yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
ÖMER B. HATTAB
ÖMER B. HATTAB (r.a) İkinci Raşid Halife. İslâmı yeryüzüne yerleştirip, hakim kılmak için Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın verdiği tevhidî mücadelede ona en yakın olan sahabilerden biri. Hz. Ömer (r.a), Fil Olayından on üç sene sonra Mekke'de doğmuştur. Kendisinden nakledilen bir rivayete göre o, Büyük Ficar savaşından dört yıl sonra dünyaya gelmiştir (İbnül-Esîr, Üsdül-Ğâbe, Kahire 1970, IV,146). Babası, Hattab b. Nüfeyl olup, nesebi Ka'b'da Resulullah (s.a.s) ile birleşmektedir. Kureyş'in Adiy boyuna mensup olup, annesi, Ebu Cehil'in kardeşi veya amcasının kızı olan Hanteme'dir (bk. a.g.e., 145). Kaynaklar Hz. Ömer (r.a)'in müslüman olmadan önceki hayatı hakkında fazlaca bir şey söylemezler. Ancak küçüklüğünde, babasına ait sürülere çobanlık ettiği, sonra da ticarete başladığı bilinmektedir. O, Suriye taraflarına giden ticaret kervanlarına iştirak etmekteydi (H. İbrahim Hasan, Tarihul-İslâm, Mısır 1979, I, 210). Cahiliyye döneminde Mekke eşrafı arasında yer almakta olup, Mekke şehir devletinin sifare (elçilik) görevi onun elindeydi. Bir savaş çıkması durumunda karşı tarafa elçi olarak Ömer gönderilir ve dönüşünde onun verdiği bilgi ve görüşlere göre hareket edilirdi. Ayrıca kabileler arasında çıkan anlaşmazlıkların çözümünde etkin rol alır ve verdiği kararlar bağlayıcılık vasfı taşırdı (Suyûtî, Tarihul-Hulefâ, Beyrut 1986, 123; Üsdül-Ğâbe, IV, 146). Hz. Ömer, sert bir mizaca sahip olup, İslâma karşı aşırı tepki gösterenlerin arasında yer almaktaydı. Sonunda o, dedelerinin dinini inkâr eden ve tapındıkları putlara hakaret ederek insanları onlardan yüz çevirmeğe çağıran Muhammed (s.a.s)'ı öldürmeye karar vermişti. Kılıcını kuşanarak, Peygamberi öldürmek için harekete geçmiş, ancak olayın gelişim şekli onun müslümanların arasına katılması sonucunu doğurmuştu. Tarihçilerin ittifakla naklettikleri rivayete göre, Ömer (r.a)'in müslüman oluşu şöyle gerçekleşmişti: Ömer, Resulullah (s.a.s)'ı öldürmek için onun bulunduğu yere doğru giderken, yolda Nuaym b. Abdullah ile karşılaştı. Nuaym ona, böyle öfkeli nereye gittiğini sorduğunda o, Muhammed (s.a.s)'i öldürmeye gittiğini söylemişti. Nuaym, Ömer'in ne yapmak istediğini öğrenince ona, kızkardeşi ve eniştesinin yeni dine girmiş olduğunu söyledi ve önce kendi ailesi ile uğraşması gerektiğini bildirdi. Bunu öğrenen Ömer (r.a), öfkeyle eniştesinin evine yöneldi. Kapıya geldiğinde içerde Kur'an okunmaktaydı. Kapıyı çalınca, içerdekiler okumayı kesip, Kur'an sayfalarını sakladılar. İçeri giren Ömer (r.a), eniştesini dövmeye başlamış, araya giren kızkardeşinin aldığı darbeden dolayı burnu kanamıştı. Kızkardeşinin ona, ne yaparsa yapsın dinlerinden dönmeyeceklerini söyleyerek kararlılığını bildirmesi üzerine, ona karşı merhamet duyguları kabarmaya başlamış ve okudukları şeyleri görmek istediğini söylemişti. Kendisine verilen sahifelerden Kur'an ayetlerini okuyan Ömer (r.a), hemen orada imân etti ve Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın nerede olduğunu sordu. O sıralarda müslümanlar, Safa tepesinin yanında bulunan Erkam (r.a)'ın evinde gizlice toplanıp ibadet ediyorlardı. Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın Daru'l-Erkam'da olduğunu öğrenen Ömer (r.a), doğruca oraya gitti. Kapıyı çaldığında gelenin Ömer olduğunu öğrenen sahabiler endişelenmeye başladılar. Zira Ömer silahlarını kuşanmış olduğu halde kapının önünde duruyordu. Hz. Hamza: "Bu Ömer'dir. İyi bir niyetle geldiyse mesele yok. Eğer kötü bir düşüncesi varsa, onu öldürmek bizim için kolaydır" diyerek kapıyı açtırdı. Resulullah (s.a.s), Ömer (r.a)'ın iki yakasını tutarak; "Müslüman ol ya İbn Hattab! Allahım ona hidayet ver!" dediğinde, Ömer (r.a), hemen Kelime-i Şehadet getirerek imân ettiğini açıkladı (İbn Sa'd, Tabakatu'l Kübra, II, 268-269; Üsdül-Ğâbe, IV, 148-149; Suyûtî, Tarihu'l-Hulefa, Beyrut 1986, 124 vd.). Rivayetlere göre Ömer (r.a)'ın müslüman oluşu, Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın yapmış olduğu; Allahım! İslâmı Ömer b. el-Hattab veya Amr b. Hişam (Ebû Cehil) ile yücelt" şeklinde bir duanın sonucu olarak gerçekleşmişti (İbnul-Hacer el-Askalânî, el-İsâbe fi Temyîzi's-Sahâbe, Bağdat t.y., II, 518; İbn Sa'd, aynı yer; Suyûtî, a.g.e., 125). Ömer (r.a), risaletin altıncı yılında müslüman olmuştur. O, iman edenlerin arasına katıldığı zaman müslümanların sayısı yetmiş seksen kişi kadardı (İbn Sa'd, aynı yer). Mekkeli müşriklerin, gösterdiği zorbaca tepkiden dolayı müslümanlar, Beytullah'a gidip namaz kılamıyor ve ancak gizlice bir araya gelebiliyorlardı. Ömer (r.a) müslüman olunca doğruca Beytullah'ın yanına gitti ve müslüman olduğunu haykırdı. Orada bulunanlar şiddetli tepki gösterdi. Ancak o, müşriklere karşı savaşını sürdürerek onların, müslümanlara gösterdiği muhalefeti kırdı ve bir avuç müslümanla birlikte herkesin gözü önünde Beytullah'ta namaza durdu. Onun bu şekilde saflarına katılması müslümanlara büyük bir moral desteği sağlamıştı. Abdullah İbn Mes'ud'un; "Ömer'in müslüman oluşu bir fetihti" (Üsdül-Ğâbe, IV,151; İbn Sa'd, a.g.e., III, 270) sözü bunu açıkça ortaya koymaktadır. Taberî'nin İbn Abbas'tan tahric ettiği bir hadise göre, müslümanlığını ilk ilân eden kimse Hz. Ömer (r.a) olmuştur (Suyûtî, a.g.e.,129). Ömer (r.a) benliğini kuşatan imanın verdiği heyecanla, küfre karşı açık ve net bir şekilde, hiç bir tehdide aldırış etmeden mücadele ediyordu. Müşrikler, şecaat ve kararlılığını eskiden beri bildikleri için ona sataşmaya cesaret edemiyorlardı. Müslüman olduktan sonra sürekli Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın yanında bulunmuş, onu korumak için elinden gelen gayreti göstermiştir. O, imân ettikten sonra müşriklere karşı çok sert davranmış ve dinini her ortamda, kimseden çekinmeden herkese meydan okuyarak savunmuştur. İslâm tebliğinin yeni bir veche kazanması için Medine'ye hicret emrolunduğu zaman müslümanlar Mekke'den gizlice Medine'ye göç etmeye başladıklarında, Hz. Ömer, gizlenme ihtiyacı duymamıştı. Ömer (r.a), beraberinde yirmi arkadaşı olduğu halde Medine'ye doğru yola çıkmıştı. Hz. Ali (r.a) onun hicretini şu şekilde anlatmaktadır: "Ömer'den başka gizlenmeden hicret eden hiç bir kimseyi bilmiyorum. O, hicrete hazırlandığında kılıcını kuşandı, yayını omuzuna taktı, eline oklarını aldı ve Kâ'be'ye gitti. Kureyş'in ileri gelenleri Kâ'be'nin avlusunda oturmakta idiler. O, Kâ'be'yi yedi defa tavaf ettikten sonra, Makâm-ı İbrahim'de iki rek'at namaz kıldı. Halka halka oturan müşrikleri tek tek dolaştı ve onlara; "Yüzler pisleşti. Kim anasını evladsız, çocuklarını yetim, karısını dul bırakmak istiyorsa şu vadide beni takip etsin" dedi. Onlardan hiç biri onu engellemeye cesaret edemedi (Suyûtî, a.g.e., 130). Bunun içindir ki İbn Mes'ud; "Onun hicreti bir zaferdi" (İbn Sa'd, aynı yer; Üsdül-Ğâbe, IV, 153) demektedir. Ömer (r.a), Medine dönemi boyunca İslamın yücelişini etkileyen bütün olaylara aktif olarak iştirak etmiştir. Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın önemli kararlar alacağı zaman görüşlerine başvurduğu kimselerin başında Ömer (r.a) gelir. Onun ileri sürdüğü görüşler o kadar isabetliydi ki; bazı ayetler onun daha önce işaret ettiğine uygun olarak nazil oluyordu. Resulullah (s.a.s) onun bu durumunu şu sözüyle ifade etmekteydi: "Allah, hakkı Ömer'in dili ve kalbi üzere kıldı" (Üsdül-Ğâbe, IV, 151). Ömer (r.a), Bedir, Uhud, Hendek, Hayber vb. gazvelerin hepsine ve çok sayıda seriyyeye katılmış, bunların bansında komutan olarak görev yapmıştır. Bunlardan biri Hicretin yedinci yılında Havazinliler'e karşı gönderilen seriyyedir. Ömer (r.a), bütün meselelere karşı net ve tavizsiz tavır koymakla tanınır. Onun küfre karşı düşmanlığı; müşriklerin, İslâma karşı olan saldırılarını hazmedememe konusundaki hassasiyeti; bazı kararlara şiddetle karşı çıkmasına sebep olmuştur. Hudeybiye'de yapılan anlaşmanın müşrikler lehine görünen maddelerine karşı çıkışı bunlardan biridir. Ancak o, Resulün, Allah Teâlâ'nın gösterdiği doğrultuda hareket etmekten başka bir şey yapmadığı uyarısı karşısında, hemen kendini toparlamış ve olayın iç gerçeğini kavramıştı. Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın vefatının hemen peşinden ortaya çıkan karışıklığın Hz. Ebû Bekir'in halife seçilmesiyle yok edilmesinde Hz. Ömer büyük rol oynamıştır. Hz. Ebû Bekir'in kısa halifelik döneminde en büyük yardımcısı Ömer (r.a) olmuştur. Hz. Ebû Bekir (r.a) vefat edeceğini anladığında, Hz. Ömer'i kendisine halef tayin etmeyi düşünmüş ve bu düşüncesini açıklayarak bazı sahabilerle istişarelerde bulunmuştu. Herkes Ömer (r.a)'ın fazilet ve üstünlüğünü kabul etmekle beraber, onu bu iş için biraz sert mizaclı buluyorlardı. Hatta Talha (r.a) ve diğer bazı sahabiler ona; "Rabbin seni Ömer'i hafife tayin ettiğinden dolayı sorgularsa ona ne cevap vereceksin? Bilirsin ki Ömer oldukça sert bir kimsedir" demişlerdi. Hz. Ebû Bekir onlara; "Derim ki: Allahım! Kullarının en iyisini onlara halife yaptım" karşılığını vermişti. Sonra da Hz. Osman'ı çağırarak bir kâğıda Hz. Ömer'i halife tayin ettiğini yazdırdı. Kâğıt katlanıp mühürlendikten sonra, Hz. Osman dışarı çıkarak insanlardan kâğıtta yazılı olan kimseye bey'at edilmesini istedi. Oradakilerin bey'at etmesiyle Hz. Ömer'in II. Raşid halife olarak iş başına gelişi gerçekleşmiş oldu (Üsdü'l-Ğâbe, IV,168-199; İbn Sad, a.g.e., III, 274 vd.; Suyûtî a.g.e., 92-94). Hz. Ömer Döneminde İslam Devleti ve Fetihler Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın sağlığında Arap yarımadası İslâmın hakimiyetine boyun eğdirilmiş ve insanlar bölük bölük ihtida ederek müslümanlarla bütünleşmişlerdi. Bunun peşinden Resulullah (s.a.s), İslam tebliğinin insanlara ulaştırılmasının önünde bir set teşkil eden, müşrik zalim güçlerden biri olan Bizans imparatorluğuna karşı askerî seferleri başlatmıştı. Ebû Bekir (r.a), Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın vefatından hemen sonra ortaya çıkan Ridde hareketlerini bastırdıktan sonra, Bizans hakimiyetindeki topraklara askerî akınlar başlatmış, öte taraftan çağın despot devletlerinden ikincisi olan İran imparatorluğuna karşı da askerî faaliyetlere girişmişti. Hz. Ömer (r.a)'in üzerine düşen, bu siyaseti devam ettirmekten ibaretti. Hz. Ömer bir taraftan Suriye'nin fethinin tamamlanması için gayret gösterirken, öte taraftan İran cephesinde netice almak için ordular sevkediyordu. Kadisiye savaşıyla İran ordusu hezimete uğratılmış ve Kisrâ, saraylarını İslam ordusuna terk ederek doğuya kaçmak zorunda kalmıştı. Peşpeşe gönderilen ordularla İranın bazı bölgeleri savaş ile, bazı bölgeleri de sulh yoluyla İslam'ın hakimiyetine boyun eğdirilmişti. Kuzeye yönelen Muğîre b. Şu'be, Azerbaycanı sulh yoluyla ele geçirmişti. Ermenistan bölgesi fethedilen yerler arasındaydı. Suriye'nin fethi tamamlandıktan sonra bu bölgedeki askerî harekât batıya doğru kaydırıldı. Etraftaki şehir ve kasabalar fethedildikten sonra Kudüs kuşatma altına alındı. Şehirdeki hristiyanlar bir süre direndilerse de sonunda barış istemek zorunda kaldılar. Ancak, komutanlardan çekindikleri için şart olarak şehri bizzat halifeye teslim etmek istediklerini bildirmişlerdi. Durum Ebu Ubeyde tarafından bir mektupla Hz. Ömer (r.a)'a bildirildi. Hz. Ömer (r.a) Ashabın ileri gelenleriyle istişare ettikten sonra, Medine'den komutanlarıyla buluşmayı kararlaştırdığı Cabiye'ye doğru yola çıktı. Cabiye'de yapılan bir anlaşmadan sonra Hz. Ömer, bizzat Kudüs'e kadar giderek şehri teslim aldı (H.16-M. 637). Hz. Ömer (r.a) kısa bir müddet Kudüs'te kaldıktan sonra Medine'ye geri döndü. Bu arada İran cephesinde durumlar karışmaya başlamıştı. Hz. Ömer, bölgede bulunan orduları takviye ederek İran meselesini kesin bir sonuca bağlamaya karar verdi. Hicri 21 yılında başlayan ve sürekli takviye edilen akınlarla Azerbaycan ve Ermenistan da dahil olmak üzere, Horasan'a kadar bütün İran toprakları İslam devletinin sınırları içine alınmış ve Fars cephesinde askerî harekâtlar tamamlanmıştı. Öte taraftan Amr b. el-As, hazırlayıp uygulamaya koyduğu harekât planıyla Mısır'ı fethetmeyi başarmış, müslümanları Mısır'dan geri püskürtmek için İskenderiyede hazırlıklara girişen Bizanslıların üzerine yürüyerek burayı ele geçirmişti (H. 21). Böylece Suriye'den sonra, Mısır'da da Bizans'ın hakimiyetine son verilmiş oluyordu (Şibli Numanî, Bütün yönleriyle Hz. Ömer ve Devlet İdaresi, Terc. Talip Yasar Alp, İstanbul t.y., I, 285-286). İslam ordularının fethettiği bölgelerdeki halk, müslümanlardan gördükleri müsamaha ve âdil davranışlardan etkilenerek kitleler halinde İslâma giriyorlardı. Asırlarca Bizans ve İran devletlerinin zulmü altında ezilen, horlanan topluluklar İslâmın kuşatıcı merhameti ile yüz yüze geldiklerinde müslüman olmakta tereddüt göstermiyorlardı. Kendi dinlerinden dönmek istemeyenler ise hiç bir baskıya maruz kalmadıkları gibi, geniş bir inanç hürriyetine kavuşuyorlardı. Hz. Ömer, bir taraftan İslâmın insanlığa tebliğinin önündeki engelleri kaldırmak için ordular sevkederken, öte taraftan da henüz müesseselerine kavuşmamış bulunan devleti teşkilatlandırmaya çalışıyordu. Hz. Ömer'den önce, orduya katılan askerler ve bunlara dağıtılan paralar belirli defterlere yazılıp kayıt altına alınmazdı. Bu durum normal olarak bazı karışıklıkların çıkmasına sebep olur, gelir ve giderlerin hesabı yapılamazdı. İlk zamanlar buna pek ihtiyaç da yoktu. Ancak devletin sınırları genişlemiş ve bu geniş coğrafya içerisinde devletin etkinliğini sağlayabilmek için idarî düzenlemeler yapılması zarureti doğmuştu. O, ilk olarak askerlerin kayıtlarının tutulduğu ve fey ve ganimet gelirlerinin dağıtımının kaydedildiği "divan" teşkilatını kurdu. Ayrıca, Suriye ve Irak'ta bulunan divanlar varlıklarını korumuşlardır. Bunlar vergilerin toplanması ile alakalı çalışmaları yürütmekteydiler. Suriye ve Irak'taki divanlar her ne kadar İran ve Bizans malî teşkilatından kalma idiyse de, onun Medine'de tesis ettiği divan hiçbir yabancı tesir söz konusu olmaksızın, ortaya çıkan ihtiyaçları karşılamak için kurulmuştur. Hz. Ömer, feyden elde edilen gelirlerden verdiği atıyyeleri bir gruplandırmaya tabi tutmuştur. Hz. Ömer, yargı (kaza) işlerini bir düzene koymak için valilerden ayrı ve bağımsız çalışan kadılar tayin eden ilk kimsedir. O, Kufe'ye, Şureyh b. el-Haris'i, Mısır'a da Kays b. Ebil-As es-Sehmî'yi kadı tayin etmiştir. Onun Medine'deki kadısı Ebû Derda (r.a)'dır. Bu dönemin tanınmış kadılarından birisi de Ebu Mûsa el-Eşari'dir. Hz. Ömer, tayin ettiği kadılara, görevlerini ne şekilde ifa etmeleri gerektiğine dair talimatlar verir ve onların bu çerçeve dışına çıkmamalarını tenbihlerdi (Mustafa Fayda, Doğuştan Günümüze Büyük İslâm Tarihi, İstanbul 1986, II, 176-177). Hz. Ömer (r.a)'ın, üzerinde titizlikle durduğu ve asla müsamaha göstermediği en önemli konu adâlet meselesiydi. O, mevki, rütbe, soyluluk vb. hiçbir ayırım gözetmeden hakların sahiplerine verilmesi için çok şiddetli davranmıştır. Bu konuda onun yanında bir köle ile efendisi arasında bir fark yoktur. O, her tarafta adâletin eksiksiz yerine getirilmesi, muhtaç ve yoksul kimselerin gözetilmesi için ülkenin en ücra köşelerindeki durumlardan zamanında haberdar olmak için imkân oluşturmaya çalıştı. O, muhtaç kimseler konusunda din ayırımı gözetmemiş, hristiyan ve yahudilerden olan yoksullara da yardımlarda bulunmuştur. Devletin temel görevlerinden birisi ilmin insanlara ulaştırılmasıdır. Hz. Ömer, fethedilen bölgelerde okullar açmış, buralara müderrisler tayin etmiş ve Kur'an-ı Kerim'i okumak ve onunla amel edebilmek için gerekli olan eğitimin verilmesini sağlama yolunda gayret sarfetmiştir. İslâm'ın, müslüman olan insanlara öğretilmesi ve tebliğ çalışmalarının yürütülmesi için sahabîlerden ve diğer âlimlerden istifade etmiş ve onları değişik bölgelerde görevlendirmiştir. Kur'an, Hadis ve Fıkıh öğretimi ile uğraşan bu âlimlere büyük meblağlar tutan maaşlar bağlamıştır. Hz. Ömer, devletin her tarafında camiler inşa ettirmişti. Onun zamanında dört bin tane cami yapılmış olduğu rivayet edilmektedir (Ahmed en-Nedvi, Asrı Saadet, Terc. Ali Genceli, İstanbul 1985, I, 317). İlk defa bir takvimin kullanılmasına Hz. Ömer zamanında ihtiyaç duyulmuş ve böylece Hicret esas alınarak oluşturulan takvimle devlet işlerinde tarihleme açısından ortaya çıkan problemler ortadan kaldırılmıştır (H. 16). İslâm devleti, bağımsız bir devlet olmasına ve çok geniş bir coğrafî sahayı kaplayan ekonomik faaliyetlerin yürütülmesine rağmen, kullanılan paralar yabancı kaynaklıydı. Irak ve İran bölgelerinde Fars dirhemleri; Suriye ve Mısır taraflarında da Bizans dinarları tedavülde bulunmaktaydı. Bu durum o devirde henüz hissedilmeye başlanmamış olsa bile, bir ekonomik baskı tehlikesini beraberinde getirmekteydi. Hz. Ömer'in, devleti müesseselere kavuşturup yapısını sağlamlaştırmaya çalışırken, bu duruma da müdahale etmemesi düşünülmezdi. O, Hicri 17 de para bastırarak piyasaya sürdü. Ayrıca Halid b. Velid'in Taberiye'de Hicrî 15 tarihinde dinar darbettirdiği de bilinmektedir (Hassan Hallâk, Dırâsât fî Tarihil-Hadâretil-İslamiye, Beyrut 1979, 13-15). Hz. Ömer (r.a), İslâm devletinin dışarıdan gelebilecek saldırılara karşı güvenliğini sağlamak ve orduları düşman bölgelerine yakın yerlerde bulundurabilmek için ordugah şehirler tesis etmiştir. İran ve Hindistan taraflarından gelebilecek deniz akınlarına karşı Basra ordugah şehri kuruldu. Bu şehrin mevkii bizzat Hz. Ömer tarafından tesbit edilmiştir. O, bu iş için Utbe b. Gazvan'ı görevlendirmişti. Utbe, sekizyüz adamıyla o zaman boş ve ıssız olan Haribe bölgesine gelip H. 14 yılında Basra şehrinin inşasına başladı. Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas, Kadisiye'de kazandığı büyük zaferden sonra İran içlerine akınlara başlamıştı. Onun ordusu Medâin'de bulunmaktaydı. Ancak buranın ikliminin Arap askerlerin sağlığını olumsuz yönde etkilediği anlaşılınca, Hz. Ömer, Sa'd'a iklim bakımından uygun ve merkez ile arasında deniz bulunmayan bir yer bulup burada bir şehir kurması talimatını verdi. Bu iş için görevlendirilen Selmân ve Huzeyfe, Kufe mevkiini uygun buldular. H. 17 de kurulan bu ordugah şehir kırk bin kişiyi iskân edebilecek büyüklükte inşa edildi. Amr b. el-As, Mısır'ı fethettikten sonra İskenderiye'yi karargah edinmek için Hz. Ömer (r.a)'dan izin istedi. Hz. Ömer (r.a), haberleşme açısından endişe duyduğu için Kendisiyle Mısır'daki kuvvetler arasında bir nehrin bulunmasını kabul etmedi. Amr, Nil'in doğu yakasına geçerek burada Fustat adlı şehri kurdu (H. 21). Bu ordugah şehirlerinden başka yine askerî amaçlı merkezler de oluşturulmuştur. Hz. Ömer'in idare anlayışı Hz. Ömer, toplumu ilgilendiren meselelerde karar vereceği zaman müslümanların görüşüne başvurur, onlarla istişare ederdi. O "istişare etmeden uygulamaya konulan işler başarısızlığa mahkûmdur" demekteydi. İstişarede takip ettiği yöntem şuydu: Önce meseleyi müslümanların ulaşabildiği çoğunluğu ile görüşür, peşinden Kureyşliler'in düşüncesini sorar, son olarak da sahabilerin görüşlerini alırdı. Böylece en isabetli fikir ortaya çıkar ve uygulamaya konulurdu. Hz. Ömer, müslümanların yaptığı işlerde bir hata gördükleri zaman kendisini uyarmalarını isterdi. Başka dinlere mensup olup, zımmî statüsünde bulunan kimselerle alâkalı işlerde de onların görüşlerine baş vurur ve meseleyi onlarla istişare ederdi. Bu durum Hz. Ömer'in adâlet anlayışının ne kadar kapsamlı olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır. Hz. Ömer idarede görevlendirdiği memurlarına karşı oldukça sert davranır, onların bir haksızlıkta bulunmalarına asla göz yummazdı. Halka karşı ise son derece şefkatle yaklaşır, onların varsa gizledikleri problemlerini öğrenip çözümlemek için gece-gündüz uğraşıp dururdu. O bu hassasiyetini: "Fırat kıyısında bir deve helak olsa, Allah bunu Ömer'den sorar diye korkarım" sözü ile ortaya koymaktadır. Hz. Ömer, merkezden uzak bölgelerde halkın durumunu yakından görmek için seyahatler yapma yoluna gitmişti. O, insanların çeşitli dertlerini uzak diyarlarda olmaları sebebiyle kendisine ulaştıramadıklarından endişe ediyordu. Bazı bölgeleri dolaşmasına rağmen başka yerlere gitmeyi tasarladığı halde ömrü o şehirlere ulaşmasına yetmemişti. İslâm tarihinde adâletin timsali olarak yerini alan Hz. Ömer (r.a) hakkında rivayet edilen şu olay onun bu sıfatla bütünleşmiş olduğunun en açık delilidir. Bir defasında Eslem'le birlikte Harra taraflarında (Medine'nin dış bölgesi) dolaşırlarken ışık yanan bir yer gördü ve Eslem'e; "Şurada, gecenin ve soğuğun çaresizliğine uğramış biri var. Haydi onların yanına gidelim" dedi. Oraya gittiklerinde bir kadını iki çocuğuyla üzerinde tencere bulunan bir ateşin etrafında otururken gördüler. Hz. Ömer, onlara; "Işıklı aileye selâm olsun" dedi. Kadın selâmı aldıktan sonra yanlarına yaklaşmak için izin alan Hz. Ömer ona yanındaki çocukların neden ağladıklarını sordu. Kadın, karınlarının aç olduğunu söyleyince, Hz. Ömer merakla tencerede ne pişirdiğini sordu. Kadın, tencerede su bulunduğunu, çocukları yemek pişiyor diye avuttuğunu söyledi ve; "Allah bunu Ömer'den elbette soracaktır" diye ekledi. Hz. Ömer, ona; "Ömer bu durumu nereden bilsin ki?" diye sorduğunda kadın; "Madem bilemeyecekti ve unutacaktı neden halife oldu" karşılığını verdi. Hz. Ömer bu cevap karşısında irkilerek Eslem'le birlikte doğruca erzak deposuna gitti. Doldurdukları yiyecek çuvalını Eslem taşımak istedi. Ancak Hz. Ömer (r.a); "Kıyamet gününde benim yüküme ortak olacak değilsin. Onun için bırak da yükümü kendim taşıyayım" diyerek buna izin vermedi; çuvalı omuzuna aldı ve kadının bulunduğu yere götürdü. Orada bizzat yemeği Hz. Ömer (r.a) hazırlayıp pişirdi ve onları doyurdu. Eslem; "O, ateşe üflerken şakakları arasından çıkan dumanları seyrediyordum" demektedir. Hz. Ömer oradan ayrılırken kadın; "Siz bu işe Ömer'den daha layıksınız" dedi. Hz. Ömer; "Ömer'e dua et. Bir gün onu ziyarete gidersen beni orada bulursun" dedi. Bu onun insanlara yardım etmede ve mağduriyetlerini gidermede gösterdiği hassasiyetin örneklerinden sadece bir tanesidir. İlmi Hz. Ömer'in fıkıh ilminde ayrı bir yeri vardır. O, her yönüyle devleti teşkilatlandırmaya çalışırken diğer taraftan da bu teşkilatlanmanın alt yapısı olan ilmî gelişmeyi sağlayabilmek için gayret sarfediyordu. Fıkıh usulünün oluşumu Hz. Ömer (r.a) ile başlar. Fıkıh ilminin temellerini meydana getiren kaideleri, karşılaştığı kazâî ve idarî meseleleri çözüme kavuştururken takip ettiği yöntemlerle belirlemeye başlamıştır. Ondan sahih senetlerle rivayet olunan fıkhî hükümlerin sayısı birkaç bini bulmaktadır. Hz. Ömer'in içtihadlarının İslâm hukuku açısından çok büyük bir önemi vardır ve Resulullah (s.a.s)'ın hadislerinden başka hiç bir şey onun bu içtihadlarının üzerinde değildir (Muhammed Revvâs Kal'acı, Mevsuatu Fıkhı Ömer b. el-Hattab, 1981, 8; Bu kitabta Hz. Ömer'in Fıkhî içtihadları bir araya toplanarak ansiklopedik bir tarzda tasnif edilmiştir). Hz. Ömer (r.a), Hadis rivayeti konusunda çok titiz davranmıştır. O, Peygamber (s.a.s)'den hadis rivayet eden bazı kimseleri sorguya çekmiş, onlardan rivayet ettikleri hadisler için şahid istemişti. Hz. Ömer'in kendisinden beş yüz otuz dokuz hadis rivayet edilmiştir (Suyutî, a.g.e., 123). Ayrıca o, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in te'vil ve tefsirinde ilim sahibiydi. İbn Ömer'den rivayet edildiğine göre, kendisine Resulullah (s.a.s) hayattayken kimlerin fetva verdiği sorulduğunda: "Ebu Bekir ve Ömer'den başkasının fetva verdiğini bilmiyorum" karşılığını vermişti (H.İ. Nasan, İslâm Tarihi, İstanbul 1985, I, 319). Şahsiyeti Hz. Ömer, inandığı şeyi yerine getirme hususunda şiddetli davranmakla tanınır. O, müslüman olmadan önce ilk iman edenlere karşı sert muamele etmişti. Müslüman olduktan sonra ise bu sertliği İslâm'ın lehine müşriklere karşı yönelmiştir. Hz. Ömer Halife olduktan sonra da doğruların uygulanması ve hakkın elde edilmesi konusunda titiz davranmaya ve en ufak ayrıntıları bile bizzat takip etmeye aşırı dikkat göstermiştir. O, bir şeyi emrettiği veya yasakladığı zaman ilk önce kendi ailesinden başlardı. Aile fertlerini bir araya toplayarak onlara şöyle derdi; "Şunu ve şunu yasakladım. İnsanlar sizi yırtıcı kuşun eti gözetlediği gibi gözetlerler. Allah'a yemin ederim ki, her hangi biriniz bu yasaklara uymazsa onu daha fazlasıyla cezalandırırım". Sert bir mizaca sahip olmasına rağmen insanlara karşı oldukça mütevâzî davranırdı. Geniş toprakları, güçlü orduları olan bir devletin başkanı olması onu diğer insanlar gibi mütevazî ve sade bir hayat yaşamaktan alıkoyamamıştır. Pahalı, lüks elbiseler giymekten kaçınır, diğer insanlar gibi gerektiğinde alelade işlerle uğraşmaktan çekinmezdi. Tanımayan kimse onun müslümanların halifesi olduğunu asla anlayamazdı. Çünkü çoğu zaman giydiği elbise yamalarla doluydu. Hz. Ömer güçlü bir hitabet kudretine sahipti ve konuşurken beliğ bir uslubla konuşurdu. Onun üstün kabiliyeti yazı için de geçerliydi. Valilerine yazmış olduğu talimatları ve mektupları Arap dili için bir numune addedilmekteydi. Hz. Ömer şiire de ilgi duyan ve şiir zevki olan sahabilerden birisidir. Çok sayıda Arap şairlerinin şiirlerini ezberlemiş, az da olsa şiir yazmıştır. Hz. Ömer ibadet ederken bütün benliğiyle Rabbine yönelirdi. Halife olduktan sonra gündüz işlerinin yoğun olmasından dolayı nafile namazlarını gece kılar, ev halkını sabah namazına; "ve namazı ailene emret" (Tâhâ, 20/132) mealindeki ayeti okuyarak uyandırırdı. O, her sene haccetmeyi asla ihmal etmez ve hac farizasını yerine getirmek için Mekke'ye gelen hacılara bizzat riyaset ederdi. Rabbine karşı duyduğu sorumluluğun altında öylesine ezilirdi ki, kıyamet günü hesaptan, cezasız kurtulmayı başarabilirse sevineceğini söylerdi. O, ölüm döşeğinde bu endişesini şu anlamdaki bir beyitle dile getiriyordu: "Müslüman oluşum, namazları kılıp, orucu tuttuğum müstesna, nefsime zulmetmiş bulunuyorum" (Şıblî, a.g.e., II, 373). Hz. Ömer (r.a)'in, şahsi hayatı oldukça sadeydi. Hz. Ömer (r.a), Bizans ve İran'a karşı büyük ordular sevkeden ve onları tarihlerinde pek nadir tattıkları sürekli yenilgilerle perişan eden güçlü ve muktedir bir devletin başkanıdır. Ama o buna rağmen yamalı elbiseler, eskimiş sarık ve yırtık ayakkabılarla hayatını sürdüren bir kişidir. O, bazen dul bir kadına su taşırken görülür, bazan da günün yorgunluğunu hafifletmek için mescid'in çıplak zemini üzerinde uyuduğuna şahit olunurdu. Medine'den Mekke'ye çok sayıda yolculuk yapmış olduğu halde hiç bir zaman yanına çadır almamış ve yolda, bir çarşafı dalların üzerine gererek basit bir şekilde dinlenmeyi tercih etmiştir. Yine bir gün, Ahnef b. Kays yanında Arapların ileri gelenlerinden bazı kimselerle birlikte Hz. Ömer (r.a)'i ziyarete gitmiş; onu, elbisesinin eteklerini beline sıkıştırmış olduğu halde koşar bir vaziyette bulmuştu. Ömer (r.a), Ahnef'i gördüğünde ona; "Gel de kovalamaya katıl. Devlete ait bir deve kaçtı. Bu malda kaç kişinin hakkı olduğunu biliyorsun" dedi. Bu esnada biri ona neden kendini bu kadar üzdüğünü ve deveyi yakalamak için bir köleyi görevlendirmediğini söyleyince O; "Benden daha iyi köle kimmiş?" diyerek karşılık vermiştir (Şıblî, a.g.e., I, 384-385). Günlük yaşayışını gösteren bu örnekler, Hz. Ömer (r.a)'ın ümmetin sorumluluğunu üstlenen kimselerin yüklenmiş oldukları görevleri ne şekilde yerine getirmeleri ve makamlarının cazibesine kapılıp sıradan insanların yaşayış tarzından kopmadan hükmetmeleri gerektiğini, çağları aşan bir örnek sergileyerek ortaya koymuştur. Bir devlet başkanı ancak bu şekilde, insanlardan ve onların günlük yaşamlarından kopmadan âdil bir yönetim kurabilir. Hz. Ömer (r.a)'a âdil sıfatını kazandıran, onun bu şekilde İslâm'ı yeryüzüne hakim kılma yolunda varlığını ortaya koymuş olmasıdır. Hz. Ömer (r.a) geçimini ticaretle temin ederdi. Bunun yanında Peygamber (s.a.s)'in Medine'de ona bazı tarlalar verdiği de bilinmektedir. Hayber'in fethini müteakip burada ele geçirilen araziler, savaşa katılanlar arasında taksim edilmişti. Ancak, Hz. Ömer (r.a) kendi payına düşen araziyi vakfetmiş ve bir vakıf şartnamesi de düzenlemişti: "Bu arazi satılamaz, hibe edilemez ve miras yolu ile sahip olunamaz; geliri fakirlere, akrabaya, kölelere, Allah yolunda, yolcu ve misafirlere harcanacaktır. Vakfı yöneten kişinin ölçülü olarak yemesinde ve yedirmesinde bir sakınca yoktur" (Buharî, Şurût, 19). İslâmda ilk vakıf olayı budur. Halife olduktan sonra, devlet işleriyle uğraşmasından dolayı kendi iaşesinin temini için Ashab'a müracaat etmiş, Hz. Ali (r.a)'ın teklifine uyularak ona ve ailesine normal ölçülerde devlet malından geçim imkânı sağlanmıştı. H. 15 yılında müslümanlara maaş bağlandığı zaman, ona da ileri gelen Ashab'a verilen miktarda, beş bin dirhem maaş tayin edilmişti. Ancak onun günlük gideri çok mütevazi meblağdı. Ömer (r.a), yemek olarak genellikle şunları yerdi: Ekmek (buğdaydan olduğu zaman kepekli), bazen et, süt, sebze ve sirke. Hz. Ömer (r.a)'ın fazileti ve üstünlüğü hakkında çok sayıda sahih hadis bulunmaktadır. Hz. Ömer din konusunda o kadar tavizsizdi ki, şeytanlar bile onunla karşılaşmaktan çekinirlerdi. Bir defasında Resulullah (s.a.s)'in yanına gitti. Resulullah (s.a.s)'dan bir şey istemek için orada bulunan kadınlar, Hz. Ömer'in sesini duyduklarında hemen kalkıp perdenin arkasına geçtiler. Hz. Ömer içeri girdiğinde Resulullah (s.a.s) gülüyordu. Hz. Ömer ona; "Allah yaşını güldürsün ya Resulullah" dedi. Bunun üzerine Resulullah (s.a.s); "Şu benim yanımda olanlara şaşarım. Senin sesini işitince perdeye koştular" dediğinde Hz. Ömer; "Ya Resulullah, onların çekinmesine sen daha layıksın" dedi. Sonra da kadınlara dönerek; "Ey nefislerinin düşmanları! Resulullah (s.a.s)'den çekinmiyorsunuz da benden mi çekiniyorsunuz?" diyerek onlara çıkıştı. Kadınlar; "Evet. Sen Resulüllah (s.a.s)'den sert ve haşinsin" dediler. Resulullah (s.a.s), Nefsim yed-i Kudretinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun ki, şeytan sana bir yolda rastlamış olsa, mutlaka yolunu değiştirirdi" (Müslim, Fedâilü's-Sahâbe, 22). Başka bir rivayette Resulullah (s.a.s) onun için şöyle buyurmuştu: "Gökte bir melek bulunmasın ki Ömer'e saygı duymasın. Yeryüzünde ise bir şeytan bulunmasın ki Ömer'den kaçmasın" (Suyûtî, a.g.e., 133). Resulullah (s.a.s), hakkı görmek ve onu tatbik etmek konusunda Ömer (r.a)'ın üstünlüğünü şöyle ifade etmekteydi: "Sizden önce geçen ümmetlerde bazen ilham sahipleri bulunurdu. Eğer benim ümmetimde onlardan biri bulunursa, Ömer b. Hattab onlardandır" (Müslim, Fedâilü's-Sahâbe, II). Bu, Hz. Ömer (r.a)'ın işlerinde ve verdiği kararlarda isabetli davranmasını bir anlamda açıklar niteliktedir. Nitekim Resulullah (s.a.s); Allah doğruyu Ömer'in lisanı ve kalbi üzere kılmıştır" (Üsdül-Ğâbe, IV, 151; Suyutî, 132) demektedir. Bir defasında da Hz. Ömer'i göstererek şöyle demişti: Bu aranızda yaşadığı sürece, sizinle fitne arasında kuvvetlice kapanmış bir kapı bulunacaktır" (Suyûtî, aynı yer). Ömer (r.a)'ın bu durumunu bazı konularda inen ayetlerin daha önce onun gösterdiği doğrultuda olması da te'yid etmektedir. Hz. Ömer şöyle demiştir: "Rabbime üç şeyde muvafık düştüm: Makam-ı İbrahim'de, hicab'da ve Bedir esirlerinde" (Müslim, Fedâilüs-Sahabe, II). Hz. Ömer ötekileri zikretmemiştir. Örneğin münafıkların cenaze namazını kılmaması için Resulullah (s.a.s)'e inen ayet bunlardan biridir (bk. Müslim, aynı bab; Hz. Ömer (r.a)'ın görüşleri doğrultusunda nâzil olan ayetler için bk. Suyûtî, a.g.e., 137-140). UÇÜNCU FASIL.. 2 ÖMER (R.A.) VE YARGI ORGANI. 2 BİRİNCİ KISIM... 3 İSLAM DEVLETİNDE ADLİYENİN İNŞASI VE ORGANİZESİ. 3 İKİNCİ KISIM... 4 ÖMER (R.A.)'İN KURDUĞU ADLÎ ANAYASA.. 4 ÜÇÜNCÜ KISIM... 5 ÖMER'İN KOYDUĞU BAZI ADLÎ PRENSİPLER.. 5 ADLİYEYE BAĞLI OLAN KISIMLAR.. 10 1- Velâye El-Mezalim... 10 A) Nazır El-Mezalım'ın İhtisasları 11 B) Nazır El-Mezalîm İle Adliye Arasındaki Fark. 12 El- hisbe. 13 A) Muhtesibin İhtisasları 13 B) Emri Bilmaruf (İyiliği Emir) 14 C) Nehyi Anil Münker (Kötülükten Alıkoymak) 14 D) Mezalim Ve Adliyeye Göre El-Hisbe'nin Görevleri 15 DÖRDÜNCÜ FASIL.. 16 İslam'da Üç Otorite (Üç Kuvvet) Arasındaki İlişki 16 UÇUNCU BOLÜM... 18 ÖMER VE SOSYAL SİSTEM... 18 BİRİNCİ FASIL.. 19 ÖMER (RA.) VE DÜŞÜNCE BİRLİĞİ. 19 1- Arap Yarımadasında Din (Tek Din) Bırlıgı 22 2- Arap Yarımadası Dışında Din Hürriyeti 24 İKİNCİ FASIL.. 26 ÖMER VE YABANCILARLA OLAN İLİŞKİLER.. 26 ÜÇÜNCÜ FASIL.. 29 ÖMER VE EKONOMİK SİSTEM... 29 DÖRDÜNCÜ FASIL.. 37 ÖMER VE KAMU AHLAKI. 37 BİRİNCİ KISIM... 37 ÖMER NEZDİNDE DİN VE HAYA.. 37 İKİNCİ KISIM... 43 HALK KRİTERLERİ VE STATÜLER.. 43 ÜÇÜNCÜ KISIM... 47 ÖMER (R.A.) VE KADINLAR.. 48 DÖRDÜNCÜ KISIM... 54 ÖMER VE ÇALIŞMA HAYATI. 54 BEŞİNCİ KISIM... 60 ÖMER VE HALK ARASINDAKİ İLİŞKİLER.. 60 SONUÇ.. 69 KARMA İNDEKS. 71 bir şekilde bu anlamı ima etmişti. Amr halifeye cevap yazdığında hakikatin püf noktasına dokunmuştu. Firavunlar despot ve tirani hükümleriyle birlikte toprağın işletilmesine ve konut projelerinin yapılmasına daha fazla önem veriyorlardı. İşte bu sebeple Ömer'in İslam ümmetine genel olarak fethedilen ülkelerin halklarına da özel olarak hayır ve bereketin üzerlerine yağması için, görevlilerine bu fethedilen ülkelerde kamu yatırımlarını yapmaları için emir verdiğini görürüz. Bu hususta tarihin kaydettikleri aşağıdaki gibidir. 1- Gelirlerin artması için Irak'taki toprakların ıslah edilmesi: Müslümanlar Irak'a iyice yerleştikten sonra, daha Önce de açıkladığımız gibi, Ömer toprakların ölçülmesini, ziraata elverişli her karış toprağa suyun ulaşması için kanalların tanzim edilmesini, köprülerin ıslah edilmesini, savaşın yakıp yıktığı bütün yerlerin tamir edilmesini emretti. Irak'ta oturan İranlı mühendislerin bu ıslahat hareketlerini uygulamada Müslümanlara yardımcı olduklarını burada belirtmek isteriz. Ömer (r.a.) aynı şeyleri Şam'da da yaptı. Amr b. As Mısır'ın haracını ve cizyesini halkın ihtiyacı olan konutlar için, köprülerin yapılması ve toprağın ıslah edilmesi maksadıyla harcadığı için halifeyle arasında anlaşmazlık meydana gelmişti. Bu hususta karşılıklı olarak yazılan mektupları daha önce görmüştük. 2- Basra'dan bir heyet halifeye gelerek suyun kısıtlı olması sebebiyle halkın çektiği sıkıntıları ve arazinin denize yakın bulunması sebebiyle tuzluluğunu ve verimsizliğini şikayet ettiler. Bunun üzerine Ömer kendilerine ödenen ödeneklerin miktarını artırdıktan sonra Küfe valisi olan Ebu Musa el-Eş'ari'ye kendilerine su götürmesi için emretti. Ebu Musa onlara Dicle'nin üç mil kuzeyinden yeni bir kol ayırarak su ihtiyaçlarını giderdi. 3- Ömer (r.a.)'in en büyük projesi, Nil nehrini Kızıl Deniz ile birleştiren "Emirül-Mü'minin Halici" kazma projesidir. Bu projenin kazılması fikrini ilk defa ortaya atan kimse hakında muhtelif rivayetler bulunmaktadır. Bazı rivayetlere göre Amr b. As bu boğazın kazılması için Ömer b. Hattab'dan teklif alır. Halife şöyle der: "Mısır'ın Allah'ın inayetiyle Müslümanlar tarafından fethedilmesi, Mekke ve Medine halkına rahatlık getireceği gibi Müslümanlara güç ve kuvvet kaynağı olacaktır. Nil'den Kızıl Deniz'e kadar suyun akıtılması için kazı yapılması Müslümanları güçlendirecektir. Böyle bir kazıda bulunmak, Mekke ve Medine'ye gıda maddeleri taşınmaktan daha kolaydır. Gıda maddelerini taşımak bizim arzuladığımız gibi olmayıp mesafeyi daha fazla uzaklaştırır." Yine rivayetlere göre projenin uygulanması Mısırlıları korkuttu ve doğuracağı sonuçlardan ürktüler. Kendisine başvurmalarına rağmen halife projenin uygulanmasında ısrar etti. Fakat tercih edilen görüşe göre, bu düşüncenin başlangıcı Mısır'dan kaynaklanmaktaydı. Bu rahip Bünyamin'le yapılan istişarenin bir sonucu olabilir. Çünkü körfez projesi çok eski olup Arapların keşfettiği bir proje değildir. Onlar firavunların çizmiş olduğu hatlar üzerinde seyretmeye devam ettiler. Görüş kimin olursa olsun, kesin ve tartışma konusu olmayan husus, halifenin bu projeyi tasdik etmesidir. Yapıldığı imkanlarına ve süresine mukayese edilecek olursa, gerçekten büyük bir projedir. Proje bir yıl içinde tamamlanmıştır. Bu proje Babilyon'un kuzeyinden başlayarak Bılbis'in doğusuna doğru akıyordu. Buraya vardıktan sonra doğuya yönelerek Timsah gölüne akıyordu. Bu gölün güneyinden çıkarak ve el-Mürre göllerini takip ederek Süveyş yakınlarında Kızıl Deniz'e dökülüyordu. Amr b. As bu projenin uygulanmasında Kıpti bir kılavuzdan bilgi almak suretiyle faydalandı. Bu yardımına karşılık ödül olarak kendisinin cizye ödeme zorunluluğunu iptal ederek kaldırdı. Yine bazı rivayetlere göre, bu büyük projenin uygulanmasında, Amr, o zaman yaygın olan geleneklere göre, binlerce Mısırlı işçiyi ücretsiz olarak çalıştırdığından Ömer'in gazabına maruz kaldı. Bu hususta rivayette bulunanların büyük çoğunluğu özellikle bu dönemde yaşayan Kıptı tarihçileridir. Amr, projenin birinci bölümünün başarıyla sonuçlanmasından sonra, 11. Batılyos ve ondan daha önce Nekhav'un yaptığı gibi, projeyi eski haline döndürmek istedi. Buna göre Akdeniz ile Timsah gölünün arasında bir kanal kazılacak ve her iki denizin suları birleşecekti. Ancak ileri görüşlü halife haklı olarak, bir taraftan Rum donanmalarının Kızıl Deniz'e girip İslam devletini tehdit etmesi korkusu, diğer taraftan suların onunla askerlerinin arasında bir engel olmaması gerektiği düşüncesi sebebiyle reddetti. İleri görüşlülüğüyle meydana getirdiği eserlerine baktığımızda, Mısır için özel, Maşrık el-Arabi için genel olarak, Süveyş kanalının kendisini vefatından on üç asır gibi uzun bir süreden sonra kazılması dehasını ve yüce kişiliğini açıkça göstermektedir. ÜÇÜNCU FASIL ÖMER (R.A.) VE YARGI ORGANI Ömer'in ismi her meslekten daha çok adliye ile birlikte anılır oldu. O kadar ki, her zaman ve mekanda adaletin sembolü haline geldi. Bunun sebeplerini eserimizin birinci bölümünde açıklamış, adaletini ilk yetiştiği döneme, ailesinin bu meslekte ihtisas sahibi oluşuna, karakterine bağlamıştık. Halifelik Ebu Bekir'e geçtiği zaman Ömer'in bizzat hakimlik görevini seçmesi hiç de garip değildir. Ebu Bekir (r.a.) tek başına devleti yöneltmekten korktuğu zaman Ömer kendisine şunları söylemişti: "Adaletle ilgili işleri ben yürütürüm". İşte bu sebeple Ömer'in adalet sahasındaki eserleri ebedi olduğu gibi, idare ve hükmetme ile ilgili diğer sahalarda da eşine rastlanmaz eserlere sahiptir. ---- BİRİNCİ KISIM İSLAM DEVLETİNDE ADLİYENİN İNŞASI VE ORGANİZESİ Cahiliye dönemlerinde Araplarda sağlam bir adli sistem yoktu. Organize edilmiş her toplum gibi, anlaşmazlıklar ve sürtüşmeler meydana geldiği zaman, aralarında barışçı yollarla çözmeye çalışlardı. Tarih kitaplarının rivayetlerine göre, bu metodların en meşhurları aşağıdaki gibidir: a) Hükümet: Cahiliye döneminde Araplar arasında hakim olan geleneklere göre, önemli toplumsal görevlerin, ileri gelen aileler arasında taksim edilmesi kurulanı uygun olarak İslam'dan önce Kureyş'te hükümet işleri Benî Sa'd yönetirdi. Gerek Kureyş gerekse Mekke dışından şehre gelen diğer Araplar aralarında başgösteren anlaşmazlıkları Benî Sa'd liderlerine arzederler, onlar da hükmetmek suretiyle çözüme bağlardı. b) İntikam: Kahinlere ve er-Rafinlere başvurmak suretiyle intikam yapılması normudur. 1 c) Zulmün def edilmesi için yapılan antlaşma: Bu sistem Resulullah'ın peygamber olmasından önce keşfedilmişti. Bunun sebebi ise Yemen'den bir adam Umre için beraberinde bazı eşyalar olduğu halde Mekke'ye gelir. Beni Sehm'den bir adam bu malları kendisinden satın alır. Ancak daha sonra ne kendisine mallarını iade etmeyi, ne de karşılığını ödemeyi kabul eder. Bunun üzerine Kabe'nin etrafında bulunan bazı Kureyş liderlerine gider, uğramış olduğu haksızlığı dile getirir. Durumu öğrenen Kureyş liderleri Abdullah b. Cüd'an'ın evinde toplanır. Mekke'de meydana gelecek zulmü ve haksızlıkları ortadan kaldıracaklarına ve karşı koyacaklarına dair yemin ederler. Her mazluma merhamet edileceği belirtilen bu antlaşmaya "Hılfü'l-Fudul" ismi verilmiştir. Resulullah bu toplantıya katıldığı zaman henüz yirmi beş yaşındaydı ve daha peygamberlik gelmemişti. 2 İslam geldiğinde bütün anlaşmazlıkların ve sürtüşmelerin barışçı yollarla çözümlenmesi için uygun ortam müsaitti. Muhacirlerle Ensar veya Medineli-lerle Yahudiler arasında çıkan anlaşmazlıkların barışçı yollarla çözümlenmesi için Resulullah arzusunu açık bir şekilde ifade ederek şöyle buyurmuştur: "Her belgeye imza atanlar arasında varılan antlaşmanın bozulmasından korkulan bir olay veya savaş patlak verirse kendisine başvurulacak olan Allah'ın kitabı ve Resulü Muhammed'dir." 3 İşte bu şekilde Resulullah, yasama, yürütme ve yargı organlarının hepsim elinde bulunduruyordu. Ondan başka hiçbir Müslümanın elinde bu yetkiler yoktu. Ancak daha sonra İslam devletinin sınırları genişleyip bütün Arap yarımadasını kapsayınca bazı valiler Müslümanlar arasında hükmetmeleri için görevlendirdi. Adli işlemler valinin görevlerinden biri sayılıyordu. Resulullah Müslümanların arasında hükmettiğinde Allah'ın kitabına göre hareket ediyordu. Nezdindeki ispat yolları ise karineler, yemin etme, şahitleri dinleme, yazılı deliller, feraset ve kur'a idi. Resulullah şöyle buyuruyordu: "İddia edene ispat, inkar edene de yemin etmek düşer." Başka bir hadis-i şerifte de şöyle buyurmaktadır: "(Meydanda olanla) gözle görülenle hükmetmek için bana emredildi. Sırlan bilen ve ona göre hükmeden ancak Allah'tır". Halifelik Ebu Bekir'e geçince, Medine'deki adaletle ilgili işleri Ömer b. Hattab'a bıraktı. İki sene süren bu görev esnasında aralarında problem bulunan iki kişi kendisine gelmedi. Böylece şiddetiyle taviz vermezliğiyle meşhur oldu. İkinci halife Ömer b. Hattab döneminde, devletin sınırları genişleyince önemli olan her bölgeye bir hakim tahsis etmek zorunda kaldı. Bu şekilde ilk olarak farklı yargı organının esaslarını, divanların ilk esaslarını koyduğu gibi tedvin etti. 4 Ömer bu hareketiyle İslam'da yargı organının organizesiyle kalmayıp hakimlerin takip edeceği ve uyacağı ilk düsturu (anayasayı) her yerde ve her asırda uyacak şekilde kabul edilir bir tarzda düzenledi. İslam devletinde ilk hapishane sistemini de kuran odur. Bugünkü anlamıyla hapishane Resulullah'ın dönemindede Ebu Bekir'in devrinde de bilinmiyordu. Bu dönemlerde suçlunun halkla ilişkisinin kesilmesi için suçlu ya bir eve veya camiye kapatılırdı. Öyle anlaşılıyor ki, bunun sebebi Kur'an da'da hapis suçunun empoze edilmesidir. 5 Bu yakın dönemde organize edilmiş adliye zuhur etmesine rağmen, görevlerini basit bir şekilde işletiyordu. Bu, hakimin içtihadına ve ferasetine dayanıyordu. Daha önce de gördüğümüz gibi, hakim İslam yasasımn esas kaynaklan olan Kur'an, Sünnet, ve icma'a göre hükmediyordu. Bu dönemde taraflardan herhangi bir harç alınmıyordu. Önceleri yargılama işlemi hakimin evinde yapılıyordu. Daha sonra camilere nakledildi. İslam devletinin ilk döneminde adliye iki esas üzerine kurulmuştu: 1- Bir hakim tarafından yargılama sistemi. 2- Mahkeme kararları tedvin edilmezdi. Mahkeme hükümleri için siciller yoktu. Çünkü hüküm hakimin denetini altında hemen uygulama safhasına konurdu. İslam devleti Emevi ve Abbasi dönemlerinde altın çağım açıp sistem istikrar bulunca, yargı organı da gelişip sabitleşti. Hakimin otoritesi ve ihtisası sınırlandığı gibi, görev çeşitleri belirlendi. Daha sonra göreceğimiz gibi, hakimliğe benzer yarı adli görevler ortaya çıktı. Bütün bunları aşağıda da görüleceği gibi şekillendirmemiz mümkündür: 1- Emeviler döneminde hakimler geniş içtihad otoritesine sahiptiler. Bazan da yüzyüze geldikleri problemler karşısında halifelerle istişare ederlerdi. 6 Daha sonra Abbasiler döneminde dört mezhebin ortaya çıkmasıyla hakim bu mezheplerden birine tabi olduğundan otoritesi daraldı. 2- Abbasiler döneminde çoğu durumlarda hakimler politikadan uzak ve bağımsızdılar. Ancak bu dönemin sonlarında halifelerin baskısı sonucu hakimlerin seviyesi düştü, öyle ki, Allah'tan korkan takva sahibi birçok hakim görev almamak için özür beyan etti. 7 3- Adli hükümlerin kayıt işlemi Emevi döneminin ilk periyodunda başladı. Muaviye b. Ebi Süfyan'ın halifeliği döneminde Mısır'da hakimlik görevini yürüten Süleyman b. İz, mirasla ilgili bir davada meseleyi hükme bağladı. Daha sonra iki taraf hüküm üzerinde tartışarak davayı tekrar hakime getirdiler. Bunun üzerine hakim Süleyman, davanın ve kararın tedvin edilmesini emretti. 8 4- Kaideye göre, daha önce de zikrettiğimiz gibi, hakimi halife atardı. Fakat Abbasiler yeni bir sistem keşfederek buna "el-Kıda'ı el-Merkezi" adını verdiler. Buna göre Abbasi halifesi Mehdi, adalet bakanına eş sayılan kadı el-kudat'ı seçer, adalet bakanı da eyaletlere tayin edeceği yardımcılarını belirlerdi. 9 5- Tedrici olarak hakimlerin otoriteleri genişledi. Daha önce medeni ve ceza sahasındaki anlaşmazlıkları çözümlemekle sınırlı olan hakimin görevi başka sahaları da içine alarak vasilerin nasb edilmeleri gibi görevleri de kapsamına aldı. Bu görev bununla da kalmayıp hakimlikle başka bir kamu görevini bir arada yürütme, polis, el-mezalim, el-hisbe, dar ed-darb, beytülmal gibi diğer görevleri de içine aldı. 10 6- Ömer b. Hattab döneminden beri, tamamen kendilerini bu işe adadıklarından dolayı hakimlere maaş verilmesi âdet haline geldi. Bu sebeple de hakimler belli bir ücret karşılığı görevlerini yerine getiriyorlardı. Ömer b. Hattab Küfe valisi olan hakimi Şürayh'a ayda yüz dirhem maaş bağlamıştı, buna ek olarak yiyecek ihtiyaçlarını karşılaması için, kendisine bir miktar buğday ödüyordu. Daha sonra devlet gelirlerinin artmasına paralel olarak hakimlerin maaşlarında da artışlar yapıldı. Emevi devletinin son halifesi Mervan b. Muhammed zamanında hakime ödenen aylık maaş on dinar idi. Abbasiler döneminde ise Mısır'daki hakim ayda otuz dinar maaş alıyordu. Halife Me'mun döneminde Mısır'daki hakimin aldığı aylık maaş iki yüz yetmiş dinar idi. Bu Abbasiler döneminde bilinen hakimlere verilen en yüksek maaş idi. Ancak daha sonraları hakimlerin hakimleri maaşları çok daha fazla arttı. Tolonlular zamanlında Mısır'da ki hakimin aldığı maaş ayda bin dinar, Fatimiler döneminde ise bin iki yüz dinar idi. ---- İKİNCİ KISIM ÖMER (R.A.)'İN KURDUĞU ADLÎ ANAYASA Ömer (r.a.) adli görevi, müstakil bir görev yapma ve bunun için görevliyi tahsis etmekle kalmayıp bu görevde çalışanlara adli metodu, adliyenin adabını ve davacılar arasındaki anlaşmazlıkları ortadan kaldıran vesileleri tahdit etti. Hukuk ilmi uzmanları bunların bütününe "adli anayasa" ismini verdiler. Bu anayasa mükemmelliğin ve harika olmanın sembolü ise bunun sebebi, teorik ilim ve deney neticesinden doğmuş olmasıdır. Bu hususta hukukçuların gösterdikleri en önemli vesika, mü'minlerin emirinin Ebu Musa el-Eş'ari'ye yazdığı mektup olup bu mektubunda şunları söylemektedir: 11 "Rahman ve rahim olan Allah'ın ismiyle. Allah’ın kulu, mü'minlerin emiri Ömer'den Allah'ın kulu Kays'a. Selamün aleyk. Adliye muhkem bir farz ve takip edilen sünnettir. Sana delil sunulduğu zaman idrak et. Meydana çıktığı zaman uygula. Uygulama safhasına girmeyen hakkın hiçbir faydası yoktur. Halk yüzüne karşı oturduğunda meclisinde halkı eşit tut ki, şerefin senin otorite güç ve zulmünde gözü olmasın. Raiye de adaletinden ümitsizliğe kapılmasın. İddia edene delil sunmak, inkar edene de yemin etmek düşer. Helali haram, haramı helal kılan sulhan başka barış Müslümanlar için caizdir. Daha önce hükmettiğin bir hüküm senin yeni bir hüküm vermeni engellemesin. Daha önceki hükmü gözden geçir ve hakka dönmek için, hakkı uygulamak için irşad yolunu takip et. Hak değerli ve yüce olup hiçbir şey onu feshedemez. Bir hükmün hakka uyup uymadığını gözden geçirmek, batıl olan hükmü uygulamaya devam etmekten daha hayırlıdır. Allah'ın kitabında ve Resulullah'ın sünnetinde bulamadığın bir şey seni tereddüde düşürürse, eşya ve örneklerle kıyaslama yaparak bunu anlamaya çalış. Karşına çıkan halleri buna göre kıyas et. Hakka en fazla benzeyeni ve Allah katında en çok sevimli olan uygulama konusunda itina göster. Kim ki, sana gelir ve kaybolan bir hak veya karine iddia ederse, karineyi sana takdim ettiğinde ona hakkını iade et. Yok karine getiremiyorsa onu muhakeme etmek gerekli hale gelmiştir. Mazeretin ve şüphenin ortadan kalkması için bu en güzel sebeptir. Aralarında akrabalık ihtimali bulunan sahte şahitlik yapmaktan dolayı tecrübe edilmiş ve kendisine had cezası uygulanmışlardan başka bütün Müslümanlar birbirlerine karşı şahitlik yapmakta eşittirler. Allah kötülükleri ve şüpheleri böyle yaparsanız sizlerden uzaklaştırır. Endişeye ve sabırsızlığa kapılarak halka eziyet etme. Anlaşmazlık halinde olan tarafların haklarını inkar etmekten sakın. Çünkü Allah bununla kişiyi mükafatlandırır ve ona iyilikleri seçer. Kendi nefsine karşı da olsa, Allah'a karşı ihlaslı hareket edeni Allah onunla halk arasında olanlardan (meydana gelecek problemlerden) onu yeterli kılar (onların üstesinden gelir). Halka olduğundan daha fazla kendisini gösteren kişinin işi Allah'a kalmıştır. O yüzünün perdesini yırtmış ve tavrına devam etmiştir. Allah'ın ne kadar mükafat verdiğini ve rahmet hazinelerinin ne kadar olduğunu biliyormusun? Vesselam." Bu belge adli adap ve vesilelerin büyük bir kısmını teşkil ediyorsa da, halife bunu tefsir eden veya açıklığa kavuşturan bazı ilavelerle daha bariz bir şekilde yürürlüğe koymuştur. Buna örnek olarak başka valilerine yazmış olduğu mektupların bazıları aşağıda arzettiğimiz gibidir: Şam hakimi Ebu Ubeyde b. el-Cerrah'a yazmış olduğu mektup: "Sana adliye hakkında daha önce de yazmıştım. Bu, hem sana hem de bana hayır getirecektir. Beş hususiyete bağlı kalırsan işlerini kolaylaştırır, dininde müstakim olmayı sağlar: Aralarında anlaşmazlık olan iki kişi sana geldiği zaman onlardan eşit düzeyde delil ve karine iste. Fakire yumuşak davran ki, dili çözülsün. Kalbine cesaret gelsin. Yabancıya karşı yumuşak davran ve kendisiyle iyi ilişki kur. Aksi takdirde onu hapsedersen her şeyi terk eder ve memleketine gider. Ona yumuşak davranmayan onun hakkını kaybetmiş olur. Onlara huzurunda veya huzurunda olmaksızın eşit davran. Hükmetmek için yeterli delil yoksa, aralarını düzeltmeye itina göster." Halife, hakim Şürayh'a de şunları yazdı: "Adalet makamında başkalarına kötü muamele yapma. Kızıp bağırma. Satın alma ve satma işlemine engel ol. İki kişinin arasındaki anlaşmazlığı sinirli bir haldeyken hükme bağlama." Muaviye'ye yazdığı mektupta da şunları söylüyordu: "Hakka bağlı kal ki, Hakk, hak ehli olanların makamlarını sana bildirsin. Hakk'ın dışında hükmetme." el-Ehvaz dağında ikamet eden ve halkın kendisini bulmada zorluk çektiği başka bir valisine de yazdığı mektupta şunları söylüyordu: "Aldığım habere göre çıkılması ve varılması çok zor olan bir yeri kendine seçmişsin. Kolaylaştır. Hiçbir Müslümanı ve muahidi (barış halinde olan gayr-i müslimi) zor duruma düşürme. İşlerin idaresini ahireti idrak eden birine bırak. Bu kişi aynı zamanda dünyayı da sana vasfeden biri olsun, herhangi bir işte acele ederek dünyada seni hüzne boğup ahiretini de kaybetmene sebep olmasın." Bugündü medeni ülkelerle mukayese yapacak olursak, kişi bu kolay ve esnek muhakemelerin işleyişi karşısında hayrete düşer. Öyle ki, adalet ancak buna ehil ve gücü yetenlerin gerçekleştirdiği bir sanat'tan başka bir şey değildir. Günümüzde davaların başlamasından sonra, ancak onlarca sene geçtikten sonra, davalar çözülmekte ve bu sebeple halk şu sözü tekrarlamaktadır: "Zamanında işlemeyen ağır adalet zulmün en kötü şeklidir". Ömer'in tesis ettiği adalet sistemini acaba bugün dünyanın hangi ülkesinde görebiliriz? Halkın işlerini zorlaştırmayan, kendilerinden uzak oturmayan, onların sevmediği şeylerden kaçınan hakim. Bürokrasi ve harçlardan arınmış ve halkla bir arada olan hakim. Yabancıya özel bir ilgi göstermek suretiyle kişinin işini ve çıkarlarını ter-ketmesine engel olan hakim. Bütün bunları adli ve idari örneklerdir, çağdaş ülkeler halâ bunları gerçekleştirme peşindeler. ---- ÜÇÜNCÜ KISIM ÖMER'İN KOYDUĞU BAZI ADLÎ PRENSİPLER Günümüzde adliyeler iki prensipten birini tercih etmektedir: 1- Hakimin daha önceki adli kararlara bağlı kalması ve bunun dışına çıkmaması. Bu kaide genellikle Anglo Sakson mahkemelerinin takip ettiği bir prensiptir. 2- Hakimin daha önceki adli kararlara bağlı kalmaması prensibi. Ömer'in adli prensibi ikinci metod idi. Adli düsturu ifade ederken Ebu Musa el-Eş'ari'ye yazdığı mektupla dile getiriyordu. Şöyle diyordu: "Daha önce vardığın bir hüküm seni yeni bir hükme varmaktan alıkoymasın. Daha önceki hükmü gözden geçir ve hakka dönmek için (hakkı uygulamak için) irşad yolunu takip et. Hak değerli ve yüce olup hiçbir şey onu iptal edemez. Bir hükmün hakka uyup uymadığını gözden geçirmek, batıl olan hükmü uygulamaya devam etmekten daha hayırlıdır." Valilerine empoze ettiği ve kendisinin takip ettiği bu metodun sebeplerini ifade ederken şu şekilde açıklar: Bir gün dava sahibi olan biriyle karşılaşır. Kendisine şöyle sorar: “Ne yaptın?” Adam kendisine der ki: “Ali ile Zeyd şu şekilde hükmettiler.” “Ben olsaydım şu şekilde karar verirdim.” “Durum senin elinde olduğuna göre (halife sen olduğuna göre) seni bundan alıkoyan nedir?” “Şeyet Allah'ın kitabına ve Resulullah'ın sünnetine göre hükmetseydim o zaman sana yeniden hükmederdim. Ancak ben kendi görüşüme göre seni haklı buluyorum.” Görüşler ise müşterektir. (Burada söz konusu olan içtihattır. Adama verdikleri kararı kendi içtihadlarına göre vermişlerdir. Ömer kendi içtihadına göre, adamı kazanan taraf olarak görmektedir. Kur'an ve Sünnette bu hususta bir nas bulunmadığından adam bu hükme boyun eğmek zorundadır. Aksi takdirde yasama kaynaklarında bu hükme dair bir olay veya nas bulunmuş olsaydı Ömer daha önce verilmiş olan hükmü iptar eder, mevcut olan yasama kaynaklarına göre hükmederdi.) Bundan ötürü halife en yüce makama sahip olmasına rağmen, Ali ile Zeyd'in vermiş olduğu hükmü veto etmedi. Rivayetlere göre halife benzer iki olayda değişik iki hüküm verdi. Bunun sebebi kendisine sorulduğu zaman dedi ki: "O daha önce hükmettiğimiz gibiydi. Bu ise şimdi hükmettiğimiz gibidir." 12 Bu metod ferdi içtihadın zorunlu olmadığı prensibinin tabii bir sonucudur. Daha önce de zikrettiğimiz gibi, Allah'ın kitabında ve Resulullah'ın sünnetinde açık hüküm bulunmazsa müçtehide düşen, bu iki kaynaktan bulunan genel prensiplerden karşılaştığı problemin çözümünde uygulaması için, hüküm çıkarması gerekir. Bu içtihad ancak müçtehidi bağlayabilir. Hatta o başka bir içti-hadla farklı bir hükme varsa bile daha sonrası için sahibini bile bağlamaz. Bu hususta meşhur olarak bilinen olaylardan biri de, İmam-ı Şafii hakkındadır. Mısır'a gelmeden önce kendisine ait eski görüşleri vardı. Ancak Mısır'da istikrar edip yerleşince bu eski görüşlerinden vazgeçerek önüne yeni ufuklar ve şartlar çıktı. Çok kere söylediğimiz gibi, içtihat toplumun değişen ihtiyaçlarından etkilenir. Ömer'in kanunlaştırdığı prensiplerinden biri de korkan kimsenin ifadesinin göz önüne alınması, baskı ve zorlama altında bulunan kimsenin ifadesinin geçersiz olması, Bu hususta şöyle der: "Kişiyi aç bırakmakla, korkutmakla veya hapsetmekle suçunu itiraf etmesi halinde kişi güvence altında değildir." Organize edilmiş toplumlar bu prensibi ancak Ömer'in vefatından bir kaç asır sonra idrak edebilmişlerdir. Öyle ki, bazı ülkeler bu prensibe hala saygı göstermemekte, tam tersine çeşitli işkence ve zorlama yollarını kullanmak suretiyle kişinin itiraf etmesini sağlamakla birlikte daha sonra bu itirafın geçersiz olduğu ispat edilmektedir. Şüphe söz konusu ise cezanın tenfiz edilmemesi: Şimdiye kadar bu husus ile ilgili olarak birçok örnek arzettiysek de büyük valilerden biriyle ilgili olan bir davayıda burada ilave edeceğiz. Söz konusu olan vali Mugîre b. Şu'be'dir. Dava ise aşağıdaki gibi özetlenebilir: Ömer, Mugîre b. Şu'be'yi, Basra'ya vali olarak atamıştı. Basra'da Ümmü Cemil adında bir kadın vardı. O zamanın bütün valileri gibi Mugîre de kendisiyle ilgileniyor ve koruyordu. Bu haber Basra halkı arasında konuşulmaya başlandı. Mugîre ile komşularından biri arasında dargınlık ve husumet vardı. O döneme ait bütün evlerde olduğu gibi evler birbirine yakındı. Komşu ve arkadaşları bir gün komşunun evinde otururken rüzgar Mugîre b. Şu'be'nin evinin penceresini açtı. Komşu ve arkadaşları içeride iri yaplı bir kadının olduğunu ve Mugîre'nin bununla ilişkide bulunduğunu gördüler. Kadın söz konusu olan Ümmü Cemil'e benziyordu. Komşu, arkadaşlarını şahit göstermek suretiyle Ömer b. Hattab'a haber gönderdi. Ömer, Mugîre'yi görevinden azlederek yerine Ebu Musa el-Eş'ari'yi atadı. Onu ve şahitleri ise Medine'ye çağırdı. Mugîe zina suçuyla yargılanırken üç kişi olayın gerçekleştiğini gördüklerine dair şahitlik ettiler. Dördüncüsü gelip şahitlik yapmak için içeri girince (onun şahitliği olmayınca ceza verilemeyecekti) Ömer şöyle dedi: "Benim Allah'tan dileğim, Resulullah'ın sahabilerinden birinin bu gördüğüm adam vasıtasıyla rezil edilmemesidir." Başka bir rivayete göre de şöyle söylemiştir: "Haktan başka bir söylemeyen ve benden bir şey saklamayan zeki ve akıllı bir delikanlıyı karşımda görüyoruz." Dördüncü şahit dedi ki: "Bunların söylediklerini görmedim. Fakat ben şüpheli bir pozisyon gördüm. Derin bir nefes alış sesini duydum. Ancak bunun ne olduğunu bilmiyorum." Ömer dedi ki: "Sen kadını tanıyor musun? Adam: "Biraz" cevabını verdi ve ekledi. "Fakat ona benzettim." Ömer (r.a.) kazf suçunu işledikleri için üç şahidi cezalandırdı. Mugîre dedi ki: "Ben eşimle ilişkide bulunuyordum. Eşim bahsettikleri ve suçladıkları Ümmü Cemil'e benzemektedir." Toplumsal statüsü göz önünde bulundurulmaksızın adli makamlarda Müslümanlar arasında tam eşitlik prensibi: Beşeriyet bu prensibe oldukça geç dönemlerde kavuşabilmiştir. Ancak Ömer'in çok kati bir biçimde uygulamış olduğu hala günümüzde medeni diye nitelendirdiğimiz birçok ülke inkar etmekte ve bunu ırk ayrımı formu ile çok çirkin bir şekilde yapmaktadır. Daha önce de gördüğümüz gibi onun hasta olan oğlu Abdurrahman'ı Amr b. As'ın cezayı evinin avlusunda vermesi sebebiyle hasta olmasına rağmen nasıl uyguladığını gördük. Buna ilave olarak kayın biraderi ve çocuklarının dayısı olan Bahreyn valisi ona yakın olmasına rağmen sarhoş olduğu tesbit edildikten sonra kendisine karşı içki içme haddinin nasıl uygulandığım görmüştük. Bu hususta en büyük örnek olarak göstereceğimiz Cebele b. el-Eyhem el-Gassani ile ilgili olaydır. Cebele el-Cufne krallarından biri idi. Kendisi ve kavmi İslamı kabul etmişti. Tam anlamıyla donatımlı beş yüz kişilik bir grupla Medine'ye Ömer'i ziyarete gelir. Ömer'in bunların İslam'a yeni bir güç katacakları düşüncesiyle sevinir. Meclisine kabul eder ve birlikte hac yapmak için Mekke'ye giderler. Cebele hac esnasında Kabe'nin etrafında tavaf ederken Benî Fezare'den bir adam elbisesine basar ve elbise yırtılır. Cebele'nin gururu kendisini günah işmeye sevkeder. Durumu izzeti nefsine yediremeyerek adama vurur ve burnunu kırar. Olayı duyan Ömer Cebele'yi çağırdı, Cebele yanına gelince suçunu itiraf eder. Bunun üzerine Ömer (r.a.) kendisine der ki: “Sen suçunu itiraf ettin. Ya adamı razı edersin veya burnunu kırmak suretiyle sana kısas cezasını uygulayacağım.” Bunları duyan Cebele der ki: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri, böyle bir şey nasıl olur? O sırada bir kişi, ben ise emirim.” Ömer (r.a.) der ki: “İslam sizleri eşit kılmıştır. Sen ancak takvada ve iyilik yapmada ondan üstün olabilirsin.” Cebele dedi ki: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri, İslam'a girmekle cahiliye döneminden daha çok izzet ve şeref sahibi olacağımı biliyorum.” Halife sert bir şekilde dedi: “Şimdi bundan söz etme, eğer adamı razı etmezsen sana kısas uygulayacağım.” Cebele dedi ki: “O zaman tekrar Hıristiyanlığa dönerim.” Halife dedi ki: “Şayet Hıristiyan olursan kafanı vururum. Çünkü sen İslam'ı kabul ettin. Mürted olursan seni öldürürüm.” Cebele halifenin sözlerinin ciddi olduğunu ve dediklerini yapacağını anlayınca şöyle konuştu: “Durumu bu gece düşünmem için bana izin ver.” Halife kendisine izin verdi. Oradan uzaklaştı. Herkes gece uykusuna dalıp ortalık sakinleşince Cebele ve beraberindeki gizlice şehri terk edip önce Şam'a sonra'da Kostantiniyye'ye (İstanbul'a) giderek Hirakl'e sığındı. O ve beraberindekiler Hıristiyan idiler. Hirakl bu duruma çok sevindi. Kendisine toprak ve hediyeler takdim ederek sözcü ve divan meclisi olarak atadı. 13 Ömer'in bu tavizsiz tutumu, ileri gelen valilere ve diğer idarecilere hiç imtiyaz tanımaması bazı müsteşriklerin kendisini suçlamasına, -takdir etmelerine rağmen- kendisine "düşüncesi sınırlı" bütün işleri bir kritere göre kişi olarak nitelendirmelerine sebep oldu. Abbas Mahmud el-Akkad bu suçlamayı haklı olarak şu şekilde çürütmektedir: "Sınırlı düşünceli olma zannı, tek açıdan bakan ve bu şekilde zanneden müsteşriklere hakim olan görüştür. Bu ise sağa veya sola bükülmeyen adalettir. O adalet ki, çok dakik ve itinalı bir biçimde cezayı ölçüp tartmakta tenakuzlar, toplumsal statüler onu ilgilendirmemektedir. Onlar kendisinin yüce kararlarına baktıklarında bu görüşlerin kati, kesin ve mutlak olduğunu, bir saç teli kadar başka tarafa sapmayan ideal görüşler olduğunu veya yayından fırlamış, belirlenmiş olan hedeflere giden, önüne gelen her şeyi ve hedefine giden bütün engelleri delip geçen keskin bir ok gibi gördüler. Onlara, onun zekası iç güdüye benzeyen, feraset zekası gibi tek yöne yönelen zeka düşüncesi hakim oldu. Yine onlara göre bu zeka sağa solu sapmayan, form edildiği şekilde olup başka türlü tasarrufta bulunmayan ve bunun tersine işlemde bulunmayan sınırlı görüşlü olan aklın zekasıdır. Bu zeka tek yönle şartlanmış ve bu çerçeve dahilinde uygulamada bulunan, başka branşlara ve yönlere yönelmeyen bir zekadır. Sınırlı düşünceli olan Ömer'in düşüncesi değil, bunu iddia eden müsteşriklerin düşüncesidir. Tek yön üzerine istikamet gösteren, sağa veya sola sapmayan kişi, şu ikisinden biridir: Tek yön üzerine istikamet eden kişi ya ondan başka etrafında olup bitenlerden haberi olmayan kişidir veya bu kişi karşısına çıkacak bütün engelleri aşabilen, her şeyin ona yöneldiğini ve meylettiğini ve onun hiç kimseye veya yüne yönelip eğilmediğini bilen kişidir. Ömer b. Hattab’ın takip ettiği bu istikamette yürüdüğü yol ise birinci değil, ikincisidir. Bu istikamet zaaf olmayıp güç ve kuvvete dayanan, mahcurun istikamete değil, sür'atle tasarrufta bulunanın çizmiş olduğu istikamettir." Ömer'in mutlak eşitlik prensibine örnek olarak Amr b. As, Halid b. Velid, Cebele b. el-Eyhem'in durumlarını örnek olarak gösterdikten sonra Abbas Mahmud el-Akkad der ki: “Bu, dünyadaki farklı statülere bakmayan içinde bulunan farklılık ve yolsuzluklara hayır diyen ve bu türlü tasarruflarda bulunmayan müstakim kısasa sahip olan adalet örnekleridir.” O da şartları göz önünde bulundurmaksızın yazılı kanunlara göre cezanın takdir edilmesinde, sınırlı düşünceye sahip olan kişi için en kuvvetli şüphelerdendir. Acaba gerçekte durum böyle midir? Acaba bu durumlar karşısında her zaman ve her dönemde olduğu gibi, Ömer'in de politika dahileri gibi, hileler yaparak kanunlarla oynaması mı gerekiyordu? Evet, şayet eşitliği sağlamaktan aciz olsaydı, hileye başvurması gerekirdi. Terazilerin eşit tutulması vali için kusur sayılır, kelimelerle oyalama, bir şeyin etrafında dönüp dolaşmak sureliyle hile yapma ise başarı kabul edilirdi. Çünkü eşitlik ve adaletle hükmetmek kişiyi hasta eder, yorar. Ve yine eşitlik prensibi kişiyi zulümden daha zor ve daha tehlikeli durumlara maruz bırakır. Eşitliğin sonuçlarına bakıldığında, daha zor, ayrıcalık ve temyiz etmekten daha zalimcedir. Onun hakikatin etrafında dolaşması kendisi için vacipti. Bunların hangisi Ömer'de ve Ömer bunların hangisiyleydi? Zorlukları yenmekte güçlü ve buna kadirdi. Zalimin zulmünden aşırı derecede elem, mazlumun ezilip yenilmesinden aşırı acı duyardı. Allah'ın haklıyı desteklediğine ve koruduğuna tam manasıyla iman etmişti. Bütün bunlara rağmen Ömer niçin haktan sapsın? Neden haksız tasarrufta bulunsun? Ve neden kelime oyunları yaparak hukukta hilelere başvursun? Zikrettiğimiz, Ömer (r.a.)'in büyük valileri muhakeme etmesi pozisyonuyla ilgili görüşleri çürüttükten sonra, Cebele meselesine temas ederek el-Akkad der ki: "Kendilerini ileri görüşlü ve basiretli olarak nitelendiren politika dahilerinden biri olmuş olsaydı, emiri razı etmeye ve ona tabi olanların da İslam'da kalmalarını sağlamaya, şikayetçiye çeşitli hileler yaparak onu bundan vazgeçirmeye, her iki taralı barıştırmaya ve emirin kendisini savunmak için kendisine saldıranı vurduğunu beyan etmek suretiyle bu meseleyi hallederdi. Zulme karşı kızgın, hakkı koruyan, güç ve kuvvetine kain olan ve İslam'ın yenilmezliğine inanan Ömer'in bu politikacıların politik dehalarına ihtiyacı mı vardı. Yıldızlara tapan kişinin gazabına uğramış olan emirin tabileri çok olsa bile bunun anlamı, onların davranıp bir şeyler yapmaları gerekiyordu. Ama Ömer'in böyle bir tasarrufa başvurmaya ihtiyacı yoktu." Büyük yazar araştırmasına şu şekilde son verir: "Onun kesin ve müstakim olan adaletini dar görüşlü, sınırlı düşünceli olarak tefsir eden Avrupalı eleştiriciler, kendisini anlayamadılar. Şayet insaflı davransalardı göreceklerdi ki, onun kesin ve müstakim adaleti, güç ve kuvvetinin eksikliğinden değil, fazlalığındandır. İlim ve sür'atle idrak etme eksikliğinden değil, kendisine olan güven ve iman gücünün fazlalığındandır. Verdikleri bu hükümlerinde sabırla hareket edip vicdanlarına sorarak karar vermiş olsalardı, bunu anlamak kendileri için hiç de zor olamazdı. Çünkü onun güven ve iman gücü ahlakında ve işinde gizli olmayıp ileri altığı her adımda mevcuttu. En zor ve en büyük işlerin üzerine giderdi. İleri atıldığı zaman etrafındaki engelleri, eğri büğrü yolları bilmediğinden değil, bunlara önem vermediği ve bunların onun umurunda olmadığının bir sonucudur. Şayet üzerine gittiği takdirde işlerin ona meyledeceği (ona boyun eğeceği) ve onun hiçbir işe boyun eğmeyeceğine o bütün imanıyla inanıyordu. Bülün engelleri biliyordu. Ancak engellerden daha güçlü ve kuvvetli olduğunu da biliyordu. Çünkü o güçlü imanına güveniyordu. Onun bu güç ve imanından iki kuvvet doğar: O tüm güçlükleri ve zorlukları omuzlarına alır, hiç eğilip bükülmeden dimdik ayakta dururdu. Onu başkasından ayıran özellik, sorumlu olduğu yükü bilmediği, söz edilen sonuçlan unuttuğu veya karşısında zor duruma düşdükleri zorluklardan kaçındığı değildi. Hayır onu başkalarından ayırt eden ölçü, onlar zor ve büyük işlere boyun eğerlerken bu zor işlerin ona boyun eğmesidir." Ömer (r.a.)'in hakkın uygulamasındaki tavizsizliğine ve cezaların infazındaki bütün şiddetine rağmen, adaletin hakim olmasında maksimum derecede insani düşünceye sahipti. Devamlı olarak halka mahkemeler vasıtasıyla yapılan muhakemelerden kaçınmalarım hissettiriyordu. Onun bu hususta söylediği şu söz oldukça etkileyicidir. "Kendiliğinizden başkalarının haklarını kendilerine iade edin. Birbirinizin hakkına sahip çıkın. Birbirinize tahakküm ederek hükmetmem için bana gelmeyin." Halifelik kendisine geçtiğinde ilk hutbelerinin birinde halka hitab ederken şöyle demişti: "Suç işlememek suretiyle bana yardımcı olunuz. Ve kendi nefsime karşı da iyilikle emredip kötülükten men etmem için bana yardımcı olunuz. Allah'ın sizin işlerinizin idaresi için bana verdiği yetkiler dahilinde görevimi daha iyi yerine getirmem için bana nasihat edin." Suçlunun cezadan kurtulması için zayıf bir ihtimal bile ufukta görülse, cezanın acele bir şekilde uygulanmasından nefret ederdi. Bu husustaki rivayetlere göre, bir devletin bir bölgesinde gezinirken o bölgenin valisine önemli olayları sordu. Vali kendisine verdiği cevapta bir mürtedin katledildiğini söyledi. Bunu duyan halife kendisine şunu sordu: “Onu bir eve sokup kapıyı üzerine kapatıp her gün kendisine yemek vermek suretiyle tevbe etmesini söylediniz mi? Tevbe ettiyse zaten ona karşı bir şey yapamazsınız. Aksi takdirde öldürebilirdiniz." Daha sonra şöyle söyledi: "Ya rabbi, ne gördüm ne de böyle yapmaları için emrettim.. Bu haberi öğrendikten sonra da yapılanlara razı olmadım.” "Bu sözünü daha önce de arzetmiştik" Şüpheli durumlarda cezanın infazım iptal etmek, uygulamaktan daha hayırlıdır." Bu sebeple onun doktrini gizli olan şeyleri ifşa etmemekti. İbn Cevzi'nin rivayetine göre, bir adam Ömer b. Hattab'a gelerek kendisine daha önce suç işlemiş bir kızı olduğunu ancak bundan sonra tevbe ettiğini, şu anda kendisini nişanlamak için geleneklerin bulunduğunu ve kendisini nişanlamaya gelenlere bu durumu açıklayıp açıklamaması gerektiğini sordu. Halife kendisini azarlayarak dedi ki: "Allah'ın gizlediği şeyi ifşa etmeye kastın mı var? Vallahi onun durumunu herhangi birisine söyleyecek olursan seni herkese ibret olacak şekilde cezalandıracağım. Temiz bir Müslüman kadını gibi nikahını kıy." Cebele b. el-Eyhem el-Gassani'nin yaptığı gibi, suçlunun kafirlere iltica ederek şeytan güçlerine sığınmalarını önlemek için valilerine verdiği emirlerde düşman sınırlarına yakın oldukları zaman kimseyi cezalandırmamaları gerektiğini daha önce zikretmiştik. Ömer (r.a.) hakimin görevinin zor olduğunu bildiği için, meseleleri iyi bir şekilde tartabilen ve feraset sahibi olanları ancak bu göreve atıyordu. Asırlar boyu hakimin görevi, önüne gelen sürtüşmelere kanunu uygulamak ise ve buna binaen hakimin görevi kanunu ortaya koymak değil, mevcut olan kanunu uygulamak ise İslam hukukun kendine has bir özelliği vardır. Çünkü hakimin uyguladığı kanunlar sınırlıdır. Bu sebeple hakim içtihad etmek zorundadır. İçtihad edeceği hususları Kur'an ve Sünnetten iktibas eder. 14 İslam hakuku usulü uzmanlarının varmış oldukları icma1 (oy birliği) hakim olacak kişinin içtihad mertebesine varmış olması lüzumudur. Bugünkü hukuk normları detaylı, çok açık ve seçik bir şekilde düzenlenmiştir. Yasa koyucu bunları konularına göre ayrı ayrı kısımlara ayırmıştır. Hakim bugün önüne gelen bir davaya elinde mevcut olan bu normlardan birini seçip uygulamakla yükümlüdür. Ama İslam hakiminin ise Kur'an ve Sünnette bulunan prensiplerden birini uygulamaktan başka bir seçeneği yoktur. Önüne gelen davaya uygulayacağı nassı kendisinin keşfedip uygulaması gerekir. Bu görevi yerine getirirken iki kişi bir arada yapar. Önce keşfedeceği normu tesbit etmek bundan sonra önüne gelen davaya uygulamak. Bu anlatmak istediğimizi aşağıdaki örnek açıkça dile getirmektedir. Sire kitapları aşağıdaki olayı rivayet etmektedirler: Ömer (r.a.) bir gün otururken yanına bir kadın gelip kendisine selam vererek şöyle söyledi: "Kocam geceleri ibadet eder, gündüzleri ise oruç tutar." Ömer dedi ki: "Allah onu daha fazla muvaffak etsin." Arkasından kadın oradan uzaklaştı. Yanında bulunanlardan biri halifeye dönerek dedi ki: "Ey mü'minlerin emiri, bu kadın kocasını sana şikayet etmek istiyordu. Bununla kocasının gece gündüz kendisini ibadete verdiğini, bunun tabii sonucu olarak da kocalık görevini yerine getirmediğini anlatmak istiyordu." Ömer kadının geri getirilmesini emretti. Daha sonra adamın ferasetinin doğruluğuna emin olunca adama dedi ki: "İkisinin arasında sen hükmet. Benim anlamadığımı sen anladın." Adam, kadının kocasını çağırdı ve üç gününü ibadete bir gününü de karısına ayırması için emir verdi. Ömer kendisine sordu: “Neye dayanarak böyle hükmettin?” Adam dedi ki: “Allah bir erkeğin dört kadınla evlenmesini helal kılmıştır. Şayet adam bu hakkını kulanmış olsaydı, kadına her dört günden bir gün düşecekti. Durum böyle olunca üç gününü ibadete tahsis edebilir. Fakat dördüncü günü evlilik hakkı için kullanabilir.” Ömer bu içtihadı tasdik etti. İslam hukuku bu yönüyle modern idare hukukuna çok yakındır. Çünkü idare mahkemesinde hakim detaylı yasalaşmış maddelere bağlı kalmakla yükümlü değildir. Onun da önünde içtihad sahası oldukça geniştir. Ömer hakimlik görevinin ne derece önemli ve tehlikeli olduğunu hissettiğinden dolayı bu göreve belirli özellikleri olan kişilerin seçilmesi ve tamamen bu görevde çalışmalarını tahsis etmeye bu hisleri kendisini şevketti. Aynı şekilde hakimlik görevini yürütecek kişiyi çok iyi bir şekilde inceliyordu. Bunu anlatmak için göreve atadığı kişilerin isimlerini hatırlatmak kanaatimizce yeterlidir: Medine'ye hakim olarak Ebu ed-Derda'yi, Kufe'ye Şürayh'ı Basra'ya Ebu Musa el-Eş'ari'yi, Mısır'a Kays b. Ebi'l-As es-Sehmi'yi atadı. Şürayh'ın Kufe'ye hakim olarak atanması olayı çok ilginçtir. Ömer (r.a.) bir adamla at pazarlığı yapıyordu. Atı tecrübe etmek için halife binip dolaştı. Bu esnada at sakatlandı. Daha sonra atı sahibine geri vermek istediği zaman, adam hayvanı kabul etmedi. Halife kendisine dedi ki: “Aramazda hakemlik yapacak birini tayin et.” Adam Şürayh'ı hakem olarak gösterdi. Şürayh her ekisinin sözlerini dinledikten sonra şöyle dedi: "Ey mü'minlerin emiri, satın aldığını kabul et. Veya nasıl aldınsa öyle teslim et." Bu sözleri duyan Ömer şunları söyledi: “Ancak böyle hükmedilebilirdi.” Ve Şürayh'ı Kufe'ye hakim olarak atadı. Ve görevi orada tam altmış sene yürüttü. ---- ADLİYEYE BAĞLI OLAN KISIMLAR Hakimin asıl görevi, İslam hukukuna göre halk arasında hükmetmek ise ve daha önce de bahsettiğimiz gibi, Ömer (r.a.) bu görev için belirli kişileri tahsis etmişti. Gerek Ömer döneminde gerekse daha sonraki dönemlerde hakimlik görevi zorunlu bir şekilde yalnız hakimlik göreviyle bugünkü teknik anlamıyla kalmayıp bunun yanı sıra başka görevleri de kapladı. İşte bu sebeple hakimler hakimlik görevinin yam sıra bu görevle yakından ilgili olan görevleri de yürüttüler. Buna örnek olarak askeri komutanlık ve polis idaresi gibi görevleri gösterebiliriz. Ancak bunlar konumuzu ilgilendirmediği için ayrıntılara inmeyeceğiz. Önemle ifade etmemiz gereken husus, hakimlik görevinin yanı sıra, diğer bazı görevler de ortaya çıktı. Bugünkü terimlerle biz buna ihtisas sahibi hakim diyebiliriz. Bununla kastettiğimiz, el-Mezalim ve el Hisbe'dir. Hisbe sistemini ilk kuranın Ömer b. Hattab olduğu hakkında ittifak var ise de Mezalim hakkında ihtilaflar söz konusudur. Bu eserimizde takip ettiğimiz metoda uygun olarak bu iki sistemi kısa bir şekilde açıklamanın çok faydalı olacağı kanaatindeyiz. 1- Velâye El-Mezalim Bu sistem tedrici olarak inşa edilmiştir. Bu sistemde adli ihtisasın yanı sıra tenfi (uygulama, yürütme) de mevcuttur. Adliyenin çözmekte zorluk çektiği anlaşmazlıkları mezalim valisi sonuca bağlar. Bazen taraflar adliyenin adil bir şekilde hükmetmediği kanaatine sahip olduklarında bu hükümler adı geçen mercice sonuca bağlanır. Ancak bu sistemin asıl kuruluş sebebi, adliyenin bazı büyük devlet adamları ve büyük valilerin hukuk devletine boyun eğmelerini sağlamaktan aciz olmaları halinde bu otoritenin adliye yerine söz konusu olan durumu gerçekleştirmesi ve bunların kanuna boyun eğmelerini sağlamasıdır. İşte bu sebeple İslam'daki mezalim sistemi, modern anlamıyla idâri mahkemelere çok yakından benzemektedir. Bu hakikata tam anlamıyla inanmak için, mezalimin oluşumunu ve ihtisaslarını arzetmek yeterlidir. Merhum Prof. Dr. Muhammed Ebu Zehre, velaye el-mezalim'i şöyle tanımlar: "Velaye el-Mezalim, devlet başkanının üstlendiği adli velayet, askeri başkomutanlık ve hisbe gibi bir otoritedir. Devlet başkanı kendisine bunun için vekil atayabilir. Vekil olan kişinin bu görev için yeterli olması ve bunu yerine getirmeye muktedir olması gerekmektedir. Çoğu zaman hakim otoritesine ve onun icraatlarını yapmaya yetkili gibi, olmasına rağmen onun iyi tam anlamıyla adli olmadığından, mezalim işini yürütene hakim değil, nazır denilmektedir. Onun görevi hem yargıyı hem de yürütmeyi kapsar. Önüne gelen meseleleri uygulama, barış veya hayırlı iş yapmak (bağış, hibe, davadan vazgeçme) suretiyle sahibine hakkını iade eder. Onun görevi bazen yargı bazen de yürütme ve idaredir." 15 Maverdi, Mezalim sistemini şöyle tanımlamaktadır: “Zulmedenleri korkuyla insafa getirmek ve inkar eden davacıları heybetle caydırmaktır. Bu görevi yerine getiren nazır için aranan şartlar ise, kadir ve kıymet sahibi olması, söylediğini uygulatabilen olması, aşın haybet, iffet sahibi, arzu ve isteği olması çok takva sahibi olması gerekir. Çünkü bu otoritesiyle hem yargıç hem de savunan olarak ortaya çıkmakta ve bu iki gıübun özelliklerini bir arada kendisinde bulundurmaya ihtiyacı vardır. Onun her iki açıdan itibarlı olması ve emrettiğini uygul atabilmesi gerekmektedir.” 16 Başlangıçta nazır el-mezalim ile adliye birbirinden ayrılmıyor, bir olarak görülüyordu. Müslümanlara sadrül-islamda dini fonksiyon hakimdi. Ve bundan ötürü Müslümanlar arasında vuku bulan anlaşmazlıklar benzer olup adli makamlarla açıklığa kavuşturulur ve Müslümanlar gönüllü olarak hükümlere boyun eğerlerdi. 17 Vali hatta meşru bir şekilde seçilen halife bile başkasına zulmederse bu zulmün def edilmesi kanuni olarak gerekli olduğuna göre, Resulullah özellikle valilerin halka karşı işledikleri haksızlıklara ve zulümlere karşı koydu. Sahih sünnet kitaplarındaki rivayetlere göre, Cüzeyme kabilesi itaat edip boyun eğmeyi kabul etmesine rağmen Halid b. Velid kendileriyle savaştı. Resulullah bunu kabul etmeyip haksızlığın kaldırılması için ölenler meydan savaşında can vermelerine rağmen, savaşta öldürülenlerin hata sonucu öldürüldüğünü ve bu maksatla diyet ödenmesi için Ali b. Ebi Talib'i görevlendirerek gönderdi. Yüzünü gökyüzüne çevirerek dedi ki: "Allahım! Halid'in yaptıklarını affetmen için sana yalvarıyorum." 18 Dört büyük halife de Resulullah'ın metodunu izleyerek özellikleri valilerin işlediği suçlan takip etmek suretiyle kendilerini hesaba çektiler. Ömer b. Hattab valilere karşı çok katı davranıyor, suç işlememeleri için kendilerini sürekli uyarıyordu. Hac mevsiminde kendilerine hitap ederek şöyle diyordu: "Ben sizleri halkın yüzüne vurasınız diye göndermedim. Suçsuz olarak halkın yüzüne vuran vali, bana gelirse vallahi ona kısas cezasını uygularım." Bunu bilinen meşhur olayda Amr b. As'a ve oğluna aynen uyguladı. Daha önce de açık bir şekilde ifade ettiğimiz gibi, Amr'ın sırf bir sözle Mısırlıyı küçümseyip hakaret etmesi sebebiyle cezalandırmasıdır. Mezalimi ilk olarak düzenli ve sistemli bir şekilde Ali b. Ebi Talib uyguladı. Bu anlamda Maverdi şöyle demektedir: "Ali'nin halifeliği gecikince halk karışıp zulmetmeye başlayınca politikanın katılığım ayırmak, kapalı olan hükümlere varmak için daha fazla itina göstermeye gerek duydu. Bu metodu ilk olarak uygulayan odur." 19 Emevi devleti ve onu takip eden dönemlerden sonra dünyevi duygu devlette hakim olunca halk açık bir şekilde birbirine kuvvet kullanmak suretiyle zulmetmeye başlayınca uyan ve vaazlar caydırıcılığını kaybedince, güçlü ve kuvvetli olanları caydırmak, güçsüz ve yenik olanlara yardım etmek için mezalimlere ihtiyaç duydular. Mezalim ise otorite gücü ile adliyenin karışımından ibarettir. 20 İşte bu şekilde mezalim mahkemeleri inşa edilerek müstakil bir mahkeme haline geldi. Bu, adliyeden farklı olup aynı zamanda adliyeyi tamamlayan bir kuruluştur. Aşağıdaki gibi önce mezalimi yönetecek kişi için aranan şartları, ihtisaslarını ve adliye ile velayeti mezalim arasındaki farkı arzedeceğiz. Velaye el-Mezalim zulmün en kötüsü olan valilerin ve büyük devlet adamlarının zulümlerini hedef alıyorsa, nazır el-Mezalim -Maverdi'nin dediği gibi adliyenin sarsılmazhğına ve devleti idare eden kişinin otoritesine ihtiyacı vardır. Ve bu sebeple özel bir tafviz gerekmeksizin onun bütün kamu işlerinde velayet hakkı vardır. a) Özellikle İmam Ali başta olmak üzere dört halife de el-Mezalim'i bizzat idare ettiler. İlk olarak haftada bir gününü mezalim işlerini ve şikayetlerini dinlemek ve bu hususta hükmetmek için ayıran kimse Abdülmelik b. Mervan'dır. Karşısına bir problem çıktığı veya etkili bir hükme varma ihtiyacını duyduğu zaman hakimi Ebu İdris el-Evdi'ye havale ederdi. O, Abdülmelik'in tecrübelerinden korktuğu için hemen gerekli hükmü uygulardı. Çünkü Abdülmelik durumları çok iyi bilen ve tartan, hükmün sebebi üzerinde duran bir halifeydi. Abdülmelik emreden, Ebu İdris ise hükmeden ve uygulayan kimse idi. Daha sonra valilerin zulmü ve asilerin haksızlıkları arttı. Onları bu yaptıklarından ancak güçlü eller ve sabit emirler alıyokabilirdi. Nazır el-Mezalim ilk olarak bizzat bu dönemde kendisi bakan ve haksızlıktan def eden Ömer b. Abdülaziz'dir. Emevilerin işlediği zulümleri sahiplerine def etti. Abbasiler döneminde ise bu işi bir grup yönetti. İlk olarak bu göreve bakan Mehdi, sonra Hadi, daha sonra Reşid, Me'mun ve Muhtedi bu göreve baktılar. 21 b) Nazır el-Mezalime aynı zamanda bölge emirleri (eyalet başkanları) ve tafviz edilmiş bakanlar yürütme hakkına sahiptiler. c) Elinde kamu otoritesi bulunmayan mezalime bakma hakkına ancak istenilen şartlar kendisinde bulunduğu ve veliyyül emirden tafviz aldığı takdirde sahip olur. Şayet mezalimlere genel olarak bakan kişi ise bu şartlar veliaht, tafviz edilen bakan, veya eyalet bakanlığı için istenilen şartlandır. Ama bu görevin yetkisi, mahkemelerin uygulamada zorluk çekip aciz olduğu durumlar için sınırlı ise nazır el-Mezalimin bu mertebe ve düzeyde olmaması, onun bu görevi yürütmesini engellemez. Ancak uygulama esnasında haktan sapmaması hiç kimsenin kınamasına aldırmaması ve rüşvet alma arzusunu yenmesi şartıyla bu görevi yürütmesi uygundur. Nazır el-Mezalim görevinin özel yapısını ve idare ile adliye arasındaki tercihini göz önünde bulunduracak olursak, bu görevin en iyi bir şekilde tamamlanması için, koordine edilmiş bazı faktörlere ihtiyacı olduğunu görmekteyiz. Daha önce de bahsettiğimiz gibi. İslam adliyesindeki norm, hakimin tek olduğudur. Mezalimler ise Maverdi'nin söylediği gibi beş sınıftan meydana gelen bir meclisten oluşması ve onlar olmadan nazır el-Mezalimin olamayacağı ve bunların hiçbirinden vazgeçilemeyeceği gerekmektedir. Bunlar aşağıdadır: a) Ayanlar: Güçlüyü cezbetmek, cür'etkarı değerlendirmek için. b) Hakimler ve hakemler: Mecliste taraflar arasında geçenlerin bilinmesi ve isbat edilen hakların informasyon edilmesi için. c) Fakihler: Aralannda benzerlik bulunan ve zor olan konulann kendilerinden sorulması ve başvurulması için. d) Katipler: Taraflar arasında olup bitenleri tesbit etmek, lehlerine ve aleyhlerine yöneltilenleri belirlemek için. e) Şahitler: Kendilerine verilen haklan ve hükümleri müşahede için. Nazır el-Mezalim'in bundan başka bir görevi varsa, yani yalnızca bu görevi yürütmüyorsa, bugün için belli bir gün ayırması gerekir. Mütezallimler bugünde ona kastederek gelir ve aralarında husumet bulunanlar ona müracaat ederler. Ama nazır el-Mezalim sadece bu görev için tahsis edilmişse ve başka bir görevi yoksa o bu görevin her zaman için temsilcisi olup tarafsız ve adil davranması gerekmektedir. A) Nazır El-Mezalim'in İhtisasları Maverdi bu ihtisasları on madde halinde sıralamıştır. Bunu araştırana açık bir şekilde İslami anlamıyla mezalim ile çağdaş anlamıyla idari adliye arasında çok büyük benzerlikler olduğunun zuhur edeceğini açık bir şekilde müşahede edecektir. Bu hususta çok önemli bir yer işgal eden şudur: İlk üç ihtisas, biraz sonra arzedeceğimiz gibi, mütazallim tarafından arzedilmesi gereken ihtisaslar olmayıp nazır el-Mezalim’in bu ihtisasları kendiliğinden yürütmesi gerekmektedir. Bunu çağdaş tabirle ifade edecek olursak, kamu düzeniyle ilgili olan işler diye belirtebiliriz. Maverdi'nin sıraladığı şekilde, vela el-Mezalim’in ihtisaslarını aşağıdaki gibi arzedeceğiz: 1- Valilerin raiyeye karşı kötü muamele yapmaları ve haksız davranmalarını kontrol etmek. Nazır el-Mezalim’in kendiliğinden valilerin durumlarını inceleyip araştırması, daha önce zikrettiğimiz gibi, haksızlık yaptıklarında kimsenin şikayet etmesine gerek duymadan onları düzeltmesi gerekir. 2- Adil kanunlara yönelerek valilerin toplamış olduğu mallarda zulmetmelerini gözetmek, halka yardımcı olmak, valileri ise cezalandırarak ellerine fazladan geçirmiş oldukları malları beytülmale verdikleri takdirde buradan alıp sahiplerine, kendilerine aldıkları takdirde onlardan alarak gerçek sahiplerine iade etmek. 3- Divan katiplerinin durumunu araştırmak. Çünkü bunlar Müslümanların mallarının tesbitinde sekreterler olup kendilerine ne kadar ödeneceğini ve kendilerinden ne kadar alınacağını tesbit ederler. 4- Memurların haklarının kendilerine geç verilmesi veya geciktirilmesini araştırmak ve bunu önlemek. 5- Gaspedilen şeylerin geri iade edilmesi. Bununla kastedilen kanuni olmayan yollarla gasp edilen mallardır. Maverdi bu malları ikiye ayırmıştır: a) Sultani gasplar: Valilerin haksız olarak ve zalimce ya devlete verdiği veya kendisine aldığı meşru olmayan mallardır. Bu zulüm çeşidi bahsetmiş olduğumuz ilk üç maddenin ihtisasına girer. Başka bir ifade ile Nazır el-Mezalim, durumu öğrendikten sonra, kimsenin şikayetine gerek duymaksızın bu malın geri iadesi için kendiliğinden hükmeder. Ama şayet bundan haberi olmazsa, o zaman gasp edilen malın sahibinin tezallüm etmesiyle harekete geçer ve onun şikayetine bağlı kalır. Ancak bu durumda gerekli bilgileri, otorite divanında araştırmak suretiyle alabildiği gibi, onun görüşü çıkar sahibinin takdim ettiği delillere bağlı kalmayıp kendisine has özel bir metodla gerekli bilgileri elde edebilir. b) Kuvvetlilerin kişilerden gasp ettikleri: Devletin ileri gelenlerinin güçsüzlerden gasp ettikleri mallardır. Bu tür davalara ancak çıkar sahipleri bizzat tazallüm ederse nazır el-Mezalim müdahale eder ve gereken kanuni işlemi yapar. 6- Evkaflarla ilgili olan anlaşmazlıklara bakmak. Bu hususta kamu evkaflarıyla özel evkafları birbirinden ayırmak gerekir. a) Kamu evkafları (camiler ve fakirlerle ilgili olan vakıflar gibi). Bununla ilgili görevlerini yürütürken nazır el-Mezalim’in kimsenin şikayetine ihtiyacı olmaksızın kendiliğinden bu işlere müdahele ederek gelirleri tesbit eder ve ittifak şartlarına göre üç yılla bunu ifa eder. Birinci yol temsilcilerin divanlarını araştırmak, ikincisi otoriter olanların divanları, üçüncüsü ise büyük ihtimalle doğru olması kabul edilen eski yazılı belgeleri ve vesikaları araştırmak suretiyle. b) Özel evkaflara gelince, bunlar alacakları bilinen kişilerdir. Çıkar sahibi bizzat şikayet etmedikçe nazır el-Mezalimin bu tür davalara bakmaya yetkisi yoktur. O hükmederken bilinen isbat yolarına göre hükmeder, Hak sahiplerinin, vakıf otorite nazırı karşısında zayıf düşmeleri sebebiyle bu tür davaların bakımı mezalim hakimin ihtisasına terk edilmiştir. 7- Adliyenin uygulamada zorluk çektiği hükümlerin infazını gerçekleştirmek. 8- Daha sonra arzedeceğimiz hisbenin (el-Muhtesib) ihtisaslarını uygulamasına yardımcı olmak. 9- Cuma namazı, bayram namazları ve hac gibi aşikar olan ibadetlerin ihmal edilmesi veya şartlarının yerine getirilmemesi durumlarına itina göstermek. Çünkü Allah haklarının ifa edilmesi ve farzlarının yerine getirilmesi öncelik taşımaktadır. 10- Kavga edenlerin ve davacıların arasında hükmederek hak çerçevesi dahilinde ve gereklerine uygun olarak hakem ve hakimlerin hükmettikleri gibi, ancak hakka dayanan hükümlerle hükmetmek. Bu son ihtisas, mezalim hakimine adli sahada davacıların ona iltica etmeleri halinde kamu velayet hakkı tanımaktır. B) Nazır El-Mezalîm İle Adliye Arasındaki Fark Adli makamların yaptığı gibi, nazır el-Mezalim de bir çok davayı çözüme bağlıyor ise, her iki durumda da ihtisasın bir olduğu sorusunu kişi sorabilir. Gerçekte hukuk ilmi uzmanları bu iki sistemi birçok yönleriyle birbirinden ayırdederek farklı yönlerim ortaya koymuşlardır. Maverdi bunu on madde halinde belirtmiştir: 1- Adliyenin sahip olmadığı heybet ve güce nazır el-Mezalim sahiptir. 2- Nazır el-Mezalim’in sahası daha geniştir. 3- Nazır el-Mezalim’in hakka varmadaki otoritesi ve batılı bilmedeki yetkisi belirli ve sınırlı delillere dayanan hakimin otoritesinden daha geniştir. 4- Nazır el-Mezalim zulmedeni ve başkalarına saldırganca tavırda bulunanı terbiye etmek ve ders vermek sureliyle cezalandırır. 5- Müphem bir hukuk veya şüpheli bir durum söz konusu ise nazır el-Mezalim vereceği hükmü eneyebilir. Ama normal adli mahkemelerde ise taraflardan biri hükmün verilmesini talep ettiği takdirde mahkemenin bunu ertelemeye hakkı yoktur. 6- Nazır el-Mezalim tarafların barışmalarını kendilerinden talep ederek barıştırmak suretiyle anlaşmazlığı sonuçlandırabilir. Mahkeme ise taraflardan biri istemedikçe böyle bir istekte bulanamaz. 7- İnkar etme belirtileri ortaya çıkarsa, nazır el-Mezalim tarafların gereklilik sahasını genişletebilir. İnkardan ve yalandan vazgeçmeleri için taraflara kefalet izni verebilir. 8- Adli şahitliğin dışına çıkan, gizli şahit dinlemeyi nazır el-Mezalim dikkate alabilir. 9- Kendi hür iradesiyle şahitlerin ifadesini değiştirmeleri halinde ve nazır el-Mezalim’in şüpheye düştüğü hususlarda onlara yemin ettirebilir. Şüpheyi ortadan kaldırmak için fazla şahit dinleyebilir. Mahkemelerin bu özelliği yoktur. Nazır el-Mezalim kendiliğinden şahit çağırıp dinleyebilir. 10- Tarafların talepleri olmaksızın, nazır el-Mezalim şahitleri çağırtıp kendilerinden tarafların anlaşamadıkları hususları bozabilir. Mahkemelerde ise genel olarak delillerin takdim edilmesi davacıdan istenir. Davacının takdim ettiği delillere paralel olarak dava açılır. Deliller yeterli değilse dava açılmaz. Maverdi, bu on özelliğin dışında kalan hususlarda mezalim ile normal mahkemelerin eşit olduklarını ve bunun tabii bir sonucu olarak diğer hususların müşterek olduklarım ifade eder. Daha önce de değindiğimiz gibi, nazır el-Me-zalim'i ayırdeden bu özelliklerdir, diğer hususlar ise eşittir. 2- El- hisbe 22 Maverdi el-muhtesibin görevini şöyle tanımlamaktadır: "Terk edildiği zuhur ederse iyilikle emretme, eylemi zuhur ettiğinde de kötülüğü yasaklama". İbni Haldun da aym anlamda şunları söylemektedir: "İyilikle emredip kötülükten nehyetmek dini bir görev olup bu görevin esası da şu ayete dayanmaktadır: "İçinizden hayra çağıran iyiliği buyurup kötülükten men eden bir topluluk olsun, işte onlar kurtuluşa erenlerdir."23 " Bu anlamıyla el-Hisbe Müslümanlar için bir kamu görevidir. Başlangıçta halifeler, özellikle Ömer b. Hattab, bu görevi bizzat yapardı. Gece gündüz halkın arasında gezer, dinin hükümlerine ve gereklerine uymalarım din ve dünya işleriyle ilgili olan durumlara itina göstermelerini kendilerine söylerdi. 24 Devletin görevleri çoğalıp ihtisaslaşınca el-Muhteseb'in görevi temyiz edilerek hisbe ile adli mahkemeler arasında yakından ilişki bulunmasına rağmen çoğu zaman hisbe ile ilgili olan durumlar adliyeye terk edilmezdi.25 Maverdi'nin sıraladığı gibi, el-Muhtesib'de bulunması gereken şartlar aşağıdaki gibidir: "... hür olması, adil olması, sağduyu sahibi ve tavizsiz olması, dini hususlarda kimseye taviz vermemesi, görünüşü itibariyle sevilmeyen şeylerin yapıp yapmaması, istenen şeyleri bilmesi gerekir. İçtihad şartının kendisinde bulunup bulunmaması hususunda hukukçular ihtilafa düştüler. Bazıları bunun kendisinde bulunmasını şart koştu. Çoğunluk ise bu şartı ileri sürmedi." Çünkü muhtesibin yaptığı iş, onun müçtehid olmasını teknik bir terimle ifade edecek olursak gerektirmez. Daha sonra göreceğimiz gibi, onun asıl görevi, yapılması istenmeyen şeylerin açıkça işlenmesine engel olma ve her Müslümanın yapması gereken ve gözle görülen görevlerin ihmal edilmesine engel olmaktır. El-Muhtesib'in görevleri adliye, nazır el-Mezalim ve polisin ihtisaslarından bazılarım kapsamaktadır. el-Muhtesib delillere ihtiyaç duymaksızın, aşikar olan anlaşmazlıkları sonuçlandırmada adliyeye yakındır. Müslümanların alışılmış adabının dışına çıkan, açıkça suç işleyenleri eğitip cezalandırmakla bu açıdan nazır el-Mezalime benzemektedir. Ve son olarak kamu düzenini yollarda ve çarşılarda güvenliği sağlamakla polis görevine yakın görevleri vardır. Bu sebeple muhtesibin ihtisaslarını, sonra onun görevi ile hakim ve nazır el-Mezalim arasındaki farkları sıralamak suretiyle arzedeceğiz. A) Muhtesibin İhtisasları İbn Haldun Mukaddeme'sinde muhtesibin ihtisas çeşitlerini hatırlatmakla yetinerek şöyle der: "el-Muhtesib münkerleri araştırır, işlemeye yönelenleri azarlar ve eğitir. Şehirde kamu çıkarlarım muhafaza için halka bunu telkin eder ve korumaları için teşvik eder. Buna örnek olarak yolların üzerine oturmak sureliyle yolların daraltılması ve halkın rahatsız edilmesi, yük taşıyanların ve gemicilerin gereğinden fazla yük taşımalarını önlemek, yıkılmak üzere olan evlerin yıkılması için emretmek kendisinin ihtisaslarından olduğu gibi, yolda yürüyen yolcuya zarar verme ihtimaline paralel olarak eski evlerin yıkılması, öğrencilerini döven öğretmenlere vurmak ve onları bundan vazgeçirmek de onun ihtisasları nd andır. Davalıların sürtüşmelerinden dolayı çağırmakla yetinmeyip davaya bakıp incelemek ve bilgilerine dayanarak hükmetmek onun yetkisi dahilindedir." Maverdi Kur'an-ı Kerim'de bulunan ayetlerin aslına binaen ve İslam hukukunda mevcut olan hakların branşlaşmalarını esas alarak bunu sınflandırrnış onun bu etüdü hukuki metoda daha yakın olduğundan kısa bir şekilde buna göz gezdireceğiz: Maverdi etüdünü şu iki ana esas üzerine bina etmiştir: 1- Kur'an-ı Kerim'e uygun olarak el-Muhtesib'in görevi, iyilikle emredip kötülükten nehyetme esası üzerine kurulmuştur. 2- İslam hukuku ilim uzmanları haklarını üç kısma ayırmaktadırlar: a) Allah'a ait olan haklar. İslam toplumunun yapısıyla ve ibadetlerle ilgili olan haklardır. b) Kulların hakları: Bunlar kişilere ait olan haklardır. Örnek olarak mülkiyet hakkı gösterilebilir. c) Allah'a ait olan haklar ile kullara ait olan haklardan ibaret olan müşterek haklar. Bu haklar daha önce bahsettiğiniz her iki hakkın özelliklerini kapsamaktadır. Bahsettiğimiz kısa bir özetten sonra Maverdi'nin taksim ettiği gibi el-Muhtesib'in ihtisaslarını arzedeceğiz: B) Emri Bilmaruf (İyiliği Emir) a) Allah'ın haklarıyla ilgili olan ve tamamıyla ona ait bulunan haklar: el-Muhtesib, cuma namazının şartları tamam olduğu zamanlarda kılınmasına, camilerde cemaatle kılınan namazların bütün şartlarıyla birlikte kılınmasını denetlemek, kanuni bir özrü bulunmayanı ve namazı terk edeni bu yaptığından alıkoymak, yaptığından dolayı azarladıktan sonra cezaladırmaktır. b) Kulların haklarıyla ilgili olan durumlar: Bunların bazıları kamu haklarıyla ilgili olan haklardır. İçme suyu ile ilgili olan kamu hizmetlerinin arızalanması, surların yıkılması, camilerdi.ve diğer kamu hizmetlerinin zarar görmesi ve yolculara gereken itinanın gösterilmemesiyle ilgili olan haklardır. Bu durumlarda muhtesibe düşen görev, şartların gereklerine göre bu ihtiyaçların yerine getirilmesi için gerekli nafakayı ya beytülmalden veya zengin Müslümanlardan elde etmek ve bunu denetlemektir. Özel anlamıyla kulların haklarıyla ilgili olan haklara ise şu örnekleri verebiliriz: Borçları zamanında ödememe, haklan ertelemek ve zamanında gerekeni yerine getirmemek, kendisine kefalet edilmesi gereken küçüklere kefalet etmek. Ancak bütün bunlar iki şarta bağlıdır: Hak sahibinin ve borcu olan kişinin hakkını talep etmesi halinde hakkın veya borcun olması (anlaşmazlık ve sürtüşme söz konusu olmaması) ve bunu ifa etmeye kişinin muktedir bulunmasıdır. c) Müşterek haklarla ilgili durumlar: Buna örnek olarak şayet arzu ettikleri takdirde genç kızların kendilerine denk kişilere nikah edilmeleri, eşlerinden ayrılan kadınların iddet sürelerine uymalarını zorunlu tutmak, hayvan sahiplerine hayvanlarını doyurmalarını ve güçlerini aşan yüklerin kendilerine yüklenmemesini sağlamak ve kim ki, bir gayr-i meşru çocuğu kefaletine alırsa ona karşı olan haklannı yerine getirmektir. C) Nehyi Anil Münker (Kötülükten Alıkoymak) a) Allah'ın haklanyla ilgili olan ve tamemen ona ait bulunan haklar: Maverdi bunları da üç gruba ayırmıştır: 1- İbadetler: Kanuni pozisyonlarına uymaksızın namazın yerine getirilmesi, ramazanda oruç tutmama, zekat ödemekten kaçınmak, ihtiyaç olmaksızın halka el açmak ve dilenmek 26 ve dini işlerle ilgili olan fetvalara cahillerin karşı koyması gibi. 2- Mahzurat (yasaklar): Bu pozisyonda el-Muhtesib'e düşen görev, Resulullahın şu hadis-i şerifine dayanarak halkı şüpheli durumlardan alıkoymasıdır: "Seni şüpheli duruma sokanı, şüpheli duruma terk et (şüpheli durumlardan sakın ve onlan şüpheli durumlara terk et)" Buna örnek olarak yollarda kadınlarla birlikte olup onlann içine karışmak, açıkça içki içmek, sarhoş olmak ve yasaklanmış eğlence yerlerine girmek gibi. 3- Münker işlerler: Bunun örnekleri ise faiz, kusurlu sözleşmeler satış işleminde yapılan sahtekarlıklar, fiyatlarda uygulanan kasıtlı ve aldatıcı oyunlar, ölçü ve tartılarda yapılan adalete aykırı işler... b) Tamamen kul haklarıyla ilgili olan durumlar: Buna örnek olarak herhangi birinin komşusunun hakkına tecavüz etmesini gösterebiliriz. Bu hakların kullanılmasına paralel olarak el-Muhtesib'in güvenilirlik şartlarının kendisinde bulunması için doktorlar ve öğretmenler üzerinde denetleme hakkı vardır. Bununla onların, halkın mallarını ellerine geçirmelerini engellediği gibi, esnafların da işlerini gerçekten anlayıp uygun bir şekilde yürütmelerini denetlemek suretiyle sağlar. c) Müşterek haklarla ilgili olan durumlar: Buna örnek olarak halkın evlerinin gözetlenmesini engellemek, camilerde imamların namazları normal kaidenin dışına çıkarak fazla uzatmalarını engellemek, kanuni bir sebep olmaksızın hakimlerin tarafları tutuklu olarak davaları ertelemeleri halinde uyarmak, hayvan sahiplerine hayvanlarının güçlerinin yetmediğini yüklemelerine engel olmak, gemilerin batmasına sebep olacak şekilde aşırı yük yüklemeyi gemi sahiplerine yasaklamak, islam adabına paralel bir şekilde kadınlarla erkekleri birbirlerinden ayırmak gibi hususları gösterebiliriz. Bu hakların kullanılmasına paralel olarak, muhtesibe çarşı ve pazarların ancak hazırlandığı amaç doğrultusunda kullanılması, yollardaki trafik seyrinin aksatılmaması için yolların üzerinde cami bile olsa herhangi bir binanın yapılmasına engel olmak, ölülere gösterilmesi gereken saygıyı bozmamak için mezarlıkların korunması gibi denetleme otoritesi tanımıştır. D) Mezalim Ve Adliyeye Göre El-Hisbe'nin Görevleri Şüphesiz muhtesibin bahsettiğimiz ihtisaslarını arzeden kişi, bu üç görev arasında büyük benzerlikler olduğunu görecektir. Bu görevler; el-Hisbe, adliye ve Nazır el-Mezalim'dir. Gerçekte bu üç görev birbirini tamamlamaktadır. Ve bu sebeple biz bunları bir başlık altında okuduk. Bu başlık ise "İslam'da Yargı Organı" başlığıdır. Çünkü bunları gözden geçirdiğimiz zaman bunların adliyenin muhtelif şekilleri olduğunu görürüz. İşte bu sebeple Maverdi bu üç sistemin her biri arasında mukayese yaparak aşağıda görüleceği üzere özellikleri sınırlamak istemiştir: el-Hisbe ve adliye arasındaki mukayese: Maverdi'ye göre el-Hisbe, adliye ve mezalim hükümleri arasında bir yer kapsar. Adliye ile mukayese edildiği takdirde kendisine benzeyen ve benzemeyen yönleri bulunacaktır. a) Benzer yönler: Davacılardan biri hem muhtesibe hem de hakime başvurarak bunun gereği her ikisi de başvuranın ifadesini dinleyebilirler. Ancak bu benzerlik mutlak değildir. Bu yalnızca bazı davalar için geçerlidir. Bu dava türleri de daha önce bahsettiğimiz kişilerin haklarıyla ilgili olan davalardır. Buna örnek olarak, fiyatın çok düşük olması, terazide yapılan tartı oyunu, sahtekarlık, hile ile oyuna getirmek ve ödeme gücü olmasına rağmen borcun ertelenmesi ve kişinin hakkının ödenmesinden kaçınması gibi davalardır. Bu durumlar ortadan kaldırılması gereken aşikar münkerlerle ilgili olduğundan muhtesebin bunlara karşı koyması ve davayı sonuçlandırması gereklidir. Çünkü el-Hisbe'nin konusu, hakları zorunlu kılmak ve ifa edilmesine yardımcı olmaktır. Ayrıca muhtesibe düşen görev, kendisine dinleme yetkisi verilmiş olan davalarda itiraf ve ikrarlar, davaların yanında tesbit edilen haklar için, davalıyı bu hakların davacıya ödenmesi için, davalının ödeme gücü varsa zorlayabilir. Çünkü davalının yapmış olduğu geciktirme, olayı bir münkerden ibarettir. Ve onun görevi de bu münkeri ortadan kaldırmaktır. b) Farklı yönler ise aşağıdaki gibidir: 1- Muhtesib, sözleşmeler, ilişkiler ve diğer haklarda açık bir şekilde münker olmayan davaları dinleyemez. Çünkü, bu mahkemelerin ihtisasına girer. 2- Muhtesibin dinleme yetkisi olan davalar, itiraf edilen haklarla sınırlanmıştır. İçine inkar ve kabul etmeme gibi durumların karıştığı, davalara onun bakma yetkisi yoktur. 3- Birçok durumlarda, şikayetçinin şikayetine gerek duymadan muhtesib ihtisasına giren işleri takip edip gerekeni yapabilir. Hakim ise şikayet olmaksızın herhangi bir mes'eleye el atmaz. Davayı tarafların şikayeti üzerine dinler. 4- Hakimin görevi sabır, yumuşaklık ve hakkın ortaya çıkması şeklinde nitelendirilebilir. el-Hisbe'nin ise katı ve netlikle nitelendirilir. Maverdi bunu şu şekilde ifade eder, her iki görev arasındaki farklılığı dile getirir: "El-Hisbe'nin otoriter yetkisi vardır. Münkerler hususunda hakimlerin bu yetkileri yoktur. Çünkü hisbenin amacı caydırıcılıktır. Muhtesibin otorite ve yetkiyle katı davranması, başkalarını korkutmak veya haklarına tecavüz etmek anlamına gelmez. Adliye ise sabırla insafla görevini yerine getirir, hisbe gibi otorite ve caydırıcılıkla hareket ederse, görevinin dışına çıkmış ve başkalarına zulmetmiş olur. Çünkü her ikisinin görevi birbirinden farklıdır." el-Hisbe ve nazır el-Mezalim: Bu iki statü arasında da benzer ve farklı yönler bulunmaktadır. Bunlar aşağıdaki gibidir: a) Benzer yönler: 1- Her iki makam da, Maverdi'nin dediği gibi, otorite yetkisine ve kuvvete dayanan korku ile istikrar bulmuştur. 2- Gerek nazır el-Mezalim gerekse hisbe ihtisasları dahilinde olan bazı görevlerini kimsenin şikayetine gerek duymadan yerine getirebilirler. b) Farklı yönler: 1- Daha önce de belirttiğimiz gibi, nazır el-Mezalim'in görevi, mahkemenin bakmaktan aciz olduğu durumlara bakar. Nazır el-Hisbe ise mahkemeye arzedilmesi gereken hususları üzerine alır. 2- el-Mezalim valisinin hükmetme yetkisi vardır. Nazır el-Hisbe’nin ise hükmetme yetkisi yoktur. Daha önce gördüğümüz gibi, onun görevi ve yetkisi itiraf yoluyla haklar tesbit edilmişse, hakların ifa edilmesi için emretmekle sınırlıdır. Ancak bu durumda itiraf edenin ödeme gücüne sahip olması gerekmektedir. Ödeme gücüne sahip olup davacıya hakkını ödememek münker sayılmakta olup bunun ortadan kaldırılması gerekmektedir. Adliye, mezalim ve hisbenin görevleri arzettiğimiz gibi aydınlığa kavuştuktan sonra, önemlerine göre bunları aşağıdaki gibi, sıralamamız mümkündür: Velaye el-Mezalim, sonra velaye el-Kadai (adliye) ve en sonra da velaye el-Hisbe. Maverdi tabii bir netice olarak bunu şu şekilde sıralamıştır: “Buna göre ortak mes'elelerde ve davalarda vali el-Mezelim, hakim ve muhtesibe emredebilir. Hakim ise vali el-Mezalime emredemez. Ancak el-Muhtesibe emredebilir. El-Muhtesib ise bunların hiçbirine emretme yetkisine sahip değildir.” ---- DÖRDÜNCÜ FASIL İslam'da Üç Otorite (Üç Kuvvet) Arasındaki İlişki Modern demokratik ülkelerin büyük çoğunluğu, anayasa sistemlerini kuvvetlerin ayırımı prensibi üzerine kurmuş bulunmaktadırlar. Bu ülkeler, yasama, yürütme ve yargı organlarının görevleri arasındaki farklılıkları birbirinden ayırt etmekle yetinmeyip bu otoriteler arasındaki ilişkilere de belli bir sınır koymaya itina göstermektedirler. Dünya ülkeleri bu prensip karşısında aşağıdaki şekilde açık ve seçik pozisyonlar almış bulunmaktadırlar. 27 1- Bazı ülkeler bu prensibi tamamen reddererek otoritelerin birleşmesi düşüncesine sarıldılar. Bu ülkeler azınlığı teşkil etmekte olup iki grup oluşturmaktadırlar: Diktatör ülkeler grubu ve kollektif hükümet sistemini uygulayan ülkeler grubudur. 2- Bazı ülkeler ise çok katı bir şekilde kuvvetlerin ayırımı prensibini uyguladı. Bu ülkeler devlet başkanlığı sistemiyle yönetilen ülkeler olup en bariz örneği Amerika Birleşik Devletleridir. 3- Parlamenter sistemle idare edilen ülkelerin büyük çoğunluğu ise kuvvetlerin ayrılması prensibini benimseyerek bu otoriteler arasındaki yardımlaşma ve işbirliğine de büyük önem vermektedirler. Bu sistem, parlamenter sistem ismiyle meşhur olup liderliğini İngiltere yapmaktatır. Kuvvetlerin ayrılması prensibi karşısında İslami sistemin pozisyonu nedir? Bu soruyu cevaplandırabilmemiz için, kuvvetlerin aynlması sisteminin devletin meşruluğu ve hürriyetlerin garanti altına alınması için ileri atıldığını zikretmemiz gerekmektedir. Çünkü bütün otoritelerin bir kurula veya kişiye verilmesi, halinde, bu kurulu veya kişiyi despot etmeye ve teşvikte bulunmaya sebep olabilir. Bu sebeple kuvvetlerin aynlması prensibi her otoriteyi ihtisaslannı kullanırken diğerine eşit ve onu gözetler şekilde koordine ettiği gibi, buna ek olarak görevlerin taksim edilmesi, görevlerin yerine getirilmesi ve kısa süre içinde tamamlanması gibi meziyetleri de ihtiva etmekte olup anayasa hukuku kitapları kuvvetlerin ayırımı prensibini açıklarken bunlara detaylı bir şekilde yer vermektedir. Kuvvetlerin ayrılması prensibi, yeni bir prensiptir. Bu prensibi ortaya atan Fransız hukukçu Monteskiyö'dür. Monteskiyö, bu prensibi, çağının İngiliz sisteminin esası olarak takdim etmiştir. Modern ülkelerdeki anayasa hukukunda uzman kişiler, kuvvetlerin ayrımı prensibini kuruluş amacı itibarlarını göz önünde bulundurarak destekliyorlarsa da prensibin sahasının sınırlanması hususunda ihtilafa düştüler. Yargı organı müstakil bir organ mıdır? Yoksa yürütme organının bir çeşidi midir? Yasama oraganından çıkan kanunların muhtelif anlaşmazlıklar için belirli hükümler gereği uygulanması, hükümlerin gerekçelere dayanmasına haiz olur. Bu ise bir çeşit kanunun uygulanmasıdır. Hukuk uzmanlarının büyük çoğunluğu, yargı organının müstakil bir organ olarak kabul etmekte, yasama ve yürütme organlarına denk ve eşit olduğunu kabul etmektedirler. Mısır anayasa hukukunda da tercih edilen görüş bu görüştür. Kuvvetlerin ayırımı prensibi ile ilgili özel etüdlerin İslam'daki hüküm sistemini konu ederek işleyen Müslüman hukukçuların zihinlerinden uzak olduğundan şüphemiz yoktur. Daha önce de açıkladığınız gibi, başlangıçta bütün otoriteler, Resulullah'ın elinde toplanmış bulunuyordu. Devletin sınırlarının genişlemesi, şehirlerin ve konutların çoğalmasına paralel olarak problemlerin artması, idarecilerin bu problemlere karşı koymalarından doğan görevlerin branşlaşması ve onların bu görevlere karşı sorumlu olmalarının neticesi olarak daha sonra tedrici bir şekilde otoriteler belirmeye başladı. Bu şekilde en küçük bir tereddüde düşmeden diyebiliriz ki, İslam devleti, modern devletlerde olduğu gibi, birbirinden farklı olan üç otoriteyi çok iyi biliyordu. Bunlar yasama, yürütme ve yargı organlarıdır. Ancak bizi burada ilgilendiren anladığımız kadarıyla İslam hukuku uzmanlarının belirttikleri gibi, bu üç otorite arasındaki ilişkiyi belirlemek ve bu görevlerden her biriyle kastedileni ve diğerleriyle olan ilişkisini sınırlamaktır. İslam hukuku bilim uzmanları, uygulama ile idare görevleri ve değişik formlarıyla yargı görevleri arasında temyiz yaptıysalar da başlangıçta şunu vurgulamak isteriz ki, onlar yargı görevini yürütme görevinden farklı ve müstakil bir görev olarak kabul etmediler. Buna delil olarak hakimin yalnız adli işlerle ilgilenmediğini gösterebiliriz. Hatta hakim yargı göreviyle hiçbir ilgisi olmayan, bazı uygulama görevlerini yargı görevlerinin yanı sıra yürütmede hiçbir sakınca görmedi. Daha önce buna örnek olarak hakimlerin ordu komutanlığını ve benzeri görevleri yürüttüklerine işaret etmiştik.28 Aynı zamanda genel yetkiye sahip olan bakanlar ve eyalet başkanlarının valileri tayin etme, azletme, yer ve zamana göre ihtisaslarını belirleme ve anlaşmazlıkların konularını belirleme gibi yetkileri vardı. Ancak organik açıdan yargı organının yürütme organıyla birleşmesi hakimlerin müstakil bir şekilde görevlerini yürütmelerine dokunmadığı gibi, bu hususta araştırma yapıldığında bugünkü modern devlette eşi görülmeyen bir tarzda hakimin görevlerini yürütürken bağımsız olduğu ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bunun sebebi ise daha sonra göreceğimiz gibi, İslam yasama organı karşısında hakim ile idare adamının statü ve pozisyonlarına dayanmaktadır. Ve bu şekilde bu husustaki tartışma konumuz bir taraftan yasama organı diğer taraftan ise yürütme organı ve beraberinde yargı organı arasında olan ilişkiyi sınırlamaya münhasırdır. Burada İslami sistemin modern ülkelerde bilinmeyen bir tarzda bu iki otorite arasındaki kuvvet ayrımını garantilemiş olduğunu görürüz. Ancak kuvvetlerin ayrılması esası her iki sistemde farklılık göstermektedir: Modern ülkelerdeki kuvvetlerin ayrılması, prensibinin temel esası, kişi özgürlüğünü garanti altına almak ve devletin meşruluğunu tekeffül etmekten ibarettir. İslami sistem bu itibarları göz önünde bulundurarak bunları güvence altına alırken kuvvetlerin ayrılması prensibi esasına değil, bütün Müslümanları idare eden ve edilenleri dünya ve ahiretete eşit tutan dini fonksiyona dayanır. O fonksiyon ki, şu meşhur kaideye binaen isyan sayılan herşeye karşı Müslümanı özgür kılar. "(Yaratılan) Yaratana karşı isyan sayılan (herhangi bir şeyle emreder veya isterse) yaratılana itaat edilmez." İşte bu sebeple İslam sistemine bu gerçekçi açıdan bakılması gerekmektedir. İslam devletinin esası dini yapıya dayamr. Bunun aksine verilen her hüküm ap açık hatadan ibaret olup bu gerçekten uzak olma zorunda kalır. İslam devletlerinin büyük çoğunluğunun devlet adamlarındaki dini fonksiyon zayıflamış ise daha önce de söylediğiniz gibi, bu, sistemin eksikliğinden olmayıp bunun için sistem sorumlu tutulamaz. Suç, kendilerini bu duruma düşürenlerindir. İslam'da yasama organı ile yürütme organı (ve bununla beraber yargı organı) arasındaki kuvvetlerin ayırımı İslam'daki yasamanın tabii sonucundan kaynaklanmaktadır. İslam'da yasama, ince anlamıyla, yalnızca Allah'a aittir. Bu esas gereği İslam devletinde hiçbir otorite yasama yetkisine sahip değildir. Başka bir tabirle, yeni yasaları veya hükümleri icat etmez. Yeni meydana gelen zorunluluklara ve ihtiyaçlara cevap vermek ise ilahi yasama hükümlerine uygun olarak isünab yoluyla yapılan işlemlerdir. Bu görevi ifa edenlerin Müslümanlar arasında bir grup olduklarını ve kendilerine müçtehid adıyla hitap edildiğini ve müçtehidlerin bu sıfatı iki ana unsardan kazandıklarını daha önce de görmüştük. Kazanılan faktör, içtihada yol açacak etüd ve özel araştırmalardan ibarettir. Diğer faktör ise verasetle kazanılan ve kişinin tabiatında bulunan bir faktör olup kişi bununla kaynağı ilahi olan yasal hükümleri kaynağından istinbat ederek içtihat etme gücüne sahip olur. Bu sebeple İslam devletinde, bu sıfatı birine verecek, veya diğerinden alıkoyacak ihtisas sahibi meşru bir otoritenin bulunmadığını daha önce söylemiştik. İçtihad Allah'ın insana vermiş olduğu bir fazilettir. Bu açıklamalardan sonra bir taraftan yasama, diğer taraftan ise yürütme ve yargı organları arasında tam anlamıyla bir ayrımının bulunduğunu belirtmekte yarar vardır. Halife yürütme organının başkanı olarak yasama yetkisine sahip değildir. Şartları kendisinde mevcut olduğu zaman, diğer müçtehidler gibi, onun içtihadda bulunma hakkına sahip olduğunu belirtmiştik. O, içtihad yaptığı zaman içtihadını halife sıfatıyla değil, müçtehid sıfatına dayanarak yapmaktadır. Aynı durum hakim için de geçerlidir. Hakim, önüne gelen herhangi bir dava hakkında hükmedebilmesi için, ilahi kanunlardan hüküm çıkarması gerekmektedir. Bunu yaparken bir müçtehid olarak hareket eder. Yürütme organına tabi olmasına rağmen, İslami sistemdeki hakim görevini yürütürken tamamen bağımsızdır. Çünkü uyguladığı normlar yürütme organının eseri olmayıp ilahi prensiplerden kaynaklanmakta ve ilahi usullerden alınmaktadırlar. İslam devletinin özelliklerini aşağıdaki gibi sınırlamak mümkündür: 1- Dini esaslara dayanan bir hükümettir. 2- Alimlerin hükümetidir. 29 3- Kamu otoriteleri arasında kuvvetlerin ayırımını kabul etmediği gibi, yasama organını diğer organlardan ayırır. İslam siyasi düşüncesi, kuvvetlerin ayırımı prensibini bilmiyorsa gerçek anlamıyla bu prensibi uygulama yapı itibariyle ihtisası ifade etmesi, hükmün meşruluğunu garanti altına alması, despotizmin hakimi mi yetinden korkarak otoritelerin tek bir elde tutulmasına engel olunması İslam hukukunun üzerine kurulmuş olduğu esaslara ters düşmemektedir. Hakikatte idare sahasında basiretli ve sağduyu sahibi politik normlara sahip olan bu prensip despotizmin önüne geçmede ve ona mani olmada sağlıklı bir içtihaddır. Belki de Ömer (r.a.) hakimlerin yalnızca görevlerini yürütmeleri ve bu sahada ihtisas sahibi olmaları prensibini ortaya attığında kuvvetlerin ayırımı prensibinin üzerine kurulmuş olduğu temel esasları zihninden geçiriyordu. İslam siyasi düşüncesi, zulmün en kötü çeşitlerinden biri olan valilerin ve büyük devlet adamlarının zulümlerine karşı velaye el-Mezalimi onların bu zulümlerini ortadan kaldırmak için icat etmiş ise bu düşünce meşruluk prensibini gerçekleştirmeyi hedef edinen, özgürlük atmosferini meydana getirmek isteyen ve devletteki otoritelerin ihtisaslaşmasını sağlayan her sisteme açıktır. ---- ÜÇÜNCÜ BOLÜM ÖMER VE SOSYAL SİSTEM Çağın terimleriyle söylemek gerekirse, İslam, herşeyi içine alan içtimai bir devrimden ibaretti. Genel anlamıyla içtimai devrim, çağdaş anlayışa göre toplumu bütün yönleriyle yeniden kuran, belirli ve eski düşünce ve değerlerden yeni ve değişik içtimai değerlere temelinden transformasyon olan içtimai devrimdir. İçtimai devrimler sadece bazı değişiklikler yapmak için meydana gelmezler. Sebebi, toplumun gerileyip çökmesi ve bunun düzeltilmesinin eski toplumun bazı yönlerini değiştirmeye dayanan alışılmış ıslahatlarla gerçekleşmemesinden kaynaklanmaktadır. İşte bu sebeple bazılarına göre içtimai devrim, "zamanında (gecikmiş olan kalkınmanın) gerçekleşmemişin ıslah edilmesidir." İslam'dan önce ve sonraki Arap toplumunun durumunu mukayese eden kişi ifade etmek istediğimiz anlamı derhal idrak edecektir. İslam, bu toplumu düşünceden başka düşünceye, değerden başka değere ve durumdan başka duruma transform etti. Arapların İslam’a karşı direnmeleri ve Müslümanlara katı davranarak onları ibret haline getirmelerinin sebebi bu büyük transformasyon idi. Bu katı ve kötü düşmanlık, körükörüne direnme, Hazreti Peygamber sadece onların eski ilahlarını kabul etmeyişine dayanmıyordu. En önemli ve başta gelen sebep, tam anlamıyla insanlar arasında eşitliği, soy sop esasına dayanan farklılıkları ortadan kaldırarak, her insanın değerinin kendi yaptıklarıyla ölçüldüğü yeni toplumsal değerleri ortaya almasıydı. "Allah'ın yanında en üstün olanınız, (Allah'ın buyrukları dışına çıkmaktan) en çok korkanınızdır." 30 Daha İslama girişinin ertesi günü, Cebele b. el-Eyhem el-Gassani'nin bu durum karşısında nasıl rahatsız olduğunu, dar ufkuyla emirle sıradan bir kişinin aynı muameleyi kabul etmediğini, dinini değiştirme pahasına da olsa, toplumsal statüsünü etkiliyorsa hemen firar etliğini daha önce görmüştük. Kur'an ve Sünnet teoriyi, Ömer ise uygulama yönünü üstlendi. Birden fazla yerde zikrettiğimiz Ömer'in devlet idaresindeki metodunun öneminin etüd edilmesi burada tecelli eder. O, aynı dönemde yaşayan Müslümanların hiçbirinin anlamadığı şekilde İslami teoriyi idrak etmiş, bunu en ideal şekliyle uygulama safhasına koymuştur. Bazen vuku bulduğu gibi, şartların değişmesini nazar-ı itibare alarak ve kalkınma perdesinin arkasına saklanarak teorinin dışına çıkmadı. Burada İslami toplumsal teori ile çağdaş teoriler arasındaki büyük farkı, izah etmekle söze başlamak istiyoruz. İslam teorisi Allah'ın yapısıdır. Çağdaş teoriler ise insan yapısından ibarettir. Ve bu iki durum arasında büyük fark vardır. Bu iki farkın etkinliği uygulamada daha açık bir şekilde ortaya çıkar. Çünkü belli bir neslin yaptıkları, kendisinden sonra gelen nesiller için zorunlu değildir. Her nesil iradesine paralel olarak, hayatım düzenlemede serbesttir. Ama Allah'ın yaptığı ise ebedidir. Çünkü Allah kullarının ihtiyacını en iyi bilendir. İlmi metodlar adına konuşanlar, bu söylediklerimizi donuklaşma, gerileme ve insan aklının keşifler ve icatlar yapmasına ebedi sınırlamalar empoze etme olarak görüyorlarsa da onların bu görüşlerinden vahim bir şekilde yanılmaktadırlar. Çünkü İslam teorisinin getirmiş olduğu prensipler, genel kapsamlı ve esnek prensipler olup her zaman ve mekan için uygulanmaya münasip ve Müslümanların içtihad etmelerine sımr koymayan prepsiplerdir. Bu prensipler Müslümanların içtihadlarında insani davranmayı ve başkalarına şefkatle yaklaşmayı garanti altına aldığı gibi, insanlık tarihinin gelişim merhalelerinin bir çoğunda hakim olan ve gerek eski gerekse günümüzde müşahede ettiğimiz aşırıcılık düşüncesinden uzak olmasını garanti altına alır. İslami düşünceler akla sınır koymaz. Aksine kişi akıl yoluyla hem dünya hem de ahiret mutluluğunu elde eder. İnsanların ihtiyaçlarının değişeceği Ömer'in gözünden kaçmamıştı. Her topluma düşen, kendisinin içtihad etmesiydi. Çünkü toplum kendi ihtiyaçlarını ve çıkarlarım daha iyi bilir. Rivayetlere göre bu hususta şöyle demektedir: "İnsanlar krizleriyle, atalarından çok (yaşadıkları krizlere) benzerler." Bu sahada önemli bir durum arzeden hususlardan biri de, Resulullah'ın Hakk'a yürümeden önce kelâle 31 hakkında Müslümanlara kesin bir yorumda bulunmamasıydı. Bunu şu ayete uygulamakla yetinmişti: "(Habibim) senden fetva isterler. De ki: Allah, babası ve çocuğu olmayanın mirası hakkındaki hükmü (şöylece) açıklar: Eğer (erkek veya kızl evladı (ve babası) olmayan bir erkek ölür, onun (ana baba bir veya sadece baba bir) bir tek kız kardeşi kalırsa terikesinin yansı onundur. (Mirasçı) erkek kardeş ise çocuksuz (ve babasız) ölen kız kardeşinin (vefatıyla) bıraktığı(nın tamamına)dır. Eğer (aynı şartlarla kalan) kız kardeş iki (veya daha ziyade) ise oğlan kardeşin bıraktığının üçte ikisi(ni alırlar). Eğer yine (aynı şartlarda mirasçılar) erkek ve dişi kardeşler ise o zaman erkek için dişinin iki hissesi (vardır) Allah size, şaşırırsınız diye (dininzin hükümlerini) açıklıyor. Allah herşeyi hakkıyla bilendir. 32 Bu genel hüküm, bütün olması muhtemel durumlara cevap vermiyordu. Ömer bu hükümlerle hep meşgul oldu. Bu hususta dedi ki: "el-Kelale ilgili davada hükmedip daha sonra Kur'an okuyanla okumayanın bu hükmetmiş olduğum hükme dayanarak hükmetmesinden korkarım." Dedenin mirası hakkında içtihad ederek vurulduğu günü akşamı kemik üzerine yazmış olduğu görüşünü, kendisine vurulan darbelerin öldürücü olduğunu anlayınca oğlu Abdullah'a şöyle söyledi: "Dün dedenin mirası hakkında yazdığım kemiği getir." Bununla yazdıklarını silmek, kendisinden sonra gelenlerin bunu ellerinde delil olarak göstermelerini engellemek istiyordu. Oğlu Abdullah kendisine şöyle dedi: "Ey mü'minlerin emiri, biz bu isteğinizi yerine getiririz!" Ancak Ömer (r.a.), bunu kabul etmeyerek şunu söyledi: "Hayır," Yazıyı getirip kendisine verdikten yazıyı elleriyle sildikten sonra ancak rahat edebildi. Ömer (r.a.)'in karşı koyduğu ve karşı karşıya kaldığı İslami teorinin uygulama şartlan çok katıydı. Resulullah'ın ve birinci halife Ebu Bekir'in vefatına kadar, teorinin uygulama sahası esaslı bir şekilde Arap toplumu içinde geleneksel bir biçimde mahsurdu. Hakikatte İslam bu sahada esasi ve temelli toplumsal değişiklikler gerçekleştirmek suretiyle cahiliyet kibrini ortadan kaldırarak Müslümanların arasında eşitlik sağlama, zenginlerin mallarında fakirlere belli bir miktarda mal empoze etme, askeri ve sivil hayatta, soy sop ve içtimai statü gözetmeksizin gerekli şartların kendilerinde bulunduğu kişilere komutanlık ve idarecilik gibi görevlerin verilmesi gibi önemli toplumsal görevleri gerçekleştirmiştir. Ancak bu değişikliklerin tamamı, Arapların yiyecek, giyecek, rızık gelirleri ve hayat şartları itibariyle almış oldukları toplumda ve bu atmosfer çerçevesi dahilinde gerçekleşti. Ömer'in gelmesiyle bütün bunlar tepeden tırnağa değişikliğe uğradı. Ömer'e düşen görev, İslami teoriyi Arap yarıadasınin dışına taşımak, Arap fatihlerin fetihlerden sonra Arap yarımadasına göre tamamen farklı bir hayat sürdürmeleri ve yaşamalarından sonra Arapların daha önce alışmamış fakat başka milletlerin alışmış olduğu kent hayatına İslami teoriyi uygulaması gerekiyordu. Onun bu ağır ve zor görevi ve aynı zamanda idare etme ve hükmetme sahasındaki dehası bizi bu eseri yazmaya teşvik etti. Yine onun bu yüce şahsiyeti bizi Arap halklarının anayasalarında kaydettiklerini, eserimizin başında zikrettiğimiz gibi, çağdaş yasa koyucular manevi değerler başta olmak üzere, kültürve değerlerini muhafaza etmek istiyor ve gerçekten çağdaş Arap toplumlarının kalkınmasını arzuluyorlarsa Ömer'in hayatını araştırıp göz gezdirmeleri, devlet idaresi ve hükmetme sahasındaki metodunu incelemeleri gerektiğine teşvik etti. Kesinlikle inanıyoruz ki, o zamanın şanlarına göre Ömer'in görevi, günümüzün yasa koyucularının şartlarından çok daha zor ve çok daha katıydı. Daha önceki iki bölümde, lider ve liderlik ile hükmetme sisteminin genel çerçevesini ve bu çerçeve dahilinde liderin aküvitesini arzetük. Devlet idaresiyle yakından ilgili, değişen ve esnek ilişkilerin düzenlenmesinde gizlenen toplumsal ilişkileri ve bu ilişkilerin İslami hükümlere veya çağdaş tabirle devrimci hareket teorisine uygun olarak nitelendirilmesini hukuki açıdan arzedeceğiz. Ve bundan dolayı, aşağıda sıralandığı gibi, önce Ömer'in devletteki fikir birliği düşüncesine, sonra yabancılara, arkasından ekonomik sistem ve en son olarak da genel ahlaka karşı olan pozisyonunu arzedeceğiz. ---- BİRİNCİ FASIL ÖMER (RA.) VE DÜŞÜNCE BİRLİĞİ Devlet merhaleden merhaleye geçtiği, toplumsal ilişkilerini yeni esaslar üzerine yeniden bina etmek istediği zaman düşünce birliğini sağlama problemiyle karşı karşıya kalır. İslam'ın doğuşu sırasında Araplar, belirli ve muayyen prensiplere tabi idiler. Bu prensipleri atalarından ve büyüklerinden irsi bir şekilde kazanmışlardı ve bunların gölgesinde yaşamaya devam ediyorlardı. Toplumsal ilişkilerini de buna göre düzenlemişlerdi. Daha sonra İslam gelince bunların büyük çoğunluğunu ortadan kaldırarak eski değerlerin yerine yeni düşünceler ve prensipler getirdi. Bu sahada halka, sizin inandığınız gelenek ve görenekler İslam’ın ortadan kaldırdığı geleneklerdir demek yeterli değildir. İslam’ın eskilerin yerine yenilerini takdim etmesi, halkın bu değişikliklerin hikmetini anlaması ve eskinin yerine yeninin geçmesinin sebebinin ve illetinin bilinmesi gereklidir. Bu anlamı ifade eden ayet-i kerime'de Allahü Tealâ şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Bedeviler (iman ettik) dediler. De ki: "Siz iman etmediniz amma (bari) Müslüman olduk deyin. İman henüz sizin kalblerinize gir(ip yerleş)memiştir. Eğer Allah'a ve Peygamberine itaat ederseniz O, sizin amel ve (hareket)lerinizden hiçbir şey eksiltmez. Çünkü Allah (mü'minleri) çok yarlığayıcı, çok esirgeyicidir." 33 İman, İslam'dan sonra gelen merhaledir. Çünkü bu merhalede düşünce ile eylemin birbirine uygun olması, birbiriyle çelişmemesi gerekir. Çünkü uygulama safhasına girmeyen teorik düşünceden bir hayır beklenemez. İslam toplumunun yeni düşüncesi Allah'ın kitabında mevcuttur. İşte bundan dolayıdır ki, Ömer (r.a.) Allah'ın kitabına çok büyük itina gösteriyor, en önemli işi olarak onu görüyordu. Kur'an hafızlarının şehit olmaları üzerine bundan sonra Kur'an-ı Kerim'i ezberleyenlerin yok olacağından korkarak bütün Kur'anın tek bir kitap haline getirilmesindeki düşüncesini ve bu düşüncenin bilahare nasıl gerçekleştiğini daha önce görmüştük. Tarihçilerin oy birliğiyle onayladıkları Ebu Bekir (r.a.)'in devrinde gerçekleşen en tehlikeli işlerden biri Kur'an'ın tek bir kitap haline getirilmesi olayıdır. Ömer'in Allah'ın kitabına karşı duyduğu aşın muhafaza korkusu onu hadislerin yazılmasının yasaklamasına ve hatta daha önceki iki fasılda belirttiğimiz gibi, yazılmış olan hadislerin yok edilmesine şevketti. Ömer, hadislerin yazılmamasiyla da yetinmeyip fazla hadis rivayet edilmesini de yasakladı. Buna ters hareket edenleri terbiye etmek suretiyle cezalandırma yoluna gitti. Bütün bunları, halkın başka şeylerle meşgul olup Allah'ın kitabını hıfzetmemelerinden doğan endişesinden dolayı yapıyordu. Özellikle bu dönem İslam ordularının doğu ve batı cephelerinin her tarafına yayıldığı ve devletin başlangıç yıllarını yaşadığı bir zamana rastlıyordu. Bu sebeple Ömer (r.a.), Sire kitaplarının rivayetlerine göre Müslümanların yeni fethettikleri ülkelerde, karşılaştıkları kitaplarla ilgilenmemelerini İstedi ve bunu yasakladı. Bu husustaki rivayetlere göre bir adam Ömer b. Hattab'a gelerek şunları söyledi: “Ey mü'minlerin emirî! el-Medain'i fethettikten sonra orada elime bir kitap geçti. Bu kitabın içinde acaip ve garaip şeylerin yazılı olduğunu gördüm.” Ömer, adamın konuşmalarını dinledikten sonra kendisine şunu sordu: “Bahsettiğin Allah'ın kitabından mıdır?” Adam, "Hayır" cevabını verdi. Bunun üzerine Ömer (r.a.) Allah'ın kitabından şu ayeti okudu: "Elif, lam, ra. Bu (surenin ayetlerinde her hakikati) açıklayan kitabın (Kur'an'ın) ayetleridir. Hakikat biz onu (manasına) akıl erdiresiniz diye Arapça bir Kur'an olarak indirdik. Biz sana bu Kur'an-ı (sureyi) vahyetmek suretiyle en güzel beyanı kıssa olarak anlatacağız. Halbuki sen daha evvel bundan elbet haberdar olmayanlardandın." 34 Daha sonra adama şunları söyledi: "Sizden önceki milletlerin helak olmalarının sebebi, rahiplerinin ve alimlerinin kitaplarına sarılıp İncil'i ve Tevrat'ı ihmal etmeleriydi. Böylece bu mukaddes kitapların içindeki ilimleri kaybettiler." Ömer (r.a.) örnek kişiliğini ortaya koyup söylediklerini tavırlarıyla doğrulamak için Kur'an okuyanları bir araya topluyor, kendilerine büyük değer veriyordu. İbn Abbas'ın rivayetine göre, Kur'an okuyanlar, Ömer'in meclisinde bulunan arkadaşları ve müsteşarları idiler. Ömer bu hususta ihtiyarlar ile gençler arasında bir ayırım yapmıyordu. Ömer (r.a.) Kur'an-ı Kerim'e o kadar saygı gösterdi ki, günümüzde bazıları onun bu hareketi aşırılıkla itham edebilirler. Rivayete göre, bir adamın elinde küçük bir Kur'an gördü. Adama Kur'an'ı kimin yazdığını sordu. Adam kendisinin yazdığını söyleyince, elindeki âsâyı kaldırarak şöyle dedi: "Kur'an'a çok saygı gösterin." Ömer (r.a.) Kur'an'ın geniş çevreye yayılmasını sağlamak için hafızları kırsal bölgelere gönderiyordu. Bu husustaki rivayetlere göre, Ebu Süfyan adında birini halka Kur'an öğretmesi için kırsal kesime gönderdi. Ebu Süfyan Kur'an'ı okuyamayanlan dövüyordu. Bir gün halka hitap ederek şöyle dedi: “Ey insanlar! Öyle bir zamana geldik ki, Kur'an okuyanların Allah'ı ve onda olanları kastettiklerini tasarlıyordum. Bana öyle geliyor ki, bazı insanlar Kur'an okumakla insanlan ve ellerinde bulunanları kastediyorlar. Kur'an okumakla ve yaptığınız işlerle, Allah'tan başka kimseden bir şey beklemeyin. Ömer (r.a.) Müslümanların çok Kur'an okumalarını ve ezberlemelerini istiyor, bununla da yetinmiyor, Kur'an'ın manasını iyi anlamalarını talep ediyordu. Kur'anı anlamadan okumalarını istemiyordu. Çünkü Kur'an yalnız mübarek olduğu için okunmaz. Hükümlerinin dini ve dünyevi işlerimizde uygulanması ve hakim olması için okunur. Ayrıca Ömer (r.a.) Kur'an ayetlerinin benzer ayetler olduğunu ve bunun Müslümanların dağılıp tefrikaya düşmelerine sebep olmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Bu sebeple Müslümanları tefrikaya düşürmek ve düşüncelerini bu ayetlerle (benzer ayetlerle) karıştırmak isteyen kişi kim olursa olsun, kendisine karşı katı bir tavır oluyor, taviz vermiyordu. Bu husustaki katı davranışlarını dile getiren rivayet şu şekildedir: Sebiğ b. Esel adında birisi Müslümanların arasında dolaşarak Kur'an'daki benzer ayetleri soruyordu. Bu şekilde hareket ederek Mısır'a kadar vardı. Amr b. As kendisini halifeye gönderdi. Elçi halifeye gelip eyalet başkanının kendisine göndermiş olduğu mektubu okuyunca halife şöyle sordu: “Adam nerede?” Adamı kendisine getirdikleri zaman adama sordu: “Yeni bir bid'at mı ortaya atmak istiyorsun?” Ve kendisini incitecek şekilde dövdü. Daha sonra belli bir süre onu terketti. Tekrar yanına çağırarak bir daha dövdü ve bu durumu üç kere tekrarladı. O zaman adam kendisine şöyle söyledi: “Şayet beni öldürmek istiyorsan, iyi bir şekilde öldür. Ama beni tedavi etmek istiyorsan vallahi ben bu konuda tedavi oldum ve şu anda suçsuz bir insanım.” Bunun üzerine Ömer memleketine dönmesi için kendisine izin verdi. Ebu Musa el-Eş'ari'ye yazdığı mektupda da kimsenin bu adamla birlikte oturmamasını emrediyordu. Ebu Osman en-Nehdi bu hususta der ki: "Bulunduğumuz yere geldiği zaman yüz kişi bile olsak, oradan kalkar ve dağılırdık.” Ve Zer'e der ki: "Sebiğ'i gördüğümde sanki uyuz bir deve gibiydi. Herhangi bir grubun yanına yaklaştığı zaman veya gelip oturduğu zaman kimse onu tanımazdı.” Başka bir gurup onu yanına çağırır ve derlerdi ki: "Bu, mü'minlerin emiri Ömer'in almış olduğu bir karardır." Ondan ayrılır ve kendisini tekrar çağırırlardı. Bu durum adamın çok ağırına gitti. Bunun üzerine Ebu Musa el-Eş'ari Ömer'e yazdığı mektupta adamın durumunun iyiye gittiğini ve düzeldiğini yazdı. Ömer de verdiği cevapta artık halk ile birlikte oturmasına izin verdi. Herhangi bir kimse Ömer'e bu mes'lede katı davranmakla suçlayacak olursa, kendisinden sonra vuku bulan ve onun kapatmış olduğu fitne kapışım açmayı uygun görüp gruplara ve partilere ayrılarak Müslümanların başlarına ne türlü musibetlerlerin gelmesine sebep olan durumları kendilerine hatırlatmak gerekir. Bu hususta bazılarının sadece bir Müslümanın görüşünün ona ters düşmesi sebebiyle onu öldürmeyi reva görmeyi burada zikretmek yeterlidir sanıyoruz. Ayrıca Kur'an-ı mahluk olduğu düşüncesi ve doğurduğu musibetleri, başta Ahmed b. Hambel olmak üzere kendilerinden zerre kadar şüphe edilmeyen bazı kişilerin öldürülmelerini veya işkence görmelerini burada hatırlatmakta fayda vardır. Ömer'in diğer sahalarda olduğu gibi bu sahada da katı davranmasının sebebi, Müslümanları eğitmek ve birliklerini tehlikeye sokacak olan tehlikeleri ve merkezleri kendilerine göstermekti. Şehadetinden onlarca yıl sonra meydana gelecek musibetleri sanki önceden biliyor ve görüyordu. Ömer'in yeni kurulmuş olan devletteki düşünce birliğine karşı olan büyük ilgisi bize diğer dinlere karşı olan tutumu hakkında bilgi vermekte ve soru sormaya itmektedir. Çağdaş tabirle bu karşıt devrim diye nitelendirilmektedir. Burada teori, uygulama ile çatışmaktadır. Düşünce birliğinin ideal örneği, diğer düşünceleri dışarı atan, karşıt düşünce olması itibariyle onu yok eden, ortadan kaldıran düşüncedir. Ve buradan yola çıkarak, çağdaş siyasi teoriler karşıt devrim olması itibariyle karşıt görüşlere müsamaha göstermeyen esaslar üzerine kurulmuşlardır. İşte bu şekilde Marksist blok ancak Marksist teori çerçevesi dahilinde içtihat yapma hakkını kabul etmektedir. Bunun dışında yapılan her türlü içtihad ihanet sayılıp içtihad yapan kimse en ağır şekilde cezalandırılmaktadır. Ancak İslam'ın bu pozisyon karşısında asil bir pozisyonu söz konusudur. Kendisinden önce beşeriyetin tanımadığı müsamaha ve hürriyeti insanlığa sunmuştur. Bu durum aşağıdaki ayet-i kerime ile ifade edilmektedir: "Dinde zorlama yoktur. Hakikat iman ile küfür ap açık meydana çıkmıştır. Artık kim şeytanı tanımayıp da Allah'a iman ederse o muhakkak ki, kopması (mümkün) olmayan en sağlam kulpa yapışmıştır. Allah hakkıyla işitici, (her şeyi) kemaliyle bilicidir." 35 Ancak bu ayette dinle kastedilen açıklanması gerekmektedir. Burada kastedilen din semavi dindir. Allah'a şirk koşmak din değildir. Tevbe suresinin nazil olmasıyla İslam toplumunda şirk haram kılınmış olup şu ayeti kerime bunu açık ve seçik bir şekilde gözler önüne sermiştir: "Müşriklerin içinden (kendileriyle) muahede ettiklerinize Allah'tan ve Resulünden bir ültimatomdur bu. (Ey Müşrikler, haydi) yeryüzünde dört ay daha (güvenlikle) dolaşın. Bilin ki, siz Allah'ı aciz bırakabilecekler değilsiniz. Allah herhalde kafirleri (dilediği zaman) rüsvay edicidir. Ve (bu) hacc-ı ekber günü Allah'tan ve Resulünden insanlara (şöyle) bir ilamdır: Allah ve Resulü müşrikler(i himaye etmek) den artık kafiyen uzaktır. (Bununla beraber) eğer (küfürden ve muahedelere hainlik etmekten) tevbe ve rücu' ederseniz bu, sizin için hayırlıdır. Eğer (yine) yüz çevirirseniz (şunu) bilin ki, şüphesiz siz Allah'ı aciz bırakabilecek değilsiniz. O küfredenlere (Allah'ı ve Peygamberi tanımayanlara) acıklı bir bir azabı müjdele. Muahede yaptığınız müşriklerden size (ahidlerinin şartlarında) hiç bir şey eksiklik yapmamış, aleyhinizde (düşmanlarınızdan) hiçbir kimseye yardım etmemiş olanlar (bu hükümden) müstesnadır. O halde onların müddetleri (bitinceye) kadar ahidlerini tamamlayın. Çünkü Allah haksızlıktan sakınanları sever." 36 Semavi dinlere gelince, özellikle Hıristiyanlık ve Yahudilikle İslam onları veto etmek ve ortadan kaldırmak için değil, onları tamamlamak için gelmiştir. Bundan dolayı Müslüman bir kişi daha önceki semavi dinlere inanmadıkça İslam'a olan imanı tam sayılmaz. Bu husustaki Kur'an ayetleri kesin ve açıktır. Delil olarak şu ayeti kerimeyi gösterebiliriz: "Ey mü'minler deyin ki, "Biz Allah'a, bize indirilene (Kur'an-ı Kerime) İbrahim'e, İsmail'e, İshak'a, Yakub'a ve torunlarına (esbata) indirilenlere, Musa'ya, İsa'ya verilenlere ve bütün Peygamberlere rableri katından verilen (kitap ve ayetler)e iman ettik. Onlardan hiç birini (kimine inanmak, kimini inkar etmek suretiyle) diğerinden ayırt etmeyiz. Biz (Allah'a) teslim olmuş (Müslümanlarız.)" 37 Bu sebeple üç semavi din, Arap yarımadasında ve dışında, gerek Resulullah'ın ve gerekse Ebu Bekir'in dönemlerinde bir arada yaşadı. Şayet Resulullah bazı Yahudileri Arap yarımadasından dışarı sürmüş, bazıları ile savaşmış ve diğer bazılarını da ortadan kaldırmışsa bunun sebebi kendi dinlerine bağlı kalıp İslam'ı kabul etmemelerinden değil, Resulullah ile yaptıkları anlaşmaları bozmaları, Müslümanlara karşı savaşmaları ve İslam düşmanlarıyla işbirliği yapmış olmalarıdır. Durum böyle olunca kendileriyle savaşıp Arabistan dışına atmaktan başka yapacak bir şey yoktu. Yine bu sebeple Resulullah döneminden beri Müslümanların savaşlarda ehl-i kitaba seçenek olarak teklif ettikleri şiarları şu üçünden biridir: İslamı kabul etmek, cizye ödemek veya savaşmak. Daha önce de gördüğümüz gibi, cizye, ehl-i kitabın savaştan muaf tutulmasının karşılığıdır. Bundan dolay şayet ehl-i kitaptan biri, gönüllü olarak Müslümanların safında düşmana karşı savaşırsa cizye ödeme görevi otomatik olarak düşer. İslami olmayan düşüncelere karşı İslam teorisinin genel çizgileri bunlardır. Ömer (r.a.) bunu uyguladı. Burada, karşısına çıkan bu itibarlara paralel olarak Ömer'in içtihad ettiğini bu genel çizgileri geliştirerek bir taraftan Arap yarımadası ile diğer taraftan İslam devletinin diğer bölgeleri arasında temyiz yaptığını görürüz. Bunu aşağıda izah edeceğiz. 1- Arap Yarımadasında Din (Tek Din) Birliği Ömer halifelik görevini üstlendiğinde, Arap yarımadasında Müslüman Araplardan başka, onlar büyük çoğunluğu teşkil ediyorlardı bazı Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlar da vardı. Yahudiler: Bunlar Hayber'de oturuyorlardı. Resulullah burayı fethetmiş ve kendilerim buradan çıkarmak istemişti. Ancak onlar topraklarını işletebilmek için buradan çıkarılmamalarım istemişler ve bu toprakların gelirlerinin bir kısmını Müslümanlara vermeyi kabul etmişlerdi. Resulullah onların bu taleplerim kabul etti. Buna göre Müslümanlar antlaşmayı kabul ettikleri sürece ittifak geçerli olacaktı. Resulullah Rabbine kavuşunca Ebu Bekir Peygamber'in yapmış olduğu antlaşmanın aynı şekilde geçerli olmasını kabul etti. Halifeliğinin ilk dönemlerinde Ömer de aynı antlaşmanın geçerliliğine itina gösterdi. Ancak bu dönemde bazı Yahudiler bazı Müslümanlara saldırdılar. Saldırıya uğrayanlardan biri de Abdullah b. Ömer'dir. Bunun üzerine Ömer (r.a.) kendilerine bir elçi göndererek şöyle söyledi: "Allah, sizin buradan temizlenmenize izin vermiştir. Resulullah'ın şöyle söylediği bana bildirilmiştir: Arap yarımadasındaiki din bir arada yaşayamaz." Ve bu şekilde kesin olarak Yahudiler Arap yarımadasından çıkarıldı. Hıristiyanlar: Hıristiyanlar da Yemen sınırında Necran'da oturuyorlardı. Resulullah'a bir heyet göndererek anılaşma yaptılar. Bu antlaşma Ömer'in halifeliğine kadar geçerliliğini korudu. Sonunda onları Arap yarımadasından atmaya karar verdi. Onların Arap yarımadasından atılmalarının sebebi, hakkında rivayetlerde bulunanlar ihtilafa düşmüşlerdir. Bazılarına göre Resulullah ve daha sonra da Ebu Bekir, Necran Hıristiyanlarıyla dinlerinde kötülük yapmaları, antlaşmaya itina göstermeleri ve faiz ile iş yapmamaları şartıyla antlaşma yaptılar. Ancak bunlar daha sonra faizle iş yaptıkları için antlaşmayı bozmuş oldular. Bunun tabii bir neticesi olarak Arap yarımadasından temizlenmeleri Ömer için haklı bir gerekçe oldu. Başkalarının zikrettiklerine göre de Necran'daki Hıristiyanlar kendi aralarında anlaşamadılar ve onların bu anlaşamamazlıkları gün geçtikçe daha da şiddetlendi. Bunun üzerine Ömer'e gelerek kendilerini başka bir yere göndermesini ve iskan etmesini istediler. Üçüncü gruba göre ise Necran Hıristiyanlarının Arap yarımadasından temizlenmesinin sebebi, burada fazla güçlenmiş olmaları ve Ömer'in onların bu gücünden endişelenmesinden dolayı kendilerini bölgeden dışarı atmasıdır. Hıristiyanları Arap yarımadasından çıkarmaya Ömer'i iten sebep ne olursa olsun, kendilerine Ya'lâ b. Ümeyye'yi göndererek onları buradan çıkarması için gönderdi ve kendisine şöyle söyledi: "Onları dinlerinden ayırmaya, dinlerini inkar etmeye zorlamayın. Dinini muhafaza etmek isteyene olumlu davranın. İslam'a girmek isteyeni ise kabul et. Boşaltacakları toprakları ölç. Sonra gitmek istedikleri yerleri seçmek için kendilerine tercih ve seçim hakkı ver ve kendilerine de ki, Allah'ın ve Resulünün emirlerine binaen Arap yarımadasından atılıyorsunuz. Arap yarımadasında iki dinin bir arada yaşaması mümkün değildir. Kim ki, kendi dininde kalacaksa burayı terketsin. Buradaki toprakları kadar kendilerine toprak verilecektir. Biz bunu yapınca onların üzerimizde bulunan haklarını ikrar ediyor ve Allah'ın emrettiği zimmetin gereğini yerine getiriyoruz. Onların topraklarını Yemen halkıyla ve diğer halklarla kendilerine komşuluk yapan taşra halkıyla değiştirin." Hıristiyanların Arap yarımadasından boşaltılmasından sonra kendilerine gayr-i menkullerine ve diğer mallarına karşılık tazminat ödenerek Küfe yakınlarına yerleştirildiler. Ömer (r.a.) kendilerine yazdığı vesikada şöyle diyordu: "Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın adıyla. Bu belge mü'minlerin emiri Ömer tarafından Necran halkı için yazılmıştır. Onlardan kim yola çıkmış ise Allah'ın güvencesi altındadır. Müslümanlardan hiç kimse kendilerine zarar veremez. Bu Resulullah'ın ve halife Ebu Bekir'in kendilerine vermiş olduğu antlaşmanın yerine getirilmesi ve buna vefalı kalmamızın gereğidir. Bu belge ile Şam ve Irak emirlerinin yanlarına vardıklarında, işletmeleri için kendilerine toprak versinler. İşletebilecekleri toprak onlara aittir. Bu Allah rızası bir sadakadan ibaret olup aynı zamanda terkettikleri topraklarının bir tazminatıdır. Kimsenin bu husustaki kendilerini zarara sokmaya hakkı yoktur. Onlara kim zulmetmeye kalkarsa yanlarında bulunan Müslümanlar kendilerine destek olup müdafaa etsinler. Onlar bizim zimmetimizdedirler. Bir yere yerleşinceye kadar yirmi dört ay süresince kendilerinden cizye alınmayacaktır. Olara iyilikten başka herhangi bir yük yüklemeyin. Onların haklarını tecavüz etmeyin, zulümde bulunmayın." Bazı müsteşrikler, bunlardan dolayı Ömer'i suçlamaktadırlar. Resulullah'ın ve Ebu Bekir'in yaptığı antlaşmayı batıl kabul ettiğini iddia etmektedirler. Ancak şartlan içinde bulunduğu kriterlere göre ölçen tarafsız ve insaf sahibi herkes Ömer'in bu pozisyonunu takdir eder. Arap yarımadasında iki dinin bir arada olamayacağına dair Resulullah'ın hadisine Ömer'in işaret ettiğini söylemiştik. Sahih rivayete göre bu hadis-i şerifi Resulullah, hasta iken söylemişti. Bu durumda Resulullah'ın uygulamada bulunması mümkün değildi. Daha sonra Ebu Bekir döneminin kısa olması ve bu süre içinde meydana gelen tehlikeli hadiseler onu bu uygulamayı gerçekleştirmekten alıkoydu. Sırf politik bakış açısıyla duruma bakacak olursak, Ömer'i bu hususta mazur görürüz. Politik sistemin genel hatlarını değiştiren ve güvenliği hatta ayakta durması yakın tehlikelerle karşı karşıya kalan, normal şartlarda meşru sayılmayan yollarla bile olsa, bütün yolları deneyerek güvenliğim emniyet altına alması kendisinin hakkıdır. Bu dönemde İslami prensipler Arap toplumu için henüz yeni idi. Bu sebeple bu vaziyet karşısında fitneye veya tuzağa düşmeden güvenliğin sağlanması gerekliydi. Eli silah tutan bütün Müslümanları dış düşmanlarla savaşmaları için uzak bölgelere gönderen Ömer (r.a.) iç cephede onbirlerce silahlı kişiyi kırsal bölgelerde serbest bırakmakla iç güvenliği nasıl emniyet altına alabilirdi ve nasıl güven duyabilirdi. Şayet bunu yapmış olsaydı, eşi bulunmayan feraset sahibi Ömer (r.a.) olamazdı. Günümüzün bazı mütefekkirleri ve yazarları bu anlamı idrak ettiler ve bu hususu açıkladılar. Abbas Mahmud el-Akkad bu hususta şöyle demektedir: "Ömer'in doğru bulduğu ve yapılmasını gerekli görerek başvurduğu arındırma projesiyle ilgili olan iki husus bu sahada gözümüzden kaçmamalıdır: Bunların birincisi, Arap yarımadası İslam’ın dokunulmaz bölgesi olup bu bölgenin etrafı her an tetikte olan düşmanlarla çevrilidir. Rumların Şam'da, Farsların da Irak'ta yaptıkları gibi, buralara fitne sokmak için her an çaba sarf etmektedirler. Halkına karşı kalleşlik yapacak kimselerin böyle dokunulmaz bir yerde bulunmaları halinde, bu gibiler de çok fazladır, güvenceden bahsedilemez. İkincisi ise, bu projede Ömer İslamiyet ile Hıristiyanlığı eşit tutmuştur, Beytülmakdis'i Hıristiyanlar için dokunulmaz bölgeler olarak belirlemiş, kabul etmedikleri kimselerin orada oturmaması için kendilerine yetki tanımıştır. Aynı zamanda Arap yarımadasını da Müslümanların dokunulmaz bölgesi ilan etmiş ve kendilerine kalleşlik edebileceklerin burada oturmasını yasaklamıştır." Dr. Heykel de bu hususta şöyle demekledir: "Bu durumun hukuki nitelik yönünü takdir edebilmemiz için müsteşriklerin kendisine isnat ettikleri taassup suçlamasını Ömer'den def etmemiz gerekmektedir. Onlar içinde bulunduğumuz çağın insanının inandığı inanç Özgürlüğü prensibini gerekçe göstererek Ömer'i yaptıklarından dolayı suçlamaya gitmekte ve bunu ileri sürmektedirler. Bu, apaçık bir hatadan ibaret olup gerçekleri görmemekten başka bir şey değildir. Ömer’in asrında hakim olan gerçek, din veya ideoloji toplum hayatımn esasım teşkil etmekteydi. Toplum düşüncesine ters düşenler veya bunu dışında olanlar cemiyet dışı sayılır ve kendisine yabancı gözüyle bakılırdı. Hatta bazen de topluma ters düşen veya toplum sistemini ayaklar altına alanlar olarak kabul edilir ve bunun için onlarla yapılan savaş, devlet başkanı için bir çözüm ve bazen de bir görev idi. Ömer'in Arap yarımadasında iki dinin bulunmaması gerektiğinde ısrar etmesi hiç de garip değildi. Bütün yarımadada Arapların Resulullah'ın devrinde kabul ettikleri, daha sonra Ebu Bekir'in zamanında irtidad ettikten sonra tekrar döndükleri yegane bir din vardı. Birliği güçlendiren ve güvenliği garanti altına alan husus dindir, din birliğidir. Birlik ve beraberlikle oynayan, barış ve güvenliği intikam ile bozan aynı dinden olmayanların birlikte oturmamalan bu esasa dayanıyordu." Daha sonra Dr. Heykel Ömer (r.a.)'in bu pozisyonu ile bazı Hıristiyan grupların birbirlerine karşı Ömer'in şehadetinden asırlar sonra pozisyonlarını ve tavırlarını mukayese ederek şöyle der: "Ömer, katoliklerin, ve Protestanların baş vurdukları yola hiçbir zaman başvurmadı. Bunlar mezhep içindeki muhaliflerine zulmetmek suretiyle kendilerini öldürünceye kadar çeşitli işkence türlerini uygularlardı. Ama o ilk olarak elçisi Ya'lâ'ya: -onları Necran'dan çıkarmak için söylediği- onları dinlerinden ayırmaya kendilerini zorlamaması, kendi dinlerinde kalmakla İslami seçmede tam anlamıyla özgürlük tanımasını ve ellerinde bulunan topraklar kadar yarım ada dışında kedilerine tazminat olarak toprak vermesiydi." Büyük yazar Endülüs'teki Hıristiyanların Müslümanlara yaptıklarına işaret etmek isteseydi onların nasıl soruşturma mahkemeleri kurduklarını ve suçu olarak Müslümanlığı tesbit edilen kişiye, bilinen gerçek tarihe paralel olarak, Ömer'in vefatından birkaç asır sonra ne türlü ibret verici işkenceler uyguladıklarına değinebilirdi. Ama öyle görünüyor ki, Ömer (r.a.)'in kişiliği müsteşriklerin bütün itham kapılarını yüzlerine kapattığından, her ne şekilde olursa olsun, herhangi bir yolla kendisini suçlamak için çaba sarfetmekten geri kalmadılar. 2- Arap Yarımadası Dışında Din Hürriyeti Bilinen gerçek tarih boyunca semavi dinler arasında barış içinde, Müslümanların hükmettiği dönemlerde olduğu gibi, bir hayat tarzı tesbit edilememiştir. Dünyanın muhtelif bölgelerinde kendilerine savaş açılan zelil ve ezik düşürülen ve dokunulmaması gereken mahremlerine dokunulan Yahudiler, ilgili ve güvenceyi İslami idarenin altında buldular. Bu durum özellikle Endülüs'ün fethinden sonra çok daha açık bir şekilde gözler önüne serilmektedir. Yahudi tarihçiler Musa b. Nusayr'a özel bir önem vermektedirler. Çünkü o, kendilerini esirlikten kurtarıp hürriyete kavuşturan büyük bir İslam komutanı idi. Özel olarak Araplar, genel olarak Müslümanlar ile Yahudiler arasındaki katı çatışma ve savaşlar ancak Yahudilerin Siyonist Yahudi formuna bürünmelerinden sonra vuku bulmuş ve bu dava semavi dinlerin çağrılarından tamamen uzak olup ırkçı bir davadan ibarettir. Durum böyle olunca günahın Müslümanlarda değil, Yahudilerde olduğu açıkça kendini gösterir. İslam'ın ilk dönemlerinden beri İslam'ın Hıristiyanlığa karşı olan pozisyonu bilinmektedir. Avrupa haç perdesi altına gizlenerek Meşrik el-Arabı'a gelip işgal edip sömürdüğü zamanlarda bile Müslümanlar İslam’ın müsamaha ve düşünce hürriyeti normlarına bağlı kalmakta devam ettiler. Endülüs'te Müslümanlar için soruşturma mahkemeleri kurulup binbir işkenceden geçerek öldürülürken ve kendilerine göç hakkı bile tanınmazken; İslam Hıristiyanların bulunduğu Balkanlar'da, Lübnan'da ve başka yerlerde hakim olmasına rağmen Müslümanlara yapılan muamelelerin aynen kendilerine karşı uygulanması prensibine başvurmadıklarını burada belirtmekle yetineceğiz. Çünkü hata yapana karşı aynı hata ile cevap vermek geçerli bir sebep değildir. Çünkü Müslümanlar Allah'ın şu ayet-i kerimesini okuyor ve idrak ediyorlardı: "Ne (her) iyilik ne de (her) kötülük bir olamaz. Sen (kötülüğü) en güzel (haslet ne ise) onunla önle. O zaman (görürsün ki) seninle arasında düşmanlık bulunan kimse bile sanki yakın dost(un olmuş) tur." 38 Ömer (r.a.) böyle bir Müslümanın canlı bir sembolüydü. Bu husustaki bir çok tavrı kendisini örnek insan haline getirmiştir. Beytülmakdis halkının barış talep etmelerinden sonra kendilerine yazmış olduğu belgeyi hep birlikte okuyalım: "Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın adıyla. Bu, mü'minlerin emin ve Allah'ın kulu Ömer'in İliya halkına vermiş olduğu güvence belgesidir. Allah, onların malları ve canları için kendilerine güvence vermiştir. Aynı şekilde kiliseleri haçları, hastaları sağlıklı olanları ve diğer hepsi güvence altındadırlar. Onların kiliselerinde ikamet edilemeyeceği gibi, kiliselerinin yıkılması, içinden herhangi bir şeyin alınması, sahip olduğu bir malın gasp edilmesi, haçlarına el konması yasaktır. İnandıkları dinlerinden dolayı kendilerine zor kullanılamayacağı gibi herhangi birine de bir zarar verilemez. İliya'da onlarla birlikte herhangi bir Yahudi ikamet edemez. el-Medain halkının cizye ödediği gibi İliya halkının da cizye ödemesi gerekir. Ayrıca İliya'da bulunan hırsızları ve Rumlarıda kentten çıkarmaları gerekir. Bunlardan kim ki kenti terk ederse gideceği yere varıncaya kadar canından ve malından emin olacaktır. Kim ki, onlarla oturursa o da güvence altındadır. İliya halkının ödediği cizye kadar cizye ödemesi gerekir. Mallanyla birlikte kendisi Rumlarla gitmek isteyen İliya halkının kiliseleri, haçlan ve çanları gidecekleri emin yere varıncaya kadar güvence altındadırlar. Dileyen gider, dileyen İliya'da kalır. Kalan kişi ise İliya halkının ödediği miktarda cizye ödemek zorundadır. Dileyen Rumlarla birlikte gider, dileyen ehline ve akrabasına geri döner. Mahsûlleri kaldınlmadığı müddetçe kendilerinden bir şey alınmaz. Onlar üzerlerine düşen cizyeyi ödedikleri takdirde bu bölge Allah'ın ahdi; Resulullah'ın, sahabilerinin ve mü'minlerin zimmetidir." Şehir teslim edildikten sonra Ömer (r.a.) -kente girdi ve dini eserlerini ziyaret etmeye başladı. Beraberinde ise rahipler ve diğer din adamları bulunuyordu. Onlar Kıyamet Kilisesinde iken Ömer namaz vaktinin geldiğini anladı- Patrik kendisinden kilisede namaz kılmasını istedi. Çünkü kilise de Allah'ın evlerinden biriydi. Ancak Ömer, daha sonra Müslümanların bu geleneği sürdüreceğinden korkarak özür beyat etti. İleride Müslümanlar günlerinden bir gün halifelerinin kilisede namaz kıldığını bahane ederek ve gerekçe göstererek Hıristiyanları kiliselerinden çıkarıp kendileri orada namaz kılabilirlerdi. Aynı sebepten dolayı Kıyamet Kilisesi'nin yanı başında bulunan Konstantin kilisesinde de namaz kılmadı. Hıristiyanlar Konstantin Kilisesi'ne gelmeden önce, Ömer'in namaz kılması için kilisenin kapısına seccade sermişlerdi. Halife Mukaddes Kaya'ya yakın bir yerde namaz kıldı. Ömer'in daha önce sezdiği gibi, Müslümanlar daha sonra burada (namaz kılmış olduğu yerde) yeni bir cami yaptılar ki, bu da Mescid-i Aksa'dır. Ömer'in bu tasarrufunu Dr. Hüseyin Heykel şöyle yorumlamaktadır: "Ömer'in özür beyan ederek Kıyamet Kilisesi'nde namaz kılmaması dinler tarihinde büyüklük ifade eden bir hadisedir. Aynı zamanda bu dinlere tabi olan halkların birbirleriyle olan ilişkilerini formasyon etmekledir. Bu da Müslümanların müsamahasını, Ömer'in dinde zorlama olmadığını belirten kaideye olan bağlılığını, bu dönemde Müslümanların güttüğü politikanın formunu, düşünce özgürlüğü esasına dayanan Allah yoluna yapılan davetin iyilikle emredip en iyi şekilde yapılan tartışma ve mücadeleye dayanan politika olduğunu tasvir etmektedir. Seninle arasında düşmanlık bulunan kimse sanki sıcak bir dorst oluvermiştir. el-Faruk'un eliyle on dört asır önce bütün bunların vuku bulması daha sonra asırlar boyu ve nesillerin müşahede ettikleri Beytülmakdis'in savaşların ve sürtüşmelerin merkezi haline gelmesi, dünyanın muhtelif bölgelerinde bulunduğumuz çağa mezhep taassubu, dini kibirliliğin ve küstahlığın hakim olması ve devamlı olarak Müslümanların, Yahudilerin ve Hıristiyanların arasında Beytülmakdis'in sebep olması gariptir. Şayet muhtelif milletlerin politika adamları ve kralları Ömer'i o dönemde idrak ettikleri gibi şimdi idrak edebilselerdi, Onun gördüğü gibi dinde zorlamanın olamayacağını, vaad edilmiş topraklar veya Süleyman Heykeli ismi altında Filistin'de kendilerine hak iddia etmemiş olsalardı, dünyanın her tarafında hiçbir ifanın veya milletin bunun sıkıntılarını ve acılarını çekmekten kurulamadığı ve bunun sebep olduğu sıkıntıları çekmekten kurtulacaklardı." Araplar Mısır'a girdikten sonra ilk yaptıkları iş, Roma hükmünün Mısır'da empoze ettiği mezhep taassubunu ve mezhebe sokma despotizmini ortadan kaldırmak oldu. Bu sebeple Amr b. As'ın Nube'den İskenderiye'ye ilan etmiş olduğu ve herkese duyurduğu emir; düşünce hürriyetinin mukaddes bir hürriyet olduğu, dinde zorlama olamayacağı ve hiç kimse dini veya mezhebi yüzünden ne hürriyetinden ne de malından zarar göremeyeceği hususunu ilan ediyordu. Dileyen dilediği şekilde, ister Melkarü isterse Monifızist olabilirdi. Bir dinden başka bir dine veya bir mezhepten başka bir mezhebe geçmek isteyen dilediğini seçmekte hür olup bu hususta kendisine kimse zarar veremez. Müslüman olmak isteyen ise, Müslümanların sahip olduğu hak ve görevlere sahiptir. Halifenin Amr'a göndermiş olduğu mektuplardan bazılarını daha önce arzettiğimiz gibi, halife şöyle diyordu: "Bil ki, ya Amr! Senin hükmün altında olanlar ahd ve zimmet ehlidirler. Resulullah Kiptiler hakkında yaptığı vasiyette der ki: Kıptilere karşı iyi davranın, onlarda zimmet ve rahm mevcuttur. Rahmleri ise İsmail (a.s.) onlardandır..." Romalıların Mısır'da yaydıkları, Kıptilerin kabul etmediği mezhebi zorla onlara empoze ettikleri terör sebebiyle rahiplerin büyük çoğunluğu bunların başında rahip Bünyamin çöllerdeki kiliselerde saklanmışlardı. Müslümanların din hürriyetine verdikleri önem haberi kendilerine ulaşınca geri dönmeye başladılar. Halife Ömer'in bütün Kıptilere verdiği ve tanıdığı özgürlükle ilgili mektupta özellikle rahip Bünyamin'in ismi varid olmuştu. Adı geçen mektubunda şöyle diyordu: "Patrik kendisinden emin ve güvenilir bir şekilde gelsin. Mısır toprakları üzerinde oturan Kiptiler ve başkaları da aynı güvenceye ve özgürlüğe sahiptirler. Onlara hiçbir zarar dokunmayacak, eziyet edilmeyecek ve utandırılmayacaklardır." Bunun üzerine patrik gizlendiği yerden çıktı, İskenderiye'ye zafer kazanmış bir komutan gibi girdi. Kıpti halk kendisini sevinç ve neşe içinde karşıladığında o şükreder konuştu ve halka hitap elti. Tarih kitaplarının bu husustaki rivayetlerine göre şöyle dedi: "Memleketim olan İskenderiye'ye döndüm. Beladan sonra güvence, korkudan sonra emniyeti memleketimde buldum. Allah, kafirleri baskılarından ve işkencelerinden bizi kurtardı." Mısır'da oturan Melkaniler Roma mezhebine tabi olanlar Kıptilerin sahip oldukları düşünce özgürlüğünden daha az bir özgürlüğe sahip değildiler. Ömer’in himayesi ve kendilerine tanımış olduğu özgürlük gölgesi Monilisileri gölgelediği gibi, onları da gölgesinin altına aldı. Bütün bunlardan sonra Mısırlıların şu şekilde karar vermeleri hiç de garipsenecek bir olay değildir: "Rumların Mısır topraklarından çıkarılmalarına ve Müslümanların zafer kazanmalarına sebep olan asıl faktör, Hırakl'in işlediği büyük suç ve günahlar ile eliyle Kıptilere yapılan haksızlıklar ve eziyetlerdir." Bazı Arap komutanlar, "din birliği" prensibinin yalnız Arap yanmadasıyla sımrlanamayacağını, aksine bütün Arapları kapsayacağını zannettiler. Bu esasa dayanarak Velid b. Ukbe Tağlib Hıristiyanlarından savaşla İslam'a girme arasında bir yol tayin etmelerini kendilerinden istedi. Çünkü burada yaşayan Hıristiyanların aslı Arap idi. Ancak onların el-Velid'in bu isteğini reddederek Ömer b. Hattab'a başvurdular. Ömer, onları görüşü istikametinde hareket ederek İslamın kendilerine zorla empoze edilmesini reddetti. Çünkü o, komutanına yazdığı mektupta şöyle söylüyordu: "Arap yarımadasında İslam'dan başkası kabul edilemez. Onları öylesine terk et ki, ne Velid'i destekleyip ona güç versinler ne de İslam'a girmek isteyene mani olsunlar." Ömer'in bu hükmünü öğrendiklerinde içlerinde bazısı iradesiyle İslama girmeyi kabul etli. Bazıları ise Hıristiyan olarak kalmada direttiler. Ömer döneminde Müsümanların takip etmiş olduğu inanç özgürlüğü işte böyleydi. Müslümanların düşmanlarını hezimete uğratması, fethedilen bölgelere güvenliğin yayılması, verimin artmasına büyük tesir etmiştir. Hatta dış görünüş itibariyle, insanın zannettiklerinin aksine de bazı etkileri bu düşünce hürriyeti gerçekleştirmiştir. Bu da inanç özgürlüğünün tabii bir sonucu olarak herkesin kendi inanç ve düşüncesine sahip olması, bunu muhafaza etmesi ve Müslümanların sahip oldukları düşünce özgürlüğüne paralel olarak, fethedilen ülkelerdeki milletlerin gönüllü olarak İslamı kabul etmelerinde bu faktör etkili olmuştur. Dr. Heykel bu hususla Bitler'den şu paragrafı nakletmektedir: "İslamı kabul eden bir Kıpti'nin dünya malı ve zineti içi bunu yaptığını söylemek adilce bir karar değildir. Bazı Kiptiler cizye ödemekten kurtulup Müslüman fatihlerin sahip oldukları özelliklere sahip olmak için İslam'a girmeyi kabul etmişlerse de bu gibi kişiler imanı güçlü olmayan ve dünya menfaati peşinde olanlar için geçerlidir." Acı gerçek şudur ki, sağduyu sahibi ve basiretli kişilerin büyük çoğunluğu sahibine karşı olan isyandan dolayı (İsa'ya karşı olan isyan) Hıristi yani aktan nefret ettiler. İsa (a.s.)'run Allah'ın sevgisi ve ricası emirlerine isyan ederek partiler ve mezhepler arasında patlak veren devrim ve savaşlarında bunlar unutuldu. Bu basiretli ve zeki insanlar bütün bu durumları farkettiklerinde İslam'a yönelip onun güvencesine bağlanarak, onun mütevazi ve sakin gölgesine sığınarak sadelik ve güveni kendisinden kazandılar. ---- İKİNCİ FASIL ÖMER VE YABANCILARLA OLAN İLİŞKİLER Burada yabancı kelimesiyle kastedilenler Müslüman olmayanlardır. Günümüzde uluslar arası hukukta bilinen uyrukluk (vatandaşlık) devletin sınırları, egemenliği ve bu iklim üzerindeki devletin hukuki egemenliği kastedilmektedir. Arap yarımadasında Ömer'in uygulamış olduğu kaide, "tek din" kaidesi ise bizim şu anda görmüş olduğumuz problem ancak Arap yarımadasının dışında söz konusu olabilir. Genel olarak Müslümanların kendilerine komşu olanlarla mevcut ilişkilerinin savaş ilişkileri olduğunu söylemek mümkündür. Arapların Şam ve Irak'taki komşularına karşı saldırıya geçtikleri görüşü yaygın olmakla birlikte sabit olan tarihi gerçeklere paralel olarak bu savaşlar saldırı savaşları değil, savunma savaşlarından ibarettir. Resulullah İslam çağrısının dünyanın her tarafına yayılması için emretmiş ve barışçı yollarla buna başlamıştı. Kedisine komşu olan devlet adamlarına ve krallara, Fars kralı Kisra, Rum kralı Kayser, ve Mısır hakimi Mukavkıs başta olmak üzere mektuplar göndermişti. Bunlardan bazıları edebini bozmadan cevap vermiş, Fars kralı gibi bazıları ise Resulullah'a büyük hakaretlerde bulunmuş, hatta bazı askerlerini göndererek Arap peygamberini ölü veya diri olarak kendisine getirmeleri derecesinde aşın bir şekilde ileri gitmişlerdi. Ancak Resulullah bunları gerçekleştiremeden Hakk'a yürüdü. Arap yarımadasında Resulullah istikrara vardığından beri, büyük komşu ülkeler çeşitli oyunlar ve hileler hazırlıyor, Müslümanları tuzağa düşürmek istiyorlardı. Öyle ki, neredeyse düşmanlar Müslümanlara saldıracaklardı ki, Müslümanlar bu durumun farkına vardılar. Ömer bu durumu şöyle ifade eder: "Arkadaşı Resulullah’ın eşlerine kızgın olduğu haberini kendisine getirdiği hikayeyi Ömer (r.a.) şöyle anlatmaktadır:"... Gassanın bize karşı saldırıya geçmek için hazırlıklar yaptığını konuşurken, arkadaşım nöbet günü olduğu için dışarı çıktı ve geceleyin geri dönüp acaip bir şekilde kapımı dövmeye başladı ve dedi ki; oldukça endişe verici bir durum maydana geldi. Ne oldu diye sordum. Gassan (Şam'da İslanıı kabul etmeyen ve Hıristiyanlıkta ısrar eden bir Arap kabilesi) bize karşı savaşmaya mı geldi? Hayır cevabını verdi. Bundan çok daha önemli ve çok daha üzücü, Resulullah eşlerini boşadı, dedi. Haklı olarak kişinin dikkatini çekmesi gereken husus şudur ki, Ömer b. Hattab onun döneminde İslam tarihinin en büyük meydan savaşları kazanılmasına rağmen savaşların vuku bulmasına taraftar değildi. Zorunlu ve gerekli olmadıkça herhangi bir savaşa katılmak veya savaşın patlak vermesine sebep olmak istemezdi. Cihada gitmeye susamış olan ordu komutanlarına izin vermeden önce uzun uzun düşünürdü. Mürtedlere karşı savaş açılmak istendiği zaman, onun pozisyonunu daha önce görmüş ve Ebu Bekir'e barış yapması için nasıl telkinde bulunduğunu ve iyi kalbli, yumuşak huylu halifenin nasıl kükreyip sakalından tutarak onu ne şekilde azarladığını ve şu meşhur sözü söylediğini görmüştük; "Cahiliyette cebbar, İslam'da korkak mısın?" Araplar ilk zaferlerini İranlılara karşı kazandıktan sonra Ömer (r.a.) şöyle diyordu: "Bizlerle Farsların arasında ateşten bir dağ olsaydı, ne biz onlara ne de onlara bize yeüşselerdi" Komutanları kendisinden Fars topraklarında ilerlemek için izin istedikleri zaman aynı anlamda şu sözü bir kere daha Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas'a gönderdiği mektupla tekrarladı: "Dağlarla bu toprakların arasında ne onların bize ne de bizim onlara yetişmemizi isterdim. Beni etkileyen Müslümanların selametidir." Ömer b. Hattab uzun tereddütten sonra ancak Amr b. As'a Mısır'ı fethetmesi için izin verdi. Çünkü bu tereddüd hali devam ederken Rum komutanının yeni kuvvetler toplayıp Müslümanlara karşı saldırıya geçmek için Mısır'a gittiği ve kuvvet topladıktan sonra Şam'a saldıracağı kesinleşmişti. Bu hususta Amr'a emir verdikten sonra, Amr'ın politik dehası ve mekri olmasaydı neredeyse tekrar onu geri çağıracaktı. Halife Mısır fethedildikten sonra Amr'ın batıya doğru ilerlemesini yasakladı. Kaçınılması mümkün olan tehlikelere karşı Müslümanları korumakta ve kollamakta çok itinalı davranıyordu. Bu husustaki şu sözünü daha önce de arzetmişük: "Bir Müslüman benim için yüz bin dinardan daha değerlidir." Savaş kaçınılmaz olduğu zamanlarda ise Ömer barış yapılması için en büyük fırsatları hazırlamaya büyük itina gösteriyor ve kendilerine İslam’ın meşhur şartlarım arzediyordu. Kitabu'l-Haraç sahibinin zikrettiğine göre, Ömer b. Hattab orduyu bir yere gönderdiğinde, askerin başına İslam hukukunda ve diğer ilimlerde söz sahibi birini getirdi. Bu göreve getirilenlerden biride Seleme b. Kays idi. Seleme'ye şöyle söylüyordu: "Allah'ın ismiyle yürü. Allah yolunda kafirlere karşı savaş. Düşmanlarınız olan müşriklerle karşılaşırsanız kendilerini şu üç haslete davet edin. İslam'a davet edin. Şayet İslam'ı seçer ve evlerinde oturmayı tercih ederlerse mallarından zekat alın, Müslümanların leylerinde de onlara pay yoktur. Evde oturmayıp sizlerle birlikte savaş etmek isterlerse aynen sizler gibi, sizin için kâr olan onlar için de kâr, sizin için söz konusu olan zarar onlar içinde geçerlidir. Şayet bu teklifimizi kabul etmezlerse onlan cizye ödemeye davet edin. Kabul ederlerse düşmanlarına karşı savaşın. Haraç ödemeleri için onları serbest bırakın. Meşgul etmeyin ki, çalışsınlar. Güçlerinin yetmediği şeyi kendilerine yüklemeyin. Şayet cizye ödemeye de yanaşmazlarsa onlarla savaşın. Biliniz ki, Allah sizi onlara karşı galip getirecektir." "Şayet kalelere sığınır ve sizlere Allah'ın ve Resulünün hükmüne göre inmek istediklerini söylerlerse, Allah'ın ve Resulünün hükümlerine göre inmelerine izin vermeyin. Çünkü Allah'ın ve Resulünü onlar hakkında nasıl hükmettiğini bilemezsiniz. Şayet Allah'ın ve Resulünün zimmetine sığıhırak inip teslim olmak isterlerse, onlara Allah'ın ve Resulünün zimmetlerini vermeyin. Onlara kendiniz zimmet veriniz. Şayet sizlere karşı savaşırlarsa, kendilerine kalleşlik yapmayın, aşın gitmeyin. Kesinlikle çocukları öldürmeyin." Ordu komutanlarını meydan savaşlarına gönderirken kendilerine takva sahibi olmalarını söyler, sancağın yanında şöyle hitab ederdi: "Allanın adıyla ve yardımıyla, Allah'ın size tey'id ettiği zaferle gidin.” "Yardım yalnız daima galip ve hikmet sahibi olan Allah kalındadır." 39 "Sınırı aşmayın, çünkü Allah sının aşanları (aşırı gidenleri) sevmez." 40 Düşmanla karşı karşıya geldiğiniz zaman, çekinmeyin ve korkmayın. Üstün olduğunuz ve galip geldiğiniz zaman ibret etmeyin, (yendiğiniz kimselerle oynayıp onlan ibre ederek kendileriyle alay etmeyin) Gösterişle israf etmeyin. Yaşlıları, kadınları ve çocukları öldürmeyin. İki kuvvet karşılaşıp çatışmaya başladığı zaman kendilerini öldürmekten sakının. Aynı şekilde savaş kızıştığı ve saldinlara geçildiği zaman onlan öldürmekten sakının. Ganimetleri aldığınız zaman aşırı hareket etmeyin. Cihadı dünya arzularından ve isteklerinden tenzih kılın. Alış veriş yaptığınız ve kazandığınız kârdan dolayı kendinizi müjdeleyin. "Gerçekten bu büyük başarıdır." 41 Bu talimatlar ve emirler, İslam'da savaş düsturunun esaslan sayılırlar. Bu sömürü savaşı değil, düşünce savaşıdır. Bu savaş öyle bir savaştır ki, düşmanı barış için ikna etme çabasından sonra ancak mümkün olabilen ne aldatmalara ve hilelere ne de kalleşliğe imkan tanımayan akide savaşıdır. Savaş patlak verdikten sonra da, hedefe tam olarak gidilir. Amaç yakıp yıkmak ve yok etmek değildir. Bu savaş çok sınırlar dahilinde ancak siviller açîsından zararlı olabilir. İslam'da savaşın gayesi barış ise, buna paralel olarak Müslümanlar başkalarına garanti verebilirler. Orduda her asker düşman tarafından olan herkese garanti verebilir. İslam toplumuna düşen verilen bu garantiyi yerine getirmektir. Medeni toplumlar bu norma hala ulaşamamışlardır. İnsanlık tarihinin İslam'dan önce böyle bir normdan haberdar olup olmadığını bilemiyoruz. Halife Ömer bu normu oldukça geniş bir sahayı kapsayacak şekilde uygulamıştı. Öyle ki, İslam ordusu düşman kalelerinden birini muhasara eder ve kalede bulunan düşman askerinin birine Müslüman asker indiği takdirde onu öldüreceğine dair kendisini tehdit eder ve düşman askeri bunu anlar, kaleden inip güvence talebinde bulunursa, bu kaideye binaen güvence allına alınırdı. Belazuri'nin bu husustaki rivayetine göre, Halid b. Velid komutanlıktan azledikdikten sonra, Şam rahipleriyle şehri savaşmadan barışçı bir teslim almak için anlaştığında, Ebu Ubeyde b. el-Cerrah şehri savaşarak teslim almak için harekete geçmiş ve kaleyi varmıştı. Şam rahipleri Ebu Ubeyde'ye Halid'in mektubunu gösterdiklerinde, bazı Müslümanlar şöyle demişlerdi: "Bu, yalnızca Müslümanları böyle bir şey yapmaktan alıkoyar." Ve barışı halifenin ikrar ettiği gibi kabul etti. Başarısızlıklara ve yenilmişlere karşı Ömer'e ne derece şefkatli davradığını isbatlamak için şu gerçeği burada aşağıdaki rivayete göre arzetmek istiyoruz: "Mısır Kıptilerinin lideri Mukavkıs Araplarla barış yapmaya karar vererek Amr b. As ile bir anlaşma yaptı. Bu anlaşmanın gereği olarak her Kıptı erkek senede iki dinar haraç ödeyecek, Mısır'da bulunan Rumlardan ise dileyen bu anlaşmaya boyun eğecek dileyen ise Mısır'ı terketmekte serbest olacaktı. Ancak Rum kralı bu antlaşmayı kabul etmedi. Mukavkıs'a aşırı şekilde düşmanlığını dile getirerek Müslümanlarla savaşmaya devam etti. Bunun üzerine Mukavkıs Amr'a gelerek kendisine şöyle dedi: "Senden üç şey istiyorum: Bunlardan birincisi, Rumlar beni şikayet ettiler ve dinlemediler. Yaptığım anlaşmayı göz ardı ettiler. Bana karşı ileri sürdüğün şartlan onlara karşı ileri sürme. İkincisi, Kiptiler yaptıkları antlaşmaya tabi olup bozmamı şiardır. Rumların antlaşmayı bozmaları sebebiyle onları suçlama. Üçüncüsü, şayet ölürsem, İskenderiye'deki falanca kiliseye beni defnetmeleri için emret." Amr onun yalnızca üçüncü isteğini kabul etti ve savaş patlak verdi. Mısır'ın şahirleri ve köyleri de savaşa katıldılar. Ancak Müslümanlar galip olarak çıktılar. Onlardan çok sayıda esir aldılar ve Ömer'e gönderdiler. Ancak halife onların hala zımini olduklarına hükmederek antlaşmanın geçerli sayıldığını kabul etti ve kendilerini tekrar Mısır'a gönderdi. Müslümanlar düşmanla barış yapmak istediklerinde düşmanla antlaşma yapar ve barışın şartlarım garanti altına alırlardı. Daha önce Beytülmakdis'in (İliya) tesliminin barış şartlarını arzetmiştik. Şimdi de aşağıdaki iki örneği arzedeceğiz: 1- Filistin halkı ile yapılan atlasına: "Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın ismiyle. Bu, Allanın kulu, mü'minlerin halifesi Ömer'in Filislin halkı ve onunla birlikte yaşayanlara vermiş olduğu barış ve güvence şartlarıdır. Onların canları, malları, kiliseleri, haçları, hastaları, suçsuz olanları ve diğer halkları güvence ve garanti altındadır. Kiliselerinde kimse ikamet etmeyecek, yıkılmayacak, herhangi bir şey alınmak suretiyle bir şey eksiltilmeyecek, kilisenin mallarından bir şey alınmayacaktır. Kimse halktan bir şey alamayacaktır. Ayrıca mallarından ve haç larından bir şey alınmayacak ve dinlerinde zorlama yapılmayacaktır. Onlardan herhangi birine zarar verilmeyeceği gibi, kendileriyle birlikte Filistine giren hiç kimseye zarar verilmeyecektir. Filistin halkı kendileriyle olan Led halkı Şam halkının ödediği şekilde cizye ödeyecektir. Bu şartların dışına çıkıldığı takdirde Şam halkına yapılan aynısı kendilerine uygulanacaktır." 2- Mısır halkıyla yapılan barış antlaşması: “Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah’ın ismiyle, Bu, Amr b. As'ın Mısır halkının mallarına, canlarına, mezheplerine, kiliselerine, haçlarına, kara ve deniz bölgelerine vermiş olduğu güvence ve garantisidir. Bunların hiçbirine zarar verilmeyecek, haklarında eksiltme ve kısıtlama olmayacak ve huzursuz edilmeyeceklerdir. Şayet bu barış antlaşmasını kabul ederlerse, Mısır halkına düşen cizye ödemektir. Buna karşı çıkana zimmetimiz sorumlu değildir. Rumlardan ve Nube halkından bu barış antlaşmasına girmek isteyenler için Mısır halkı için geçerli olan kendileri için de geçerlidir. Onlar için lehte ve aleyhte olan durumlar, bunlar için de geçerlidir. Kim ki gitmeyi tercih ederse, gideceği güvence yerine varıncaya kadar veya bizim otorite sınırlarımızın dışına çıkıncaya kadar güvence altındadır. Bu belgede bulunanlar, Allah’ın ahdi ve zimmeti, Resulullah’ın ve halife emirül-mü'mininin zimmetidir. Bunu kabul eden Nube halkının bu kadar hayvan ve şu kadar at vermek suretiyle bize yardım etmeleri gerekmektedir. İthal ve ihraç edilen malları engellemeleri ve bunu yapan kafilelere saldırmamaları gerekmektedir." Halife Ömer (r.a.) Müslümanların yaptığı anlaşmalara oldukça itina gösteriyor ve önem veriyordu. Daha önce de arzettiğimiz gibi, Farslar sık sık antlaşmalarım bozmaya yöneliyor ve antlaşmaların Araplar tarafından ihlal edildiğini veya antlaşma şartlarını yerine getirmediklerim ileri sürme çabası içindeydiler. Müslümanlarla gayr-i müslimler arasındaki ilişkiler, İslam devletinin dışında da meydana geldi. Ancak bunlar sınırlı ilişkilerdi. Bazıları aşağıdadır: a) Darü'l-Harp tüccarları: Bunlar ticaret yapmak maksadıyla İslam topraklarına girmek istedikleri zaman öşür veriyorlardı. Buna karşılık Müslüman tüccarlar da darü'l-harp topraklarında ticaret yapmak istedikleri zaman ayrû şekilde öşür veriyorlardı. b) Müslümanlar düşmanlarıyla esir değiş tokuşu yaparlardı. Bu hususta Ömer’in söyledikleri oldukça etkileyici ve takdire şayandır: “Müslüman bir esiri kafirlerin elinden kurtarmak benim için Arap yarımadasmdan daha değerlidir.” “Müşriklerin ellerinde bulunan her Müslümanın serbest bırakılması için ödenecek fidye Müslümanların beytülmahndan karşılanır.” c) Bu husustaki olaylardan biri de, şudur: Araplardan bir kişi kaçarak Rumlara sığındı. Velid b. Ukbe durumu Ömer b. Hattab'a bildirdi. Ömer bunun üzerine Rum kralına şunları yazdı: "Aldığım habere göre Araplardan bir kişi memleketimizi terk edip memleketinize sığınmıştır. Vallahi ya onun memleketinden çıkarırsın veya sana karşı savaş ilan ederim." Yapılan muameleye karşı aym muameleyi yapma prensibine paralel olarak bu tehdit karşısında Rum kralı kaçak olan Arabi memleketinin dışına sürmek zoruda kaldı. d) Ömer b. Hattab'ın eşi ile Rum kralının eşi arasında karşılıklı hediyeleşme olduğunu daha önce de arzetmiştik. e) Rivayetlere göre, Ömer'in kuzeydeki görevlisi kendisine gelerek, Rum devleti ile İslam devleti arasında bulunan Arap es-Sus şehrinin Müslümanların sırlarım Rumlara aktardığını ve Rumların Müslümanların her şeyinden haberder olduklarını bildirdi. Bunu öğrenen Ömer, kendisine şunları söyledi: "Adı geçen şehre gittiğin zaman, onlara bu seçeneklerden birini seçmelerini arzet. Bir teke yerine iki teke, bir deve yerine iki deve, sahip oldukları başka her şeyin birine karşılık iki şey kendilerine verip onları bu şehirden çıkar ve şehri yık. Razı olmazlarsa kendilerini uyararak şehrin yıkılmasını bir sene sonraya ertele." Ve kendisine bu hususta bir belge yazıp verdi. Vali kendilerine gidip halifenin; şartlarını kendilerine arzettiği zaman, halk bu teklifi reddetti. Yıkma işlemini bir yıl erteledikten sonra şehri yıktı. Zımmilere karşı Ömer başta olmak üzere Müslümanların çok müsamahalı davranmalarına ve kendilerini dinin emirleri gereği zorunlu hissetmelerine rağmen bazı tarihçilerin zikrettiklerine göre, Ömer bunlara karşı bazı ek şartlar koşmuş ve dolayısıyla Müslümanlarla zımmiler arasında tam anlamıyla bir eşitlik sağlamıştır. Esaslı olarak Müslümanlarla zımmiler arasında farklılık gösteren cizye ve haraç gibi mali şartlara ilave olarak Ebu Yusuf Kitabu'l-Haraç adlı meşhur eserinde şunları ilave etmektedir: a) Yolları yıkmamaları, düşmana destek vermemeleri ve Müslümanların düşmanlarına yataklık etmemeleri. b) Giydikleri elbiselerle kendilerini Müslümanlara benzetmemeleri, binek ve heyetlerini de Müslümanlara benzetmemeleri ve kendilerine has kıyafetlerinin olması. c) Dini törenlerini kendi aralarında yapmaları ve Müslümanların çarşı ve pazarlarında içki ve domuz etini salmamaları. Bu ilave şartlar gerçekten doğru ise biz buna bugünkü deyimle devletin kamu nizamını gerekçe gösterebiliriz. Medeni dünya ülkelerinin büyük çoğunluğunun özgürlük hususundaki açıklamalarına rağmen bu ülkeler kendileri için oldukça (kamu nizamı için önemli gördükleri) ve burada oturanlara bazı şartları empoze ettikleri göz önünde bulundurulmaktadır. Biz buna şu örneği verebiliriz. Bilindiği gibi bir Müslüman, İslam hukukunun gereği olarak iki kadınla evlenebilir. Ancak Avrupa ülkelerinin büyük çoğunluğu bunu yasaklamaktadır. İşte bu sebeple kendi topraklarının üzerinde bir Müslümanın iki kadınla evli olmasına izin vermezler. Her ne kadar durum kişini hürriyetiyle ve akidesiyle ilgili ise de, bu devletler -kim olursa olsun- bir erkeğin iki kadınla evlenmesini kamu nimazı açısından istememektedirler. ---- ÜÇÜNCÜ FASIL ÖMER VE EKONOMİK SİSTEM Biz burada İslami sosyal sistemin en ince ve dakik noklarına varmış bulunuyoruz. Bilindiği gibi İslam, cahiliyette bilinen ekonomik sistemin iskeletini büyük çapta değiştirmemiştir. Biz çağın terimlerine paralel olarak ekonomik sistemi bilinen iki unsura dayandıracak olursak bunlar üretim ve dağıtım unsurlarıdır. İslamın ekonomik sisteminin açık bir şekilde dağıtım unsuru sahasında yenilikler yaptığım görürüz. İslam'dan önce Arap yarımadasında bilinen üretim unsurları, esaslı bir şekilde yaz ve kış seferlerine işaret etliğinde Kur'an-ı Kerim'de zikredildiği gibi ticarete dayanıyordu. Su bulunduğu zamanlarda Araplar hayvancılığa ve hayvan terbiyesine önem vermişler, özellikle başta deve olmak üzere çöl atmosferine uyum sağlayan büyük baş hayvanları ve bu meyanda at beslemişlerdi. Bununla beraber Araplar, Arap yarımadasında ziraatla da uğraşmışlar, özellikle güney bölgelerinde ve Medine civarında ziraatı geliştirmişlerdir. Sanayi ise gerek barış gerekse savaş dönemlerinde günlük hayatın ihtiyacını karşılayan araçlardan ileri geçememiş ve geri kalmıştır. Bu sahada İslam'ın gerçekleştirdiği değişiklikler sınırlı olup üretim ilişkilerinde insani fonksiyonu etkilemekle yetinmiştir. İslam’ın gerçekleştirdiği önemli yenilikleri aşağıdaki gibi sıralayabiliriz: a) Faizin yasaklanması: Araplar alışılmamış ve insani olmayan bir şekilde, bu hususta ihtisas sahibi eserlerin açıkladığı gibi, faizle iş yapıyorlar, faiz alış verişinde bulunuyorlardı. İslam gelir gelmez bunu yasaklayarak kapital sahibinin yalnız kapitalini geri alması şaklinde sınırladı. Resulullah’ın amcası Abbas başta olmak üzere, bütün Müslümanlara onu örnek göstererek her çeşit faizi iptal etti. b) Müslümanlar için bazı mallarda alış verişin yasaklanması: Bu malların başında içki ve domuz gelmektedir. İslam hukuku ilim uzmanları bunu "değerli olmayan mal" terimiyle tanımlamışlardır. c) Toplum için zararlı olan bazı aktivitilerin yasaklanması: Bunun en meşhurlarından biri de kumardır. Kumar gerek normal haliyle gerekse gizli her türlü çeşidiyle yasaklanmıştır. d) Bu negatif durumların yanı sıra yani yasaklama ve haram kılmaya dayanan sistemin yanı sıra İslam, bazı pozitif normları koymuştur ki, bu normlar ilişkilerin insani sınırlar dalıilinde gerçekleşmesini garanti altına alır. Bunların en meşhurları aşağıdaki gibidir: “Gıda maddelerinin tekelinin yasaklanması.” 42 “İlişkilerde sahtekarlığı yasaklanması. Kendilerine verilen işi bitirir bitirmez, terleri kurumadan, hadis-i şerifin nassına binaen ücretli işçiye ücretinin ödenmesi.” 43 İslamın gerçekleştirmiş olduğu değişiklikler ise ikinci faktör olan ekonomik ilişkiler sahasını kapsamış dağıtım faktörüdür. Cahiliye toplumu, sırf liberal esaslar üzerine kurulmuştu. Her Arap, mülkiyetinin mutlak sahibiydi, vicdani kanaatinden başka hiçbir otoritenin egemenliği altına girmemişti. Arapların mertlikleri ve misafirperverlikleri başta olmak üzere, irsi Arap geleneklerine dayanıyordu ki, bu da Arapların asaletini temsil eden ve herkesçe örnek alınan bir töreydi. Ancak bununla birlik ve mertliği ve asaleti belirleyen bu pozisyonu tanzim eden veya buna zorunluluk sıfatını veren belirli normlar mevcut değildir. İşte, İslam gelince buna çok ince ve dakik bir sistem yerleştirdi ki, bunun en önemli formu ise zekattır. Daha önce de arzettiğimiz gibi zekat İslam'da zorunlu vergi türüdür. Araplar Resulullah'ın döneminde bu yeni sistemi kabul edip uyum sağlamalarına rağmen Resulullah Hakk'a kavuştuktan sonra Medine dışında bulunan büyük çaptaki Müslümanların irtidad etmesine sebep olan ve tahrik eden özellikle zekat idi. Onlar zekatı Medine'deki hakimlere bir çeşit cizye ödeme olarak nitelendiriyor, egoist ve oburluk görüşleri Müslümanlar için sağlamış olduğu kamu yararını görmekten kendilerini alıkoyuyordu. Kur'anın sınırlamış olduğu zekat vergisinin İslam dini ibadetler kabilinden de bazı mali yükümlülükler meydana getirmiş, her Müslümanın kendi mali kapasitesine göre bunu yerine getirmesini emretmiştir. Bunun en bariz örnekleri ise, fıtır sadakası (fitre), kurban bayramında kesilen kurbanlar ve bilinen mali kefaretlerdir. Bunlara ilave olarak Müslümanları hür ve serbest bir şekilde sadaka vermeye teşvik etmiş, Kur'an ayetlerine ve hadis-i şeriflere paralel olarak fakirlerin elinden tutmayı ve yardım etmeyi hissettirmiştir. 44 Ömer (r.a.)'in üretim sahasındaki ilk ve en etkili içtihadı, Müslümanların Irak'ta, Şam'da ve sonra da Mısır'da zorla fethettikleri topraklarla ilgili içtihadı idi. Ömer bu toprakların fatihleri arasında paylaşılmasına şiddetle karşı çıktı, daha önce de ayrıntılı bir şekilde açıkladığımız gibi, Müslümanlar bu görüşü icma ile benimseyip kabul ettiler. Bu toprakların ganimet olarak fatihler arasında paylaşılmasını değil, Müslümanların beytülmaline gelir getiren sabit gelir kaynağı olarak kalmasını ve sağlanacak gelirlerin fakirlere dağıtılmasını, kamu hizmetlerinin imar edilmesini, sınırları koruyan orduların teçhizatları ve hazırlıkları için harcanmasını öngörüyordu. Ömer'in gerekçeleri bunlardı. İşte bu şekilde zekatın yanı sıra, zekattan daha fazla gelir sağlayan kaynağı İslam devleti kazanmış oldu. Çünkü o zamanın şartlarını göz önünde bulunduracak olursak üretim gelirlerinin en önemli unsuru ziraat idi. Sanayi döneme henüz başlamamıştı. Ömer b. Hattab'ın fakir Müslümanların çıkarları için toprak tahsis ettiği hususunu daha önce arzetmişük. Bu toprağa "ardu'l-huma" denilmekte idi, ancak bir veya deve sahibi veya bir veya iki teke sahibi onun sözlerine paralel olarak bu topraktan faydalanabilirdi. Büyük mal sahiplerinin bu topraklara girmesini veya buralardan faydalanmasını önlemek için, bekçi tayin etmiş ve İslam'da ilk kamu sektörünü meydana getirmiştir. Ömer döneminde devlet gelirlerinin artışı, akla sığmayacak kadar çoğalmış, bu gelirlerin büyük yekunu Müslümanların Irak, İran, Şam ve Mısırda elde etlikleri zaferlerden kazandıkları ganimetlerden elde edilmiştir. Bu gelirler, halifenin her Müslümana belirli bir aylık bağlamasını gerçekleştirmiştir. Ömer'in Ebu Bekir'in metodundan nasıl farklı bir metodu benimsediğini ve uyguladığını daha önce de belirtmiştik. İslam davasına karşı olan pozisyonlarını ve bu uğurda çektikleri sıkıntı ve kederlerine paralel olarak kişiler arasında aylık ödemede ayrıcalık metodunu ortaya koydu. Bu sebepten dolayı bazı gruplara yüksek düzeyden maaş bağladı. Şayet o çağın kriterlerine göre mukayese yapacak, Ömer dönemindeki satın alma gücünü göz önünde bulunduracak ve buna ek olarak başka kaynakların elde ettikleri -ticaret ve ziraat gibi sahalarda malların yatırımını- gelirleri hesaba katacak olursak, verilen maaşlar oldukça yüksek bir düzeydeydi. Ömer'in yalnızca toprakların dağıtımı hususundaki pozisyonunda çok katı ve kesin tavır almış olduğunu da burada zikretmekte fayda vardır. Fatihlere intikal eden mallar konusunda, kazandıkları bütün hakların eksiksiz olarak kendilerine verilmesine itina gösteriyordu. Daha önce ayrıntılı olarak gördüğümüz gibi, Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas, Calinos'u öldürüp ganimetlerini elde eden askere servetini tamamını vermekte tereddüp edip bütün serveti kendisine vermeme çabası içine girdiğinde Sa'd'ı nasıl azarladığım ve yüzbinlerce dinar değerinde serveti askere ödettiğini görmüştük. Bütün bunlar, Ömer (r.a.) döneminde Arap yarımadası dahilinde ve haricinde büyük zengin tabakalarının oluşmasına ve İslam düşünürlerinin bu toplumsal problem karşısında İslam’ın pozisyonunu araştırmalarına sebep oldu. Vefatından sonra korkunç bir şekilde patlak veren bu toplumsal sorunu Ömer şehid olmadan önce hissetmiş ise de kader ona bu sahada kesin karşı koyma ve zorluklara göğüs germe fırsatını vermedi. Acaba her çağda Müslümanların tabi oldukları ve boyun eğdikleri İslam’ın iktisadi sistemi mi vardır? Yoksa Müslümanların değişen ihtiyaçlarına göre İslam’ın Kur'an ve Sünnetle getirmiş olduğu normlar dahilinde kendilerine içtihad izni verilmiş bir ekonomik sistem midir? Kur'an ve Sünnet'in hükümlerinden anlayan ve bunlara göz atan, özellikle Ömer'in metodunu idrak eden kimse kesin bir sonuca varacaktır. Bu da devlet idaresi sisteminde olduğu gibi, İslami ekonomik sistemde Müslümanların içtihadından doğmaktadır. Şüphesiz Kur'an ve Sünnet'in getirdiği ve ihtiva ettiği hükümler zorunlu olup Müslümanlar bunların dışına çıkamazlar. Bu hükümler ekonomik sistemle yakından ilgili olan Hükümlerdir. Faizin haram kılınması, içki alış verişinde bulunmak, domuz eti ve kumar gibi yasakları ihtiva etmektedir. Ayrıca isyan kabilinden sayılan ve İslam'ın bariz usullerine ters düşen her türlü aktivite de buna dahildir. Ancak bu kaideler genel olup geniş sahaları kapsamaktadırlar. Bu kaidelerin rolü değişen çağın problemlerine göre Müslümanların düşüncelerine kılavuzluk etmektir. Bu problemlerin bazıları Ömer'in döneminde kendisini göstermiş bazıları ise Osman'ın, Ali'nin ve daha sonraki dönemlerde ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu problemlerden bazıları, Müslüman dilediği kadar mal ve mülk sahibi olabilir miydi? Kur'an ve Sünnet'te açık bir şekilde varid olan naslara ilave olarak devlet kişilere yeni izafi yükümlülükler yükleyebilir miydi? Allah'ın helal kıldığı çerçeve dahilinde Müslüman, dilediği gibi ve arzu ettiği şekilde malından faydalanabilir miydi? Şayet İslam'da bu sorulara açık bir şekilde cevap bulunabilseydi, biraz sonra göreceğimiz gibi akidelerinin sağlamlığından, güçlü imanlarından şüphe edilmeyen ve Resulullah’ın dönemini yaşayanlar arasında bu konuda anlaşmazlık doğmazdı. Makul sınırlar dahilindeki ihtiyaçlarını aşan servetini Müslüman ne yapmalı? Farzları ödedikten sonra dilediği gibi malında akidesine göre tasarrufta bulunmada serbest mi olsun? Yoksa devlet mi buna müdahale ederek fazla olan malında tasarruf sahibimi olsun? Biz burada iki içtihadla karşı karşıya kalıyoruz: Bu içtihad sahipleri iki büyük sahabi olup bunlardan biri Abdurrahman b. Avf, diğeri ise, Ebu Zer el-Gıfari'dir. Abdurrahman b. Avf Resulullah ile bütün savaşlara katılan büyük bir saha-bidir. Bu sebeple hiçbir sahabinin sahip olmadığı ve hiç birine kısmet olmayan bir özelliğe sahiptir. Bu da Resulullah’ın kendisinin arkasında namaz kılmasıdır. Bu hususta Resulullah şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Ümmetimden salih bir kişi kendisine imamlık etmeden hiçbir peygamber vefat etmemiştir." O, Resulullah'ın cennetle müjdelediği on kişiden biri idi. Ömer vurulduktan sonra da namaz kıldırmak için seçilmişü. Şûra adaylarının arasındaydı. Hatta Ömer (r.a.) şu sözüyle onu diğerlerinden ayırd etmişti; “Şayet şûra adayları parçalanır, aralarında anlaşmazlık çıkarsa Abdurrahman b. Avf in bulunduğu grubla birlikte olun.” Abdurrahman b. Avf İslam hukukunda ilim sahibi olan en büyük alimlerden biriydi, üç halife döneminde en çok fetva veren oydu. Bu yüce sahabiye baktığınız zaman, kendisini Müslümanların içinde en zengin kişi olarak görürüz. O kadar çağın ölçülerine göre büyük mal sahibi olduğunu görürüz. Ensar'dan bir kadınla evlenmiş ve mehir olarak kendisine otuz bin dinar ödemişti. Ticaret kafileleri Medine, Şam, Mısır ve diğer bölgelere gidip gelirdi. Kervanlarından birinin sayısı yedi yüz binekten meydana gelirdi. Kafileleri Medine'ye girdiğinde halk bir çığlık atar ve şöyle derdi: "Abdurrahman b. Avfın kervanı geldi." Vefat ettiği zaman büyük bir servet bırakmıştı. Ebu Ömer b. Abdilber şöyle der: "Ticarette çok başarılı ve ciddi bir tüccardı. Çok büyük servet kazandı. Vefat ettiği zaman arkasında bin deve, üç bin küçük baş hayvan, yüz at bıraktı. Bütün bu hayvanları yirmi sulama yerinde sulatırdı. Yıllık aile masrafları bunlardan karşılanırdı. Anlatıldığına göre, eşlerinden birine mirasının sekizinin dörtte biri ödenmiş ve bu pay seksen bin dirhem olmuştur. Yani dört eşine düşen pay sekizde bir oranı üç yüz yirmi bin dirhemdir. Bıraktığı miras ise, bu esasa göre iki milyon beş yüz altmış bin dirhemdir." 45 Abdurrahman b. Avf'ın bu serveti Resulullah’ın vefatından sonra değil, Medine'ye hicret ettikten sonra oluşmuştur. Rivayete göre Resulullah şöyle buyurmuştur: "Bu gece sizlerin makamını cennette gördüm”. Bana önce Ebu Bekir geldi ve yerini gördü. Daha sonra Ömer geldi ve yerini gördü. Bilahare Osman, Ali, Talha ve Zübeyir geldiler ve yerlerini gördüler.” Daha sonra Abdurrahman b. Avf geldi ve dedi ki: "Sahabelerin arasında beni getirmekte geciktiler. O kadar ki, helak olduğumdan korktum ve korkunç bir şekilde terledim. O zaman kendisine sordum: “Gelmeni erteleyen sebep nedir?” Dedi ki: “Ey Allah’ın Resulü, malımın fazla oluşu.” Bunun üzerine Abdurrahman ağladı ve dedi ki: “Ey Allah’ın Resulü, bu yüklü yüz hayvan Mısır ticaretinden geldi. Bunları Medine halkının fakirlerine ve çocuklarına sadaka olarak veriyor ve seni şahit gösteriyorum. Belki Allah o günde benim yükümü hafifletir..." İbn Sa'd'ın et-Tabakat, es-Safve, Hilyetü'l-Evliya ve İbn Kesir'in zikrettiklerine göre, Şam'dan Medine'ye yüklü yedi yüz hayvandan oluşan bir kervan gelince bu Medine halkının arasında çığlıkların ve gürültülerin oluşmasına sebep oldu. Bunun üzerine Aişe (r.anha) gürültülerin sebebini sordu. Kendisine verdikleri cevapta Abdurrahlan b. Avf’in kafilesi olduğunu dile getirdiler. Bunun üzerine Aişe şöyle söyledi: “Resulullah’ın şöyle buyurduğunu duydum: "Abdurrahman b.Avf’in cennete iki elinin ve karnının üzerine sürünerek girdiğini gördüm." Bu haber Abdurrahman'a ulaşınca Aişe'ye geldi ve sordu: “O da kendisine hadis-i şerifi tekrarladı. Bunun üzerine Abdurrahman şöyle söyledi: "Bu kafileyi yüküyle, üzerinde bulunan eşyalarla Allah yoluna bağışladığıma seni şahit gösteriyorum." Söz konusu olan diğer taraf ise büyük sahabi Ebu Zer el-Gifari'dir. Bu yüce sahabi Kureyş'ten değildi. Şam yolunun üzerinde kafileleri soymayı ve yağmalamayı adet haline getirmiş bir kabiledendi. O kadar ki, İslam davasının daha Mekke safhası devam ederken, Ebu Zer'in İslamı kabul edip Mekke'ye gelmesi Resulullah'ı bile hayrete düşürmüş, bu sebeple şöyle demişti: "Allah dilediğini doğru yola iletir." 46 Resulullah Medine'ye hicret ettiği zaman, Ebu Zer hep onunla oldu ve hiç kendisinden ayrılmadı. Her vesileyle ondan bilgi edinme konusunda büyük itina gösteriyordu. Resulullah onun bu arzusunu biliyor, ondan başkasına çok nadir bir şekilde ancak bu metodla arzularını sorularına cevap vermek yoluyla yerine getiriyordu. Buna örnek olarak Ebu Zer'in Resulullah'tan nasihat talep etmesi ve Resulullah’ın kendisine nasihat etmesini gösterebiliriz. "Benim sana tavsiyem Allah'tan korkmandır. Bu, bütün işlerin başında gelir." Ebu Zer daha fazlasını talep etti. "Kur'an okumaktır. Kur'an yeryüzünde mur, gökyüzünde ise zikirdir." Ebu Zer daha fazla der: "Hayırlı şeyleri söylemediğin sürece senin için susmaktır. Bu, şeytanın senden uzaklaşmasına sebep olduğu gibi, dininde de sana destektir.” Ebu Zer daha fazla der: Resulullah şöyle devam eder: "Sana düşen görev Allah yolunda cihad etmektir. Çünkü ümmetimin ruhbanlığı cihaddır." Ebu Zer “Daha fazla nasihat et ey Allah'ın Resulü” der. "Fakirlerle otur ve kendilerini sev." “Daha fazla ey Allah’ın Resulü,” der. "Senden üstün olanlara değil, daha düşük olanlara bak ki, Allah’ın sana bahşettiği nimetleri küçük görmemiş olasın. Böylesi daha hayırlıdır." Ebu Zer: “Daha fazla ey Allah’ın Resulü” der. "Akrabaların senden yüz çevirseler bile, sen onları terk etme." Ebu Zer: “Daha fazla ey Allah’ın Resulü,” der. "Allah yolunda karşılaşacağın kınamalar için korkma, aldırış etme." Ebu Zer, “Daha fazla ey Allah’ın Resulü” der. "Acı da olsa hakkı söylemekten kaçınma." Ebu Zer de diyor ki, daha sonra Resulullah göğsüme vurdu ve dedi ki: “Ey Ebu Zer! tedbir gibi akıl, yetinmek gibi Allah korkusu, iyi ahlak gibi değer yoktur.” 47 Rivayetlere göre bir gün Resulullah sahabilerine şöyle sordu: “Sizi terkettiğim durumdaki gibi, içinizden hanginiz aynı şekilde benimle buluşacak?” Ebu Zer diyor ki: “Ey Allah’ın Resulü, ben. Resulullah, "doğru söyledin" buyurdu, sonra sahabilerine dönerek şöyle dedi: "Yeryüzü mevcut oluncaya kadar Ebu Zer'den daha vefalı ve daha doğru söyleyen kimse olmayacak. Kim İsa b. Meryem'in zühdünü görmek istiyorsa, Ebu Zer'e baksın!" Ebu Zer'in mülkiyet konusundaki doktrinine göre, Müslümanın mülkiyeti ihtiyacını karşılayacak mülkiyetten daha fazla olmaması gerekir. Burada ileri sürdüğü delil ise şu ayet-i kerimenin zahiri anlamıdır: "Altını ve gümüşü yığıp ve biriktirip de onları Allah yolunda harcamayanlar (yok mu?) işte bunlara pek acıklı bir azabı müjdele." 48 Ömer'in ilk hilafet dönemlerinde Ebu Zer, Medine'yi terk ederek Şam'a gitti. Ebu Zer Müslümanların hayat tarzlarında değişiklikler olduğunu, büyük servetler topladıklarını ve lüks hayata yöneldiklerini görünce halka çağrıda bulunmaya başladı. Hutbelerinde şu âyeti okuyordu: "Ey zenginler, altını ve gümüşü yığıp da onları Allah yolunda sarfetmeyenler var ya, işte onlara acı bir azabı müjdele, onların alınları, sırtları ve yanlan ateşten ütülerle ütülenecektir." Bu çağrı Şam'ın bazı zenginlerinin canını sıktı. Kendisini politika dahisi Muaviye b. Ebi Süfyan'a şikayet ettiler. Muaviye dehasına rağmen onu bu davasından vazgeçirtmedi. Halife Osman'a mektup yazmak suretiyle şikayette bulundu. Halifeden cevap beklenirken Muaviye kimsenin kendisiyle oturmaması için emretti. Bu emre paralel olarak şayet o, halk ile konuşmaya teşebbüs ederse ve halka hitapta bulunursa insanlar dağılacaklardı. Halife Osman (r.a.) verdiği cevapta Ebu Zer'in Medine'ye gelmesini emrediyordu. Ancak Osman da onu kendi düşüncelerini halka yaymaktan alıkoyamadı. Ebu Zer daha fazla istekte ve talepte bulunarak kendi ekonomik doktrinini gerçekleştirmek için devlet otoritesinin kullanılmasını istedi. Bu husustaki rivayetler aşağıdaki gibidir: Ebu Zer, Osman'ın yanına girdiğinde, yanında Ka'bü'l-Ahbar vardı. Osman'a şöyle söyledi: "Zenginlerin eziyet etmelerine razı olmayınız. Ki onlar da iyilik yapsınlar. Kardeşlerine ve komşularına yardım edip akrabalarına iyilikte bulunsunlar." Ka'bü'l- Ahbar dedi ki: “Kim farzını yerine getirirse -zekat öderse- üzerine düşeni yapmıştır.” Bunu duyan Ebu Zer sinirlenir, elindeki asasını kaldırarak Kab'ın kafasına vurduğu gibi, Kab'ın kafası kırılır ve kendisine der ki: “Ey yahudi kadının çocuğu, senin burada ne işin var?” Ebu en-Nuaym'ın rivayetine göre, der ki: "Abdurrahman b. Avfın bıraktığı mirası taksim ederken Osman Kab'a dedi ki: "Bütün bu malları toplayan için ne dersin? O, bu mallardan sadaka verir, yolda kalanlara yardım eder ve daha birçok yardımlarda bulunurdu." Ka'b verdiği cevapta şunları söyledi: "Bütün bu iyiliklerin onun için hayırlı olmasını temeni ederim." Ebu Zer bunun üzerine sinirlendi ve şöyle dedi: "Ey yahudi kadının çocuğu, kıyamet gününde akreplerin bu mal sahibinin kalbini sokmadıklarını nereden biliyorsun?" Ebu Zer bu doktrinini ileri sürerken bunu teorik olarak değil, söylediklerinin en açık örneğinin doğruluğunu kendi hayatına uygulamak suretiyle yaşıyor cahitlerin ellerinde büyük servetler toplandı. Bunlardan biri de Ebu Zer idi. Bir gün kendisine şöyle söylendi: "Gelir toplayan mülk edinmek istemez misin?" "Falan olsam ne yapacağım? Benim için her gün süt ve cuma günü de bir miktar buğday yeterlidir." Resulullah'tan “Altın ve gümüşleri sahibinin elinde bulunan herhangi bir mal, sahibi üzerinde onu Allah yolunda hurcayıncaya kadar yanan bir ateşten ibarettir,” hadisini duyduğunda kendisine ödenen ödenekte altın ve gümüş bulunuyorsa hizmetçisini çağırır ve kendisine bir yıl boyunca esaslı ve gerekli ihtiyaçları sorar, bunlar için altın ve gümüşleri harcardı. Şayet geriye bir şey kalırsa bunu paraya çevirirdi. Bu paralar bakırdan olup kendisi büyük fakat değeri küçük, ağır ve değersiz eşyaların alınmasında kullanılırdı. Çoğu zaman bu para ile ihtiyaçlarını karşılamakta zorluk çekerdi. Çünkü bu değersiz parayı çoğu zaman tacirler almazdı. Politika dahisi Muaviye b. Ebu Süfyan, Ebu Zer'in davasına ne derece sadık kaldığını ve bağlı olduğunu denemek istedi, gecenin kör karanlığında kendisine bin dinar gönderdi. Ebu Zer bu parayı anında fakirlere dağıttı. Sabah olunca Muaviye paranın yanlışlıkla kedisine teslim edildiğini gerekçe göstererek paranın iadesi için kendisine elçisi gönderdi. Ancak elçi yanına vardığında bir şey bulamadı. Bunun üzerine Muaviye Ebu Zer'in davasına bağlı ve sadık olduğunu idrak etti, halife Osman'dan yardım istedi. Kendisine yazdığı mektupta şöyle diyordu: "Bu Zer başıma problemler açtı". Veya "Ebu Zer benim için mesele oldu." İşte bu sebeplerden dolayı, Osman (r.a.) Medine dışında bulunan ez-Zübde'ye gönderdi ki, halk arasında düşüncesinin yayılması engellenmiş olsun. Orada da Ebu Zer kendisine prensip olarak kabul ettiği hayatını değiştirmedi. Resulullah’ın daha önce haber verdiği gibi, yalnız ve tek başına vefat etti. 49 Bu metodlardan hangisi daha fazla İslam ile uyum halindedir? Şüphesiz İslam her iki metodu da ihtiva etmekte ve ikisini de kapsamaktadır. Gerek Resulullah gerekse Ömer Abdurrahman b. Avf’ın metodunun İslam’ın dışına çıktığını görselerdi, kesinlikle buna izin vermeyeceklerdi. Ömer gibi birisi, İslam’ın gerek usullerinde gerekse branşlarında hiç kimseye taviz vermez ve Müslümanlar içindeki statüsü ne olursa olsun, hiç kimseden korkmazdı. Abdurrahman b. Avf kendisine en yakın olan sahabilerden biriydi. Bazı rivayetlere göre, şayet son olarak o Ömer'den fetva dileyip bu hususta kendisine nasihat etmesini istemeseydi, onu tek başına Müslümanlara halife adayı gösterecekti. Ancak Abdurrahman kesin bir şekilde yalnızca kendisinin bu göreve aday gösterilmesine karşı çıkmış ve reddetmişti. Bu rivayetin doğruluk derecesi ne olursa olsun, daha önce de belirttiğimiz gibi kesin olan Abdurrahman b. Avf in kendisinden sonra halife adayı olarak gösterilen altı kişiden biri olmasına rağmen ilk olarak bu adaylıktan ilk çekilen de o idi. Ömer borç para almak istediğinde, Abdurrahman b. Avf a başvururdu. Eğer Ömer Abdurrahman'ın kazancının şüpheli olduğunu bilseydi, böyle bir paradan kesinlikle borç istemezdi. Bütün bunlar İslam'ın Abdurrahman b. Avf’in metoduna açık olduğunu ve Abdurrahman büyük çapta zengin olduğunu açık bir şekilde göstermekledir. Şüphesiz Ebu Zer'in metodu İslam'ın ruhuna daha yakındır. Ayrıca o metodu uygulayan yalnızca Ebu Zer değildi. Başla Ömer olmak üzere birçok sahabi bu metodu uyguluyordu. Ayrıca Ömer'in bazı valileri -bunlardan bazılarını daha önce arzetmiştik- sanki Ebu Zer'in birer kopyasıydılar. Bunlardan Said b. Amir'i arzedecek olursak, bu yüce sahabi elbiselerinin yıkanması ve başka elbisesi olmadığı için halkın karşısına çıkmaması, kendi ailesine hizmet etmesiyle ve onlara yemek hazırlamasıyla biliniyordu. Çünkü hizmetçi tutacak kadar serveti yoktu. Yine bunlardan büyük sahabi, kalbi Allah korkusuyla çarpan Umeyr b. Sa'd, binecek bir hayvanı olmadığı için, Humus'tan Medine'ye kadar yaya yürüdü ve Müslümanlardan dilenip bir binek hayvanı almayı reddetti. Yine o Ömer'in kendisine göndermiş olduğu malları muhtaçlara dağıtan ve kendisine hiçbir şey ayırmayan, evinde birkaç bardak arpa bulunduğu için Ömer'den bir şey kabul etmeyen yüce bir şahsiyetti. Sahabilerden birçoğu Ebu Zer'in davasına inanıyorlardı. Ancak sahabiler arasında Ebu Zer'i birinci plana getiren ve davanın sembolü yapan devlet otoritesiyle halife tarafından halka empoze etmeyi ve resmi bir doktrin yapmayı tasarlayan metodu idi. Bu anlamı dile getiren açıklamayı halife Osman'ın Ebu Zer'e söylediği şu sözlerden anlamak mümkündür: Halife kendisine şöyle söylemişti: "Bana düşen görev halkı zühde zorlamak değil, içlihad ve ikdisada çağırmaktır". Başka bir rivayete göre de halife Ebu Zer'in Medine’ye gelmesini emretmişti. Ebu Zer Medine'ye geldiğinde kendisine şöyle söylemişti: "Neden Şam halkı senin lisanının katılığından şikayet etmektedirler? Ebu Zer kendisine şöyle cevap verdi: "Allahın malı denmesi uygun değildir. Zenginlerin bu kadar mal elde etmeleri de münasip değildir” 50 Bunun üzerine Osman (r.a.) kendisine dedi ki: "Ya Eba Zer, bana düşen, üzerime terettüp edeni yerine getirmem, raiyeden alınması gerekeni almamdır. Bana düşen onları zühde zorlamak değil, içtihad ve ikdisada çağırmaktır." Neden Ebu Zer bu davasını ancak Osman döneminde açık bir şekilde ilan etmiştir. Şüphesiz Ömer'in dönemi savaşlarla ve fetihlerle doluydu. Ebu Zer de bu savaşlara Şam'da katılmıştı. Ganimetlerin çok olmasına ve servetlerin sür'atle artmasına rağmen onları en fazla meşgul eden konu cihad idi. Bu yüzden başka şeyleri düşünmeye zamanları bile yoktu. Osman döneminde ise fetihler yavaşlamaya ve Araplar fethettikleri yerlere yerleşmeye başladılar. Ebu Zer ve onun gibilerin alışamadıkları dünya zevkleri ve menfaatleri ve bu uğurda gösterilen çabalar zuhur etmeye başladı. Hislerinin inceliğiyle, akidelerinin sağlamlığıyla ve onun gibi başka sahabiler bu yeni durumun Müslümanlar için genel, Araplar için ise özel olarak ne kadar yıkıcı etkiler doğuracağını idrak etmiş, yeni meydana gelen bu akım karşısında durmak istemişlerse de bu akım onlardan daha güçlü çıkmış, doğruluğuna inandığı yolun uğrunda cihad ederek buna kurban olmuştur. Acaba onun zamanında Ömer yaşamış olsaydı, Ebu Zer'in sonu böyle mi olacaktı? Şayet Ömer birkaç sene daha yaşayıp Ebu Zer'in gördüklerini görseydi yoksa onun bu davası hiç mi ortaya çıkmayacaktı? Durum ne olursa olsun, iktisad sahasında yaptığı içtihadlarıyla Ömer büyük zengin gruplarıyla geniş halk kitleleri arasında görülen uçurumun farkının ne derece genişlediğini hissetmiş, son günlerinde servetlerin bir azınlık grubun elinde toplanmasının tehlikeli etkilerini sezmiş ve bu hususta kesin olarak onun bu yöndeki görüşünü açıklayan sözleri aşağıdaki gibi rivayet edilmiştir: "Kureyş Allah’ın mallarının avcıları olmak ve Allah’ın diğer kullarını bundan alıkoymak istemektedir. Ben yaşadığım müddetçe bu asla gerçekleşmeyecektir. Babülhürre'nin yanında Kureyş'in boynundan tutar, ve onların ateşe düşmelerine engel olurum. İslam tamamlanmak suretiyle mükemmellik kazınmıştır. Mükemmel hale gelen bir şeyde eksiklik kazanmıştır. Mükemmel hale gelen bir şeyde eksiklik olur mu?" Kıtlık Yılı'ndan sonra Ömer 'in şöyle söylediği rivayet edilmektedir: "Tasarladığım gibi olur ve ömrüm yeterse, zenginlerin fazla olan mallarını kendilerinden alır, muhacir fakirlere dağıtırdım." Kendisinden sonra gelecek olan halifeye mali konularla ilgili vasiyeti şöyleydi: "Sana vasiyetim, zenginlerin mallarım al ve fakir akrabasına dağıt." Başka bir sözü de şöyledir: "Feylerini almak suretiyle onları sinirlendirip küstürme. Hak etmiş oldukları (savaşta aldıkları ganimet ve aylıkları) malları onlara vermemezlik edip kendilerini yaralama, Müslümanları sürekli askerde tutmak suretiyle ailelerden uzaklaştırma, böylece onların nesillerini kesme, malların zenginlerin ellerinde toplanıp devletleşmcsine izin verme." Mutedil olarak nitelendirebileceğimiz Ömer'in bu metodu İslam ekonomi sistemini en iyi şekilde nitelendiren doktrin olarak gösterilebilir. Ömer gücü yeten her Müslümanın çalışmasını istiyordu. Buna ek olarak kazanmasını ve Müslümanlara yük olmamasını arzuluyordu. Bu husustaki en meşhur sözü aşağıdadır: "Herhangi biriniz oturarak rızk talebinde bulunmasın. Allah’ım bana rızık ver demesin. Kişinin bilmesi gerekir ki, gökten ne altın yağar ne gümüş. Allah insanları birbiri sayesinde rızıklandırır." "Allah'a tevekkül eden, toprağa tohumu eken mütevekkildir." Kureyş gençlerinin ellerindeki malları telef ettikleri haberi kendisine iletildiğinde şöyle söylemişti: "Onlardan birinin mesleğini bulup seçmek, hayat sorumluluğunu karşılamaktan daha güçtür". Başka bir sözünde de şöyle diyordu: "Bir meslek seçerek bununla hayatını temin etmek, başkalarından dilenmekten daha hayırlıdır." Bir defasında da şöyle demişti: "Şayet malın var ise itibarın, dinin var ise kerametin vardır." Fakirleri yönlendirirken kendilerine şunları söylüyordu: "Ey fakirler başlarınızı kaldırın yolunuz açık ve seçiktir. Menfaat ve nimetlerden faydalanın. Dilenmek suretiyle Müslümanlara yük olmayın." Başka bir defasında ise şöyle demişti: "Fakirlerin dilenmek maksadıyla zenginlerin yamna gitmesi fitneye sebep olur." Bazı dualarında ise şöyle söylüyordu: "Ya Rabbi! Dünyada sınırı aşmamak için bana fazla servet verme. Fazla mal sahibi olan insan Mevlasim unutup sınırı aşabilir. Seni unutmamam için de beni fakir etme. Kişinin yeryüzündeki malının az ve yeterli sayıda olması, fazla olup sürekli onunla meşgul olmasından daha hayırlıdır." Başka bir yerde yine bu anlama gelen şu sözü söylüyordu: "Gerçekten Allah kazanmayı arzu eden ve takdir edeni sevdiği gibi, israf edenden de nefret eder."Bir defasında kendisine en zor belanın ne olduğu sorulduğu zaman şu cevabı vermişti: "Servetin az, çocukların ise çok olmasıdır." Bu hadis-i şeriftir. Ömer'in uyguladığı melod kat'i ve aşikardır. Aşırı gidip Müslümanlara zaruri ihtiyaçlarından başka, malları haram görenlere verdiği cevapta, Müslüman helal mal kazanmasını öğütlüyor, zaruri ihtiyacı olmadığı takdirde de mal kazanmalarını teşvik ediyordu. Bu sözlerinden bazıları aşağıdadır: “Kıtlık Yılı'nda gönüllü Müslümanlardan, ihtiyaç sahibi Müslümanlara yiyecek dağıtmaları için yardım etmelerini istedi. Bunlardan bazıları bu talebi reddederken Ebu Ubeyde kabul etti. Ebu Ubeyde dört bin kafile ile yola çıktı. Halifenin tahsis ettiği yardımı muhtaçlara dağıttı. Ömerin arzuladığı gibi görevini tamamlayınca, halife kendisine bin dinar gönderdi. Başka bir rivayete göre de dört bin dirhem yollamıştır.” Ebu Ubeyde bu parayı almayı reddetti ve şöyle söyledi: "Ey mü'minlerin halifesi, ben bu işi senin için yapmadım. Bunu yalnızca Allah rızası için yerine getirdim ve karşılığında hiçbir şey alacak değilim." Ömer (r.a.) şöyle söyledi: "Resulullah bizi bir görevi yerine getirmek için bir yere gönderdiğinde bunun karşılığı olarak ödenek öderdi. Fakat biz bunu kabul etmek istemezdik. Ancak Resulullah bizim bu tutumumuzu reddederdi. Bunu kabul et ve bu malı dinin ve dünyan için harca." Bunun üzerine Ebu Ubeyde kabul etti. Ömer (r.a.) Müslümanlardan birine sordu: "Ne kadar malın var?" Adam cevap verdi: "İki at, iki katır ve iki kölem var. Bunlarla gazaya giderim. Bir de ziraat yaptığım ve yiyeceğimi temin ettiğim tarlam var." Ömer kendisine bin dinar verdi ve dedi ki: "Bu parayı al ve kendine nafaka olarak harca." Adam: "Benim bu paraya ihtiyacım yok. Benden daha fazla ihtiyacı olan birini bulabilirsin" deyince Ömer: "Evet, fakat yine de al. Resulullah benim sana yaptığım teklifi bana yapmıştı. Ben de senin söylediğin gibi söylemiştim. O zaman bana şöyle demişti: "Ya Ömer, Allah tarafından sana gelen rızka ihtiyacın olmazsa veya kabul etmek istemezsen bile yine onu kabul et. Eğer ihtiyacın yoksa bu malı sadaka olarak muhtaçlara dağıt. Eline gelmeyeni ise terket" cevabını verdi.” Bu anlam çok açık ve seçiktir. Müslümanın çalışması ve helal mal kazanması zorunludur. Bu hususta empoze edilmiş bir sınırlama yoktur. Ancak Müslümana düşen görev, empoze edilmiş olan Allah'ın haklarını yerine getirmek ve Allah'ın kitabında işaret edildiği gibi, kendi nefsine ve bakmakla yükümlü bulunduğu kişilere karşı haklarını yerine getirmek yükümlülüğü vardır. "Elini boynuna bağlı olarak asma. Onu büsbütün de açıp saçma. Sonra kınanmış, perişan bir halde oturup kalırsın." 51 "Onlar ki, harcadıkları vakit ne israf ne de sıkılık yapmazlar. (Harcamaları) ikisi arası ortalama olur."52 "O çardaklı ve çardaksız cennet (gibi üzüm) bağ (larını) o meyveleri ve tadlan çeşitli hurmaları, mazruatı, zeytinleri, narları birbirine hem benzer, hem benzemez bir halde yaratıp yetiştiren O'dur. (Allah'tır) Her biri mahsul verdiği zaman mahsulünden yiyin. Devşirildiği ve toplandığı gün de hakkını (sadakasını) verin. İsraf etmeyin. Çünkü (Allah) israf edenleri sevmez." 53 "Hısıma, yoksula, yolda kalmışa hak(lar)ını ver. (Malını) israf ile saçıp savurma." 54 "Hali, vakti geniş olan, nafakayı genişliğine göre versin. Rızkı kendisine daraltılmış bulunan (fakir) de nafakayı Allah’ın ona verdiğinden versin. Allah hiçbir nefse, ona verdiğinden başkasını yüklemez. Allah, güçlüğün arkasından kolaylık ihsan eder." 55 Ancak ne dereceye kadar devlet otoritesi tüketim sahasında müdahalede bulanabilir? Ömer'in tasarruflarından istidlal ederek genel hatlarıyla devletin Müslüman bireyi farzların yerine getirilmesi için zorlama hakkına sahip olduğu kanuni olarak normlaşmış kurallar, zekat ve cezalar gibi tartışma konusu değildir. Ama bunun dışında bulunan durumlara gelince, mesele her Müslümanın vicdanına ve akidesine bırakılır. Daha önce de arzetmiş olduğumuz gibi, Osman ile Ebu Zer'in tartışmaları sırasında Osman'ın işaret ettiği anlam bu idi. Şüphesiz ve kesin olan bir durum da devletin fazla olan zenginlerin mallarını istisnai durumlarda savaşlara hazırlık ve açlık gibi durumlarda- istimlak etmesidir. Kendisinden sonra gelecek olan halifeye etmiş olduğu vasiyette Ömer'in işaret ettiği anlam buradadır. Ömer'in bu görüşü Allah'ın kitabında varid olan şu ayete dayanıyordu: "Allah'a ve peygamberine iman etmekte sebat edin. (Sizden evvel geçenlerin ardından Allah'ın) size (tasarruf için) vekalet verdiği (mal)dan (onun uğrunda) harcayın. İçinizden iman edip de (o suretle) harcayanlar (yok mu)? Onlar için büyük mükafat vardır." 56 Gerçekte mal, mal sahibinin elinde bir mevduattan ibarettir. Sahibine düşen görev, kanuni sınırlar dahilinde kendisinin ve toplumun çıkarlarım gözeterek harcamasidır. Şayet Ömer ve diğer halifeler zenginlerden üzerlerine düşen farzları yerine getirmelerini ve geriye kalan durumlarda Allah'ın rızası için kendilerinin tasarrufta bulunmalarını ön görmüş ise bu beytülmalin büyük çapta dolup taşmasından, herkesin rahat bir hayat sürmeye muktedir olmasından dolayıdır. Daha önce de belirttiğimiz gibi, çoğu zaman Ömer'in verdiği aylık onların ihtiyaçlarını karşılamaktan daha fazla bir miktarda idi. Ama herhangi bir sebepten dolayı Beytülmalin bütçesi tükenir ve raiyenin ihtiyaçlarım karşılamak için veliyyül emr mala ihtiyaç duyarsa onların bizzat tasarrufta bulunmaları yerine veliyyül emr zenginlerin fazla mallarını alıp bu maksatla raiyesine harcama hakkına sahip olur. İmam Ali, Müslümanın ihtiyaçlarına maksimum derecede bir sınır koyarak bunu yıllık dört bin dirhem olarak belirlemiş, Bu miktarı aşan mal fazla olarak kabul edilmiş ve bu malın bireyin elinde bulundurulması yasaklanarak Beytülmale verilmesi hükmü kanun haline getirilmiştir. 57 Bu durumda İmam Ali'ye isnat edilenler doğru ise, onun sınırlamış olduğu miktar o günkü hayat şartlarının gereklerine göre tesbit edilmiş, bu miktarın bütün asırlar için sabit olup değişmeyeceği itibarını uyandırması mümkün değildir. Çünkü fiyatlar ve paranın değeri asırların gereklerine göre değişmektedir. Birden fazla yerde temas ettiğimiz bir gerçeği burada bir daha zikretmemiz gerekmektedir. Bu hakikat İslam'ın birçok organizasyonunun akideye yani Müslümanların imanlarına dayandığıdır. Bundan dolayı Resulullah Müslümanın dini açıdan kendisini eğitmesi için, onun maundaki tasarruf metodunu göz önünde bulunduruyordu. Çoğu zaman Müslümanlar mallarını bağışlamak için kendisine geldiklerinde, savaş hali olmayan zamanlarda onlara teşekkür eder, mallarını kendilerine geri vererek bildikleri şekilde akrabalarına ve muhtaçlara sadaka şeklinde dağıtmalarını emrederdi. Bu metod vakıf sisteminin doğmasına sebep olmuştur. Ömer kendisine ait bir toprak parçasını bağışlamak istediğinde Resulullah bu toprağı yakınları olan muhtaçlar için saklamasını söylemiş ve bu şekilde İslam'da vakıf sistemi inşa edilmiştir. Ancak Müslümanın dini duygusu eğer zayıflamışsa ahiret cezasına dayanarak Müslümanın malının tasarrufu da serbest mi bırakılması yoksa devletin kendisinin eline vurup tasarruf hakkım alması mı gerekir? Ömer'in tavırları bu soruya olumlu bir şekilde cevap vermiştir. Bu hususla ilgili olmak üzere, en etkili rivayet edilen yönleri aşağıdaki gibidir: Abdullah b. Ebi Rebia Bahreyn'dan gelirken ez-Zibirkan b. Bedr'e uğradı. Kendisinden su talep etti, ancak ez-Zibirkan kendisine su vermedi. Daha sonra başka kabilelere uğradığında kendisini çok iyi bir şekilde karşılayıp ağırladılar. Bunun üzerine onları övdü, konukseverliklerinden bahsetti. Bununla birlikte ez-Zibirkan b. Bedr'i de kötüleyerek onun itibarını sarstı. Bunun üzerine ez-Zibirkan b. Bedr, Ömer (r.a.)'e giderek Abdullah b. Rebia'yi şikayet etti. Ömer meseleyi öğrenince ez-Zibirkan'ı azarlayarak kendisine sordu: "Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Atalarımın ve benim birlikte kazdığımız kanalın suyunu başkalarından esirgeyemem mi?" Halife kendisine şöyle söyledi: "Vallahi, herhangi bir yolcudan suyu esirgediğine dair bana haber gelirse Necid'de oturmana asla izin vermeyeceğim." Rivayetlere göre, Ensar'dan bir gurup yolculuğa çıkü. Yolculukları esnasında çölde bazı Araplarla karşılaştılar. Kendilerinden yiyecek istediler ancak onlar bunu reddettiler. Para karşılığında satın almak istediklerinde yine onların bu teklifini kabul etmediler. Bunun üzerine ihtiyaçları olan yiyecekleri kendilerinden güç kullanmak suretiyle aldılar. Bunun üzerine Araplar Ömer'e gelip şikayette bulundular. Ömer (r.a.) kendilerine şunları söyledi: “Gece gündüz hayvanların memelerinde Allah'ın biriktirdiği sütü yolculardan mı esirgiyorsunuz? Yolcu oturandan daha çok önceliğe sahiptir.” Resulullah, mülk sahibinin hakkını kötüye kullanamayacağı çağdaş normunu daha o dönemde kanunlaştırmış ve buna uygun olarak birinin gereği olmaksızın başkasına zarar vermesi veya meşru olan bir hakkı kendisinden alıkoymasını yasaklamıştır. Rivayetlere göre Semüre b. Cündüb'ün Ensar'dan bir kişinin hurma ağaçlan vardı. Semüre ve aile fertleri bu bahçeye girer, adamın bahçesine böylece zarar verirlerdi. Bunun üzerine adam Resulullah'a gelerek Semüre'yi şikayet etti. Resulullah Semüre'ye şöyle söyledi: "Hurma ağaçlarını sat." Ancak adam bu teklifi kabul etmedi. O zaman "Satmayacaksan o zaman kes" dedi. Adam yine kabul etmedi. Resulullah kendisine şöyle bir baktı ve dedi ki: "Sen zarar veriyorsun." Daha sonra Ensariye bakarak şöyle buyurdu: "Git ve o ağaçları kes." Ömer (r.a.) Resulullah'ın vefatından sonra aynı şeyi yaptı. İmam Malik'in "Muvatta" İsimli eserindeki rivayete göre, ed-Dahhak adında bir adam, bir kanal kazıp Muhammed b. Seleme'nin toprağından su geçirmek istediyse de Muhammed buna karşı çıktı. Bunun üzerine gidip Ömer ile konuştu. Ömer, Muhammed b. Seleme'den kendisine yol vermesini istedi. Ancak Muhammed hayır cevabını verdi. Bunun üzerine Ömer şunları söyledi: “Vallahi karnının üzerinden de olsa bu su geçecektir.” Ve ed-Dahhak'a verdiği emirde Muhammed'e rağmen kanalın kazılmasını emretti. Bu ve benzeri örnekler çok olup faslın başında anlatmak istediklerimizi aydınlatmakta, İslami ekonomik organizasyonunun gerek üretim gerekse dağıtım Kur'an-ı Kerim ve Sünnetin doğrultusunda kararlaştırılmış olan genel normlar sınırları dahilinde Müslümanların içtihadlarına terk edilen hususlardan olduğu te'kid edilmiştir. Yalnız bununla, Ömer'in Ebu Bekir'e göre aylıkların dağıtılması hususunda nasıl bir farklı tutum benimsediğini görebiliriz. Birinci halife bu hususta herkesi eşit tutarken, Ömer bazılarının diğer bazılarına tercih edilmesini ve ayırt edilmesini ön görüyordu. Ancak Ebu Bekir (r.a.)'in metodu, şayet dışına çıkmak imkansız olan kanuni bir norm olmuş olsaydı, Ömer (r.a.) bu şekilde davranmazdı. Bu metod aynı zamanda Ömer'in son günlerinde fey gelirlerinin azalması, halkın ihtiyaçlarının artması ve halk kesimlerinin arasında farklı bir mesafenin oluşmasından dolayı Ömer bu metodundan vazgeçmek istemiş, daha öncede gördüğümüz gibi, Amr b. As'dan Mısır'dan daha fazla haraç göndermesini istemiş ve bunda ısrar etmiştir. Kıtlık yılı geçtikten sonra, rivayete göre Ömer (r.a.) şöyle söyledi: "Şayet bu sene de kıtlık olsaydı her evde bulunan kişiler kadar kişi yerleştirecektim, halk açlıktan helake gitmemelidir." İslam her Müslümanın kendiliğinden ruhuna ve kalıbına uygun olarak Allah'ın emirlerini yerine getirmekle, ideal örneğin gerçekleşmesini ön görüyor ise toplumsal çıkarların daha iyi bir şekilde gerçekleşmesini veya çağımızda hayat metodlarını alt üst eden ağır sanayide olduğu gibi, daha önce bilinmeyen şartlara karşı koymak için toplumun kabul ettiği ve inşa etmek istediği ekonomik sistemle çelişkiye düşmektedir. ---- DÖRDÜNCÜ FASIL ÖMER VE KAMU AHLAKI Tartışmasız olarak kabul edilen gerçeklerden biri de, İslam'ın insan hayatının organize edilmesi için üç açıdan kapsamlı esaslar koyduğu hakikatidir. Bunlar insanın Allah ile olan lişkisi, ikinci olarak insanın toplumla olan ilişkileri ve son olarak da insanın kendi nefsiyle olan ilişkisidir. Bütün bu ilişkilerin toplamından oluşan ahlaktan bizim kastettiğimiz kamu ahlakı oluşmaktadır. Açık ve seçik bir şekilde bilinen şudur ki, bu sahada Ömer keşfeden değil, tabi olandır. Ancak İslam’ın kurduğu ve meydana getirdiği normlara ve bunların esneklikleri göz önünde bulundurulacak olursa toplumun değişen şartlara karşı koyabilmesi için, bunların uygulama safhasına geçmesini sağlamak için, içtihad sahası geniştir. Diğer sahalarda olduğu gibi bu sahada da devlet adamı olarak Ömer'in gerçekçi görüşü ortaya çıkmakta, cihanşümul bir çağrıyı taşıyan toplumun ideal hayat gereklerini idrak etmekte ve Allah’ın halka tasarlamış olduğu en ideal örneğiyle hayat gerekleri arasında uyum sağlama ihtiyacını tasavvur etmektedir. Bu üç açı altında sıralananların tamamını arzetmeye çalışırsak Ömer'in bütün siresini yeniden yazmak gerekir. Böyle bir etüd ise liderlerin hayatlarını ihtiva etmekte, üstün ve yüce yönlerini kapsamakta bu farklı ve değişik yönler birbirlerine karışmakta ve bilinen ilmi branşlaşma gereklerine uyulmasında güçlükler doğurmaktadır. Bundan dolayı bu fasılda etüdü kısaltmak zorunda kalıp sadece büyük ve önemli konulara değinmekle yetineceğiz. Okuyucunun zihnini arzuladığımız bir formda şekillendirebilmek için gerekli ve ihtiyaç duyulan konuları açıklayacağız. Ömer (r.a.)'in içtihadının esasını İslam dini teşkil ediyorsa, Ömer'in İslam dinini nasıl anladığı işaretlerini tahdit etmemiz gerekli ve zaruridir. Ayrıca İslam dininden insan iradesinin özgürlüğünün esaslarım nasıl meydana getirdiğini, bazılarının kasıtlı olarak iddia ettikleri gibi, insan iradesinin prangaya vurulup kayıt altına alınmadığını burada belirtmemiz gerekecektir. Bundan sonra insanların topluma hükmeden norm ve usullere boyun eğerek toplu yaşadıkları, organize edilen ilk toplumdan beri bütün toplumların her zaman ve her çağda karşılaştıkları büyük mes'elelere karşı Ömer'in pozisyonunu tahdit etmek suretiyle arzedeceğiz. Bu problemleri işlerken onun toplumdaki halkın kıymeti veya bugünkü şekliyle isimlendirilen toplumdaki sınıflar sistemine karşı olan pozisyonunu, onun kadının toplumdaki yeri ve toplumdaki yeri anlayışını değişik gruplar arasındaki ilişkiler, toplumda çalışmanın önemi ve rolü, İslam teorisinin hayatta gerçekçi olması için her Müslümanın takınması gereken esasi ve başlıca form ve özelliklere sahip olması, mutlak kuru ve boş sloganlardan ibaret olmaması ve bunlardan kaçınılması ile ilgili konulardaki görüş ve uygulamalarını arzedeceğiz. Bu konuların her birini işlerken ana hatlarıyla üzerinde duracağız. Çünkü bu konuların her biri için bir eser yazılabilir. ---- BİRİNCİ KISIM ÖMER NEZDİNDE DİN VE HAYA Bilindiği gibi İslam dini, sabit olan ve değişebilen esaslar ve branşlar üzerine kurulmuştur. Esaslar Allah tarafından belirlenmiştir. Resulullah vefat etmeden önce şu ayet-i kerime nazil olmuştur; "Bugün sizin dininizi kemale erdirdim. Üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamamladım ve size din olarak Müslümanlığı (verip ondan) hoşnut oldum." 58 İslam'ın esasları sabit olup Allah Müslümanların içtihadına bırakmamış, Kur'an ve Sünnete bununla ilgili hükümler koymuştur. Bununla ilgili ihtisas sahibi eserler o kadar çoktur ki, bunları sınırlamak neredeyse imkansızdır. Branşlar ise genel olan usullerden istinbat edilebilir. Bu sahada içtihad yapılabilir. Her akide başlangıçta genel olarak bu akideye inananlar için zihinlerinde açık ve seçik, hükümlerinde ve prensiplerinde basit olarak başlar, daha sonra hayat şartlan bunda değişmelerin oluşmasına sebep olur ve böylece tamamen veya kısmen usul ile olan bağlantısı kesilir. İnsanların meydana getirdiği bu değişmeler, sebebiyle insanları doğru yola tekrar yöneltmek için, daha öncekinin eksikliklerini tamamlamak, insan aklının olgunlaşması periyodlarına uygun olarak, birbirini takip eden semavi risalelerin en önemli sebeplerini bunlar teşkil etmektedirler. Ömer (r.a.) bahsettiğimiz bütün bu anlamlan idrak etmişti. Çünkü Kur'an bunlara değinmiş ve Resulullah bunlan detaylı bir şekilde açıklamak suretiyle açıklık getirmişti. Buradan başlayarak Ömer (r.a.), akidenin ebedi esası olması itibariyle Kur'an-ı Kerimin muhafaza edilmesi için yaptığı köklü işlemleriyle Resulullah’ın hadis-i şerifleri bile olsa Kur'an'ın başka bir kaynakla karışmaması için itina göstererek, Kur'an'ın tescili için tavsiyelerde bulunarak işlemlere başladı. Hadisin yazılmasını yasakladı. Daha önce de belirttiğimiz gibi, bu husustaki rivayetlerin az yapılmasını emretti. Ömer (r.a.), olumsuz yönü temsil eden bahsettiğimiz ihtiyatta ikna olmayıp olumlu bir tavır takınarak bid'aları ortadan kaldırmaya, halkı Kur'an'ı hıfzetmeye; Kur'an'ı okumaya ve hükümlerini anlamaya teşvik eden maddi ve manevi ödülleri ortaya koyarak bu yolda rekabetin ve yansın meydana gelmesinde öncülük etmekle Kur'an hafizlanmn ona yaklaşmalarına sebep olmuş, kendilerine çok sayıda ödüller takdim etmiş, tarih kitaplarının kaydettikleri gibi, o herkesin Kur'an'ı ne derece hıfzettiğini göz önünde bulundurarak kişiler arasında ayrıcalık metodunu uygulamıştır. Ancak Ömer genel olarak dinin ve özel olarak da İslam dininin sadece halkın inandığı teorik düşüncelerden ibaret olmadığını, Müslümanın Rabbine yaklaşması için sadece ibadetlerden ibaret olmadığım, birinci planda ve her şeyden önce hayatın devamı için Resulullah'ın nitelendirdiği gibi mükemmel bir metod olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. "Nefiste (kalbde) yerleşip sabit olan ve fiille bunu doğrulayandır." Burada Ömer (r.a.) İslam'ın ilkelerinden hayatın akışını idare etmesi için tabii olarak branşlar sahasında içtihadını ortaya koydu. Bu hususta öyle bir basan elde etti ki, İslam toplumun ancak onun döneminde bu düzeye varmayı başarmıştır. İman eden kişinin herhangi bir dinde ilk karşılaştığı problem cebir ve ihtiyar, diğer bir deyimle kaza ve kaderdir. Bütün dinlerde olduğu gibi, İslam dininde de her şeyi bilenin Allah olduğu, her şeyi yapmaya gücü yettiği, insan iradesinin Allah'ın iradesinden olduğu esasına dayanmaktadır. "Bununla beraber Allah dilemeyince siz (bunu) diyemezsiniz. Çünkü Allah hakkıyla bilendir. Tam bir hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir." 59 Bu tür düşüncelerle ileriye atılma, toplumların hayatlarında yıkıcı ve yok edici sonuçlara sebep olabilir. Bunlardan en önemlisi de tevekkül ederek çalışmaması, her şeyin Allah’ın iradesiyle olacağına tevekkül etmeleri (kendilerinin ise her şeyden ellerini çekmeleri) dir. Mucizeler meydana getirmek isteyen bir millet için bu düşünceden daha tehlikeli bir düşünce yoktur. O millet ki, dünyanın izzetini ahiretin ise saadetini kazanmak isteyen millettir. İşte burada, özellikle bu sahada Ömer'in anladığı din ve dünya ilişkileri kendini göstermektedir. Şüphesiz Ömer, bu problem karşısındaki Resulullah'ın pozisyonunu biliyordu. Çünkü Resulullah Müslümardan kader konusuyla ilgilenmemeleri için ikaz etmişti. Çünkü kader Allah'ın bir sıraydı. Aklın bu hususta kesin bir çözüme varması mümkün değildir. Tarih Resulullah’ın daha önce söylediklerini ve haber verdiklerini doğrulamış olup Müslüman düşünürler ne zaman ki felsefi mantığa göre kaza ve kaderi tartışma konusu haline getirdiler, zayıflamasına hiçbir fayda elde etmeksizin Müslümanların parçalanıp çeşitli gruplara ayrılmalarına sebep olmuşlar ve bir neticeye varamamışlardır. Şüphesiz Ömer (r.a.) Resulullah'ın Arabiye söylediği nasihat sözünü duymuştu: "Önce deveni bağla, sonra Allah'a tevekkül et." Ömer'in dehası ve üstün kişiliği bu hükümlerin tamamını istiap etmesinde tecelli etmektedir. Evrendeki her şeyin Allah'ın iradesiyle olup bittiğine inanıyordu. Ancak bu gerçeğin insanı bütün tasarruflarından, aklını kullanmasından alıkoymaması gerekir. Şayet arzuladıklarını gerçekleştirmişse Allah'a şükreder, aksi olmuşsa bu da Allah'ın kazasıdır ve önüne çıkılması mümkün değildir. Kaza ve kaderle ilgili olarak kelamcilann yazdıkları kitaplarda Ömer'in Ebu Ubeyde'ye verdiği cevaptan daha anlamlı ve delillere dayalı bir cevap bulmamız mümkün değildir. Halife Şam'da veba hastalığının yaygın olduğunu duyar, Şam'a gitmekten vazgeçer, bunun üzerine Medine'ye dönmeye karar verdiğinde Ebu Ubeyde kendisine şöyle söylemişti: "Allah'ın kaderinden mi kaçıyorsun?" Halife azarlayarak kendisine şöyle cevap veriyordu: "Ya Eba Ubeyde, bunu senden başkası söyleseydi (her ne ise) .Evet Allah'ın kaderinden yine Allah'ın kaderine kaçıyorum." Daha sonra devam ederek kendisine içtihaddaki görüşünü açıklıyordu. "Görüyor musun, şayet develerin olup bir vadiye inersen, bu vadinin bir tarafı verimli diğer tarafı ise kurak olursa, verimli tarafta otlattığında Allah'ın kaderiyle değil mi? Ve ot bulunmayan kurak tarafta otlattığında yine Allah'ın kaderiyle değil midir?" Abdurrahman b. Avf Müslümanlara veba ile ilgili Resulullah'ın hadis-i şerifini nakletmeden önce Ömer (r.a.) bu mümtaz içtihada varıyordu. Resulullah hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Bir memlekette veba olduğunu duyarsanız oraya gitmeyin. Bulunduğunuz yerde veba varsa kaçarak buradan çıkmayın." Halife bunu duyunca Allah'a hamd ve sena etti. Çünkü içtihadında başarılı olmuştu. Bazı rivayetlere göre Ömer, veba beşiği olan Şam'dan Ebu Ubeyde'yi veba pençesinden kurtarmayı denemiş ve onu buradan uzaklaştırmak istemiştir. Daha önce de gördüğümüz gibi, Ömer (r.a.) Resulullah'ın vefat ettiğini öğrendiğinde, Ebu Ubeyde'yi halife seçmeyi düşünmüş, ancak Ebu Ubeyde bu makama Ebu Bekir'in seçilmesi için dafca layık olduğunu belirtmişti. Yine gördüğümüz gibi Ebu Bekir es-Sakîfe toplantısında bulunanlara Ömer ile Ebu Ubeyde'yi halifeliğe aday göstermişti. O halde, devlette ikinci adam sayılan kişiyi kurtarmak için halifenin çabalaması hiç de ganpsenecek bir durum değildir. Ömer Ebu Ubeyde'nin doğruluğunu, takvasını ve Şam'da bulunan askerleriyle birlikte kalıp onlarla birlikte kıvanç ve kaderi paylaşmayı arzuladığını ve bunda ısrar ettiğini bildiğinden hile yoluyla onu buradan uzaklaştırmayı denedi ve kendisine yazdığı mektupta şöyle dedi: "Benim sana, bana arzedilen bir hususu görüşmemiz için ihtiyacım var. Senden istediğim şey, bu mektup eline geçer geçmez hemen bana gel." Ebu Ubeyde mektubu okuduğu zaman Ömer'in ne demek istediğini derhal anladı ve şöyle söyledi: "Allah, mü'minlerin emirini affetsin." Sonra kendisine şunları yazdı: “Bana olan ihtiyacını öğrendim. Ben Müslüman askerlerden bir askerim. Kendi nefsimi onlannkinden farklı görmüyorum, Allah kaza ve kaderini bana ve onlara karşı hükmetmedikçe onlardan ayrılmak istemem. Ey müminlerin emiri. Bana teklif ettiğin emirden beni bağışla ve beni askerimle birlikte bırak.” Rivayete göre, Ömer Ebu Ubeyde'nin mektubunu okuyunca ağladı. Etrafındakiler kendisine sordular: “Ebu Ubeyde vefat mı etti?” Gözlerinden yaşlar dökerek kendilerine döndü ve dedi ki: “Hayır, fakat sanki öyle.” Halife kendi imkanları dahilinde Müslüman ordularını bu musibetten kurtarmak için hep düşündü ve bunun için yollar aramaya başladı. Ebu Ubeyde'ye yazdığı mektupta şöyle diyordu: "Sen askerlerinle birlikte alçak ve derin bir yere inmiş bulunuyorsun. Onları yüksek ve havası güzel bir yere çıkar." Ancak bu emrin yerine getirilmesi için Ebu Ubey'denin ömrü yetmedi. Ömer’in tahmin ettiği gibi vefat etti. Ömer’in, ölüm yatağında kendisi için şu sözleri söylediği devletin iki numaralı adamını Müslümanlar kaybetti: "Şayet Ebu Ubeyde hayatta olmuş olsaydı, kendimden sonra halifeliği ona devrederdim. Çünkü Resulullah onun için "Ümmetin emini" demişti." Allah'ın kaza ve kaderi hakimdir. Buna her Müslüman inanır. Bu durum basiretli ve sağduyulu Müslümanın düşünmesine engel olmaz. Aklın gereklerine uygun olarak hareket eder. Ama tevekkül adı altında işini şartlara terk eden ise Allah'ın kaderinden kurtulmayacağı gibi, dinden bir şey anlamayan, İslam’ın ruhundan tamamen uzak olan kişidir. İşte bu sebeple Ömer şu anlamlı sözü söylemiştir: "Mütevekkil tohumu yere eken sonra Allah'a tevekkül eden kişidir." Tevekkül insan iradesinin dışında olan durumlarla ilgilidir. Ama insan gücünün ve kudretinin dahilinde olan işleri, kişinin bunlara kendisine has metodlarla karşı koyması ve meşru bir yarar sağlayacak şekilde bunu gerçekleştirmesi gereklidir. Aşağıdaki olay Ömer'in düşüncesindeki kaderin rolünü açıklamaktadır: Ömer başarılı olmuş ve Ömer'e gelerek hacca gitmek için izin istemişti. Ömer kendisine izin verdi. Haccını tamamlayıp geri döndükten sonra Ömer'den bu göreve atamasını ve azletmesini istemişse de Ömer bu arzusunu yerine getirmemiş, kamu hizmetlerindeki başarısından, yeterliliğinden, tedbir sahibi olmasından dolayı görevinde devam etmesini istemişti. Komutan da istemeye istemeye bu emre boyun eğmiş görev yerine gitmek için yola çıkmıştı. Ancak yolculuğu esnasında vefat etti. Ve vefat ettiği yere defnedildi. Ömer, kendisini ziyaret etmek için mezarına gittiğinde şöyle söylüyordu: "Ecelin Allah tarafından bilinmemiş olsaydı senin katilin ben olacaktım." Kaderin rolü insanın hayatta idrak edemediği ve başarısızlığa düştüğü durumlarda yükünün hafi iletil mesidir. Çünkü insan bilmelidir ki, her şey Allah'ın iradesiyle olur ve Allah kullarının çıkarlarını en iyi bilendir. Bu sahada kaderin rolü, birey üzerine düşen görevi yerine getirdikten sonra zuhur etmektedir. Aynı zamanda Allah'ın kaderine iman etmek hayat uğrunda bireylerin vermiş olduğu çabanın ve yarışın insani bir tavır almasına sebep olur. Ve her şeyin en sonunda Allah'ın iradesine bağlı olduğuna olan imanları onları buna sevkeder. Ömer (r.a.) hutbelerinin birinde bu anlamda şöyle demektedir: "Ey insanlar! Sabırsızlık nedir? İstenilmemesi gereken oburluk nedir? Sonunda ortaya çıkacak olan hile edir? Her şeyin aslından olması gerektir. Bizden önceki usullerin, ölüp gittikleri asılların alt soylarıyız. Asıldan sonra feri de kalmayacak, o da ölüp gidecektir. İnsanlar bu dünyada birer amaç olup neslin devam etmesine sebeptirler. İçtikleri her yudum onları boğar. Yedikleri her lokma boğazlarında kalır. Bir nimeti kaybetmedikçe başka bir nimete sahip olamazlar. Mevcut olan gerçeklerden nereye kaçacaksınız? Kaçan kişi talep edenin kudretiyle kaçıp kurtulabilir. Yarınki büyük faydaya nazaran bugünkü küçük musibet ne sayılabilir? Allah bizleri ve sizleri Allah'tan korkan, takva sahibi insanlardan eylesin." Bahsettiğimiz bu mantığa göre, Müslümanın ahireti göz önüne alarak buna özel bir itina göstermesini gerektiriyorsa, Ömer'in görüşüne göre imanın mükemmel olabilmesi ve bunun gerçekleşebilmesi için dünya ve ahiret istekleri arasında makul bir denge sağlamakla ancak mümkün olabilir. O, bunu Resulullah’ın hayatındak ilk eğitici muallim olarak idrak etmişti. O ki, İslam'da ruhbanlığı yasaklamış, sahabilerin sürekli oruç tutmasını ve ibadet etmesini men etmişti. Aksine oruç tutmayı, namaz kılmayı diğer ibadetleri yapmayı, bunun yanı sıra dünya menfaatlerinden yeteri şekilde ve helal olarak yararlanmayı öğretmiş ve bu maksatla yaşamıştı. Ömer bu yönlendirmeyi şu sözüyle dile getirmektedir: "İçinizde dünyayı terk edip ahiret için çalışan en hayırlınız değildir. En hayırlınız hem dünyaya nemde ahirete sarılan ve her ikisi için birlikte çalışan kimsedir." Kritik durum, ihtiyacın sınırını aşmakta istekli olmak ve yeterlilik sınırını aşmak olup bu arzular ve istekler aşırılığı ifade eder. Bunun ciddi bir yönü yoktur. Bu fazlalığın ne bir faydası olur ne de kişiyi zengin eder. Kişiyi kendisiyle meşgul eder ve ona bağlandığından dolayı kişi faydalı olan şeyi ihmal eder. Kendisinden yarar ve çıkar sağlayanın ertelenmesine (ihmal edilmesine) sebep olur. Akıllı olan kişiler dünyanın fazlalıklarını terk ettiler. Ömer (r.a.) nazarında zühd dünyadan el etek çekmek değil, ihtiyacın dışındaki istek ve arzulardan uzak durmaktır. Çünkü kişi bu sınırı aştığında kendisini yanlışlara ve hatalara maruz bırakır, ahiret işlerini de ihmal eder. Halbuki ahiret ebedidir. Ömer bu içtihadım şu ayet-i kerimeye istinat ettirmektedir: "(Okumamaktan) sakın. Çünkü insan muhakkak azar. Kendisini (mal sebebiyle) ihtiyaçtan vareste gördü diye" 60 Bundan çıkarılacak sonuç, dindarlığın miskinlik veya kendini öldürürcesine ibadet etmek veya zavallı ve zelil bir şekilde yürümek olmadığıdır. Bunlar İslam ruhuyla bağdaşmaz. Çünkü İslam, Allah'a, Resulüne, mü'minlere güç ve izzet çağrısı yapmakta olup şu eseslar üzerine korulmuştur: "Güçlü Müslüman zayıf Müslümandan daha hayırlıdır." "Veren el, alan elden daha hayırlıdır." Ömer (r.a.) bu anlamı Müslümanların kalblerinde pekiştirmek ve tavırlarını bu esaslara göre düzenlemeye büyük itina gösteriyordu. Tevazuundan ve zühdünden dolayı cansız bir şekilde yürüyen birisine asasıyla nasıl vurduğunu ve şu meşhur sözü söylediğini daha önce görmüştük. "Dinimizi ifsat etme." Keşke tasavvufa bağlı olanlar Ömer'in bu sözünü kendilerine şiar haline getirmiş olsalardı. Bu hususta Taberi ve İbn Sa'd'ın Şifa ibn Abdullah'dan rivayetlerine göre, şöyle denilmiştir: "Şi'a İbn Abdullah bazı Arap gençlerinin cansız bir şekilde yürüdüklerini ve yavaş bir şekilde konuştuklarını gördü. Etrafındakilere "bu nedir?" diye sorduğunda dediler ki: "Bunlar dindarlardır." Dedi ki: "Vallahi, Ömer, konuştuğunda başkalarına kendisini dinletir, yürüdüğü zaman sür'atle yürür ve birine vurduğu zaman da incitirdi.” Ve o gerçekten zahid ve hakiki manada dindardı. Asım b. Küleyb b. Şihab el-Cürmi'den rivayet edildiğine göre, babası duvarın yanı sıra huşu içinde yürüyen Abdurrahman b. el-Esved ile karşılaştı. Kendisine şunları söyledi: “Duvarın dibinde neden böyle yürüyorsun?” Vallahi Ömer yürüdüğü zaman yere şiddetli bir şekilde basardı, o davudi bir sese sahipti. Ömer'in sahip olduğu huşu ve zühd zayıf bir Müslümanın değil, kuvvetli ve güçlü bir Müslümanın huşuu ve zühdü idi. Tasavvuf kitaplarında ne kadar büyük kişilerin isimleriyle dolu olursa olsun, bunların arasında Ömer gibisini görmek mümkün değildir.” Ömer katında dinin, kişilerin kendi aralarındaki ilişkilerinde yüce bir yeri vardır. Ona göre Müslümanın başkalarına karşı ilişkileri ne derece iyi ise o kadar imana sahiptir. Bu anlamı, onun yanında Arabiyi öven kişiye söylediklerinde buluruz. Ömer adama sordu: “Onunla yolculuk yaptın mı?” “Hayır.” “Onunla aranızda bir anlaşmazlık oldu mu?” “Hayır.” “Ona herhangi bir şey emanet ettin mi?” “Hayır.” “O zaman sen onun hakkında bir şey bilmiyorsun. Camide secdeye vardığını mı gördün?” Bundan dolayı Ömer (r.a.) Müslümanların geneline, özel yeteneklere sahip olanlarına, gerçek imanın alâmetlerini açıklamakta büyük itina gösteriyordu. Bu hususla ilgili en meşhur sözleri aşağıdadır: “Kalbleri canlandırmak için Allah, sizlere tarih boyunca kitaplar göndermiştir. Allah kalbleri cani andın ne aya kadar kalbler göğüslerde ölüdürler. Kim ki bir şeyler öğrenirse bundan faydalansın. Adaletin alametleri ve başlangıçları vardır. Alametler şunlardır: Haya, cömertlik, yumuşaklık ve esnekliktir. Başlangıç ise şefkatli olmadır. Allah bu işlerin her biri için bir kapı ve her kapı için de bir anahtar yaratmıştır. Adalelin kapısı itibardır. Anahtarı ise zühddür. İtibar ise ölenleri hatırlamak ve iyi işler yaparak hazırlanmaktır. Zühd ise, karşısına çıkan her kimse üzerinde bulunan hakkı almak ve hak sahibi olan her kimse ona karşı hakkı yerine getirmektir.” “Ey insanlar, biliniz ki, Allah'ın kendisinden razı olmadığı kişi, kazaya inanmayan ve yerine getirmesi gereken şükür ve senayı ifa etmeyen kişidir. Biliniz ki, aşikar bir şekilde dinini yaşatmakla batılı öldüren, zikretmekle hakkı geliştiren ve kemale erdiren kulları vardır. Onlar Allah'tan korktular ve korkuttular. İstediler ve istendiler. Onlardan birilerinden şüphelenip korkarlarsa ona güvenmezler. Görmedikleri takdirde iyice muayene ederler, onlar için hayat bir nimet, ölüm ise şereftir.” “Allah işini düşünen, nefsine nasihat eden, rabbinin emirlerine uyan ve günahlardan kaçınana rahmetler yağdırsın. Kötü komşu senden alan ve kendiliğinden vermeyen zengin komşudur. Hata yaptığı ve itiraz ettiği zaman özrünü kabul etmeyendir. Mideyi yemekle doldurmaktan sakının, çünkü tenbelleştirip namazdan alıkoyar. Vücuda zarar verir ve hastalıkların oluşmasına sebep olur. Erzakınızı ve geçiminizi sağlamak için çaba harcayınız. Bu israftan uzak, vücut için daha sıhhatli ve ibadet için daha fazla kuvvetlenmeyi sağlar. Şehveti dininden daha fazla kendisini etkilemedikçe hiçbir Allah'ın kulu helake gitmez.” Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas'a olan vasiyeti ise şöyleydi: "Kendi nefsini ve beraberinde olanları hayır yapmaya alıştır. Başlangıcı sen yep. Bilmelisin ki, her kuralın bazı araç ve gereçleri vardır. Hayrın araç ve gereci ise sabırdır. Başına gelecek olan ve karşılaşman muhtemel bulunan olaylara karşı sabırlı ol. Sabır yine sabır. İşte o zaman Allah korkusu sende bütünleşir. Bilmelisin ki, Allah korkusu iki şeyde birleşir. Bunlar ona itaat etmek ve yasakladıklarından kaçınmaktır. Ona itaat eden ahireti sever, dünya zevklerini ve eğlencelerini ise sevmez. Dünyayı sevip ahireti sevmeyen ise ona isyan eder. Kainlerin hakikatleri vardır ve bunları Allah inşa eder. Bunların gizli ve açık olanları vardır. Açık olan, hamdetmekte ve yermekte hakkın yerini bulması için eşittir. Gizli olanı ise kalbteki hikmetin lisanla zuhur etmesiyle bilinir ve halkı sevmekle ortaya çıkar. Allah bir kulunu severse, onu başkalarına da sevdirir. Bir kuluna buğz ederse başkalarına da buğz ettirir. Allah katındaki yerini, senin işlerinden seninle olanların sana karşı olan sevgileriyle mukayese et. Halk seni seviyorsa Allah da sever." Ölüm döşeğinde iken oğlu Abdullah'a olan vasiyetinde şöyle söylüyordu: "Ey oğlum, sana düşen imanın kriterlerine sarılmaktır. Bunlar, şiddetli yaz günlerinde oruç tutmak, düşmanlara karşı kılıçla savaşmak, musibetlerle karşı karşıya kaldığın zaman sabretmek, soğuk kış günlerinde abdest almak, bulutlu ve havanın kapalı olduğu günlerde namaz kılmakta acele etmek ve içki içmekten sakınmaktır. Ömer (r.a.)'e göre gerçek ibadet, farzların yerine getirilmesi ve mümkün olduğu kadar nafile ibadetlerin yapılmasıdır. Ramazan ayının gelmesi ile bu anlamı ihtiva eden şu sözleri söylemiştir: "Bu ayda üzerinize oruç farz olmuştur. Kim içinizden gece ibadetlerini yerine getirirse, bu Allahın hayırla mükafatlandırdığı nafile ibadetlerdendir. İçinizden kim ki, yatağından kalkmazsa yattığı yerde bunu yerine getirebilir. İnsan şöyle söylemekten korkmalı ve sakınmalıdır: Falan kimse oruç tutarsa ben de tutacağım. Ve gece ibadetine kalkacak olursa ben de kalkacağım.. Kim oruç tutar ve gece ibadet ederse bunu Allah için yapsın. Camilerde gereksiz şeyler konuşmaktan sakının. Biliniz ki, namazda olan biri bulunur." Bundan dolayı Ömer'in en çok kızdığı şeylerden biri de bireyin kalbinde bulunan imana mutabık olmayan bir dini görünüme bürünmesiydi. Bu hususta şöyle söylüyordu: "Kim ki, kalbinde bulunan huşudan daha fazlasını halka karşı gösterirse, o kişi nifak üzerine nifak işlemiştir." Ahlakında bulunmayam varmış gibi gösteren münafıktır. Başka bir defasında da şöyle söylemişti: "Kim ki, dünyayı talep ederek dindar görünürse, ateşin odunu yaktığı gibi din de onu yakar." el-Ahnef b. Kays kendisine geldiğinde Ömer kendisini uzun bir süre hapsetti, bunda şöyle dedi: “Seni neden hapsettiğimi biliyor musun? Böyle yapmakla seni imtihan ettim, senin dış görünüş itibariyle hareketlerinin iyi olduğunu gördüm. Öyle tahmin ve temenni ediyorum ki, kalbin de dış görünüşün gibi iyidir. Resulullah bizi dili düşük münafıklarla korkutuyordu. Sen çok şükür onlardan değilsin.” Ömer (r.a.) sahte dini görünümlere bürünmeyi uyarmış olmakla birlikte Müslümanlardan en iyi ahlaki yönlerini ortaya çıkarmalarını talep ediyor ve bu anlamda şöyle söylüyordu: "Ey insanlar. Resululullah'ın döneminde vahiy nazil oluyordu. Kim ki, bir şeyi gizlerse gizliliği ile açıklarsa aşikarlığı ile bilinir. Buna göre mükafatlandırılır. Bize en güzel ahlaklarınızı gösterin. Sırlan en iyi bilen Allah'tır. Kim ki, tasarruflarıyla bize çirkin görünüp kalbinin iyi olduğunu iddia ederse biz buna inanmayız. Hareketleriyle ve davranışlarıyla bize iyi görünürse biz onu iyi kabul ederiz. Biliniz ki, cimrilik nifakın bir koludur. Kendiniz için iyilikler yapın, nefislerinin cimriliğinden korkanlar ve sakınanlar var ya onlar gerçek kurtuluşu bulanlardır." "Ey insanlar, dünyanızı ve anketinizi iyileştirin. İşlerinizi yoluna koyun, sizleri yaratan Allah'tan korkun. Allah’ın size rızık olarak verdiği mallarınızı ıslah edin. İyilik ve sabırla kazanılan az mal, zor ve şiddete dayanılarak kazanılan çok maldan daha hayırlıdır. Katil ölüm çeşitlerinden biri olup iyiyi de kötüyü de bulur. Şehid ise nefsini Allah'a saklayandır. Aynı anlamda başka bir konuda şöyle diyor: "Ey insanlar, uzun bir süre geçti ve ben Kur'an okuyan herkesin Allah'ı istediğini ve her şeyi O'ndan beklediğini hesaplıyorum. Bazı kişilerin Kur'an okuyup halkın elinde bulunanlardan istediğini düşünüyorum. Okumalarınızda Allah'ın rızasını esas alın. Yaptığınız işlerde onun rahmetini isteyin. Vahyin nazil olduğu ve Allah'ın Resulü'nün aramızda bulunduğu zaman sizleri tanıyorduk. Ancak vahiy bitti ve Resulullah aramızdan ayrıldı. Şu anda size söylediklerimle sizi tanırım. Kim bize iyilik yaptığını gösterirse biz de onu iyi zanneder, kendisine teşekkür ederiz, kim de göstermek suretiyle kötülük yaparsa biz de onu kötü tanır ve öyle kabul ederiz. Nefislerinizin şehvetlerinden ve arzularından sakının. Bu bir çıkıştır. Şayet sakınmazsanız sizi en büyük musibetlere uğratacaktır. Bu gerçek ağır ve güçtür. Batıl ise hafif ve vebaldir. Hatayı işlemeden terketmek, tevbe etmekten daha hayırlıdır. Kısa süreli şehvet, uzun süren hüzünü miras olarak bırakır." Hak dininin gayesi insanların dünyadaki hayatlarını ve ek olarak uhrevi hayatlarını mutlu kılmak ise, Ömer gerçek manada dindar, halkın arasına karışan, onların iyi kötü günlerini paylaşan, kurduğu ilişkilerle tasarruflarını ideal İslam ilkeleri esasına göre düzenleyendir. İlk Müslümanların arasında Ömer gibi beşeri nefislerin derinliklerine inen başka birini görmek mümkün değildir. Bu sebepten dolayı söylemiş olduğu sözler, birer ölçü olup yılların geçmesiyle hataya düşmediği gibi etkinliğini de sürdürmektedir. Bu husustaki sözlerinden bazılarını aşağıda nakledeceğiz: “Kimsenin namazına veya orucuna bakmayın. Fakat şuna bakın: Konuştuğunda doğru söylediğine, kendisine emanet verildiğinde yerine getirmesine, bir suçu işlemeye başladığında kendisini alıkoymasına bakın." “Bize göre içinizden en sevileniniz, kendisiyle karşılaştığınızda güzel görünümüyle gördüğümüz, tecrübe ettiğimiz zaman en iyi işleri yapan kimsedir.” Kendisine soruldu: Kötülükleri işlemekten zevk almayan ve kötülük işlemeyen kimse mi iyidir yoksa kötülük yapmayı arzulayan ancak bu arzularına uymayan kimse mi iyidir? Şöyle cevap verdi: "Kötülük işlemeye arzusu olduğu halde onu terk eden kimse daha iyidir." "Onlar Allah'ın takva için kalblerini imtihan ettiği kimselerdir. Onlar için mağfiret ve büyük mükafat vardır." 61 “Akıllı kişi, iyilikle kötülüğü (hayır ile şerri) birbirinden ayıramayan değil, her ikisinin de hayrını bilendir.” 62 “Meclislerde ve camilerde kimseden bir şey isteyip zor duruma düşürmeyin. Evlerinde kendilerinden isteyin, veren verir, vermeyen de vermez.” “Kinlin elinde bir nimet varsa ona haber eden biri bulunur. Şayet kişi kınamaktan daha değerli olsaydı ona göz kırpanlar bulunacaktı. Eylemlerin veya durumların değişmelerine sebep olmayacak kelimeden zarar gelmez.” “Üç durum karşısında hayretim sona erdi: Kişi ölümden kaçar ama ölüm onu mutlaka bulur, kardeşinin gözüne toz girerse bunu onun için kusur olarak görür ve kendisini ayıplar, ama kendisi çok acemi olmasına ve hatalar işlemesine rağmen kendi hatasını görmez, hayvanında eğrilik veya sakatlık varsa bunu değerlendirir ve ona göre değer biçer, lakin kendisinde bulunan eğrilikleri hiç dikkate almaz.” “İslam dini Arapların bütün insanlara taşıdığı ilahi bir risale olduğuna göre, Ömer (r.a.) her pozisyonda askerlerine zaferinin dayanağının Allah'a karşı olan itaatlannda bulunduğunu ve düşmanlarına karşı olan araç ve gereçlerinin bu olduğunu hatırlatmaya itina gösteriyor ve Müslümanlar bu gerçeği unutacak olurlarsa, savaşı her halükarda kaybedecklerini vurguluyordu. Çünkü onlar hem sayı hem de araç ve gereç yönünden düşmanlarına göre daha zayıf idiler, Ömer'in Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas ve beraberinde olan Irak'taki askerlerine Farslarla yapacakları kesin sonucu belirleyecek olan meydan savaşından bir gün önce söylediği sözlerden ne bu kadar açık bir şekilde bu anlamı ortaya koyan ne de böylesine etkili ve önemli bir anlamı ifade eden bir eser okumuş değilim.” "Sana ve beraberindeki askerlere şartlar ne olursa olsun, Allah'tan korkmanızı, takva sahibi olmanızı emrediyorum. Allah'a karşı olan takva düşmana karşı en güçlü araç ve gereçtir. Düşmanlarınızdan daha fazla, senin ve beraberinde bulunan askerlerin kötülüklerin şiddetlerinden kaçınmanızı emrediyorum. Askerin işlemiş olduğu günahlardan dolayı meydana gelen korkusu, düşmanın korkusundan daha etkilidir, düşmanların Allah'a karşı olan isyanlarıyla Müslümanlar zaferi kazanacaklardır. Şayet böyle olmasaydı, bizim onlara karşı gücümüz olmazdı. Çünkü ne sayımız onların sayıları kadar ne de araç ve gereçlerimiz onlann araç ve gereçleri kadardır. Şayet Allah'a karşı isyan etmekte onlarla eşit olacak olursak, onlar güçlerinin fazlahğıyla bizden daha avantajlı, olacaklardır. Ancak biz faziletimizle onları yeneceğiz. Askerlerimizin fazlahğıyla değil. Biliniz ki, siz yolunuzda seyrederken sizi gözetleyen Allah’ın melekleri vardır. Onlar ne yaptığınızı bilir. Onlardan utanın. Sizler Allah yolunda cihad ederken yasakladığı kötü fiilen işlemeyin. Biz kötülük yapsak bile düşmanlarımız bizden daha kötüdürler. Allah onları bize musallat etmez demeyin. Allah İsrailoğullarına ve Mecusilere karşı gazaba geldiğinde onların başlarına musallat etti.” "İşte o ikiden birinci (fesatlarının ceza) vade(si) gelince (muharebede) çok çetin bir kuvvete malik olan kullarımızı üzerinize musallat kıldık da, onlar evlerinin aralarına kadar girip (sizi) araştırdılar. Bu, yerine getirilmiş, bir va'd idi." 63 Düşmana karşı zafer kazanmayı temenni ettiğiniz gibi, Allah'tan size yardım etmesi için talepte bulunun. Bizim ve sizin için bunun gerçekleşmesini Allah'tan temenni ederim. Genel ve özel olarak Allah'ın bağışladığı nimetlere şükretti. Çünkü Müslümanın dini düşüncesi Allah'a şükretmekle, nimetlerine karşı nankörlükte bulunmamakla kamil olurdu. Bu sebepten dolayı Ömer (r.a.) Allah'ın Araplara bahşettiği fazileti kendilerine hatırlatmaya itina gösteriyor, bu nimetlere şükretmelerini istiyordu. Aşağıdaki hutbe onun bu husustaki belağatini göstermektedir: Allah, kendisine şükredil meşini sizin üzerinize vacip kılmıştır. Talep ve istek beyan etmemenize rağmen size verdiği dünya ve ahiret şerefinden dolayı sizlere karşı delilleri vardır. Kendisine ibadet etmeniz için sizi yoktan var etmiştir. Sizleri en basit yaratık olarak dünyaya getirebilirdi. Bütün yarattıklarını sizin emrinize verdi. Yeryüzündeki ve gökyüzündeki her şeyi hizmetinize sundu. Görünen ve görünmeyen nimetleri üzerinize tamamladı. Denizlerde ve karalarda hareket etmenizi temin etti. Sizleri iyi ve güzel şeylerle nzıklandırdı. Umarım ona şükredersiniz. Sonra görmeyi ve işitmeyi size bahşetti. Allah’ın size bahşettiği nimetlerden bazılarım bütün insanlara, diğer bazılarını ise, yalnız size tahsis etmiştir. Daha sonra bu nimetlerin bütün insanlara geneli, yalmz Müslümanlara ise özeli bahşedilmiştir. Bu nimetlerden biri insan oğluna tahsis edildiğinde ve halk arasında taksim edildiği takdirde buna şükretmek ancak insan oğlunu yormuş ve bunun hakkım ödemek kendisine ağır gelmiştir. Ancak Allah'a ve Resulüne olan imanla bunun hakkım ödeyebilir. Sizler yeryüzünde halifeler ve halkına egemen olan Müslümanlarsınız. Allah dininizi destekleyen ve güç verendir. İki milletten başka dininize muhalif millet kalmamıştır: Bu milletlerden biri İslama ve Müslümanlara köle olmuş, onlardan cizye alır, onlar çalışır, yorulur ve size haraç öderler. Diğer millet ise, her gece ve her gün Allah'ın korkusuyla yaşamaktadır. Allah onların kalblerini korkuyla doldurmuş, sığınacakları bir yerleri yoktur. Allah'ın askerleri onları mahvedip ortadan kaldıracak ve topraklarına girecek, kuvvetlerin birbirlerini takip etmesi sınırların kapanmasıyla Allah’ın izniyle bol ganimetler elde edilerek parlak, kesin sonuç elde edilecektir. Ki, bu millet İslam'dan önce hiçbir zaman bu durumumdan daha iyi olmamış ve böylesine basanlar elde etmemiştir. Hakkının ifa edilmesinin imkansız olduğu, takdir edilemeyecek kadar değerli ve yüce olan, inhisarı (sınırlandınlması) mümkün olmayan bu nimetler Allah’ın lütfundan, yardımından başka bir şey değildir. Müçtehidlerin içtihadı, zikredenlerin zikri, şükredenlerin şükründen ibarettir. Bizi bununla tecrübe eden ve kendisinden ve kendisinden başka ilah olmayan Allahtan temennimiz kendisine itaat ederek iş yapmamızı ve O'nu razı eden işlere sür'atle koşmamızı bizlere nasip eylesin. Ey Allah’ın kullan, büyük sıkıntıları ve musibetleri hatırlayın. Toplantılarınızda Allah’ın sizlere verdiği nimetleri hatırlayın. Allah şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Andolsun biz Musa'yı 'kavmini karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkar ve onlara Allanın günlerini hatırlat' diye mucizelerimizle göndermişizdir ki, şüphesiz bunda (belalara) çok sabır ve (nimetlere) çok şükür eden herkes için (ibret verici) alametler vardır." 64 "O zamanı da hatırlayın ki, siz yeryüzünde azınlıkdınız. Aciz tanınanlardınız. Halkın sizi tutup kapmasından korkuyordunuz. (İşte bu halde iken) Allah sizi ev, bark sahibi yaptı. Yardımıyla kuvvetlendirdi. Size en temiz ve en güzel şeylerden rızık verdi. Ta ki, şükredesiniz." 65 Birçok şeyden mahrum olunmasına rağmen hak yol üzere bulunmak, Allah’a ve dinine inanmak, rahatı onda bulmak, ölümden sonra dönüşün ona olduğuna iman etmek dünyevi menfaatlerin hepsinden üstündür. Fakat sizler daha önceleri, hayat şartları en zor olan ve Allah'ı en fazla tanımayanlardandınız. Şayet Allah sizi İslam ile imtihan etmeseydi, dünyada hiçbir şansınız olmayacaktı. Dönüşün orada olduğu ahirete olan güvenceniz ve daha önce yaşadığnız zor hayat şartları bundan nasibinizi elde etmeye, ve diğerlerinden üstün ve layık olmanıza sebep oldu. Allah din ve dünya faziletlerini bir arada verdi. İçinizde dileyen bunlara sahip olabilir. Nimeti inkar etmek kadar yok olmasına sebep teşkil eden başka bir şey mevcut değildir. Allah'a şükretmek başkaları için güvencedir ve nimetlerin çoğalmasına sebeptir. Allah’ın emirlerine ve yasaklarına uymak zorunludur." Ömer (r.a.) halka hitap ederken, Arapların geçmişlerinden bahsedeken fakir yaşantılarını ve nasıl zelil olduklarım hatırlatmakla yetinmiyor, aynı şeyi komutanlarına ve valilerine söylüyor, Allah'a ve verdiği nimetlerine şükretmeleri hususunu her fırsatta kendilerine hatırlatıyordu. Onun komutan Utbe b. Gazvan'a söylediği mümtaz sözlerini burada zikretmekte yarar vardır: "Sana verilmiş olan görev sebebiyle Allah'tan kork. Nefsinin nesiri olup kibirlenme ve böylece kardeşlerini ifsat etme. Resulullah ile birlikte bulundun ve zilletten sonra izzeti buldun. Zayıf iken güçlendin, kendisine itaat edilen otorite sahibi bir insan oldun. Sözün dinlenir, emirlerine itaat edilir hale geldin. Senin asıl değerinden daha fazla sana değer vermeyen (yüceltmeyen) başkalarından hoşnut etmeyen nimet nedir ki? Kötülüklerden ve yasaklardan kaçındığın derecede nimetlere sahip onları muhafaza edebilirsin. Bunlardan senin için çok korktuğum, oyuna gelip kandırılman ve hataya düşüp cehenneme yuvarlanmandır. Senin için ve kendim için bu hususta Allah'a sığınırım. İnsanlar sür'atle Allah’ın yoluna koştular, dünya kendilerini isteyince de dünyaya döndüler. Dünyanın zevklerini ve şehvetlerini isteyerek düşen zalimler gibi düşmekten kork." ---- İKİNCİ KISIM HALK KRİTERLERİ VE STATÜLER Ömer’in idare sistemindeki en bariz metodlarından biri de ganimetlerin ve aylıkların dağıtımında daha önceki halife Ebu Bekir'in içtihadına muhalif olarak halk arasında ayrıcalık yapmış olmasıdır. Bununla ilgili olarak Dr. Heykel şu yorumu yapmıştır: "Bu yeni bir temayüldür, halk arasında farklı tabakaların oluşmasını sağlama arzusu altında yatmaktadır. Bu temayülü Ebu Bekir benimsemediği gibi, ilk dönemlerde Ömer de önemsememiştir. Kur'an Müslümanlardan herhangi bir tabakayı diğer tabakadan üstün görmemiş ve neseple bazı tabakaların diğerlerinden üstün olduğu ve takva olmaksızın Allah katında ne bazılaram diğerlerine tercih etmiş ne de üstün kılmıştır." Böyle bir söz belki de büyük yazarın kastettiklerinin sınırını aşmıştır. Özellikle "tabaka" terimini burada kullanması bunu ifade etmektedir. Dünyanın tanımış olduğu tabaka (sınıf) sistemi terimin bilimsel açıklamasına göre toplumun tamamen farklı gruplara taksim edilmesi, toplumsal statü ve buna bağlı olarak toplumsal ilişkilerin düzenlenmesidir. Eski asırlarda olduğu gibi köleler ve özgürler. Ve Fransız devriminden önce, soylular, din adamları ve avam tabakası gibi, ayrıcalıklar ve büyük mülk sahipleri ve ücret karşılığı çalışan işçiler. Günümüzde ise bunlar burjuvazi veya proieterya diye isimlendirilmektedir. Aylıkların ödenmesinde temyiz yaparken acaba sınıflar sistemine benzer veya buna yakın bir sistemin İslam toplumuna uygulanması Ömer'in aklından bile geçmiş miydi? Böyle bir şeyi tasarlamak bile gerçeklerden çok uzaklaşmak olur. Çünkü bir taraftan İslam böyle bir sistemi kabul etmediği gibi diğer taraftan bu Ömer’in ahlakına hayat metoduna ters düşmektedir. Ömer (r.a.) bu hususu kesin bir şekilde ilan etmiş, şu sözleriyle bunu isbatlamıştır: "Vallahi, eğer Acemler (Arap olmayanlar) iyi işlerle gelir ve biz iyi ameller ve işler getiremezsek kıyamet gününde Muhammed için onlar daha önceliğe sahiptirler. Kimse akrabalığa ve yakınlığa bakmasın. Allah katında geçerli olanı yapsın. Ameli eksik olanı nesebi kurtarmaz." Şayet her iki halifenin içtihadındaki delillerine göz atacak olursak, bu delillerin önemli gerekçeler olduklarını görürüz. Ebu Bekir paylaşma işinde herkesi eşit tutuyordu. Ebu Bekir'e göre, "Onlar Alah için İslam'ı kabul etmişlerse mükafatlandırılmaları da Allah’a düşer. Bu dünya tebliğ yeri olup mükafatlandırılmaları kıyamet gününde gerçekleşecektir." Ömer (r.a.)'in gerekçesi ise şuydu: Resulullah ile savaşanın, ona karşı savaşanla bir tutulması mümkün değildir. İyi kalbli halife Ebu Bekir'e göre, insanın İslam'ı kabul ettiğinden dolayı mükafatlandırılması gerekmez. Ne zaman ki, aralarında eşitlik sağlanırsa (hepsi İslam’ı kabul ederlerse) kendilerine verilen aylıklarda ve diğer ödeneklerde aralarında eşitliğin sağlanması gerekir. Ömer ise Allah’ın Müslümanlara yağdırmış olduğu nimetin İslam'dan kaynaklandığını görüyordu. Bazıları bu uğurda hem canlarını hem mallarını feda ettiler. Fedakarlıkları nisbetinde mükafatlandırılmaları hem daha hayırlı hem de daha adildi. Her iki halifenin metodlarını, çağın diline tercüme edecek olursak, Ebu Bekir'in içtihadının İslam ruhuna daha yakın olsa bile çağdaş dünya ülkelerinde hiçbirinde tabi olunan bir metod olmadığını görürüz. Öyle ki, komünizmi kendilerine hedef edinen aşırı sosyalist doktrinler bile bu metodu ileri süremezler. Sosyalizm dönemindeki sloganları "her kese çabasına göre"dir. Komünizm döneminde ise "herkes kendi emeğine ve ihtiyacına göre" sloganı ortaya atılır. Bugün komünizm doktrinine başta Sovyet Rusya ve Çin olmak üzere, bütün ülkeler gelirlerinden her vatandaşın payım belirlerken bireyin toplum içinde yaptığı işin türünü göz önünde bulundurmaktadırlar. Bundan dolayı bu toplumlardaki bireylerin gelirleri arasındaki ayrıcalıklar meydana gelmiş olup bunun tabii sonucu olarak da halkın hayat metodu arasında farklılıklar meydana çıkmıştır. Bu bariz farklılığa rağmen, bazı durumlarda ise büyük çapta sınıflar meselesini ortaya atmış, ve bunu ileri sürmediği gibi, kendi toplumlarıbnı tek sınıftan oluşan bir toplum olduğunu nitelendirmekte ve farklı gelirlere sahip olmakla farklı sınıf kavgalarını birbirlerine bağlamamakta ve karıştırmamaktadır. Ömer'in içtihadı ise bir çeşit farklı gelir düşüncesinden ibarettir. Ömer, her Müslümanın beytülmalde hakkı olduğunu kabul etmiş, bu hakkı bizzat kendilerine vermek suretiyle uygulamıştı. Ancak bu hakkın miktarı, kişinin İslam davası uğrunda yaptığı fedakarlıklara ve çektiği sıkıntılara, musibetlere göre değerlendirilmesi gerekir ki, bu da sınıf esasına dayanan bir düşünce değildir. Ömer şayet yakınlara öncelik tanımışsa bunlar Resulullah'ın yakınlarıdır. Bu sahada nesebe mali özellik tanımıştır. Ancak şunu da göz önünde bulundurmamız gerekir ki, ilk iki halife Resulullah’ın akrabalarını mirasından mahrum etmişlerdir. Bunlar kızı Fatıma, amcası Abbas ve amcasının oğlu Ali'dir. Çünkü Resulullah bu hususta şöyle buyurmuştu: "Biz miras bırakmayız. Arkamızda terk ederek bıraktıklarımız sadakadır." Ebu Bekir (r.a.)'in içtihadı sebebiyle Fatıma kendisini boykot etmiş, halifeliği döneminde babasının vefatından henüz bir yıl geçmeden aynı sene vefat etmiştir. Daha önce de açıkladığımız gibi Ömer (r.a.), Ehl-i Beyt'ten kimseye önemli görevler vermemiş, bunun tabii sonucu olarak diğer Müslümanlara tanıdığı fırsattan kendilerini mahrum etmişti. O zaman onlara bunun karşılığı olarak bir şeyler vermek zorundaydı, onlara tazminat ödemesi gerekiyordu. Ömer (r.a.)'ın mantığı, maaşların ödenmesinde kişiler arasında gözetilen ayrıcalıklara ve devletin inandığı toplumsal doktrinle uyum sağlayan kriterlere paralel olarak bugünkü çağımızın mantığına daha yakındır: Bütün ülkeler istisnasız devlet başkanlarına, büyük komutanlara ve sivil liderlere büyük çapta maaşlar bağlamakta ve halk bunu tabii karşılamaktadır. Krallıkla idare edilen ülkeler -demokratik ülkeler de buna dahildi- Krallık ailesine mensup olan emirlere ve bunların çocuklarına büyük miktarda maaş bağlamakta ve bunda bir sakınca görmemektedir. Sosyalist ülkeler, bu metodun dışına çıkmış düşünceye sahip değildirler. Bu ülkeler de büyük idareci ve politika adamlarına büyük çapta maaşlar bağlamaktadırlar. Gelirlerdeki farklılık, kapitalist ülkelerde olduğu gibi, bu derecede bariz değilse bu büyük çaptaki gelirlerin sınırlanması ve gelirlerinin birbirine yaklaşım politikasının sonucudur. Ömer'in Ebu Bekir'in politikasına tabi olması kolay değildi, çünkü belli bir grubun devlet idaresi ve bunun problemleriyle uğraşıp buna karşılık alacağı tek mükafatın ahiret sevabı olması makûl değildir. Çünkü bu anlam Resulullah’ın dönemini yaşayan bazı sahabiler için geçerli ise de, vefatından sonra irtidad edenler için geçerli olmayıp aklın alamayacağı şekilde savaşçıların ganimet kazandıklarını gördüklerinde cilıad etmeyi talep ettikleri söz konusudur. Bilindiği gibi, Ebu Bekir (r.a.), onların cihad etme taleplerini reddetmişti. Fakat Ömer bu görüşüne muhalefet ederek meydan savaşı iyice ateşlendiğinde ve askere ihtiyacı olduğunda gerçekten tevbe etmiş olanların Farslarla savaşmalarına izin verdi. Ayrıca Ömer (r.a.)'in mantığı bize teşvik metoduna yöneldiğini açıklamaktadır. Halife iyi iş yapanı mükafatlandırıyordu. Daha önce de değindiğimiz gibi, Ebu Hureyre'ye kıtlık yılında Arap yarımadasında bulunan halka ek görev üstlenip fazla çaba harcamasına karşılık büyük miktarda mal kabul etmesini kendisine teklif etmişti. Çok büyük çapta bir servet olmasına rağmen Calinos'un bütün ganimetlerinin Zehre'ye verilmesini emretmiş ve buna ek olarak ayrıca Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas'a verdiği emirde Zehre'yi arkadaşlarından üstün tutmasını ve ona ek olarak beşyüz dinar daha vermesini belirtmişti. Zehre ve arkadaşları yirmi kişi kadardı. Akide uğrunda çekilen sıkıntı, büyük dert ve musibetlere paralel olarak kişiler arasında ödeneklerin farklı ve ayrıcalıklı bir şekilde dağıtılması insan oğlunun yapısına ve tabiatına daha yakındır. Devletlerin ilk dönemlerindeki politikalarıyla daha fazla uyum sağlamaktadır. Şayet halk arasındaki ayrıcalık büyük nisbette olursa o zaman, kusurlu olan husus, uygulama yönünden ileri gelmektedir, çünkü bu farklılıklar uzun süre devam edecek olursa böyle zengin grupların oluşmalarına sebep olacak ve ellerinde bulunan büyük servetlerinden dolayı toplum içinde ayrıcalıklı bir yere sahip olacaklardır. Bahsettiğimiz anlamların ve ifadelerin Ömer'in gözünden kaçmadığını burada söyleyecek olursak ona insaflı bir şekilde yaklaşmış olmayız. Çünkü o etrafında bulunan Resulullah’ın sahabilerine dağıttığı malların hemen başkalanna dağıtıldığını ve ellerinde bir şey kalmadığını görmüyor değildir. Daha önce Resulullah’ın eşlerinin bu husustaki tutumlarını örnek vermiş ve özellikle mü'min-lerin annesi Zeyneb'in tavrını ifade etmiştik. Çağının en zengin kişilerinden olan Abdurrahman b.Avf in nasıl sadaka verdiğini örnekle görmüştük. Her şeye rağmen halkın arasında bir farklılık ortaya çıkıp bu ayrıcalık daha da artınca Ömer'in önünde iki yoldan birini seçme durumu vardı. Birincisi: Diğer grupların yararına paralel olarak ayrıcalık sahibi olan grupların ödeneklerini kısmak. İkincisi: Diğer grupların ödeneklerini arttırmak. Ömer bu metodu diğer metoda tercih ediyordu. Bu hususta şöyle söylüyordu: "Gelirler artar ve ben de yaşayacak olursam her Müslümana ödenen ödeneğin miktarını üç bine çıkaracağım. Bin atı ve silahı, bin nafakası, ve bin de ailesinin nafakası için". Başka bir defasında da şöyle diyordu: "Şayet bir sene daha yaşayacak olursam, en düşük düzeydeki Müslümanı en yüksek düzeydekine eşit hale getireceğim." Fakat kader buna izin vermedi. Yerine Osman (r.a.) halife seçildi. Onun son dönemlerinde, Emevi ve Abbasi dönemlerinde açık bir şekilde ortaya çıkan, ayrıcalıklara sahip, toplumsal sınıfların bu terimin ilmi anlamıyla ortaya çıkmasına ön adım atılmış oldu. Durum ne olursa olsun, Ömer'in uyguladığı ayrıcalık, ödeneklerin halk arasında iarklı bir metodla dağıtılmasından ibarettir. Bunun sınırı malların dağıtımıyla tahdid edilmiştir. Ömer toplumdaki insanın değerini ise İslami kavramlar doğrultusunda sınırlamıştır. Bu da şu ayet-î kerimenin anlamından ibarettir: "Ey insanlar, hakikat biz sizi bir erkekle bir dişiden yarattık. Sizi (sırf) birbirinizle tanışmanız için büyük büyük cemiyetlere, küçük küçük kabilelere ayırdık. Şüphesiz ki sizin Allah nezdinde en şerefliniz takvaca en üstün olanınızdır. Hakikaten Allah her şeyi bilen her şeyden haberdar olandır." 66 Bunu, halkı eğitirken, daha önce işaret ettiğimiz sözlerinde olduğu gibi, onun eğitici metodundan idrak etmekteyiz. Bu husustaki sözlerinin bazıları aşağıdadır, “Haris b. Hişam ve Süheyl b. Amr, Ömer b. Hattab'ın kapısına geldiler. Ömer ortada olmak üzere her biri bir yanına oturdu. O sırada ilk Muhacirler kendisine gelmeye başladılar.” Ömer: “Ya Süheyl, burada otur. Ya Haris, şurada otur,” dedi. Onları yanında değil uzakta oturttu. O sırada Ensar'dan bazıları Ömer'e gelmeye başladılar. Onları da aynı şekilde kendisinden uzağa oturttu. Onun yanından ayrıldıktan sonra Haris b. Hişam Süheyl b. Amr'a (bunlar aslen Arap değildirler) şöyle söyledi: “Bize ne yaptığını görmedin mi?” Süheyl: “Onu kınamaya hakkımız yok. Kedimizi kınamamız gerekir. Halkı çağırdığında onlar sür'atle koşup olumlu tavır aldılar. Bizler ise hep gerilerde kaldık. İsteklerine olumlu karşılık vermedik.” Daha sonra Ömer'e geldiler ve kendisine dediler ki: "Bugün bize nasıl davrandığını gördük. Biliniz ki, biz kendiliğimizden geldik. Yapabileceğimiz bir şey var mıdır?” Ömer (r.a.) onlara dedi ki: “Bununla ilgili olarak başka bir şey bilmiyorum.” Eliyle Rumlarla yapılan cehpe savaşını işaret etti. Bunun üzerine her ikisi de Allah yolunda cihad etmek için yola koyuldular ve bu zamana kadar ellerinden kaçırdıkları fazileti o zaman idrak ettiler. Ömer'in bu nasihati doktrinini ifade etmesi için yeterlidir sanıyorum. Ömer (r.a.), Basra'da bulunan Ebu Musa el-Eşar'ari'ye şunları yazdı "Aldığım haberlere göre sen toplantılarında istedikleri yerlerde oturmaları için izin veriyorsun. Bu mektubu aldığın zaman şeref ehli olan Kur'an takva ve din ehline meclisinde öncelik göstererek izin ver. Daha sonra geri kalanlara izin ver." Bu tavır Ömer için yeni değildi. Resulullah'ı tanıdığı günden beri, insanlara nasıl değer biçilmesi gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu. a) Hudeybiye gününde Resulullah kendisini müzakerelerde bulunması için elçi seçtiğinde o Resulullah'a Osman'ı aday göstermiş ve bunun için gerekçeleri sıralamıştı: Bunlar şunlardı: "Kureyş'in bana kötülük yapmasından korkarım. Beni Mekke'de onlara karşı koruyacak Benî Adiy'den kimse yoktur. Kureyş kendilerine karşı olan katılığımı, şiddetimi ve düşmanlığımı bilmektedir. Bu hususta benden daha iyi olan birini gösterebilirim. O da Osman b. Affan'dır." b) Ebu Süfyan'ın geleceğiyle ilgili Ömer ile Abbas arasındaki anlaşmazlık alevlenince ve Ömer Ebu Süfyan'ın öldürülmesinde ısrar edince Abbas kendisine şöyle söyledi: “Yavaş ya Ömer. Vallahi Benî Adiy b. Kâ'b'dan biri olsaydı böyle söylemezdin. Fakat Benî Abdi Menaf dan biri olduğunu bildiğin için böyle söylüyorsun.” Ömer: “Yavaş ya Abbas. Vallahi senin İslam'ı kabul edip Müslüman olduğun gün şayet el-Hattab İslami kabul etseydi seninkinden daha fazla sevinmezdim. Beni buna iten sebep ise, bildim ki, el-Hattab'ın İslam'ı kabul etmesi seninki kadar Resulullah'ı sevindirmezdi.” c) Necran Hıristiyanları Medine'ye Resulullah ile mücadele etmeye geldiklerinde kendisinden, aralarında anlaşmazlığın söz konusu olduğu bazı hususlarda hükmetmesi için bir kişiyi tayin edip göndermesini istediler. Bunun üzerine Resulullah şöyle buyurmuştu: "Bana akşamleyin gelin. Sizinle güçlü ve emin olan kimseyi göndereyim." İbn Hişam'ın rivayetine göre, Ömer (r.a.) şöyle söylemiştir: “O gün olduğu kadar emirliği hiç arzulamamış ve sevmemiştim. Bu işin bana verilmesini çok istedim. Resulullah öğle namazını kıldırdıktan sonra, sağına soluna bakındı. Ben de cemaatin içinde kendimi doğrultuyor, beni görmesini arzuluyordum. O bakmaya devam etti. Neden sonra Ebu Ubeyde b. el-Cerrah'ı gördü yanına çağırdı ve kendisine dedi ki: “Onlara git. Anlaşmazlıklarına sebep olan husus hakında adaletle hükmet.” Ebu Ubeyde çıktı kendileriyle birlikte gitti.” Ebu Ubeyde'nin Resulullah'ın katında olan değeri sebebiyle o Ömer'in hayatı boyunca kalbinde büyük yer edinmiş ve onu etkilemiştir. Öyle ki, Resulullah’ın vefatından hemen sonra onu halifeliğe aday göstermiş ve ölüm yatağında iken bile eğer yaşasaydı halifeliği ona bırakmayı isterdim demiştir. d) Ömer (r.a.) halk arasındaki değerini, özellikle Ebu Bekir'e karşı olan statüsünü çok iyi biliyordu. Rivayetlere göre, bazıları Ömer b. Hattab'a şöyle söylediler: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Vallahi Resulullah'dan sonra senin gibi adeletle hükmeden, hakkı söyleyen, münafıklara şiddetli ve katı davranan birini görmedik. Sen Resulullah'dan sonra en hayırlı kişisin.” Orada bulunanlardan biri (Avf b. Malik) dedi ki: “Vallahi yalan söylediniz. Resulullah'dan sonra Ömer'den hayırlısını gördüm. O kişi Ebu Bekir'dir.” Ömer (r.a.) dedi ki: “Evet doğru söyledin. Sizler ise yalan konuştunuz. Ebu Bekir mis kokusundan daha güzel ve daha iyiydi. Ben ise evcil deveden daha fazla dalalette idim.” Bundan dolayı Ömer (r.a.), Ebu Bekir (r.a.)'in hutbe okuduğu minberin aynı basamağında durup hutbe okumayı kabul etmedi ve şöyle dedi: “Kendimi Ebu Bekir'in meclisine clıil görmemi, (kendimi onun seviyesinde görmeyi) Alah’ın müşahede etmesini istemem.” Bundan dolayı bir basamak aşağı indi. Ondan önce Ebu Bekir, aynı prensibi uygulamış ve Resulullah'ın hutbe okuduğu basamaktan bir aşağı basamakta hutbe okumşut. Ayrıca Ömer (r.a.)'in şöyle söylediği rivayet edilmektedir: "Vallahi, Ebu Bekir'in aralarında bulunduğu bir grubun önüne geçmektense, başımın had olmaksızın vurulması benim için daha sevindiricidir." e) Ömer kendi nefsini tartarken, kendisiyle Ebu Bekir arasındaki mukayeseyle yetinmeyip ondan başka, ihıisaslarıyla üstün bilinen diğer bazı Müslümanları da kapsamı içine alıyordu. Şu sözünü daha öncede arzetmiştik: “Ey insanlar. Kim Kur'an hakında bir şey sormak isterse, Übey b. Ka'b'a gelsin. Miras sahipleri hakkında soru sormak isteyen Zeyd b. Sabit'e, İslam hukukuyla ilgili soru sormak isteyen Muaz b. Cebel'e, ekonomi hakkında soru sormak isteyenler de bana gelsinler. Allah beni iyi iktisat yapan ve iyi taksim eden biri olarak yaratmıştır.” İşte bu şekilde kişilerin değerlerini ölçerken Ömer'ğin metodu, İslami genel prensiplere uygun olarak her bireyin en iyi şekilde ihtisas sahibi olup basan sağladığı konu üzerindeki etkinliğine dayanıyordu. Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas'a söylediği şu sözüyle bunu çok iyi bir şekilde ifade etmiştir: "Senin için Resulullah’ın dayısı, sahabesi dendiğinden dolayı gururlanma. Bilmelisin ki, Allah kötülüğü kötülükle yok etmez. Aksine kötülüğü iyilikle yok eder. İtaatten başka, Allah'la hiç kimse arasında neseb (yakınlık) yoktur. Allah katında soylular ile amme tabakası arasında fark yoktur. Onlar Allah'ın kulları ve O da onların Rabbidir. Onların birbirlerine karşı olan faziletleri, ona karşı olan itaati idrak etmeleri derecesindedir.” Asıl kural eşitlik olduğuna göre, kişiler özel yetenekleriyle birbirlerinden ayırt edilmektediler. Ve işte bu şekilde Ömer (r.a.) kişilerin bu yeteneklerine uygun olarak her birini kendisine uygun pozisyona oturtuyordu. Bunlardan bazıları aşağıdaki gibidir: a) Ömer, bazı Müslümanları bin kişiye göre değerlendiriyor ve onlara bin kişiye verilecek değeri biçiyordu. Amr b. As Mısır'ın fethi için dört bin askerle yola koyulup daha sonra fethin gerçekleşmesinden gecikince, halifeden yardım talep etti. Bunun üzerine halife dört bin kişi, ve her bin kişinin başına da bir komutan tayin etmek suretiyle gönderdi ve kendisine şunları yazdı: “Ben sana yardım olarak dört bin asker ve her bin askerin başına da bin asker değerinde bir kişi gönderdim. Zübeyir b. Avvam, Mikdad b. Amr, Ubade b. Samit ve Mesleme b. Muhalled.” Fethin gerçekleşmesi gecikince Halife Amr'a şunları yazdı: "Mısır'ın fethinin gerçekleşmesinin gecikmesinden hayrete düştüm. İki seneden beri onlarla savaşıyorsunuz. Bu, ancak düşmanlarınızın sevdiği gibi dünyayı sevmenizden ileri gelmekte ve bundan kaynaklanmaktadır. Niyetleri doğru olmadıkça Allah bir kavme yardım etmez. Ben sana dört asker gönderdim. Sizi değiştiren onları da değiştirmemişse, bildiğim kadarıyla onlardan her birinin bin kişi değerinde olduğunu sana belirtmiştim. Bu mektubumu aldığın zaman halkın karşısına çıkıp onlara hitap et ve düşmana karşı savaşmaları için kendilerini teşvik et, sabırlı ve doğru olmaları için onları istekli hale getir. Bu dört kişiyi ordunun başına yerleştir ve tek bir kişinin vuruşu gibi, hep birlikte ve aynı anda düşmana saldırın." b) Yine buna benzer bir durumda Ömer b. Hattab, Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas'a şunları yazdı: "Sana iki bin kişilik bir yardım gönderdim. Amr b. Ma'dikerb ve Tuleyha b. Huveylid. Savaş esnasında onlarla fikir alışverişinde bulun. Fakat kendilerine idari konularda yetki verme." Bunun anlamı şudur: Ömer savaş hasusunda onların her birini bin kişiye denk görmesine rağmen ve savaş tekniğini en ideal şekilde yerine getirmelerine rağmen, ona göre liderlik için yeterli değillerdi. Bu, bireylerin kriterlerini Ölçmede kamu idaresinin ulaşabileceği en son merhaledir. Kişinin yeteneklerinin takdir edilmesi, uygun makama oturtulması bu kapsama girmektedir. Ayrıca uygun kişinin uygun statüye geçmesi, onun bundan başka diğer makamlara mutlaka uygun olacağı anlamına gelmez. Çünkü her makam sorumlulukları ve yetkileri göz önünde bulundurulursa, kendisine göre özel karekterlere sahiptir. Ömer'in nazarında kişiye değer vermek bütün hallerde mal ile değildir. Bazı durumlarda kendinden daha müstahak birini bulduğunda, İslam'a ilk girenlerden bile olsa kendisini ödenekten mahrum eder, müstehak olana verirdi. Bu da Ömer'in nazarında durumun "sınıfsal sistem" olmadığını te'kid etmektedir. Rivayete göre Adiy b. Hatim et-Tai, Hıristiyan idi. Resulullah'a gelip İslamı kabul etti. İrtidad döneminde de İslam'a sarıldı ve inandığı yoldan dönmedi. Ömer'in halifeliği döneminde halkından ve yakınlarından bir grupla birlikte Ömer'e geldi. Ömer herkese ödenek ödüyor fakat ona vermiyordu. Adiy, Ömer'in karşısına birkaç kere çıktıysa da, Ömer ona ödemede bulunmadı. Bunun üzerine Adiy halifeye şu soruyu yöneltmek zorunda kaldı: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Beni tanımıyor musun?” Ömer gülerek şöyle cevap verdi: “Vallahi seni tanıyorum. Onlar küfre saptıklarında sen inandın. Onlar yüzlerini çevirip Müslümanlara arkalarını döndüklerinde sen Müslümanların yardımına koştun. Onlar iki yüzlülük yaptıklarında sen vefalı davrandın. Onlar inkarda bulunduklarında sen tasdik ettin. Resulullah'ın ve sahabilerinin yüzlerini ilk güldüren sadaka (zekât), Tai'nin sadakasıdır. Bu sadakayı sen Resulullah'a getirmiştin.” Bunun üzerine Adiy kendisinden özür diledi. Ömer (r.a.) konuşmasına şöyle devam etti: “Onlara ödenek ödememin sebebi içinde bulundukları şiddet ihtiyaçtır. Aşiretlerinin ileri gelenleri olmalarına rağmen neredeyse açlıktan ölecekler.” Adiy dedi ki: “Durum böyle olduktan sonra benim bir şey söylemem gerekmez.” Son olarak belirtmek istediğimiz anlamı aşağıdaki olay açıklamaktadır: Riyad en-Nadre'den varid olan bir rivayete göre, Mevalilerden bir adam Kureyş'ten birinin kız kardeşini nişanlamak istedi ve kadına bol sayıda mehir olarak mal vermeyi istedi. Fakat Kureyş’i kardeşini bununla evlendirmeyi kabul etmedi. Haber Ömer'e ulaşınca Kureyşliye şöyle söyledi: “Kız kardeşini onunla evlendirmekten seni alıkoyan nedir? O iyi bir insandır ve kardeşine ödeyeceği mehir de yeterlidir.” Kureyşli şöyle cevap verdi: “Ey Mü'minlerin emiri, bizim soyumuz sopumuz bellidir. İtibarımız yerindedir. O, kardeşimin dengi değildir.” Ömer (r.a.) şöyle konuştu: “O, dünya ve ahiret saygınlığıyla sana gelmiştir. Dünyadaki saygınlık mal, anketteki ise takvadır. Eğer kızkardeşin razı ise adamla evlendir.” Adam kardeşine sordu, razı olduğunu öğrenince adamla evlenmesine izin verdi. Bu olay, sınıf düşüncesinin Ömer'in semtine uğramadığını açıkça göstermektedir. Çünkü bir Arabın en çok itina gösterip dikkat ettiği, bir mevaliyle kız kardeşini evlendirmesi hususudur ki, Ömer Kureyşliye bunu öğütlemiştir. Çünkü ona göre adam mali yönden yeterli, dini açıdan uygun ise, böyle bir evliliğin gerçekleşmesinde sakınca yoktur. Şartlar eşit olduğu takdirde, Müslümanlar arasında kafi eşitliğin olduğuna kesin delil olarak bunu gösterebilmemize rağmen bugünkü çağdaş toplumların çoğu bu durumdan hala rahatsız olmaktadırlar. ---- ÜÇÜNCÜ KISIM ÖMER (R.A.) VE KADINLAR İslam kadının toplumdaki pozisyonunu, hak ve görevlerini belirtmek suretiyle tesbit etmiştir. Modern toplumlar kadını henüz akıllarından geçirmezken, İslam’ın on dört asır önce onları kölelikten kurtardığını burada söylememize gerek yoktur. Bu husus, herkesin ittifakla kabul ettiği bir konudur. Bunu açıklamaya teşebbüs edersek bu eserin konusunun dışına çıkmış olacağız. Söylenmesi gereken şey kısaca şudur: Allah’ın yaratılış itibariyle erkekten farklı bulunduğu yönleri göz önünde bulundurulacak olursa bu sınırlı durumların dışında İslam, erkekle kadını hak ve görevlerde eşit kılmıştır. Kadının asıl görevi, yeni nesillere hayat veren anne özelliğine sahip olması, kendi yaratılışında mevcuttur. Bu sınırlamaları eskinin kalıntıları olarak nitelendirenlerin hatalı yolda olduklarını zaman göstermiştir. Hatta çoğu zaman toplumlar bu hatayı, çok pahalıya ödemişlerdir. Bilim, aydınlık ve uzay asrı olarak nitelendirilen çağımızda kişi, ayyaş denilecek kadar aileden kopmuş, aile değerlerini kaybetmiş, kendi benliğini yitirmiş olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Birçok ülkenin aile sistemini yeniden yerine oturtmak için,çaba içinde oldukları hiç de garipsenecek bir durum değildir. Buna ek olarak Allah’ın yaratmış olduğu gibi erkekle kadın arasındaki tabii farklılıkları kabul etmek, garipsenmemelidir. Ömer'in bu meseledeki rolü, diğerlerinde olduğu gibi, icad etmek değil, uygulamaktır. Teori ile uygulama arasındaki büyük farkı zikretmekle okuyucuyu sıkmayacağız. İslam kadına toplumsal bir statü vermiştir. Acaba kadın için bu statüyü kabul etmek onun bu hakkından fiilen faydalanmasını sağlar mı? Oysa bunu bu şekilde kabul etmek imkansızdır. Çünkü bunun gerçekleşebilmesi için, toplumsal değerlerin ve şartların gelişip kalkınması ve kadının haklarını kolayca kullanabilmesini sağlayan atmosferin oluşması gerekir. Örnek olarak şunu verebiliriz: Çağdaş dünya ülkelerinin büyük çoğunluğu, kadına siyasi haklar tanımışlardır. Hatta bazıları daha da ileri giderek kadınla erkeği mutlak manada eşit görmüştür. Acaba fiilen bu eşitlik sağlanmış mıdır? Gerek kapitalist gerekse komünist ülkelerde hayat gerçekleri bu soruya olumsuz cevap vermektedir. Okuycuya basit ve aynı zamanda anlamlı bir gerçeği sunmak kaanatimizce yeterlidir: Birinci dünya savaşından sona Avrupa ülkelerinin çoğunda kadınların sayısı erkeklerinkine göre aşın bir şekilde çoğaldı. Almanya gibi bazı ülkelerde ise tam iki katını geçti. Şayet hesaplar mantıklı bir şekilde yapılacak olursa, parlamentolardan büyük çoğunluğunun kadınlardan oluşması gerekmez miydi? Bakanların kadınlardan meydana gelmesi ve devlet başkanlarının kadın olması icab etmez miydi? Bununîa beraber istisnasız bir şekilde bu ülkelerin bütün parlamentonlarının büyük çoğunluğu hala erkeklerden oluşmaktadır. Aynı şekilde siyasi partilerdeki liderlikle bağlı olan statüler ve devletin önemli siyasi organları erkeklerin elindedir. Kadın bu statülerin ancak remzi bir şekilde kullanabilmiştir. Bunların eski etkenlerden kaynaklandığını ileri sürmek, imkansızdır. Çünkü kadına bazı ülkelerde siyasi hakların verilmesi yarım asırdan fazla bir süreyi kapsamakla, bu süreden beri kadın eğitim görmüş ve erkeğe verilen imkanların ve fırsatların aynısı kendisine tanınmıştır. Erkekle kadın arasında mutlak eşitlik bayrağım dalgalandıran sosyalist ülkeler, bu hususta kapitalist ülkelerden pek farklı değildir. Rusyada ve diğer sosyalist ülkelerde devletin önemli başlıca makamları ve partideki toplu liderlik makamları erkeklerin elindedir. Şayet bu durum anormal ise kadın bu ülkelerde aktif bir şekilde görevini ve siyasi haklarını kullandıktan sonra bu anormal durumu kabul edemez ve bu durum aynı şekilde devam edemezdi. Çünkü anormal durumların devam etmesi söz konusu değildir. İslam toplumunda Ömer'in kadına karşı olan pozisyonunu arzetmeden önce bu şekilde konuya girmemiz gerekliydi. Şayet İslam kadınla erkek arasında gerek özel gerekse kamu haklarında ve görevlerinde eşitlik prensibini yerleştirmiş ise bu prensibin tam manasıyla uygulama safhasına konması Ömeri'n döneminde yeterli sebepler ve şartlar sağlanamadığından dolayı uygulanamamıştır. Çünkü toplum için en zor olan şey, teorik düşüncenin gelişmesine paralel olarak toplumsal değerlerin de bu suretle gelişmesidir. Bütün Müslümanlar, Araplarla Acemler arasında üstünlüğün ancak takva ile mümkün olacağına inanmaktadırlar. Aralarındaki imtiyaz ancak Allah'a olan yakınlıkları ve takvaları ile kendini gösterir. Bununla beraber, Üsame b. Zeyd'in ordu komutam olarak askerin başına atanmasından rahatsız oldular ve gerek Resulullah’ın hayatında gerekse vefatından sonra bu konuyu konuştular. O kadar ki aynı konuyu Ebu Bekir ile Ömer de ele aldı. Takva sahibi halife onu azarlayarak bu emrin Resulullah tarafından verildiğini söyledi. Kadın ise, İslam'dan önce köleden farklı değildi. Ölenin terekeleri arasında miras yoluyla başkasına geçer, ar ve utançtan dolayı bazı kabilelerde canlı olarak toprağa gömülür, erkek dilediği sayıda kadınla evlenebilir, yine dilediği kadar boşayabilir ve dilediği süre kadar da yanında bulundurabilirdi. Kadın erkeğe karşı hiçbir hak iddia edemezdi. İslam gelir gelmez bunların hepsini kökünden kaldırdı. Toplum, Allah’ın iradesi olması itibariyle bunu kabul etti. Ancak, daha önce de belirttiğimiz gibi, teori ile uygulama arasında büyük farklılıklar vardır. İşte bu şekilde yakın geçmişteki düşünceler insanların zihinlerinden tamamen silinmediği için, İslam’ın hükümlerini anlamalarına ve kastettiği gayeleri idrak etmelerine göre bu düşünceler bazen ortaya açıktı bazen de ortadan kayboldu. İşte hu şekilde erkeklerin yaptığı işlerin büyük çoğunluğuna, kadının da yapmasına İslam izin vermesine rağmen, Ömer'den gelen rivayetlerden her hangi bir kadına gerek özel gerekse kamu sahasında görev verdiğine dair bir habere rastlamış değiliz. Herhangi bir kadını ne bir bölgeye vali, ne halâm, ne de ordu komutanlığına atamış değildir. Takip ettiği metod, önce Resulullah’ın sonra da Ebu Bekir'in takip ettiği metodun aynısıdır. Bunun anlamı İslam’ın kadına kamu hizmetlerini yasaklaması mıdır? Daha sonra İslam Hukuku bu soruya cevap vermiştir. Çoğunluğun vardığı görüşe göre, İslami kavramlara uygun olarak kadın özel statülerde çalışma hakkına sahiptir. Ancak kadın, kamunun nem taşıyan ve kritik sayılan kamu hizmetlerinde çalışma hakkına sahip değildir. Bu görevler şunlardır; Halifelik, tefviz bakanlığı, hakimlik ve bölge valilikleridir. Ancak bazı İslam hukuku ilim uzmanları kadının hakimlik yapmasını uygun görmüşlerdir. Biz burada bu görüşü benimseyen ve karşı çıkan taraftarın delillerim söz konusu edip mevzuyu gereğinden fazla dağıtmayacağız. Fakat biz çağın kriterlerinin yanında durup varmış oldukları ölçüleri gözden geçireceğiz. İslam hukukçularının vardıkları kadının çalışıp çalışmayacağı görevler prensibinin bütün dünya ülkeleri tarafından bugün uygulandığı sonucuna varırız. Bugünkü çağdaş ülkeler teorik açıdan bunu kabul etmek istememelerine rağmen adı geçen prensibi aynen uygulamaktadırlar. Sosyalist blokun lideri Sovyet Rusya 1917'den bugüne kadar devlet başkanlığını, başbakanlığı veya parti liderliğini hiçbir kadına vermiş değildir. Bugüne kadar kadına tamamen verdiği bakanlıklarda ikinci planda geri kalan görevlerden ibarettir. Kamu sahasında kadının istemiş olduğu görevler remzi bir işbirliğinden ibaret olup erkeğe göre ikinci plandadır. Burada açıklamak istediğimiz şudur: Ömer'in ve önceki halife Ebu Bekir'in metodları İslam’ın kadına kamu işlerini işletmesini yasaklamadığı, ancak o zamanki şartların durumuna göre, içtimai yapının bunu kabullenmeye hazır olmadığı ve teorinin uygulama safhasına geçmediği anlamını ihtiva ettiğidir. Bu sebeple Ömer (r.a.) Müslümanların işlerinden herhangi birini çözümlerken herhangi bir kadını görevlendirmiş değildir. Hatta eşlerinin devlet idaresine yakından ve uzaktan müdahale etmelerim kesin olarak yasaklamıştır. Bu husustaki rivayetlere göre, görevini yapmakta ihmalkarlık gösteren valilerinden birine eşlerinden biri yardım etmek istedi ve kendisinden onu affetmesini istedi. Kendisine şöyle söyledi: “Onun üzerinde ne hata buldun?” Ömer sinirli bir şekilde kendisini süzdü ve dedi ki: “Ondan sana ne? Sen bir oyuncak gibisin. Oynanır, sonra atılırsın. (Oyuna getirilir ve kandırılırsın) sözleriyle harfi anlamı kastetmemiştir, bu kesindir.” Ömer’in nazarında kadını erkeği eğlendiren bir oyuncak olması mümkün değildir. Ömer verdiği bu cevapla, bir kadının devlet idaresiyle ilgili olan konularda ona söz açmamasını temin etmek, fesat kapısını kesin bir şekilde kapatmak ve bir defaya mahsus olmak üzere incitici cevap vermek istemişti. Kadınların perde arkasından devlet işlerine müdahale etmesiyle insanların başlarına ne büyük felaketler ve musibetler getirdiklerini idrak etmek isteyenlerin tarih sayfalarını gözden geçirmeleri yeterlidir. Ömer'in biraz önce değindiğimiz metodu, fesadın muhtemel olan ve çıkacağı her kapıyı kapatmak ve gerektiği şekilde buna kesin bir tavırla karşı koyma esasına dayanıyordu. Bu konuyla ilgili daha önce verdiğimiz örnekleri burada hatırlatmak yeterlidir. Bu sebeple Ömer (r.a.) eşine namazlık hediye eden valisine karşı çok katı bir tavır takınmıştır. Durumu öğrenir öğrenmez valinin gelmesini emretmiş ve namazlığı yüzüne vurmuştur. Ömer ailesine bir daha herhangi bir hediye vermesini kesin bir şekilde yasaklamıştır. Ömer'in buradaki tavrı oldukça açık ve seçiktir. Aslında namazlık hediyesi meşru bir harekettir. Ancak kendisinden izin alınmadan, halifenin eşine hediye ediliyorsa kesin bir tavırla kapatılması gereken fitne kapısını açacaktır. Oysa Ömer gibi bir zat fitne kapısı için güçlü bir seddir. Buna benzer olarak daha önce de arzettiğmiz gibi, Rum kralının eşinin Ömer'in eşine gönderdiği hediyelere el koymak suretiyle Beytülmale teslim etmişti. Ömer (r.a.) döneminde kamu işlerinin yönetiminde kadına görev verilmemesi, daha doğrusu kadına bu fırsatın tanınmaması içtimai sebeplerden kaynaklanmasa bile, biz bunun için kadının mahrum edilmesi demeyeceğiz. Çünkü Müslümanı ilgilendiren işlere kadının müdahale etmesi, iştirak etmesi kendisinin meşru hakkı olup bundan mahrum edilmesi mümkün değildir. Daha önce de arzettiğimiz gibi, devletin bütün işleri içtihad üzerine kurulmuştur. İçtihad ise her erkek ve kadın Müslümanın hakkı olup Ömer'in dilediğine verdiği bir bağıştan ibaret değildir. O zaman camiler bugünün parlamentosunun yaptığı işleri yapıyordu. Toplantıya çağırmak da ezanla yerine getiriliyordu. Camiye gelme erkeğin olduğu kadar kadının da hakkıdır. Oturuma geldiği zaman kendi görüşünü ortaya atması, en tabii hakkı olup söylediklerine delil gösterebiliyorsa halifenin görüşüne zıt bile olsa fikirlerini beyan edebilirdi. Bu husustaki rivayetlerin en meşhuru, Ömer’in mehirler için maksimum bir sınır koyma çabasıyla ilgilidir. Ömer (r.a.), bir gün halka hitap ederek kendilerinden kadınların mehirlerini 67 kırk ukiyeye arttırmalarını talep etti. Aralarında bir kadın haykırarak şunları söyedi: “Bu seni neden ilgilendiriyor?” “Neden?” Kadın dedi ki: “Çünkü Allah şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Eğer bir zevceyi bırakıp da yerine başka bir zevce almak isterseniz öbürüne yüklerle (mehir) vermiş olsanız bile içinden bir şey almayın. (Kendisine hem) bir iftira ve açık bir günah (yükler, hem) alır mısınız onu?" 68” Ömer (r.a.) hatasını anladı ve kararından döndü. Rivayete göre şöyle söyledi: "Kadınlar bile Ömer'den iyi bilirler." Şayet çağın diline tercüme edecek olursak, diyebiliriz ki, İslam kadının parlamentoya girmesine engel değildir. Genel normların konulmasında iştirak hakkına sahiptir. Mescitlerde kamu çıkarlarını tartışma hakkına sahip olduğuna göre, cami o zamanki İslam devletinin parlametosu idi. Burada ortaya çıkan fark esasda ve cevherde olmayıp metodda ve formasyonda kendisini göstermektedir. Tarihin kaydettiklerine göre, kadının kamu işlerine katılması ve görüşünü beyat etmesi camilerle sınırlayıp dışarıya da çıkmıştır. Rivayete göre Ömer b. Hattab camiden çıktı ve beraberinde Müslümanlardan el-Carud el-Abdi adında biri vardı. Bir kadın gelerek yolunu kesti, Ömer kedisine selam verdi. Kadın Ömer'in selamına cevap verdikten sonra dedi ki: “Biraz yavaş ya Ömer, Seninle birkaç kelime konuşmak istiyorum.” Halife "söyle" deyince kadın konuşmaya başladı: “Ya Ömer! Ukaz pazarından gençlerle güreştiğinden, Umeyr adıyla bilindiğin zamandan beri seni tanıyorum. Aradan bir süre geçti, Ömer adıyla tanındın. Aradan fazla bir zaman geçmeden "mü'minlerin emiri" ismiyle meşhur oldun Raiyenin işlerinde Allah'tan kork ve takva sahibi ol. Bilmelisin ki, ölümden korkan, zamanın ve fırsatların iyi değerlendirilmemesinden korkar.” Bunun üzerine Ömer'in arkadaşı kendisine dedi ki: “Mü'minlerin emirine karşı fazla ileri gittin?” Ömer ona dedi ki: “Bırak istediğini söylesin. Sen onu tanımıyorsun? O, Allah’ın göklerden kendisini dinlediği Hevze bint Hakîm'dir.” Ömer'in onu dinlemesi en tabii ve en uygun bir harekettir. 69 İş, kadının özel veya kamu hakkını koruması için otoriteye karşı çıkmasıyla kalmadı, aksine sağduyu ve basiret sahibi Ömer kadından başkasının bu en iyi şekilde anlatamayacağını üstün zekasıyla idrak etmiş ve bu durumları kadınlarla tartışmıştır. Bundan dolayı, birçok konuyu kadınlarla müşavere ediyordu. Resulullah'ın muhterem zevcesi olan kızı Halsa'dan kadının eşinden ne kadar ayrı kalabileceğini sormakla mahzur görmedi. Hafsa validemiz bu sürenin dört ay olduğunu söyleyince, bunu askerin ailesinden ayrı kalacağı maksimum süre olarak belirledi ve artık kural haline getirdi... Ömer döneminde kadına kamu işlerine iştirak hakkı verilmediğini daha önce de belirtmiştik. Ama buna karşılık içtihad sahasında kadın görüşleriyle halifenin icraatına katkıda bulunmuştur. Resulullah'ın vefatından önce söylemiş olduğu hadis-i şerif yeterlidir: "Dininizin yarısını bundan alın". Bununla eşi ve mü'minlerin annesi Aişe validemizi kastediyordu. Aişe Osman'ın son dönemleri ile Ali'nin ilk döneminde siyasi konularda önemli rol almaktan kaçınmadı. Öyle sanıyoruz ki, kadının kamu işlerine direkt olarak iştirak etmesini yasaklamakla Ömer ne derece ilham ve sağduyu sahibi olduğunu bu rol bilhassa açıklamaktadır. Çünkü bir taraftan bu görevi işletecek kadar kadının olgun (yetişkin) olmaması, diğer taraftan toplumun kadının bu yeni rolünü benimsemeye henüz hazırlıklı olmamasıydı. Şayet kamu sahasını bir tarafa bırakıp özel sahaya yönelecek olursak, Ömer'in kadın hususundaki metodunun iki önemli özelliğe sahip olduğunu görürüz: 1- Kadını aşırı bir şekilde kıskanması 2- Kadına karşı olan aşırı sempatisi. Ömer (r.a.)'in kadınları kıskanması: Ömer'in kadım kıskanması, kıymetli bir şeye sahip olan biri gibi, onu ellerin yetişemeyeceği, gözlerin göremeyeceği uzak bir yere saklama ve sahip olma kıskançlığı değil, kadının yararına olan kıskançlık olup amacı, kadının namusunu, adını, fitnelere karşı maruz kalmasını ve zelil olmasını önlemekten ibarettir. Onun bu kıskançlığı bu anlamıyla eşleri için özel olan bir kıskançlık olmayıp bütün Müslüman kadınları kapsamaktaydı. Peygamber Aleyhisselamın eşleri de bu kapsama giriyorlardı. Peygamber'e eşlerinin hicap giymeleri için ilk tavsiyede bulunan kimse Ömer'dir. Başlangıçta Peygamber Ömer'in bu teklifine olumlu karşılık vermemişti. Peygamberin eşleri bazı ihtiyaçlarını gidermek için geceleyin dışarı çıkarlardı. Bir gün Şevde binti Zem'a daşarı çıkmıştı. Kendisi uzun boylu bir kadındı. Ömer toplantı sırasında onun dışarı çıktığını gördü ve dedi ki: “Ya Şevde, seni tanıdım.” Sonra Resulullah'a şöyle söyledi: “Ey Allah’ın Resulü, huzuruna doğru ve dürüst kişiler girdiği gibi, kötü ve facir insanlar da girmekledirler. Müslümanların annelerinin hicap giymeleri için emredersen bizler için çok hayırlı olacaktır.” Bunun üzerine hicap ayeti nazil oldu. Allah bu ayet-i kerimesinde şöyle diyordu: "Ey peygamber kadınları, siz, diğer kadınlardan (herhangi biri) gibi değilsiniz. Eğer (Allah'tan) korkuyorsanız (size yabancı olan erkeklere) yumuşak söylemeyin. Sonra kalbinde bir maraz bulunanlar tamaa düşer (ler). Sözü ma'rufvech ile (ve ağır başlı) söyleyin. (Vakar ile) evlerinizde oturun. Evvelki cahiliyet (devri kadınlarının kınla döküle, süslerini göstere göstere) yürüyüşü gibi yürümeyin. Namazı dosdoğru kılın, zekatı verin. Allah'a ve Resulüne itaat edin. Ey ehl-i beyt, Allah sizden ancak kiri gidermek ve sizi tertemiz yapmak diler." 70 ---- Başka bir ayette de şöyle emretmektedir: "Ey Peygamber! Zevcelerine, kızlarına ve mü'minlerin kadınlarına dış elbiselerinden üstlerine giymelerini söyle. Bu, onların tanınıp eza edilmemelerine daha uygundur. Allah çok yargılayıcıdır, çok esirgeyicidir." 71 Ömer'in Peygamber hanımlarının özel hayatına karışması ve müdahalede bulunması muhtemelen ezvac-ı tahiratı rahatsız etti. Öyle ki, onlardan Ümmü Seleme -Ömer’in akrabasıydı- kendisine şöyle dedi: “Ya İbn Hattab. Senin bu yaptıkların çok gariptir. Herşeye müdahale ediyorsun. Şimdi Allah'ın Resulü ile eşlerinin arasına mı girmek istiyorsun?” Resulullah Ömer'deki bu özelliğin daha da gelişmesini istiyor ve bu yönde Ömer'e itina gösteriyordu. Cennete gittiğini rivayet ettiği hadisinde, Ömer'e ait bir kasrın yanında bir cariyeyi abdest alırken gördüğünü, Ömer'in kıskançlığını bildiğinden Resulullah’ın kasırdan sür'aüe uzaklaştığını, bu yüzden Ömer'in ağlayıp kendisine şöyle söylediğini: "Seni de mi kıskanacağım ey Allah’ın Resulü?" dediğini, Resulullah’ın da verdiği cevapda "Allah kıskanacağını ve kıskananları sever, Ömer gerçekten kıskançtır" dediğini daha önce arzetmiştik. Resulullah’ın ve Müslümanların katında özel bir yere sahip olmalarından dolayı hicab ayeti Resulullah'ın eşleriyle ilgiliyse Allah diğer Müslüman kadınları için aynı katılıkta bir emir empoze etmemiştir. Ancak Ömer, kadının yüzünü açmasına ve herhangi bir ihtiyacını karşılamak için dışarı çıktığında süslenip püslenmesine karşıydı. Bu hususla ilgili rivayetlere göre, Medine'de bir adam karısının süslenip püslenip dışarı çıkmasına izin veriyordu. Ömer bunu duyunca kadını yanına çağırdı. Ancak verdiği nasihatlerle onunla baş edemedi. Bunun üzerine halka şöyle hitap etti: "Dışarı çıkan bu kadındır. Onu dışarı gönderen de bu kocasıdır. Şayet elimden gelseydi onları kınayacak ve kendilerine çirkin sözler dinlettirecektim." Daha sonra şöyle devam etti: "Kadın dışarı çıktığı zaman eski elbiselerini giysin." Bundan dolayı Ömer Müslümanlara şöyle nasihat veriyordu: "Kadınlarınıza ince elbiseler giydirmeyin, kadının vücudu içinde görünmüyorsa da vücudu güzelliğini ortaya koyar." O dönemde Arapların geleneklerine uygun olarak cariyelerin yapabildiklerini hür kadınlar yapamadıklarına göre, veya onlar için meşru sayılan hür olanlar için aynı durum söz konusu olmadığına göre, karışıklığı önlemek için Ömer, cariyelerin hür kadınlar gibi giyinmelerini yasaklamıştı. Rivayetlere göre bir gün örtünmüş bir kadını gördü ve kim olduğunu sorduğunda kendisine şu cevabı verdiler: "Falancanın cariyesidir" Ömer asasıyla vurarak dedi ki: “Lek'a kendini hür kadınlara mı benzetmek istiyorsun?” Ömer'in kıskançlığı kadının tavırlarına karşı olan kıskançlıkla sınırlı kalmadı. Aksine erkeğin kadına karşı olan pozisyonunu da kapsamı içine aldı. Yol ortasında karısıyla konuştuğu için adamı dövdüğünü daha önce görmüştük. Çünkü onların bu tavrı dedikoduya vesile olabilirdi. Aynı zamanda kadınlar hakkında medhiye yazmaları halinde şairlere celde vuracağını kendilerine söylemek suretiyle uyarmıştı. Mücahitlerden biri Ömer (r.a.)'e gelerek, bir adamın kadınlarla oturduğunu, onları gülünç duruma soktuğunu ve bunu kendisine adet edinerek tekrarladığını söyledi ve şikayette bulundu. Adam kadınların ayaklarını bağlıyor, sonra da yürümeleri için kendilerine emir veriyordu. Bu hareket onların yere düşmelerine, vücutlarının bazı bölümlerinin açılmasına sebep oluyordu. Ömer bunları dinledikten sonra adamın kendisine getirilmesi için emretti. Adam gelince kendisine yüz celde vurdu ve bir daha yabancı bir kadının yanına gitmekten men etti. Ancak Ömer'in bu kıskançlığının gerçek yerine oturtulması gerekmektedir. Ömer gösterdiği kıskanç hareketlerle kadının eve kapanmasını, meşru ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için dışarı çıkmasını engellemiyordu. Hatta meşru sınırlar dahilinde erkekler arasına karışmasına da engel olmayı kastetmiyordu. Taberi'nin rivayet ettiği Dr. Muhammed Hüseyin'in daha önce değindiğimiz eserine aldığı bu husustaki önemli anlamı dile getiren olay şöyledir: Ömer'in minber üzerinde kendisine seslendiği ve yönettiği meşhur komutan Sariye Farslara galip gelerek savaşı kazanmış ve büyük miktarda ganimetler elde etmişti. Bu ganimetlerin arasında bir sepet dolusu mücevherat da vardı. Sariye bunu askerlerden hibe olarak almış ve bu sepetle birlikte zafer müjdesini bir elçi vasıtasıyla Ömer'e göndermişti. Sariyenin elçisi vardığında Ömer'in halka yemek yedirdiğini gördü. Ve o da onlarla oturup yedi. Ömer oradan ayrılınca adam kendisini takip ederek evine gitti. Ömer elçinin doymadığını sandı ve beraberinde evine götürdü. Halil'e öğle yemeği istediğinde kendisine ekmek, bitki yağı ve tuz getirildi. Ömer elçiye baktı ve daha sonra eşine seslenerek dedi ki: “Çıkıp yemek yemeyecek misin?” Eşi dedi ki: “Yanında bir erkek olduğunu duydum.” Ömer "Evet" dedi. Eşi dedi ki. “Erkeklerin huzuruna çıkmamı isteseydin üzerime giyecek başka bir elbise alırdım.” Ömer, eşine şöyle cevap verdi: “Sana Ali'nin kızı, Ömer'in eşi Ümmü Gülsüm denmesine razı değil misin? (Bu sana yetmiyor mu?)” Ümmü Gülsüm onu kınayan ve hatta kızgınlığını dile getiren cevabında şöyle söyledi: “Bunlara ihtiyacım olmadığım söylemedim.” Ömer, adama bakındı ve dedi ki: “O zaman sen yemene bak, şayet öğle yemeğimize razı olsaydı o da yiyecekti.” Ömer'in kadınlara karşı duyduğu sempati: Ömer'in kadının muhafaza edilmesi ile ilgili olan katı pozisyonuna ve fitneye karşı maruz kalmamasına gösterdiği itinaya rağmen kadınlarla olan ilişkilerinde acıma duygusu onlara karşı yumuşaklığın bir timsali idi. Kişiliğinde mündemiç olan bu özelliği cahiliye devrinde bile zaman zaman kendini gösteriyordu. Ömer cahiliye döneminde Müslümanlara en fazla katı davranan ve işkence yapan müşriklerden biriydi. Bununla beraber durum kadınla ilgili olduğu zaman onun kalbinin hazinelerinde gizli olan acıma duygusu ortaya çıkıyordu. Bu husustaki rivayetler aşağıdadır: Ümmü Abdullah binti Hanteme şöyle der: Habeşistan'a hicret etmek için hazırlanırken Ömer geldi ve yanı başımda durdu. Biz kendisinden her türlü işkenceyi ve katılığı görüyorduk. Bana dedi ki: “Ya Ümmü Abdullah, bu bir çıkış mıdır?” Dedim ki: “Evet, vallahi sizler bize eziyet ve işkence yaparak bizleri kahrettiniz. Kendimize bir yol bulabilmek için hicret ediyoruz.” Ömer, dedi ki: “Allah sizlerle olsun. O zaman kendisinde hiç görmediğim yumuşaklığın bulunduğunu gördüm. Amir b. Rabi'e bazı ihtiyaçlarını gidermek için gitmişti.” Geri döndüğü zaman kendisine duruma anlattığımda dedi ki: “Sanki sen Ömer'in İslam'ı kabul etmesini istiyor ve buna fazla itina gösteryorsun?” Ben kendisine dedim ki: “Evet,” dedi ki: “El- Hattab'ın eşeği İslam’ı kabul ederse de o yine kabul etmez.” Öyle görünüyor ki, erkeğin idrak etmekten aciz olduğu şeyi kadın içgüdüsüyle ve fitratıyla idrak ediyordu. Ömer (r.a.) kızkardeşinin ve eşinin İslamı kabul etliklerini öğrendiği ve onları yok etmek için gittiğini Ümmü Abdullah binti Hanteme öğrendiğinde onun tahmin elliği gibi, İslamı kabul etmesi gerçekleşmişti artık. Daha öncelde fiziki özelliklerini belirttiğimiz gibi, çok güçlü ve kuvvetli idi. Kız kardeşinin eşi olan Said'e vurdu ve yere yıktıktan sonra da göğsüne katı bir şekilde oturdu. Kız kardeşi Fatıma gelip onu eşinin üzerinden atmak isteyince ona da vurdu ve yüzünden kanlar akmaya başladı. Örkeli bir şekilde Ömer'e bağırmaya başladı: “Ey Allah’ın düşmanı. Tek Allah'a inandığım için mi bana vuruyorsun?” “Evet.” “Dilediğini yap, sana rağmen biz İslam’ı kabul ettik.” Kızkardeşine bir süre bakan Ömer vaziyet karşısında yaptıklarından pişman olmaya başladı. Daha sonra okuduğu Tûhâ suresini kendisine göstermesi için ikna etti. Çoğunluğun rivayetine göre Ömer'in İslam’ı kabul etmesine bu olay sebep olmuştur. İslam’ı kabul ettikten sonra kadınlara karşı yumuşak davrananların başında geldi. Kadınları tahrik eden dünya ziynetlerinden ve süslerinden olan uzaklığı, aşırı zühdüne ve basit yaşantısına rağmen o kadınlarla olan ilişkilerinde en iyi davranan en iyi hayat sürdürenlerdendi. Ömer'in metodu basit ve kolay bir şeklide zuhur etmektedir. Belki de okuyucu bunların yanından duraklamadan geçecektir. Oysa onun metodu büyük anlam taşımaktadır. Her çağ için büyük anlam ifade eden bu metodun bazıları aşağıdaki gibidir: Kadının meşru olan cinsi içgüdüsünün tatmininde ihtiyacı tardi etmesi: Kendisinden gaip olan kadının eşine karşı olan özlemini dile getirip Allah'a yalvarmasını duyar duymaz, bu meşru talebin yerine getirilmesi için erkeklere olan ihtiyaca ve ordunun yeterliliğinin hesabına da olsa girişimde bulunmuş ve aileleri ziyaret etmeleri için her dört ayda bir kendilerine izin verilmesini komutanlarına emretmişti. Başka bir kadının kocasının ağız kokusundan rahatsız olduğunu ima eden sözlerini duyduktan sonra, kadının bu meşru talebinin gerçekleşmesi için çalışmış kadını boşaması için kendisine maddi tazminat ödemiştir. Böyle bir durumda her iki tarafında razı edilmesini günümüz devlet sistemlerinin nasıl gerçekleştirebileceklerini ve bunun nasıl olacağını doğrusu merak ediyoruz. Bir kadın darmadağın ve perişan olan kocasıyla birlikle Ömer'e geldi ve kendisine şöyle söyledi: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Beni bu adamın elinden kurtar.” Ömer onlara baktı ve ferasetiyle kadının kocasına neden nefret duyduğunu idrak etti. Mecliste oturan arkadaşlarından birine adamı yanma almasını, banyo yaptırmasını, tırnaklarını ve saçlarını kestirmesini ve daha sonra kendisine getirilmesini emretti. Ömer’in arkadaşları istenilenleri yerine getirdikten sonra, adamla birlikte döndüklerinde Ömer, adama karısının elinden tutmasını ima etti. Adam eşinin elinden tutunca kadın dedi ki: “Ya Abdullah! Mü'minlerin emirinin huzurunda böyle mi davranılır?” Daha sonra kocasıyla çıkıp gitti. O zaman Ömer (r.a.) şöyle söyledi: “Eşlerinize karşı böyle davranın. Onların sizler için nasıl süslenip püslenmesini isterseniz, onlar da sizin süslenip güzel giyinmenizi isterler.” Ömer, karısını sevmediği için boşamak isteyen ve buna karar veren kocaya şöyle diyordu: “Bütün aileler aşk üzerine mi kurulmuştur? Vicdan, dürüstlük ve itina nerede?’ Keşke aşk ateşiyle yanan ailenin yıkılması ve çocukların sokaklara düşmesi pahasına da olsa, bu uğurda herşeyi feda edenler Ömer'in bu sözünü anlayıp idrak edebilselerdi. Şüphesiz Ömer bu husustaki içtihadına Allah’ın şu ayetini delil gösteriyordu: "Size nefislerinizden kendilerine ısınmanız için zevceler yaratmış olması, aranızda bir sevgi ve esirgeme yapması da onun ayetlerindendir. Şüphe yok ki, bunda fikrini iyi imal edecek bir kavim için elbette ibretler vardır." 72 Çünkü bazılarının tasarladığı gibi sevginin sonu, sür'atle yok olmaya mahkumdur. Hakiki sevgi, dürüstlük, acıma, itina ve vicdan ebedi hislerden ibarettir. Aile yapısının sağlam temeli bunun üzerine kurulduğu gibi, iyi bir aile bu esaslar üzerine tesis edilebilir. Karısına hile yapan, saçlarını boyamak suretiyle kendisinin küçük olduğunu sahtekarlıkla karısına yutturan adama vurarak şöyle der: “Milleti oyuna getirdin.” Genç kızın hatalarını ortaya çıkarmaya ve başkalarına söylemeye yönelen babaya ikazda bulunmuş ve şu anlamlı sözleri söylemiştir: “Allah’ın gizlediğini ilan etmeye kastın mı var? Vallahi, onun hakkında herhangi bir kimseye bir şey söyleyecek olursan, seni herkese ibret olacak şekilde cezalandıracağım.” Ömer bir adamın eşlerini boşadığını ve bütün mallarını çocuklarının arasında taksim ettiğini öğrendi. Çünkü öleceğini tahmin ediyordu. Kendisini çağırdı ve şöyle dedi: “Öyle sanıyorum ki, şeytanın sesi sana hoş gelmiştir. Ve senin öleceğim duymuştur, senin kalbine yaptığın bu kötülükleri yerleştirdi. Çok uzun süre yaşayacağıın sanmıyorum. Vallahi sen kadınlarını geri getirecek ve kendilerine mallarını vereceksin. Aksi takdirde mirasını ben onlara vereceğim. Ve Ebu Rigal'in mezarının taşlandığı gibi, senin mezarının taşlanmasını emredeceğim.” 73 Hür veya köle olması göz önünde bulundurulmaksızın dişi olması itibariyle Ömer'in sempatisi bütün kadınları kapsamına aldı. Bu sebeple kadının çocuklarından mahrum edilmesi ve anneliğin sevgisinin takdirinin gereği olarak çocuk sahibi olan köle kadınların satılmasını kesin bir şekilde yasakladı. ---- Ömer (r.a.) kadınlarla olan ilişkileri şu esaslar üzerine kurmuştur: a) Kadınların sınıflandırılması: Ömer kadınları üçe ayırır ve der ki: “Kadınlar üç çeşittir: 1- Yumuşak huylu ve kötülüklerden uzaktır. Dindardır. İmkansız şeyleri istemek suretiyle hayatı ailesine zorlaştırmaz. 2- Çocuk yüküdür, sürekli çocuk doğurur. 3- Kocasının boynuna geçirilen boyunduruktur. Allah dilediğinin boynuna bu boyunduruğu geçirir. Dilediğini de bundan kurtarır.” b) Kadınla kurulan ilişki metodu: Ömer (r.a.) bu hususta şöyle der: "Kadınların şerlerinden Allah'a sığının. Seçilmiş ve iyi olanlarına karşı da her zaman temkinli davranın." Başka bir sözünde de şöyle demektedir: “Onlardan uzaklasın ve çoğu zaman kendilerine "hayır" cevabını verin. "Evet" demeniz onların daha çok soru sormalarına vesile olur.” Başka bir keresinde de şöyle demiştir: "Kadınların mehirlerini fazlalaştırmayın." Ve onun meşhur sözlerinden biri de şudur: "Kendi ailesinin içinde çocuk gibi olan, kendisine ihtiyaç duyulduğu zaman da evinin reisi olan kişiyi severim." c) Evlenmek için tercih ettiği kadın: Evlenmek için bakire kızları tercih ederdi. Bunun sebebi, genç ve sıhhatli oluşları değil, çok seven ve az cimri olan kimseler bulunmalarıdır. Ömer ahmak kadınlarla evlenmeyi yasaklamış ve şöyle demiştir: “Ahmak kadının hamline dokuz ay kalan cenin, ancak annesi gibi ahmak olarak doğar. Yani ahmaklığı tevarüs eder.” Ömer verdiği nasihatlardan birinde, çirkin bir erkekle evlendiği için kadının azarlanmaması ve kendisinden nefret edilmemesi gerektiğini belirtmiştir. O aynı zamanda Arapların yabancı kadınlarla evlenmelerine karşıydı. Bunun sebebi böyle bir evliliğin haram oluşu değil, bir kaygısıydı. Bu hususta şöyle demektedir: “Acem kadınlarında cazibe vardır. Onlara meylederseniz, diğer eşlerinizi ihmal edersiniz.” d) Ömer’in güzellik anlayışı: Ona göre güzelliğin ölçüleri de şöyledir: Rivayete göe şöyle demektedir: “Esmer, küçük burunlu ve gözleri büyük olan kadınlarla evlenin. Taki kendisinden uzak olduğunuz zaman sadakati devam etsin.” Zühd ve takvasına rağmen gerek cahiliye döneminde gerekse Müslüman olduktan sonra eşleri güzellikte meşhur idiler. Bu hususta Abbas Mahmud el-Akkad şöyle demektedir: "Eşleri hakkında rivayetler az olmasına rağmen, onun bu hususta çok şanslı olduğunu ve eşlerinin çok güzel olduğunu biliyoruz. Bunlardan biri olan Kûreybe binti Ebi Ümeyye bin el-Mugîre Kureyş kadınlarının arasında güzelliğin sembolüydü. Rivayetlere göre Sa'd b. Ubade, Resulullah’ın da bulunduğu bir sırada şöyle dedi: “Kureyş kadınlarının güzelini görmedim.” Resulullah dedi ki: “Ebu Ümeyye b. el-Mugîre'nin kızlarını görmedin mi? Küreybe'yi görmedin mi?” Rivayetlere göre Cemile binü Sabit, -Ömerin başka bir eşidir- güzelliğinden dolayı bu isim kendisine verilmiştir. Cahiliye dönemindeki ismi Asiye idi. İslam’ı kabul ettikten sonra bu ismi sevmez oldu. Önce Ömer'e sonra da Resulullah'a değişürmesi için söyledi. 74 Bunun üzerine her ikisi de onu Cemile ismiyle isimlendirdiler. Çünkü güzelliğini ancak bu isim nitelendiriyordu. Başka eşleri hakkında da bu türlü rivayetler varsa da bunlar kadar yaygın değildir. Ancak Ömer'in halife olduğu zaman bile nişanlamak istediği bazı kadınların kendisini reddetmeleri yaşadığı hayat tarzının basit oluşuna ve zühdüne dayanıyordu. Onunla nişanlanmayı reddedenlerden biri de Ümmü Eban binü Utbe b. Rabia idi. Sebep olarak şöyle söylüyordu: “Onun ahiret düşüncesi, dünyasını büyük çapta etkilemiş, sanki Rabbini gözleriyle görüyor.” Diğeri ise Ümmü Gülsüm binti Ebi Bekir idi, o da şu sözüyle gerekçesini belirtmiştir: “Kendisi kadınlara karşı katı ve yiyeceği ise serttir.” Şüpheyi ortadan kaldıran bir gerçek vardır. O da Ömer'in kadını toplumdaki gerçek yerine oturtması, ödeneklerin ödenmesinde bazı kadınları erkeklerden üstün tutmasıdır. Daha önceki konularda değindiğimiz gibi, Safiye bint Abdülmuttalib'e Resulullah’ın katındaki değeri yüzünden altı bin dirhem, Esma binti Umeys'e, Ümmü Gülsüm binti Ukbe ve Ümmü Abdullah b. Mesud'a biner dirhem ödenek ödemiştir. Muhacirlerin ve Ensarın eşlerine ise bu hususta takip ettiği metodun ölçülerine göre, allı yüz, dört yüz, üç yüz ve iki yüz dirhem ödemiştir. Yine bu husustaki rivayetlere göre, her zaman olduğu gibi Ömer çarşıda gezinirken, genç bir kadın geldi ve kendisine dedi ki: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Kocam vefat etti ve arkasından küçük çocuklar bıraktı. Yemin ederim ki, onların ne koşu atları, ne sağacak hayvanları ve ne de ziraat yapacak toprakları vardır. Ortada kalıp perişan olmalarından korkuyorum. Ben Hefaf bin Eym'a el-Gaffari'nin kızıyım, babam Hudeybiye'de Resulullah’la bulunmuştur.” Ömer durdu ve şunları söyledi: “Hoş geldiniz.” Sonra evdeki bağlı deveye doğru yürüdü. İki çuvala yiyecek doldurarak deveye yükledi. Daha başka yiyecek ve giyecekler de yükledi, sonra devenin yularını kadının eline verdi. Kendisine dedi ki: “Al bu deveyi, sür git. Bunlar bitmeden size inşaallah daha büyük hayırlar gelecektir.” Orada hazır bulunanlardan biri dedi ki: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri, ona fazla verdiniz.” Ömer cevap verdi: “Annen seni kaybetsin. Vallahi bunun babası ve kardeşi bir kaleyi kuşattılar, uzun süren muhasaradan sonra kaleyi fethettiler. Daha sonra bizler bu kaleden fey aldık ve almaya devam ediyoruz.” Ömer'in pozisyonu kadından başka aile içinde bulunan herkesi kapsamına aldı. Ömer çocuklara büyük itina gösteriyor, onları seviyor ve öpüyordu. Çocukları hiç öpmediğini söyleyen valiye görev vermediğini ve tayin etmekten nasıl vazgeçtiğini daha önce görmüştük. Halifenin ancak sütten kesilmiş çocuklara verdiği ödeneği elde etmek için acele davranarak, daha zamanı gelmeden annenin çocuğunu sütten kesme girişimini ve süt çocuğunun ağlayışının Ömer'i nasıl etkilediğini daha önce görmüşlük. Bu durumun kendisine nasıl elem verdiğini, ağlayışından Müslümanların sabah namazında onun sesinin boğuklu-ğundan kıraatini anlayamadıklarını da keza daha önce görmüştük. Çünkü bu kadının dışında diğer kadınların da böyle yapabilecekleri hükmüne varmış ve bunun Müslüman çocuklarının helak olmalarına sebep teşkil edeceğini tahmin etmişti. Ömer'in kendi nefsini mahrum edip şehidi erin çocuklarına yiyeceklerin en iyilerini verdiği konusunda mütevalir rivayetler vardır. Meşru olmayan cinsi ilişkilere karşı İslam’ın çok katı tedbirler almasına rağmen, Ömer b. Hattab gayr-i meşru çocuğa en iyi yaklaşım ve sevgiyi göstermiş, itina etmiştir. Çünkü çocuk suçsuzdur. Beşeriyet bu anlamı ancak Ömerin vefatından birkaç asır sonra idrak edebilmiştir. Daha önce de zikrettiğimiz gibi, Ömer baba ve annenin tek çocuğuna cihada çıkmaması, birlikte olmasını istemiştir. Çünkü anneye ve babaya bakmak, ihtiyaçlarını gidermek, kalblerim huzura kavuşturup mutlu etmek de cihaddır. Bu hususta çocuğa şöyle söylüyordu: “Anne ve babanla birlikle ol. Hayatta bulundukları sürece kendilerine bakmak suretiyle cihadda bulun. Sonra nasıl istersen öyle yap.” Halife, ordu komutanlarına yazdığı mektuplarda ihtiyar babası olan askere, babası izin vermeden cihada gitmek için orduya katılmamalarını emretti. Son olarak yatsı namazından sonra Ömer herkesin evine gitmesini, başka yerde vakit geçirmemesini istiyordu. ---- DÖRDÜNCÜ KISIM ÖMER VE ÇALIŞMA HAYATI Modern sosyalist ülkeler, toplumda işe vermiş oldukları önemden dolayı gurur ve kıvanç duymaktadırlar. Bu ülkelerde iş içtimai ilişkilerin ana merkezidir. Çalışma olmadan kazanç söz konusu değildir. Toplumda en yüce yer çalışanların hakkıdır. Toplumların ve fertlerin değerleri ve ölçüleri çalışma esasına dayanır. Modern sosyalist ülkelerin yeni fetih olarak nitelendirdikleri çalışma hayatı İslam doktrininin tekrarlanmasından başka bir şey değildir. Şayet çalışma dünya hayatında insanların ihtiyaçlarını karşılamaları için bir yol ise, Allah bununla ilgili olarak Kur'an-ı Kerim'de üç yüz defadan fazla bahsetmiş ve imanla çalışma arasında mukayese yapmıştır. 75 Resulullah’ın hadisleri ise bu ayetlerin mahiyetini açıklamaktadır: İslam görüşüne göre çalışma, bazı çağdaş sistemlerin ileri sürdükleri gibi, dünyadaki ve manevi ihtiyaçların giderilmesi için sınırlı olmayıp bunlara ek olarak aynı zamanda ibadettir. Çalışma bu mertebeye ancak İslam sayesinde kavuşabilmiştir. Bu husustaki ayetleri ve hadisleri arzediyoruz: "O, yeri sizin faidenize, hor (ve müsahhar) kılandır. O halde onun omuzlarında yürüyün. (Allahtn) rızkından yiyin... (Fakat şunu daima hatırlayın ki) son gidiş ancak onadır. (Allah'adır.)" 76 "Ey iman edenler, cuma günü namaz için çağrıldığınız zaman hemen Allah'ı zikretmeye gidin. Alış verişi bırakın. Bu, bilirseniz sizin için daha çok hayırlıdır. Artık o namazı kılınca yer (yüzü) ne dağdın. Allah’ın fazlından (nasip) arayın. Allah’ı çok zikredin. Ta ki, umduğunuza kavuşasınız." 77 " (Hac mevsiminde ticaretle) Rabbinizden rızık istemenizde bir günah yoktur". 78 "Biz gece ile gündüzü (kudretimize delâlet eden) iki ayet (nişane) kıldık da gece ayetini silip (giderip yerine eşyayı) gösterici (ziyadar) gündür ayetini getirdik. Ta ki, (gündüzün) Rabbinizden (geçiminize ait) bir lütfü inayet arayasınız. Yılların sayısını (vakıfların) hesabı(m) bilesiniz. İşte biz (böylece) her şeyi gereği gibi anlattık." 79 "O, denizi ondan taze bir et yemeniz, ondan yiyeceğiniz (kullanacağınız) ziyneti çıkarmanız için- hizmetinize ram etmiştir. Gemilerin orada (suları) yararak gittiklerini görüyorsun ki, bu sırf Allah'ın lütfü kereminden nasip aramanız ve (O'na) şükretmeniz içindir." 80 "Bunun hikmeti de iman edip de güzel güzel (amel ve hareket) de bulunanlar (Allah’ın) fazl-ı (ilahisi)'nden mükafatlandırmasıdır. Çünkü o kafirleri hakikaten sevmez." 81 "Allah emir ve izniyle içinde gemilerin akıp gitmesi için, size denizi müsahhar etmiş olandır. Gerekdir ki, şükredesiniz. O, göklerde ne var yerde ne varsa hepsini kendi canibinden size ram etti. Şüphe yok ki, bunda iyi düşünecek bir kavim için kat'i ayetler (delaletler, ibretler) vardır." 82 "Andolsun sizi yeryüzünde yerleştirmişiz, size orada birçok geçim vasıtaları yaratmaşızdır. Ne az şükredersiniz.83 ---- Hadisler: "Fakirlik neredeyse küfürdür. (Yani küfre yakındır.)" "Öyle günahlar vardır ki, ancak helal ekmek peşinde çalışmak buna kefaret olabilir". "Resulullah şöyle buyurdu: "Allahım! Küfür ve fakirlikten sana sığınının." Bir adam kendisine sordu: “Bu ikisi eşit midirler?” Resulullah: “Evet,” buyurdu. "Az maldan ve fakirlikten Allah'a sığınırız." "Helal kazanç için çalışmak farzdır." "Helali talepetmek cihaddır." "Sabah namazım kıldıktan sonra rızkınızı temin etmek için talepte bulunun." "Elinin emeğinden kazanıp yiyenden daha hayırlı yiyeniniz yoktur." "Allah, kendi emeğini mesleğiyle kazanan kulunu gerçekten sever." "En hayırlı olanınız dünyasını ahiretine, ahiretini de dünyasına feda etmeyen ve halkın sırtından geçinmeyendir." "Güvenilir ve doğru tacir, peygamberler, sıddıklar ve şehidlerle beraberdir." Ancak temas ettiğimiz bu ayetler ve hadisler belki de bireylerin dünya için çekişmelerine ve yarışmalarına sebep olabilir. Ve böylece toplum insanlığını yitirir. İşte bundan dolayı gerek Kur'an-ı Kerim gerekse hadis-i şerifler insanlara ahireti hatırlatmakta büyük itina göstermişlerdir. Dünya lezzetleri ve menfaatleri konusunda fazla çekişmemelerini hissettirmiştir. Buna bazı örnekler aşağıdadır: "Dünya hayatı bir oyundan, bir oyalanmadan başka bir şey değildir. Ahiret yurdu ise sakınacaklar için (takvaya erecekler) için elbet daha hayırlıdır. Hala aklınız başınıza gelmeyecek mi?" 84 "Her can ölümü tadıcıdır. Ecirleriniz (yaptıklarınızın karşılıkları) muhakkak kıyamet günü tastamam verilecektir. (O vakit) kim o ateşten uzaklaştırılıp cennete sokulursa artık o, muhakkak muradına ermiş olur. Bu dünya hayatı aldanma metaından başka (bir şey) değildir." 85 "Evvelce kendilerine 'ellerinizi muharebeden çekin, dosdoğru namazı kılın, zekatı verin' denilen kimselere bakmaz mısınız. Şimdi onların üzerine muharebe yazılınca (farzedilince) içlerinden bir zümre insandan başka bir şey olmayan düşmanlarından Allah'tan korkar gibi, hatta daha şiddetli bir korku ile korkuyorlar. Onlar: Ey Rabbimiz, (şu) muharebeyi neye yazdın? Bizi yakın bir zamana kadar geciktirmen değil miydin? Dediler. Onlara de ki: "Dünyanın faidesi pek azdır. Ahiret ise sakınanlar için elbet daha hayırlıdır. Siz hurma çekirdeğinin ince ipliği kadar bile haksızlığa uğratılmayacaksınız." 86 "(Öldükten sonra dirilip) bize kavuşacağını ummayan (ahirete inanmayarak sadece) dünya hayatına razı olan ve onunla sükun (ve istirahat)e dalan kimseler (varlığımıza, birliğimize ve kemal-i kudremize delalet eden) bunca ayetlerimizden gafil olanlar (yok mu?) İşte onların irtikap etmekte oldukları (şirk ve masiyetler) yüzünden varacakları yer ateştir." 87 "Kim (yalnız) dünya hayatını ve onun zinet (ve ihtişamjınt arzu ederse onların yaptıklarının (çalıştıklarının) karşılığını burada tamamen öderiz. Onlar bu hususta bir eksikliğe de uğratılmazlar. Onlar öyle kimselerdir ki, ahirette ateşten başkası kendilerine yoktur, (dünyada) işledikleri şeyler (hatta iyilikler) orada boşa gitmiştir. Zaten yapageldikleri hep boştur (onların)" 88 "Onlara dünya hayatının misalini de irad et. O gökten indirdiğimiz bir su gibidir. Ki bununla yer (yüzünün) nebatı birbirine karışmış, en nihayet o nebat kuru bir çöp kırıntısı haline gelip rüzgarlar onu savuruvermiştir. Allah her şeyin üstünde bir kudret sahibidir. O mal ve oğullar (hep) dünya hayatının ziynetidir. Bekaya erecek iyi (amel ve hareket) ler ise Rabbinin nezdinde sevabca da hayırlıdır amelce de hayırlı.” 89 "Bilin ki (ahiret kazancına yer vermeyen) dünya hayatı ancak bir oyundur, bir eğlencedir, bir süstür, aranızda bir öğünüştür. Mallarda ve evlatlarda bir çoğalıştır. (Bunun) misali bitirdiği nebat ekicilerin hoşuna giden yağmur gibidir. (Fakat) sonra o (nebat) kurur da sen onu sapsarı bir hale getirilmiş görürsün. Sonra da o bir çor çöp olur. Ahirette çetin azap vardır. Allah'tan mağfiret ve rıza vardır. Dünya hayat(ından faidelenmek) bir aldanış faidesinden başka (bir şey) değildir" 90 "Artık kim haddi aşarak küfretmiş, dünya hayatını tercih eylemişse işte muhakkak ki o alevli ateş (cehennem) onun varacağı yerin ta kendisidir." 91 "De ki: Eğer babalarınız, oğullarınız, kardeşleriniz, eşleriniz, kabileniz, elinize geçirdiğiniz mallar, kesada uğramasından korka korka geldiğiniz bir ticaret ve hoşunuza gitmekte olan meskenler size Allah'tan, onun peygamberlerinden ve onun yolundaki bir cihattan daha sevgili ise artık Allah’ın emri gelinceye kadar bekleye durun. Allah fasıklar güruhunu hidayete erdirmez." 92 ---- Hadis-i Şerifler: "Bütün hataların başı dünya sevgisidir." "Dinar ve dirheme kul olan sefildir." "Vallahi ben sizin fakir düşmenizden korkmuyorum. Benim korktuğum, sizden öncekilere galip geldiği gibi dünyanın sizlere galip gelmesi, onların yarış ve rekabete girdikleri gibi, sizlerin de rekabet ve yanşa girmeniz ve onların helak oldukları gibi sizin de helak olmanızdır." Resulullahın eşlerine kızgın olduğu meşhur olayda, Ömer kendisiyle görüşmek için izin istedi. Resulullah kendisine izin verince Ömer evine girdi ve onun çok basit bir şekilde hayatını sürdürdüğü gerçeğiyle sürpriz bir şekilde karşılaştı. Ömer (r.a.) bu hususta şöyle demektedir: “Evine girince başımı kaldırdım. Etrafıma bakındım. Vallahi insanın dikkatini çeken hiçbir şey görmedim. Sadece evde üç parça deri vardı. Dedim ki: “Ey Allah’ın Resulü! Allah'a dua et ki, ümmetin bolluk içinde olsun. Allah Farslara ve Rumlara bolluk vermiştir. O sırada Resulullah ayakta bir şeye dayanmış duruyordu.” Sonra oturdu ve dedi ki: “Ya İbn Hattab. Sende bu hususta bir şüphe mi var? O kavimler dünya hayatında iyi şeyleri acele elde ettiler.” Ömer: "Ya Resulallah, beni affet" dedi. Bu ayet ve hadisler mutlak bir şekilde dikkate alındığında, Müslümanları dünya işlerinden tamamen uzaklaştırmaz. Ve bu sebepten dolayı Allah ve Resulü, İslam’ın bu husustaki gerçek pozisyonunu açıklamakta büyük itina gösterdiler. Bu pozisyon ise daha önce de bahsettiğimiz gibi, itidaldir. Bu hususta varid olan ayetler ve hadisler açık ve kesindir: Ayetler: "Allah’ın sana verdiği (maldan harcayıp) ahiret yurdunu ara. Dünyadan nasibini de unutma. Allah’ın sana ihsan ettiği gibi sen de (insanlara sadaka vererek) ihsanda bulun. Yer (yüzün) de fesat arama. Çünkü Allah fesatçıları sevmez." 93 "Menasikinizi (hacca ait ibadetlerinizi) bitirince (Cahiliyede) atalarınızı (böbürlenerek) andığınız gibi, hatta daha kuvvetli bir anışla Allah'ı anın. Artık o insanlardan kimi 'Ey Rabbimiz bize nasibimizi dünyada ver' der id, onun ahi-retinden nasibi yoktur. Kimi de 'Ey Rabbimiz, bize dünyada da iyi hal ver ahirette de iyi hal ver ve bizi o ateş (cehennem) azabından koru' der." 94 "De ki: Allah’ın kulları için çıkardığı ziyneti, temiz ve hoş nzıklan kim haram etmiş? De ki: Onlar dünya hayatında iman edenler içindir. Kıyamet günü ise yalnız ve yalnız onlara mahsustur. İşte biz ayetleri bilenler için böyle tafsil ederiz. De ki: Rabbim ancak hayasızlıkları, onların açığını, gizlisini, bununla beraber (her türlü) günahı, haksız isyanı, Allah'a -hiçbir zaman bir burhan indirmediği- herhangi bir şeyi eş tutmanızı, Allah'a bilmeyeceğiniz şeyleri isnat etmenizi haram etmiştir." 95 ---- Resulullah’ın bu husustaki hadisleri de çok büyük anlam taşımaktadırlar: Hadisler: Resulullah, yaşantısı basit olan, az ile yetinen ve ibadet konusunda aşırı giden bir adamı gördüğü zaman kendisine şöyle söylemişti: "Gerçekten bedeninin senin üzerinde ve eşinin de senin üzerinde hakkı var." "İnsanoğlunu mutlu eden üç husus vardır: Salih kadın, oturulmaya müsait iyi bir ev, ve elverişli binektir. İnsanoğlunu mutsuz eden hususlar da üçtür: Kötü kadın, sağlığa uygun olmayan ev, kötü binektir." "Ben oruç tutar ve iftar ederim. Namaz kılar ve uyurum ve kadınlarla evlenirim. Benim sünnetimi istemeyen benden değildir." "Dininizi kendi nefislerine karşı zorlaştırmayın. Aksi takdirde Allah da sizlere zorlaştırır. Bazı kavimler kendilerine dinlerini zorlaştırdılar ve Allah da onlara zorlaştırdı. Kendilerine farzedilmemiş ruhbanlığı bid'a ettiler ve bunlar bu memleket ve prensliklerdeki (o kendilerine zorlaştırıp helak olanların) kalıntılarıdırlar." Ebu Ahves babasından rivayet ettiğine göre şöyle demektedir: Üzerimde eski bir elbiseyle Resulullah'a geldim. Bana sordu: “Malın, servetin var mıdır?” “Evet.” “Bu malı nereden kazandın?” “Allah bana çok mal ve servet bağışladı.” “Allah sana mal ve servet vermiştir. Bunun izlerini üzerinde görmek ister.” Resulullah başka bir hadis-i şerifte de şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Allah size mal, servet ve bolluk vermişse, sizler de kendinizi rahatlatmak için bunu harcayın. (Bununla rahat edin)" Diğer bir hadiste de şöyle buyurulmaktadır: "Dünya gerçekten tatlı ve taze bir çiçek gibi güzeldir. Allah sizleri yeryüzüne haliie olarak göndermiştir. Ve nasıl işler yapacağınıza bakar." İslam’ın çalışma doktrini, hayata ve ekmek kazanmaya yönelik olan teorisi işte budur. Ömer'e düşen görev ise, dünya zevkleri ve şehvetleri ve her türlü tahriklere karşı bu teoriyi muhafaza etmekti. Kayser ve Kisra'nın hazineleri ayaklarının altında iken, onlara bakarak ağlaması hiç şüphe yok ki, Resulullah’ın hadisinden kaynaklanıyordu. İşte o zaman Resulullah'tan nasıl ümmetine bolluk vermesi için Allah'a dua etmesini talep ettiğini hatırlamıştı. Çünkü Rumlar ve Farslar Allah'a ibadet etmemelerine rağmen, bolluk ve refah içinde yaşamaktaydılar. İşte Ömer (r.a.) döneminde Allah yalnız Müslümanlara refah ve bolluk vermemiş Fars ve Rum hazinelerinin mirasçısı yapmıştır. Ömer’in bir zamanlar müreffeh hayat yaşamayı arzuladığı hayat stilini reddederek Resulullah’ın ve ondan sonra Ebu Bekir'in takip ettikleri hayat metodunu muhafaza etmesi, hiç kimsenin imanının onun imanına denk olamayacağını isbatlamıştır. Resulullah'tan ve Ebu Bekir'den sonra Ömer'i, Muaviye vasfederken şu anlamlı sözü söylemişti: “Dünya onu istedi ama o dünyayı islemedi.” Ömer (r.a.) çalışmayı İslam toplumunda şartların değişmesine rağmen, nasıl gerçek yerine oturtabilirdi? Halife bütün enerjisiyle Müslümanların doğru yoldan sapmalarını önlemek için gerek söz ve gerekse pratikte çalıştı ve bunun için elinden gelen çabayı harcadı. Ömerin bu husustaki en meşhur sözleri aşağıdadır: “Faziletli söz söyleyen ve iyi iş yapan kimseye Allah rahmetler yağdırsın.” “İş hayatındaki güç ve kuvvet, bugünün işini yarma ertelememektir.” “Tevekkül eden, toprağa tohumu eken ve sonra Allah'a tevekkül edendir.” “İçinizden kimse ekmek peşine düşmeden (çalışmadan) oturup şöyle söylemesin: Allah’ım, bana rızik ver. Biliyorsunuz ki, gökten ne altın ne gümüş yağar. Allah insanları birbirlerinden rızıklandırır.” “Bir meslek sahibi olup çalışmak, başkalarından dilenmekten çok daha hayırlıdır.” “İçinizden en hayırlınız dünyayı terk edip ahirete sarılan (ahiret için ibadet eden) değil veya dünya için çalışıp ahireti terk eden değildir. Lakin en hayırlınız hem buna hem ötekine (ikisine birlikte) sarılandır.” “Çalışmamak için kişi için hapistir. Yağ yemekten sakının, çünkü yağ yemek suretiyle yağlanmak hastalıklara sebep olur.” “Şayet malın varsa halkın arasında değerin vardır. Şayet dindar isen sana ikram edilir. (İlgi ve saygı gösterilir).” “Ya Rabbi, aşırı gitmemem için dünya malından bana fazla verme. Seni unutmamam için beni fakir etme. (Başkalarına muhtaç olmayacak kadar). Az olup yeterli olması, çok olup dünya malıyla meşgul olmaktan daha hayırlıdır.” “Allah gerçekten takdir etmeyi ve kazanmayı maksat edinmeyi ve buna yönelmeyi sevdiği gibi, israf ve tebrizden de nefret eder.” “Ey fakirler, başlarınızı kaldırın, yol açık ve seçiktir. Hayırlardan kazanın, Müslümanlara yük olmayın.” Ömer'e söylendi: “Falan çok mal ve servet toplamış,” Ömer sordu: “Kendisine günleri de toplamış mı?” Ömer'den soruldu: “En büyük musibet nedir?” Şöyle dedi: “Az mal, çok çocuk.” Daha önceki konularda Müslümanlara verdiği nasihatlerde kendilerine verilen bütün ödenekleri harcamamalarını ve gelecek için yatırım yapmaları gerektiğini söylediğini belirtmiştik. Çünkü adaletle ve müstakim bir şekilde hükmetmeyen biri başlarına geçecek olursa onları bu haklarından mahrum edebilirdi. Fakat Ömer'in liderlikteki yüceliği, daha önce de arzettiğimiz gibi, kendisinin deyimiyle fiillerinden dolayı halkı tanımış olmasından tevellüt eder. Bugün kalkınmak isteyen bazı milletler genel olarak iş yapma çabası içinde ve özel olarak da el işine büyük önem verip ödül dağıtmakta iselerse de Ömer'in liderlikteki metodu bireylerin bütün tasavvur edebilecekleri sınırları aşmıştır. Kuraklık ve kıtlık yılında bütün işleri bizzat kendisinin denetlediğini, herkese yiyecek dağıttığını ve hizmetçisi Yarfe'e "Buna biraz et ver, buna biraz daha çorba ver" dediğini görmüştük. Aym şekilde Medine'ye gelip camiye giden tüccarların mallarının kaybolmasından korkup bizzat kendisinin bu mallara bekçilik yaptığını daha önce görmüştük. Yardıma ihtiyacı olan ihtiyar kadına nasıl hizmet ettiğini, eşeğin sahibine nasıl yardımda bulunduğunu, zekât develerini nasıl tedavi ettiğini, aşırı şekilde sıcak olduğu bir günde; Osman'ın birkaç dakika dışarıda duramadığı bir zaman onun bu develeri aramaya nasıl çıktığını da keza görmüştük. Ve yine onun açlıktan uyuyamayan çocuklara yemeklik götürmek için sırtîna nasıl yiyecek alarak taşıdığını ve oraya vardıktan sonra kendilerine yemek hazırladığın ve daha sonra kendi elleriyle yedirdiğini ve yatmeaya kadar yanlarından ayrılmadığını görmüştük. Resulullah’ın torunu olan eşi Ümmü Gülsüm binti Ali'yi yanına alarak kendisine hizmet edecek kimse bulunmadığından, doğum yapan bir kadına nasıl hizmet ettiğini görmüştük. Halifenin eşi doğumun gerçekleşmeşine yardım etmekte, halife ise kendi eliyle hastaya yemek hazırlamaktadır. ---- Hizam b. Hişam, babasından şöyle rivayet eder: "Er-Rimade yılında Ömer'in bir kadının yanından geçtiğini gördüm. Kadın su veya lapa ile yapılan bir yemeği pişiriyordu. Ömer kadının yemek pişirdiğini görünce yanına yaklaştı ve dedi ki: “Bu böyle pişirilmez.” Sonra elinden aldı ve kendisine dedi ki: “İşte böyle pişir.” Ve kendisine yemeğin nasıl pişirileceğini gösterdi.” Halife ayakkabılarını kendisi dikiyor, müsait zamanlarda da çamaşırını kendisi yıkıyordu. Bazen de beraber olduğu Müslümanlar kendisine yardım ediyorlardı. Bunun bir örneğim daha önce görmüştük. Halife bazı elbiselerini yıkamış, geriye kalanların yıkanmasında da kendisine Abdullah b. Abbas yardımcı olmuştu. Ömer'in bu yaptıklarıyla bugünkü idari liderlerin bazı projeleri hizmete açmalarını, temel atma törenlerini, iş sahalarının hazırlanmasında yardımcı olmalarını veya projenin hizmete açılışında kordeleleri kesmelerini mukayese etmek mümkün müdür? En düşük düzeydeki insanların bugün yapmayı kabul etmedikleri bütün bu işlerin bizzat kendisi tarafından gerçekleştirilmesi ve iş değerini ve bu seviyeye yükseltmesine karşılık, kim veya hangi sistem bu derece çalışmaya önem vermiştir? Bugün Ömer'in düzeyinde makam olarak bir devlet başkam değil, bir bakanın zayıf ve güçsüz bir kadına yardım etmek maksadıyla omuzuna bir bakraç su almasını veya aç olan insanlara gidip kendilerine bizzat elleriyle yemek hazırlamasını ve gücünün yetmediği bir yükün altında inleyen bir eşeğin üzerinden yükünü kaldırmasını veya savaş meydanlarına cihad için giden mücahitlerin evlerini teker teker dolaşıp eşlerine diledikleri ihtiyaçlarını kendilerine satın alıp teslim etmesini tasarlamamız mümkünmüdür? Ömer, bu işlerin yürütülmesi için bazı kişileri görevlendirme imkanına sahipti. Ancak öyle hareket etseydi Ömer olamazdı. Onun liderlik makamı boş kalırdı, dünya tarihi böyle büyük bir liderden mahrum olurdu. Ömer şöyle söylüyordu: "Ben çalışmak suretiyle size öğretmenlik yapıyorum." Devlet başkanının bizzat bu işleri yapması ile kendisinden başka görevlilerin yapmaları arasındaki farkı çok iyi biliyordu. Bundan dolayıdır ki, Ömer döneminde kendisinin kopyesi olan valiler ve komutanların bulunması hiç de garipsenecek bir olay değildir. Bunlar halifenin yaptığı işleri kendi eyaletlerinde yaparlardı. Böylece herkes İslam’ı gerçek mahiyetiyle tanıdı. Canlı bir teori, uygulanan bir teori, halk arasında yaşayan bir teori, lafta kalan sloganlar düzeyinde kalmayan ve İslam düşüncesinden doğan ideal İslam sistemiydi bu sistem. Akla şöyle bir soru gelebilir: Mademki işe veya çalışmaya verilen önem ve çalışmanın toplumdaki esas gelir kaynağını teşkil etmesiyle birlikte gerek çalışan gerekse çalışmayan Ömer'in toplumda yaşayan herkese sabit bir maaş bağlaması işe verilen önemle nasıl bağdaşabilir? Bu durum çalışmadan aldığı maaşlarla hayatını sürdüren tenbel bir neslin oluşmasına sebep teşkil etmez mi? Belki de bu gerekçe dış görünüş itibariyle sağlıklı görülebilir. Ama işin gerçek yönü bunu çürütmektedir. Çünkü Ömer döneminde her gencin ve sağlıklı olan her erkeğin başlıca işi Allah yolunda cihad etmekti. Ömer halife olduğu zaman İslam orduları çok önemli ve hassas bir dönemi yaşıyordu. Irak'ta Farslara, Şam'da ise Rumlara karşı savaşıyordu. Bu iki devlet Arapları tamamen yok etmek için bütün güçlerini toplamış ve durum daha fazla ciddileşmeden İslam ordusunun tamamen üstesinden gelmeye karar vermişlerdi. İşte böyle bir zamanda Ömer'in Arap yarımadasında seferberlik ilan etmesi ve savaşabilecek herkesi bu yakın tehlikeye karşı silah altına alması gerekli ve zorunluydu. Bu dönemde cihad etmek isteğe bağlı ise de, Ömer yüce kişiliğiyle ve etkinliğiyle savaşabilecek herkesi silah altına almayı başardı. Öyle ki, yaklaşık olarak Arap yarımadasında savaşabilen kimse kalmadı. Medine'de Ömer ile birlikte kalan ancak devlet işlerinde kendisine yardım eden büyük sahabilerdi. Bunlar içtihad sahasında, isüşari konularda ve özel olarak kendilerine verilen görevleri yerine getirmek suretiyle Ömer'e yardımcı oluyorlardı. İşte böyle bir durumda sabit maaşların ödenmesi zorunlu olup bundan kaçınılması mümkün değildi. Eğer Ömer böyle yapmasaydı askerin ailesi geçimim nasıl temin edecek ve savaş meydanına giden asker nasıl rahat edecek ve ailesinin emniyette olduğuna kaanat getirecekti? Bundan dolayı Ömer'in ödediği maaşın çalışmanın yerine geçtiği (yani Müslümanları çalışmadan alıkoyduğu) görüşü çok bariz ve açık bir hatadan ileri gelmiştir. Çünkü Ömer döneminde bireyin yaptığı iş bütün İslam toplumunu ilgilendiriyor ve toplum için esas çalışmayı teşkil ediyordu. Bu da gücü yeten ve silah taşıyan herkesin Allah yolunda cihat etmesiydi. Son olarak şunu da unutmamamız gerekir. Ömer’in halka dağıttığı onların Allah yolundaki cihadlarının ürünleri ve meyveleriydi. Ömer’in de kabul ettiği gibi bu, onların hakları olup, kendilerini bu haklarından mahrum etmek, meşru bir işlem değildi. Ancak İslam düşüncesine göre, çalışmanın değeri ne kadar yüksek olursa olsun, çalışma en önemli bir kaynak olmakla birlikte, gelirlerin tek kaynağı değildir. İslam’a göre işten kazanılan gelirler, helal kazancın en faziletli gelir kaynağını teşkil etmektedir demek mümkündür. Bu hususta Resulullah açık bir şekilde şu hadisi beyan etmektedir: "En faziletli kazanç, el emeğiyle elde edilen kazançtır." Diğer bir hadis-i şerifte de şöyle buyurulmaktadır: "Ademoğlu el emeğinden daha hayırlı bir kazanç elde edemez. Allah’ın peygamberi Davud (a.s.) elinin emeğinden kazandığını yerdi." Ancak Allah’ın meşru kıldığı ve çalışma ile direkt ilgisi olmaya bazı gelir kaynakları da vardır: Bunlardan biri de mirasdır ki, aile fertleri bunu birbirlerinden alırlar (ölenlerden sağ olanlara geçer) Resulullah meşhur hadisinde babaların çocukları için en büyük payı muhafaza etmek suretiyle ayırmalarını teşvik etmiştir. "Üçte bir ve üçte bir de fazladır. Onları zengin olarak bırakman, fakir olarak bırakmandan daha hayırlıdır" 96 Buna ek olarak helal kazançtan sağlanan nalların yatırımlarda kullanılması da bir gelir kaynağını teşkil etmektedir. Bazı çağdaş toplumcu doktrinlerin iddia etlikleri gibi, gelirlerin tek kaynağının çalışmada olmasının İslam düşüncesinde yeri yoktur. ---- BEŞİNCİ KISIM ÖMER VE HALK ARASINDAKİ İLİŞKİLER Ömer (r.a.) başa geçtiği zaman İslam devleti henüz ayaklarının üzerinde durabiliyordu. Resulullah bütün Arap yarımadasını tek fikir etrafında toplamayı, sonra da Ebu Bekir henüz beşiğinde iken irtidad fikrini ortadan kaldırmış ve birbirleriyle savaşmaları yerine iıepsini ortak düşmana karşı sürmeyi başarmıştı. Ömer'e düşen tohumu ekmesi ve geniş dallara sahip olan ağacın meydana gelmesini beklemekti. Bundan dolayı Ömer İslam toplumuna büyük bir kamp gözüyle bakıyor ve fertler arasındaki ilişkileri de bu esaslar üzerine tasarı şekliyle proje ediyordu. Halk arasındaki ilişkileri aşağıdaki gibi sıralamak mümkündür: 1- Tam anlamıyla organizasyon ve toplumun bu organizasyona tabi olması. 2- Halk arasında saygı ve sevgi ilişkileri. 3- Kişilerin özel ve kamu hayatındaki tavırlarını, gerçek İslami değerlerin muhafaza edilmesine gerekli itinayı göstermeleri. Şimdi bunların izahına geçelim: Organizasyon ve toplumun buna tabi olması: İslam'dan önce Arap toplumu aşırı bireycilik esasları üzerinde kurulmuştu. Araplar, zorla yetkililerin raiyelerine empoze ettikleri merkezi hükümet sistemine alışmamışlardı. Onların kabul ettiği ve boyun eğdiği tek otorite, bağlı bulundukları kabilelerin otoritesi idi. Çoğu zaman kabilesine karşı isyan eden kişiden kabilenin velayeti kaldırılır, serbest ve hür olarak uçsuz bucaksız çöllerde yaşar, kılıcıyla ve okuyla avlayabildiği hayvanlardan yiyeceklerini temin ederdi. Böyle bir hayat metodundan güçlü bir devletin doğması mümkün değildir. Özellikle bu devlet asrının en güçlü iki devletiyle karşı karşıya gelmiş ve önemli bir tecrübe geçirmekte ise. Bu iki devletin biri Fars, diğeri de Roma imparatorluğu idi. Resulullah tedrici bir şekilde Müslümanlara organizasyonu öğretmeye başladı. Yudum yudum sindirdi. Namaz saflardan oluşan bir formasyon ve belirli hareketlere uyulması; gereken bir sistemden müteşekkil olup önlerinde namaz kıldıran imama uygun olarak onun durduğu yerlerde durulan ve hareket ettiği yerlerde hareket edilen bir organizma idi. Oruç da bilinen bir ayda olup başlangıcında ve bitiminde halk saygı göstermeyi bu dönemde öğrendi. Zekat ise devlet otoritesinin çok aktif bir yönünü meydana getiriyordu. Buna paralel olarak, günlerin isteyerek veya istemeyerek fakirlerin ihtiyaçlarını karşılamada katkıda bulunmak için devlete mallarından belli bir miktar ödemek zorundaydılar. Ayrıca Resulullah’ın tabi olduğu savaş metoduna Araplar daha önceleri uymuyor ve bu metodu bilmiyorlardı. Bu metoda göre Müslümanlar düşmalarma karşı tek saf halinde ve sanki bir savaşçı gibi savaşırlardı. Daha sonra Ömer (r.a.) başa geçti. Onun nazarında organizasyon disiplin, ve itaat İslam ümmeti için hayati bir meseleydi. Bundan dolayı gerek özel gerekse kamu hayatlarında halka organizasyonu ve disiplini, itaat etmeyi, toplum çıkarlarına uygun olarak davranmasını ve alışılmasını öğretmesi gerekiyordu. Bütün bunları halka uygulayıp kendilerini yükümlü ve sorumlu tutmadan önce, kendi nefsini sorumlu tutmuş ve kendisine uygulamıştır. Ve bu sebeple şu sözün onun için söylenmesi gerçeği aksettirmektedir: "Başarılı devlet başkanı, ideal hükmedilen (vatandaşın)dır." bu hususta onun hakkında aşağıdaki şu olay rivayet edilmektedir: Resulullah’ın emriyle Hicret'ten sonra yedinci yılın Şaban ayında Ömer otuz kişilik bir grup savaşçıyla ve Benî Hilal'den bir kılavuzla birlikte Hevazinlilere Türebe'de saldırmak için yola koyuldu. Ancak düşmanlar bu saldırı haberini aldılar ve beraberlerindeki mallarını ve hayvanlarını da alarak bulundukları yerden kaçtılar. Bunun üzerine Ömer Medine'ye geri dündü. Zi el-Cidre'ye geldiklerinde (Medine'den altı mil uzaklıkta olan bir yer) kılavuz dedi ki: “Geriye dönüp, memleketlerine saldırmak suretiyle ortadan kaldırmak istemez misin?” Ömer kılavuza şu cevabı verdi: “Resulullah bana böyle bir emir vermemişti. Bana verdiği emir, Türebe'de bulunan Hevazinlilere saldırmaktır.” Ve işte bu şekilde Ömer fıtratıyla ve içgüdüsüyle bir askere düşen en önemli görevin kendisine verilen emirleri yerine getirmesi ve bunun sınırını aşmaması gerektiğini idrak etmişti. Bundan dolayı valilerinin aynı metoda bağlı kalmalarını kendilerinden istemesi, uymamaları halinde onları cezalandırması en tabii hakkıydı. Daha önce de ayrıntılı bir şekilde arzettiğimiz gibi, bizim görüşümüze göre, Ömer ile Halid, arasındaki anlaşmazlığın gerçek sebebi, özellikle bu metoddan kaynaklanıyordu. Ömer'in müşriklere karşı olan katılığını yine bu metod açıklamakta ve onun bu metoda bağlılığını dile getirmektedir. Gerek Bedir esirlerine, gerek Übeyy b. Selul başta olmak üzere, münafıkların hepsinin katledilmesi için ileri sürdüğü görüş ve gerekse Mekke'nin fethinden önce Resulullah’a teslim olan müşriklerin büyüklerinden Ebu Süfyan b. Harb'in öldürülmesi ile ilgili görüşleri onun bu metodunu ifade ediyordu. Ömer'in görüşleri, ileri sürdüğü sadece nasihatlerden ibaret değildi. O görüşlerini aynen uyguluyordu. Bunun en bariz örneği de meşhur Bedir savaşında dayısı As b. Hişam b. el-Mugîre'yi öldürmekte tereddüt etmemesiydi. Toplumun birliğini ve maneviyatını muhafaza etmek için onun Resulullah yerine halife seçilmesi, için acele etmesine sebep olmuş ve henüz Resulullah defnedilmeden bu teşebbüse geçmiştir. Aynı şekilde Ensarın lideri olan Sa'd b. Ubade'ye hasta olmasına rağmen kati muamelede bulunmuş, Beni Haşim'den Ebu Bekir'e bey'at etme konusunda tereddüd eden, bazı rivayetlere göre bunların başında Ali'ye karşı olan katı tutumu yine bu metodunun tabii bir sonucundan kaynaklanmaktadır. Ömer'in ümmetin parçalanmaması ve tefrikaya düşmemesi için gösterdiği itina zirveye ulaşmış ve halife seçme metodunda bunu bizzat uygulamıştır, Müslümanlarla istişarede bulunmadan kendi başına bir şey yapmak isteyenin katledilmesi için emir vermiş ve şura üyelerinin sıkı bir denetim altında bir evde hapsedilmesini, kendilerinin ilişkiden men edilmelerini ve üç günden fazla kendilerine süre tanınamayacağını emretmişti. “Şayet beş kişi bir kişinin seçilmesinde uzlaşır, bir kişi muhalefet ederse onu kılıçla öldürün. Şayet dört kişi bir kişinin seçilmesinde uzlaşır, iki kişi buna karşı çıkarlarsa muhalefet eden bu iki kişiyi öldürün. Şayet üç kişi birini ve diğer üç kişi de diğer bir kişiyi seçmek isterse O zaman Abdullah b. Ömer aranızda hakemlik yapsın. Şayet Abdullah b. Ömer'in hükmüne razı olmazlarsa, aralarında Abdurrahman b. Avf in bulunduğu grupla beraber olun ve şayet halk oy birliğiyle kabul ederse diğer grubun üyelerini öldürün.” Hatırlayacak olursak şura üyeleri, Kureyş'in ileri gelen liderleridirler. Halifenin çoğunluğun iradesinin dışına çıkanın öldürülmesi için verdiği emir, Ömer'in ümmetinin iradesinin bir ceset gibi tek olması, birliğini muhafaza etmesi, ne pahasına olursa olsun, toplumun tefrikaya düşmemesi için belirtmiş olduğu iradesini ve buna ne kadar bağlı olduğunu ifade etmektedir. Bu onun için hiç de garipsenecek bir durum değildi. Yine bu hususta şöyle demektedir: “Cennetin nimetlerine sahip olmanın sırrı, çoğunluğa uymaktır.”97 Toplum birliği ve devletin güvenliği sahasındaki Ömer'in politikası, bir taraftan valilerine karşı katı davranmasını gerektirmiş diğer taraftan ise valilere ve emirlere raiyenin saygı duymasını empoze etmiştir. Bu sebepden dolayı ancak valiliğe ehil olanı vali olarak atardı. Ayrıca valide kuvvet unsurunun da bulunmasına önem veriyordu. Daha güçlüsünü ve kuvvetlisini bulduğu zaman eski vali görevini yürütmede yeterli olsa bile, onu değiştirip yerine yenisini atamada hiç tererddüt etmediğini daha önce de görmüştük. Şurahbil b. Hasene'yi görevinden azledip yerine Muaviye b. Ebi Süfyan'ı ataması olayı bunu açık bir şekilde göstermektedir. Şurahbil b. Hasene görevden azledilmesinin sebebini kendisine şöyle sormuştu: “Bunun sebebi bana olan kızgınlığınız mıdır?” “Hayır. Seni gerçekten seviyorum. Fakat güçlüden daha güçlü olanını istiyorum.” Azledilen valiye insaf etmek, isminin, itibarının zedelenmesini önlemek için bütün halka durumu aynen ilan etti. Ömer (r.a.) birliğin muhafaza edilmesi ve devleti ilgilendiren büyük ve önemli işlerde tefrikaya düşmeme hususuylan yi a yetinip bunların yanında durmadı. Bunun Müslümanların arasında genel bir kural olması ve bütün işlerinde bu metoda uymaları için çaba gösteriyor ve alışkanlıkların onların nefislerinde yerleşip kendilerine tabiat haline gelmesini amaçlıyordu. Daha önce bu metodla ilgili bazı örnekler arzetmişıik. Bunlardan bazılarım da şimdi arzedeceğiz: Daha önce her grup tek başlarına teravih namazını kılarken Ömer halkı teravih namazlarında tek bir cemaat haline getirdi. Kureyş'ten bazılarına şöyle söyledi: "Aldığım habere göre siz gruplar halinde meclisler kuruyorsunuz ve iki kişi bir araya geldi mi bunlara falancanın meclisi denmektedir. Böylece meclisleriniz çoğaldı. Vallahi, bu sizin dininiz için, şerefiniz için ve kendi aranızdaki ilişkileriniz için zararlıdır. Sizlerden daha sonra gelecek olan nesil şöyle diyecektir: Bu falancanın görüşüdür. İslamı kısımlara bölmüşler. Kendi aranızdaki meclislerinizi boşaltın ve hep birlikte oturun. Bu, sizin birlikte yaşamanız ve birbirinize alışmanız için daha devamlı ve başkalarına karşı sizi daha caydırıcı gösterir.” Safları düzeltmeden namaz kılmazdı. Salların düzeltilmesi için bir kişi görevlendirmişti, Çarşıda ve ana yollarda yürürken asasını yamnda taşır ve halkın disipline, nizama uyması için bununla uyarırdı. Yolu işgal edene ve kapatana asasıyla vurur, yolları kapayan dükkanların eşyalarını kırar ve Müslümanların yollarım kesen ufak su kanallarını keserdi. Bütün bu yaptıkları kendisinden sonra daha önce açıkladığımız gibi Hisbe vazifesinin inşa edilmesinin esasım teşkil etmektedir. Ömer'in İslam için, insanları harcadıkları çabalarına göre ayırması, bunlar arasında ayrıcalık göstermesi, halkı disipline, nizama ve itaate alıştırma metodlarından biridir. Çünkü sistemli olmanın faktörlerinden biri de kişinîn toplumdaki yerini, rütbe ve sistemli derece kriterlerini bilmesidir. Ömer (r.a.) bunu ilk önce kendi nefsine uyguladı. Ebu Bekir'in yerine durmayıp onun kendisinden daha üstün olduğunu itiraf ederek minberden bir basamak aşağı indi. Ayrıca oturduğu ve katıldığı meclislerde İslama ilk girenlere ve ilim adamlarına öncelik vermeye itina gösteriyor ve kendisinde bu iki özellik bulunmayan kimseyi kendisinden uzaklaştmyordu. Kendisine: “Elden kaçırdığımız fırsatları şimdi nasıl değerlendirebiliriz,” diye sorulduğunda verdiği cevap kesindi: “Allah’ın yolunda cihad edin.” Toplumdaki rütbe makamına veya basamağına sahip olma, Allah’ın dininde ilim sahibi olmak ve onun yolunda cihad etmek esaslarına dayanıyordu. Bu iki unsur da gerekli ve zaruri idi. Bütün bunlardan sonra Ömer (r.a.)'in devlet hizmetlerini organize etmede başarı göstermesi hiç de garipsenecek bir durum değildir. Çünkü kim sistemi ve organizasyonu ister ve onun gerekliliğini idrak ederse, bunu bütün sahalara taşıması gerekir. Özellikle ve her şeyden önce Ömer'den evvel bilinmeyen devlet organlarına bunu intikal ettirir ki, Ömer de zaten bunu yaptı. Divanları ilk inşa eden, İslam devletinde ilk defa nüfus sayımını ayrıntılı bir şekilde yapan, böylece askere gidecek olanların sayılarını tesbit eden odur. Her erkeğin, kadının ve çocuğun ismini yerini ve beytülmaldaki hissesini biliyordu. Her askerin niteliklerini, rütbesini, İslami giriş tarihini, mücahitleri birbirlerinde üstün kılan özelliklerini biliyordu. Bedir savaşına katılanları diğer mücahitlerden faziletli ve üstün sayıyordu. Bu gruptan sonra gelenler ise Hudeybiye'ye katılanlardı. İrtidad savaşlarına katılanlar ise bu iki gruptan sonra geliyordu. Rum ve Fars imparatorluklarına karşı savaşanlar ise daha önce belirttiğimiz gruplardan sonra yer alıyorlardı. Daha sonra gelecek olan rütbelerin ve hakların bu değerlendirmeye göre öncelik, takdir ve taksim etmeye göre mukayese edilmesi mümkündür. 98 Devleti eyaletlere ayıran, askerleri onar kişilik bölüklere göre tanzim eden, bölükleri ve alayları kuran ilk devlet adamı Ömer b. Hattab'dır. Organize ve disiplin komutanlarına ve valilerine gönderdiği emirlerden sanki fışkırıyor ve etrafı aydınlatıyordu. Bazı mektuplarını konuyla ilgisi bakımından daha önce arzetmiştik. Bundan dolayı meydana gelen büyük veya küçük önemli veya önemsiz her hadisenin vuku bulmasından hemen sonra halifenin bundan haberdar olması hiç de garipsenmemelidir. Devletin çok geniş sahaları kapsaması, sınırların gittikçe genişlemesi ve iletişim araçlarının ilkelliğini göz önünde tutacak olursak bu hiç de kolay gerçekleştirilebilecek bir hadise değildir. Toplumun uymakta kendisim zorunlu hissettiği bu mükemmel sistem, Ömer'in gerçekleştirdiği tarih boyunca görülmemiş bir sistemdir. Çünkü adaletin temel esası organizasyonlu sistemde gizlenmektedir. Başı boşluğun, düzensizliğin olduğu yerde adaletten söz edilemez. Çünkü adaletin gereklerinden, açık ve herkesçe bilinen normların olması, bu normlara saygı duyulması ve içtimai statü ne olursa olsun, bu normların herkese uygulanabilme imkanına ve otoritesine sahip olmasıdır. Bunların gerçekleşmesi de ancak organize edilmiş bir toplumda mümkün olabilir. Bu sebeple günümüzde kalkınmakta olan üçüncü dünya ülkelerinin karşı karşıya kaldıkları en önemli mes'ele, organize edilememiş, düzensiz sistem mes'elesidir. Gerek eskiden gerekse günümüzde mucizeler gerçekleştiren milletler, muhtelif gelir kaynaklarından önce organize edilmiş sağlam sistemlerle gerçekleştirmişlerdir. Bu sebeple organizasyon teorisi, kamu idaresi bilimin temel taşım teşkil etmektedir. Bu teori Ömer döneminde bilinen veya kaim olan bir teori değildi. Ancak o üstün zekası ve fıtratı ile idrak etmiş, liderliğe olan zati hazırlığı bu teoriyi daha o zaman uygulamasını sağlamıştır. Çünkü liderlik, bilimden önce sanattır. Halk arasında saygı ve sevgi ilişkileri: Toplum organizasyona ne kadar ihtiyaç duyarsa duysun, organizasyonun bizzat kendisi bünyeyi teşkil etmektedir. Sağlamlığı ise taşlarının ve kısımlarının birbirine kenetlenmesini gerçekleştiren maddelerini metanetine bağlıdır. Toplum fertlerini birbirine bağlayan ve kaynaşüran madde ise sevgi, saygı ve karşılıklı sempatidir. Ömer (r.a.), devlet nizamının egemenliğine ve toplumun buna bağlılığına itina gösterdiği kadar, aynı zamanda halk arasındaki sevgiye saygı bağlarını kuvvetlendirmeye o kadar dikkat ederdi. Çünkü sevgiye dayanmayan sistem, ruhsuz ceset gibidir. Böyle bir sistem hayatı köleliğe çevirir. Bundan dolayı Ömer'in en çok nefret ettiği şey, halkın ruhunda gururun, kibirin ve cehaletin izlerinin bulunmasıydı. İşte bu sebeple -kendisine kamu işlerini öğretmek için- Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas'a şunları yazdı: - Kabileler arasında etkili bir fitnenin varlığı söz konusu olup birbirlerine şöyle seslenmektedirler: Falancanın aşireti veya soyu. Bu, şeytanın sırlarındandır. Onlara karşı kılıcınla savaş, Allah’ın ve İmam'ın emrine uyana kadar bu savaş devam etsin. Mü'minlerin emirine gelen haberlere göre, Dubba ehli (bir kabile ismi) birbirini şöyle çağırmaktadır. "Dubba oğulları, vallahi Dubba'nin Allah yolunda bir hayır işlediğini veya bir kötülüğü def ettiğini asla bilmiyorum. (Duymadım)" Bu meklubu aldığın zaman şayet anlayıp (kendiliklerinden böyle söylemekten) vazgeçmeyip ısrar ederlerse onları cezalandır. Ömer (r.a.) burada yine, halk arasındaki ilişkileri düzenleyen ve buna şekil veren İslam teorisini Allah’ın şu ayetine dayandırmaktadır: "Muhammed Allah’ın Resulüdür. Onun maiyyetinde bulunanlarda kafirlere karşı çetin (ve metin) kendi aralarında merhametlidirler. Onları rüku ediciler olarak görürsün. Onlar Allah'tan (daima) fazl u(kerem) ve rıza isterler. Secde izinden meydana gelen nişanları yüzlerindedir. İşte onların Tevrat'taki vasıfları budur. İncil'deki vasıfları da (şöyledir: Onlar) filizini yarıp çıkarmış, gitgide onu kuvvetlendirmiş, kalınlaşmış, saplan üzerine doğrulup kalmış bir ekine benzerler ki, bu ekicilerin de hoşuna gider, (Ashap hakkındaki bu teşbih) onunla kafirleri öfkelendirmek için (dir). İçlerinden iman edip de iyi amel (ve hareket) de bulunanlara Allah hem mağfiret hem büyük mükafat vad etmiştir." 99 Resulullah bu ayeti açık bir şekilde şu hadisiyle gözler önüne sermektedir: "Bir mü'min diğer bir mü'min için ceset gibidir. Onlar birbirlerine kenetlidirler. Bir duvardaki taşlar gibidirler. Biri düşerse duvarın tamamı yıkılır." "Mü'münlerin birbirlerine karşı olan sevgisi, acıması ve sempatisi ceset gibidir. Organlardan biri ağrırsa, diğer organların hepsi birden ağrır. Geceler ve ateşlenirler." Bu sebeple adaletin halk arasında yerini bulması (hakim olması) açısından İslam metodu olağan üstü bir metottur. Çünkü o kin ve nefreti, bir sınıfın başka bir sınıfa galip gelip tahakküm etmesini kabul etmez. Onun gölgesinde, bütün bunlar yerlerini barışa ve sevgiye bırakırlar. Bu kaide bütün semavi dinler için prensip olarak olarak geçerlidir. "Ne (her) iyilik ne de (her) kötülük bir olmaz. Sen kötülüğü en güzel haslet ne ise onunla önle. O zaman (görürsün ki) seninle arasında düşmanlık bulunan kimse bile sanki yakın dostun olmuş olur." 100 Bu sevgi, hakkaniyete, hakkın sahibine kavuşması, Allah’ın emrine gelinceye kadar birey olsun veya toplum olsun, zalimlerin ellerine vurması esasına dayanan adalettir. Hata işleyen hatasından vazgeçip pişmanlık duyar ve topluma katılırsa haklarının hepsini kendine veren adalettir bu sistem. Ömer, Zeyd b. Hattab'ın katiline toprağın kandan nefret ettiği kadar ben de senden nefret ederim dediğinde o halifeye şu soruyu sormuştu: “Bundan dolayı herhangi bir hakkımın bana verilmesine engel olur masun. (Benden nefret ettiğin için haklarımı gasb eder misin?)” demişti. Ömer ona şu cevabı vermişti: “Hayır!” “O zaman zararı yok (haklarımın tarafıma verilmesine engel olmadıktan sonra benden nefret etsen de zararı yok.)" Hak hususundaki katılığıyla ve sertliğiyle şöhret sahibi olmasına rağmen, Ömer halkı seviyor ve arkadaşlarına karşı vefalı ve fedakar bir şekilde davranıyordu. Bu husustaki meşhur rivayetlere göre, arkadaşını akşamları hatırladığı zaman şöyle derdi: “Geceler ne kadar uzundur.” Sabah namazını kıldıktan sonra ona gider, birbirlerine sarılırlardı. Halka şöyle derdi: “Kardeşlerin bir araya gelmeleri, ne güzeldir.” Arkadaşlığın korunması için nasihat eder, sevgiye itina gösterilmesini şu sözüyle dile getirirdi: “Biriniz kardeşinizin birinde sevgi ve dostluk görürse, buna bağlansın, belki de bir daha böyle bir sevgiyi bulamaz.” Ömer'in arkadaşlarına karşı olan vefasıyla ilgili rivayetlere göre, Mekke'den Medine'ye hicret etmek istediğinde, iki arkadaşıyla birlikte hicret edecekleri hususunda anlaştılar. Bunlar Ayyaş b. Ebi Rabia, Hişam b. el-As idi. Hişam henüz yola çıkmadan akrabaları ve yakınları tarafından yakalanmış ve hapsedilmişti. Ömer ve Ayyaş birlikte hicret ettiler. Ve Medine civarında bulunan Küba'ya vardılar. Ancak burada Ebu Cehil ve kardeşi el-Haris onlara yetişti ve Ayyaş'ı geri götürmek için hile ve oyunlara başvurdu. Uydurduktan hilelere göre, annesinin onu görmeden eve girmeyeceği ve güneşin altında kalmaya devam edeceğine dair yemin etmesidir. Ömer Ebu Cehil'in hilesini anladı ve Ayyaş'a dönmemesi gerektiğini hatırlattı. Aynı zamanda bütün servetini onunla paylaşmayı teklif etti. Ancak Ayyaş onların dediklerine kandı ve aldatılmış oldu. Bunun üzerine Ömer kendisine smür'atli koşan devesini verdi. Şayet yolda tehlikeli ve şüpheli bir duruma karşı karşıya kalırsa bu deveyle kendisini kurtarabilecekti. Ancak Ebu Cehil onu yakalayıp hapsetmeyi başardı. Arkadaşının İslam'ı kabul ettikten sonra, tekrar irtidad etmesinden Ömer büyük elem ve ıstırap duydu. Ömer ve arkaşları Medine'de birbirlerine şöyle diyorlardı: “İslam’ın nurunu gördükten sonra, gerçekten Allah mürtedin tevbesini kabul etmez.” Ancak Allah’ın şu ayeti nazil oldu: "Size azap gelip çatmadan Rabbinize dönün. Ona teslim olun. Sonra size yardım edilmez. Ansızın ve hiç farkına varmadığınız bir sıra size azap gelmezden önce Rabbinizden size indirilenin en güzeline uyun." 101 Bu ayetin nazil olmasından sonra Ömer (r.a.) çok sevindi ve kendi eliyle bu ayeti yazıp baskı altında irtidad eden arkadaşı Hişam b. el-As'a gönderdi. Bununla tevbe yolunun henüz önünde açık olduğunu kendisine müjdeledi. Ömer valilerinin ve komutanlarının da halkın sevgisini kazanmalarna itina gösteriyordu. Onlara verdiği nasihatlerde sürekli çalışmak suretile halkın sevgisini kazanmalarını kendilerinden istiyordu. Bu husustaki nasihatlerinin en meşhurlarından biri Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas'a yönelik olan nasihatidir: “Kalblerin hakikat gerçek yönleri vardır. Ve bunları Allah yaratır. Bu gerçeklerin bazıları aşikar diğer bazıları ise saklıdır. Sır şeklindedir. Aşikar olanı hakta (şartlar ve deliller) lehinde ve aleyhinde (olduğu zaman) eşit davranmak (lehinde de olsa aleyhinde de olsa başkasının hakkı ne ise kendisine vermek) saklı olan sır ise, halkın bireyi sevmesi ve kalbden doğanın lisan üzerinde zuhur etmesidir. Sevgi için zühd (ibadet) etme peygamberlerde sevgi talep etmişlerdir. Allah şayet bir kulunu severse, onu başkalarına da sevdirir. Bir kuluna buğz ederse halka da onu sevdirmez. Senin halkın arasındaki yerin ne ise bil ki, Allah katında da odur.” Halife genel nasihatlerle ikna olmadı. Sa'd'a halkın kalbini ve sevgisini nasıl kazanacağını da açıkladı ve bu meyanda şöyle söyledi: “Müslümanların hastalarını ziyaret et. Cenazelerine katıl. Evini onlara aç. Onların işlerini bizzat kendin yap. Unutmak ki, sen de onlardan birisin. Ancak Allah sana daha çok sorumluluk yüklemiştir. Bana gelen haberlere göre sen ve ailen, Müslümanların sahip olmadıkları binek, yiyeceklere ve giyeceklere sahipsiniz. Ey Allah’ın kulu, kesinlikle verimli bir vadiden geçen ve bütün derdi ve tasası bu vadiden yeyip şişmanlamak (yağ bağlamak) olan ve ölümü de bundan kaynaklanan bir hayvanın durumuna düşmekten sakın.” Aynı şekilde Amr b. As'a şu nasihati veriyordu: “Emirinin sana karşı nasıl olmasını istiyorsan, sen de raiyene karşı öyle ol. Aldığım habere göre meclisinde otururken, bir şeylere yaslanıyormuşsun. Oturduğun zaman sen de herkes gibi otur. Bir şeye yaslanma.” Harkus'a ise şunları söylüyordu: “Aldığım habere göre sen sapa, varılması güç olan yere yerleşmiş ve oraya gelenler büyük sıkıntı çekmektedirler. Müslümanın da muahidin de işini güçleştirme. Aksine onların işlerini kolaylaştır. Dünyayı sana iyi vasfedebilen ve ahireti için de tedbirli olan birini işlerin için görevlendir. Acele etmeye kalkma. Aksi takdirde hem dünyada hüzüne ve kedere boğulur hem de ahirette kayba uğrarsın." Bu nasihatler, idare edenlerle idare edilenler arasındaki kamu ilişkileri sahasında, kamu idaresi bilimi metodlarının vardığı en modern yönleri temsil etmektedir. Sevginin bütün halk kitleleri arasında hakim olması için, halka sevgi ile nefretin sebeplerini açıklamaya Ömer büyük itina gösteriyor ve bu hususta şunları söylüyordu: “Şayet insanda on özellik bulunuyor, bunların dokuzu iyi de biri kötü ise bu özellik diğer dokuz özelliği ifsat eder.” “Kişinin değeri malıdır. Mertliği (keremi) ise dinidir. Kişiliği ise ahlakıdır.” “Halkı medhetmekten sakının. Çünkü bu zehirdir, vebadır. Allah’ı zikredin. Biliniz ki, gerçekten Allah’ı zikretmek şifadır.” “Kişiyi helake götüren üç şeydir: Cimriliğe itaat etmek, arzulara, şehvetlere uymak, kendini beğenmek.” “Üç şeyi Allah garanti altına almış ve vaad etmiştir; Allah bu vaadinden gerçekten dönmez: "Allah, iyi hareket edenlerin mükafatını zayi etmez" 102 "Allah, hainlerin hilesini hiç şüphesiz muvaffakiyete erdirmez" 103 "Allah, elbette fesatçıların işini düzenlemez." “Kendi nefsine karşı bile olsa, nefsini halis, (dürüst, iyi niyet) tutanı, Allah onunla halk arasında olabilecek herşeyden onu yeterli kılmıştır. (Onu gelebilecek kötülüklerden korumuş ve garanti altına almıştır.)” “Eski bir günahın yeni bir iyilikle yok edilmesi ve ona kavuşup ortadan kaldırması gibi) ne aşın istek ne de sür'atli kavuşmayı (buluşmayı) gördüm.” - Kötülükle galip olan gerçekten yenilmiştir. Kötülükle zafer kazanan gerçekte zafer kazanamamıştır. (Bu bir zafer değil, bir vehimdir.) “Nefsinde kibir olan, yani kendisini beğenen ancak kendisinde aşağılık (kompleks) bulan kişidir.” “Üç musibet ve kötü insan çeşidi vardır: İyiliği gördüğü zaman saklayan, kötü bir şeyini gördüğü zaman herkese duyuran komşu, yanına girdiğin zaman karşı konuşan (çenesi durmayan), kendisinden uzakta olduğun zaman kendisine güvenilmeyen kadın, iyilik yaptığı zaman seni kutlamayan (mükafatlandırmayan), kötülük yaptığın zaman da seni öldüren sultandır.” Ancak Ömer, Müslümanın diğer bir Müslüman kardeşini methetmesini veya onun yanında onun iyi yönlerini zikretmesinden nefret ederdi. Bu husustaki rivayetlere göre, Müslüman savaşçılardan iki kişi, Medine'ye geldi. Bunlar, Amr b. Ma'dikerb ve el-Ecleh b. Vakkas idi. Halife onlara Müslümanların genel durumlarını sorduğu zaman Amr dedi ki: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri! el-Ecleh b. Vakkas, aşırı şekilde inciten, oyuna gelmeyen, (gaflete düşmeyen) yakından çabuk saldıran bir savaşçıdır. Vallahi onun gibi düşmanla çarpışıp düşmanı yok ederek ortadan kaldıranını görmedim.” Ve konuşmasına şöyle devam etti: “Vallahi o sanki hiç ölmeyecek gibi, çarpışır.” Ömer yüzünü çevirdi. Kızgın olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Daha sonra el-Ecleh'e bakındı. Kendisine durumun nasıl olduğunu sordu. el-Ecleh dedi ki: “Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Halkın durumu iyidir. Nesilleri çoğalmaktadır. Erzakları boldur, ziraatleri verimlidir. Düşmanlarına karşı cesurdurlar. Düşmanları ise onlara karşı korkaktır. Ve devlet başkanları iyi olduğu müddetçe onlar da iyi olacaklardır.” Ömer (r.a.) sordu: “Arkadaşının senin hakkında söylediklerinin aynısını onun hakkında söylemenden seni alıkoyan nedir?” “Senin yüzünden okuduklarım, beni bundan alıkoydu.” “Doğru söyledin. Onun senin için söyledikleri gibi, sen de onun için söyleseydin her ikinizi de incitecek ve cezalandıracaktım.” Adam Ömer'e teşekkür ettikten sonra arkasına dönüp dedi ki: “Hem beni hem de kendini helak mı etmek istiyorsun?” Hayat akışında İslami metodu muhafaza etmek: İslam her şeyiyle mutedil bir dindir. İnsanları tamamen dünya kazancına teşvik etmediği gibi, tamamen ibadet etmelerim de istememiştir. İçtima sistemlerin esaslarını kurarken, çıkarların zıtlaşması ve çakışması durumlarında toplumun çıkarlarını bireylerin çıkarlarından üstün tutmuştur. Daha önce de belirttiğimiz gibi, İslam bireyin insaniyetini ve hürriyetini, garanti altına alan başlıca ihtiyaçları ile toplumun maneviyatı arasında makul bir biçinde ölçü koymuştur. Bu anlamı Allah’ın kelamı olan Kur'an-ı Kerim'de çok açık bir şekilde görmekteyiz. Aynı şekilde Resulullah da hadis-i şeriflerinde bunu açık bir biçimde beyan etmektedir. Allah şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Böylece sizi (Ey Muhammed'in ümmeti) vasat (orta) bir ümmet yapmışızdır. İnsanlara karşı hakikatin şahidleri olasınız, bu peygamber de sizin üzerinize tam bir şahit olsun diye. (Habibim) senin hala üstünde dura geldiğin (Kabe'yi tekrar) kıble yapmanız, o peygambere (sana) uyanları (senin izinde gidenleri) ayağının iki ökçesi üzerinde geri döneceklerden (irtidad edeceklerden ve münafıklardan) ayırt etmemiz içindir. Gerçi (Kıblenin bu suretle çevrilmesi) elbette büyük bir (mes'ele)dir. Ancak bu Allah’ın doğru yola ilettiği kimseler hakkında asla varid değil. Allah imanınızı zayi edecek değildir. Çünkü Allah insanları çok esirgeyendir. Onlara rahmet ve inayetini rayegan edendir." 104 "Ey iman edenler. Allah'a itaat edin. Peygambere ve sizden olan emir sahiplerine de itaat edin. Eğer bir şey hakkında çekişirseniz onu Allah'a ve peygambere döndürün. Eğer Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanıyorsanız. Bu hem hayırlı hem netice itibariyle daha güzeldir."105 "Her nefis kazandığı şey mukabilinde bir rehindir." 106 "Hakikaten hiçbir günahkar diğerinin günah yükünü çekmez. Hakikaten insan için kendi çalıştığından başkası yoktur. Hakikaten çalıştığı ileride (kıyamet gününde mizanından) görülecek, sonra buna en kamil mükafat verilecektir. Şüphesiz ki, en son gidiş Rabbinedir. Hakikat şu: Güldüren de ağlatan da odur.” 107 "İşte kim zerre ağırlığınca bir hayır yapıyor idiyse onun sevabını görecek, kim de zerre ağırlığında şer yapıyor idiyse onun cezasını görecek" 108 "Herkesin dünyadaki amel ve hareketini kendi boyunda doladık. Kıyamet günü onun için bir kitap çıkaracağız ki, neşredilmiş olarak kendisine kavu(şup şöyle çat)acak." 109 "Andolsun asra ki, muhakkak insan kat'i bir ziyandadır. Ancak iman edenlerle güzel güzel amel (ve hareketlerde bulunanlar, bir de birbirlerine hakkı tavsiye, sabrı tavsiye edenler böyle değil (onlar ziyandan müstesnadırlar" 110 "Sizden öyle bir cemaat bulunmalıdır ki, (onlar herkesi) hayra çağırsınlar, iyiliği emretsinler. Kötülükten vazgeçirmeye çalışsınlar. İşte onlar muradına erenlerin ta kendileridirler" 111 "Onun (ve her insanın) önünde, arkasında kendisini Allah’ın emriyle gözetleyecek takipçi melekler vardır. Bir kavim, özlerindeki güzel hal ve ahlakı değiştirip bozuncaya kadar Allah şüphesiz ki, onun halini değiştirip bozmaz. Allah bir kavmin de fenalığını (azabını) diledi mi artık onun reddine hiçbir çare yoktur. Onlar için ondan (Allah'tan) başka bir veli (ve yardım eden) de yoktur." 112 Ve Resulullah bu hususta şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Hepiniz çobansınız. Ve hepiniz sürünüzden mes'ulsünüz." "Sizler nasıl olursanız, sizi yönetenler de öyle olur." Ayetleri ve hadisleri arzetmek ve tekrarlamak belki kolaydır. Aslı zor olan, bu hükümleri uygulama safhasına koymaktır. İşte Ömer'in görevi bu idi. İslam şayet orta yolu seçmişse, bu metoda sürekli bir şekilde tabi olmak hiç de kolay değildir. Çünkü gerek birey gerekse toplum önüne çıkan arzuların ve isteklerin tahrikiyle hayat yolunda sağa sola sapabilir. Ömer halifelik görevini üstlendiğinde, toplumu bu metod üzerinde yürütmeye ve bu yolda ilerlemeye kesin karar vermiş ve and etmişti. Bundan dolayı o devamlı olarak Müslümanlara hem dünyayı hem de ahireti hatırlatıyor, her ikisini de ihmal etmemelerini tenbihliyordu. Dini işlere gelince; Bu halifenin en kolay görevlerindendi. Çünkü o dönem Resululllah'ın dönemine yakın olup bu sırada akide Müslümanların benliklerine tam anlamıyla yerleşmişti. Ömer'in korktuğu taraf, hayat metodu idi. Dünya rahaü ve zevkleri karşısında Müslümanın basit bir hayat biçimini seçmesini ve bunu muhafaza etmesini nasıl sağlayabilirdi? Çünkü insan nefsi tabii olarak rahata ve bolluğa mütemayildir. "Kadınlara, oğullara, yığın yığın biriktirilmiş altın ve gümüşe, salma güzel atlara, (deve, sığır, keçi, koyun gibi) hayvanlara, ekinlere olan ihtiraskarane sevgi insanlar izin bezenip süslenmiştir. Bunlar dünya hayatının geçici birer faidesidir. Allah(a gelince) nihayet dönüp varılacak yerin bütün güzelliği onun nezdindedir." 113 İşte burada Ömer (r.a.) İslam metodunun hayatta ideal bir şekilde bütün dünyaya karşı canlı uygulamasını sağlamak için bu hususta kendisini, aile fertlerini, valilerini ve büyük sahabileri Müslümanlara örnek olarak takdim etmiş ve bunu fiili bir şekilde gerçekleştirmeyi başarmıştır. İnsanların en önemli ihtiyaçları her zaman ve her yerde yiyecek, giyecek ve barınak olup bunlar her zaman söz konusudur. 1- Yiyecek: Daha önce de gördüğümüz gibi, Ömer'in yiyeceği her asında ve dönemde alışılmış bir şekilde bilinen kralların ve devlet başkanlarının sofralarına kesinlikle benzemiyordu. Bunun tam aksine Müslümanlardan hiç kimse onun sofrasına oturup yiyeceğinden yemek istemezdi. Daha önce de gördüğümüz gibi Ömer (r.a.), halkın kendi metodunu benimsemesi (yemek hususunda) ve buna uyması için hiç kimseyi zorlamıyordu. Onlar zaten onun yiyeceğinden yemeyi reddediyorlardı. Çünkü evlerinde kendilerini bekleyen yemekleri Ömer'inkinden çok daha iç açıcı ve iştah çekiciydi. Ancak Ömer her zaman İslam doktrinini hatırlatıyor ve israf etmemeleri için kendilerini uyarıyordu. Öyle ki, her gün et almaları için kendilerini ikaz ediyor, güçleri her gün et almaya ve yemeye yetmeyenlere fırsat olarak bırakmaları için hatırlatıyordu. Aşın bir şekilde yemenin ve israfın zararlarını onlara hatırlatıyordu. Bu husustaki sözlerinden bazıları aşağıdaki gibidir: “Fazla yemekten sakının. Mideyi aşın şekilde doldurmak insanı tenbelleştirir ve namazına engel olur. Vücuda zarar verir, hastalıklara sebep olur. Rızkınızı kazanmayı kastedin, israftan kaçının. Kulun şehveti dinine galip gelmedikçe helak olmaz.” “Et yemekten sakının. İçkide ki, vahşilik gibi bunda da vahşilik mevcuttur.” 2- Giyecek: Her yerde konuşulan ve kendisinden bahsedilen elbiseleri hakkında burada bir tekrar yapmamıza gerek yoktur. Daha önce ilgili bahsinde buna temas etmiştik. Bu hususta da Ömer Müslümanları kendisi gibi giyinmeleri için zorlamadı. Aksine orta şekilde giyinmelerini istedi. Yemen'den gelen valilerinin giyecek konusunda israf eniklerini gördüğü zaman, kendilerine nasıl kızdığını daha önce görmüşlük. Daha sonra yıpranmış ve eski elbiselerle yanına geldikleri zaman, bunu da kabul etmemiş ve orta şekilde giyinmelerini istemişti. Görevlisi, Ziyad b. Abdullah, huzuruna üzerinde kitan (bir çeşit lüks elbise) ve ayaklarında sazıcan (bir çeşit lüks ayakkabı) ile girdi. Ömer (r.a.), buna razı olmadığım belirtti. Ertesi gün geldiğinde sırlında pamuktan elbise ve sıradan ayakkabılar vardı. Halife kendisini görünce dedi ki: “İşte böyle ya Ziyad... İşle böyle ya Ziyad...” Ayakkabılarının fiyatını kendisinden sorduğunda Ziyad bir dirheme aldığını söyledi. Halife aynı fiyata bir çift de kendisine almasını söyledi. Ancak bu, bazı durumlarda Ömer’in birtakım Müslümanlara uygun olan elbisenin bizzat kendisi tarafından seçilmesine de engel olmadı. Resulullah’ın torunları olan Hasan ve Hüseyin'e seçtiği gibi. Yemen'e onlar için özel olarak elbise ısmarlamıştı. Elbiseler gelip onlara giydirince şöyle dedi: “İşte şimdi içim rahat etti. Yine bir defasında Yemen'den kendisine güzel bir elbise gelmişti.” Yakında bulunanlara sordu: “Kureyş'ten iyi terbiye görmüş bir genci bana söyleyin de bu elbiseyi kendisine vereyim.” Onlar birini teklif ettiler, elbise o şahsa verildi. 3- Mesken: Özel olarak Ömer b. Hattab, genel olarak Resulullah’ın sahabileri meskende israftan ve lüksten kaçmıyorlardı. Öyle ki, başlangıçta Ömer askerlerine gerek sazlardan gerekse tuğladan ev yapmalarını yasaklamıştı. Onların çadırlarda yaşamalarım istiyordu. Çünkü askeri hayata en uygun olanı bu idi. Kufe'nin yanmasından sonra tuğladan ev yapmalarına izin verdiğinde de bir evin üç odadan büyük olmaması şartını koşmuştu. Kendilerine evlerin nasıl yapılacağım şöyle açıklıyordu: “Tuğlalardan ev yapmanızı istemezdim. Madem ki, bu işi yaptınız. Duvarlarını kalın yapın, tavanları da uzatın.” Şam'a giderken yolda biriketten ve alçıdan yapılmış bir saray gördüğünde tekbir getirmiş ve şunu söylemişti: “Bu ümmetten herhangi birinin Firavun'a Haman'ın yaptığını bina edeceğini zannetmezdim.” Ebu Zer Gıfari'nin mal hususunda benzer bir şekilde mesken hususunda da bir tutumu vardı. Ancak öyle görünüyor ki, bazı sahabiler onun bu görüşüne katılmıyorlardi. Müslümanların sahip olması gereken mal miktarında kendisine muhalefet ettikleri gibi, bu hususla da muhalefet ettiler. Görüşünün aksine hareket edenlerin doğruluğundan şüphelenirdi. Çünkü o düşündüklerinin İslam’ın kesin prensiplerini temsil ettiğine kesin olarak inanıyordu. Bu husustaki rivayetlere göre, meşhur sahabi Ebu Hureyre, Ebu Zer'e rastladı ve kendisiyle kucaklaştı. Kendisine şöyle söyledi: “Merhaba ey kardeşim.” Ebu Zer kendisine sordu: “Sen de yüksek binalar yapıyor musun?” Ebu Hureyre: “Hayır, cevabını verdi.” Ebu Zer bu cevaptan memnun oldu ve kendisine şöyle söyledi: “Sen benim kardeşimsin. Sen benim kardeşimsin.” Şüphesiz İslam devletinin kurulduğu bu merhalede ilk Müslümanların büyük, lüks ve birkaç katları meydana gelen binaları yapmaktan nefret etmeleri bir taraftan İslam’ın yasaklamış olduğu israf görünümünü verdiğinden diğer taraftan ve en önemli olan taraf da budur. Savaşçının bina kurduğu yere bağlanması ve Allah yolunda cihad etmekten evin onu alıkoymasıdır. Oysa İslam davası henüz ilk dönemlerini yaşıyor hareket etmeyi, bir yerden başka bir yere taşınmayı gerektiriyordu. Bu gayeyi gerçekleştiren ve en kolay vesile yolunu teşkil eden eskiden olduğu gibi şimdi de çadırdır. Bu politakaya paralel olarak Ömer b. Hattab -daha önce de gördüğümüz gibi- valilerine diğer Müslümanların oturdukları evlerden farklı evlerde oturmalarını yasaklamış, Saad'a verdiği emirde, halkın tanımıyla "Sa'd'ın Kasrı" olan evini terketmesini emretmişti. Aynı zaman halk ile ilişki ve diyalog kurmayan, kapıların arkasına çekilerek gizli hayat sürmek isteyen valilerin kapılarının yakılması için emir vermişti. Bu hususta Abbas Mahmud el-Akkad şöyle demektedir: "Ömerin imar sahasındaki politikası çağının gayelerini ve amaçlarını hedef edinmiştir. Bu çağın evlatlarına bazı şeyler ters gelebilir. Katların sınırlanması, sarayların yapılmaması gibi. Onun imar politikasında hedef edindiği henüz genç ve yeni kurulmuş olan devleti lüksten ve aşın masraflardan korumak, asker ile lüks saraylarda eğlenmeyi birbirinden uzaklaştırmak gaye haline getirilmiştir. Çünkü bunların her biri tenbelliğin, hantallığın, uyuşukluğun simgeleridir.” Çağın filozoflarından biri olan "Sheengler"den şu paragrafı nakletmektedir: "Milletler doğrulup ayağa kalkarlarken iki farklı yolu takip ederler: Akide yolu (ideolojik metod), güçlü moral ve beraberinde basit görünüm (dış görünüm) ve büyük vicdan vardır. Diğer yol veya metod ise, bol maddi imkanların ve sayı çokluğunun yanı sıra vicdanlar bozulmuş, yücelik ve büyüklük kiloya ve dinara dayanmıştır. Ancak daha önce bu, ahlak ve azimetlere göre mukayese ediliyordu.” Hayat metodu yiyecek, giyecek ve içecekten ibaret olan maddi görünümlerden ibaret olmayıp yeteri derecede insanoğlunun bütün ihtiyaçlarını karşılayamamaktadır. Hayat metodu aynı zamanda manevi ve ruhi yönleri de kapsamaktadır. Doğrulmak, ayakta durmak isteyen milletlerin manevi yönlere olan ihtiyaçları maddi yönleri teşkil eden ihtiyaçlarından daha fazla gerekli ve zaruridir. Tarihin bugüne kadar kaydettiği ebedi bir hakikat vardır, o da milletlerin uyanması ve kalkınması genel olarak basit hayat metoduna dayanan yaşayış tarzı ve dünya zevklerinden ve şehvetlerinden uzaklaşma esasına dayanır. Milletlerin uyanması ve kalkınması genel olarak basit hayat metoduna dayanan hayat tarzına uymaları ve dünya zevklerine ve şehvetlerine boğulmama esasına dayanır. Lüks hayat ve eğlence peşine düşen ve buna başlayan milletlerin güneşleri batmış ve yıldızlarının sönmesine izin verilmiştir demektir. Allah bu anlamı Kur'an-ı Kerim'de şöyle ifade etmektedir: "Bir memleketi helak etmeyi dilediğimiz zaman, onun nimet ve refahtan şımarmış elebaşılarına emrederiz de orada (bu emre rağmen) itaatten çıkarlar. Artık o (memlekete) karşı söz (azap) hak olmuştur. İşte biz onu artık kökünden mahvü helak etmişizdir." 114 Aynı zamanda kamu hizmetleri ihmal edilip halk saraylar bina etmeye yöneldikleri zaman Ömer şöyle söylüyordu: “Kuyular bozuk ve elverişsiz iken halk saraylar bina ediyor.” Bütün bunlardan dolayı Ömer Müslümanların babası idi. Bütün gücünü ve enerjisini onların ruhi ve manevi özelliklerini muhafaza etmek için harcıyordu. Çünkü o -daha önce de değindiğimiz gibi- güç ve kuvvetin halkın hür ve serbest görüşünde gizlendiğini biliyordu. Bu sebeple devlet idaresindeki politikası ve valilerine verdiği emirler bu özellikleri ve karekterleri korumayı amaçlıyordu. Halife kesin bir şekilde herhagi bir valiye, Müslümanları dövmesi için yetki vermemiş, otorite sahibi kılmamıştı. Çünkü böyle bir hareketin kişiyi zelil edeceğini biliyor, hür toplumları etkileyen sosyal bir hastalık olduğunu idrak ediyordu. Bu husustaki hükmü kesindir: Hangi devlet adamı olursa olsun, haksız yere birini dövmüşse, hak sahibi kendisini bağışlayıp davasından vaçgeçmediği takdirde halife, bu devlet adamına kısas uygulayacaktır. (Aynı şekilde cezalandıracaktır) Bu hususla ilgili çok sayıda örnek arzettik. Bu davaların taraflarından Amr b. As ve Ebu Musa el Eş'ari gibi büyük devlet adamlarının olduğunu görmüşlük. Ömer, her devlet adamının, iyi niyetli de olsa, hata yapabileceğini ve bunu önlemenin en hayırlı çözüm yolunun da halk ile istişare yapmak olduğunu biliyordu. Bu sebeple Müslümanları -devletin en ücra köşelerinde bile olsalar- fikirlerini, düşüncelerini, ve görüşlerini en hür bir biçimde kamu işlerini ilgilendiren her hususta belirtmelerini kendilerinden istiyordu. Ömer kendi nefsine karşı katı davranmasına, çok basit bir hayat yaşamasına ve raiyesine empoze etmediğini kendi nefsine etmesine rağmen eleştirilere maruz kalmıştır. O, bu eleştirilerden rahatsız olmuyordu. Aksine eleştiri yapılmasını istiyordu. Eleştirinin Müslüman için sadece bir hak olmadığını, aynı zamanda görev olduğunu hatırlatıyor ve bunun bir sorumluluk olduğunu kendilerine öğretiyordu. Ömer, kendisini elcşüren birine engel olmak isteyene kızmış ve şu meşhur sözü söylemişti: “Onları düşüncelerini söylemek sureliyle ileri sürmedikçe kendilerinden hayır gelmez.” Ömer üstün zekası ve dehasıyla milletler için en hayırlı öğretmenin fikir hürriyeti olduğunu, idare edenler için de en yararlı ilaç, vuku bulmadan hataların düzeltilmesi açısından en iyi çözüm yolu olduğunu idrak etmişti. Şayet halife kendi görüşünde hatalı ise, bir kadının ona doğruyu göstermesinde zarar yoktur. Halifenin kendisini bizzat eleştirmesi ve halka hitap ederek onlara hatalı davrandığını itiraf etmesinde de bir sakınca yoktur. O şöyle diyordu: “Ömer hala işledi, kadın doğrusunu yaptı. Eleştiren kişi şayet hata yapıyorsa, kendisine hatasını söylemekte hiçbir mahzur yoktur. Şayet eleştirinin niyeti iyi ve halifeye karşı olan itaati gerçek ve bağlılığı şüpheli değilse, tabii bu mümkündür. Müslümanlardan biri Ömer'e karşı koyup Müslümanların sahip olmadığı feylerden aldığından şüphelendiğinden kendisine itaat etmeyeceğini beyan etliğinde, bunun hemen akabinde halife kendisine hatalı davrandığını deliflerle açıkladığında Müslüman nefsine giren şüpheden dolayı Allah'tan af ve mağfiret diler, halifeye karşı olan itaati daha da kuvvetlenir ve halifenin Müslümanların kalblerindeki yeri dahada yücelir ve yükselir.” Yine bu sebeple herhangi birinin valililerine karşı takdim ettiği şikayeti, şikayetin doğruluktan ve haktan çok uzakta olduğu bilse bile, geri çevirmez ve ihmal etmezdi. Şikayet edenle edileni yüz yüze getirir, gerçeğin ortaya çıkması için her iki tarafa eşit şartlarda fırsat verirdi. Hiçbir şikayetçiyi yalan söylediği gerekçesiyle cezalandırdığına rastlanılmamıştır. Şikayet edilen valinin suçsuz olduğunu tesbit ettiği zaman -daha önceki örneklerde de arzettiğimiz gibi- serbest bırakır ve şikayet edeni de cezalandırmazdı. Öyle görünüyor ki, raiyesine nazaran o, valilerine daha katı tavır alıyor, haklarında kesin işlem yapıyordu. Buna delil olarak, çok değerli ve yüce kişiliğe sahip olan valilerini azletmesini gösterebiliriz. Bunun en bariz örneği, Resulullah'ın dayısı, Kadisiye kahramanı Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas'ı gösterebiliriz. Suçsuz olmasına rağmen halkın kendisini şikayet etmesinden dolayı Ömer onu görevinden azletmiştir. Ömer milletlerin başına gelen büyük felaketlerin ve musibetlerin nifaktan kaynaklandığını ve bunda gizlendiğini biliyordu. Bu sebeple Müslümanları nifak konusunda uyarıyor, kendilerinden oldukları gibi görünmelerini istiyordu. Kendi kalbinde olduğundan daha fazla, halka karşı takva sahibi olduğunu göstermemelerini ve bunun için çabalamalarını isliyordu. Bu sebeple onun yanında Müslümanların birbirlerini medhedmelerini veya halifeyi medhedip övmelerinden nefret ediyordu. Müslümanları Resulullah'ın dili düşük münafıkların halini anlatan hadiseyle korkutuyordu. Müslümanın elinden ve tavrından çıkan ve gurur anlamı taşıyan her şeyden nefret ediyordu. Hamid b. Naim'in rivayetine göre, Ömer b. Hattab ve Osman b. Affan yemeğe davet edildiler. Onlar da bu teklifi kabul ettiler. Yemekten sonra Ömer Osman'a dedi ki: “Bugün öyle bir yemekle karşılaştım ki, öyle bir yemeği görmeyi istemezdim.” Osman (r.a.) sordu: “Neden?” “Bu yemeğin bizim için bir gurur sayılmasından korkarım.” Ömer (r.a.) raiyyesiyle uyguladığı metodu, kendisinden önceki emirlere tabi olarak uyguluyordu. Bunların başında da Resulullah geliyordu. Ömer İslam’ı kabul ettikten sonra ilk olarak imanını herkese karşı ilan eden ve bu sebeple "Faruk" ismini kazanan yüce sahabidir. Çünkü haklı bir dava gizli tutulmamalı aşikar bir şekilde herkese bildirilnıeliydi. Müslümanlar içinde herkesin Kureyş despotlarının gözlerinin önünde ilk defa Mekke'den Medine'ye lıicret eden yine odur. Hudeybiye barış antlaşmasının şartlarıyla ilgili acı konuşması hiç hafiflemedi. Öyle ki, bu hususta Resulullaha olan tavrı yüzünden Allah'tan af ve mağfiret diledi. Gerek özel gerekse kamuyu ilgilendiren değişik hususlarda Resulullah'a başvurduğu konuların inhisar edilmesi imkan dahilinde değildir. Buna bazı örnekler vermiştik. Ebu Bekir halife olduktan sonra, kendisine baş vurduğu ve nasihat ettiği hususlar oldukça çoktur. Ömer bir şeyi kendisine meşru Müslümanlara gayr-i meşru hale getirmezdi. Günahtan ve hatadan masun olmasına rağmen Allah Resulü ile, Müslümanlarına yararına kararların alınması için tartışmanın gerekli olduğuna inanıyor ve böyle görüyor ise ve yine Ebu Bekir'e baş vurup halifeliği döneminde almış olduğu bazı kararları ilga etmiş ise acaba o halife olduğu zaman kendisi için uygun gördüğünü ve oynadığı rolün ve görevin aynısını Müslümanlardan mahrum etmeyi düşünebilir miydi? Halifenin her konuda Müslümanların görüşlerine başvurması, kamu işlerinin tartışılması için en iyi ve en hayırlı öğretici ve bir işin birçok yönden bakılıp incelenmesine sebep olmuştur. Bugün bilinen gerçeklerden biri de şudur: Yazılı belgelerle milletlere hak tanımakla demokrasi gerçekleşemez. Demokrasinin yaşayabilmesi için pratik bir şekilde uygulanması gerekir. İşte bu Ömer'in valilerini şikayet edenlere karşı olan pozisyonu idi. Şikayetçi şayet bir hata yapmışsa onun bir özrü vardır. Çünkü o dış görünüşe göre hükmeder ve gizli olan şeyleri bilemez. Bu durumlarda o sadece şikayetçiyi uyarmakla yetiniyordu. Ancak durum "kazf" (iftira) ile ilgili ise o zaman şikayetçi cezasını çekmek zorundadır. Ömer'in Mugîre b. Şu'be'yi zina ile suçlayanları cezalandırdığı gibi. Çünkü onlar davalarını isbatlayacak delil getirememişlerdi. Vali ise ne hata onun için özür sayılabilir ne de kendisini şüpheli duruma sokmak. Bir valiyi şikayet edenlerin sayıları çok ise ve vali teknik terime uygun olarak hata sayılan herhangi bir suç işlemişse bile, bu onun halk arasında istenmediğini ve sevilmediğini ifade eder. Ömer'in valilerinden istediği, mektuplarında da nasihat ettiği gibi, halkın kalblerine yakın olmaları ve kendilerini onlara sevdirmeleriydi. Şayet vali bu görevinden dolayı başarı sağlayamamışsa çok muttaki ve Allah'tan korkan biri bile olsa, bu görevden azledilmesi için yeterli bir sebep idi. Bu hususlarda aralarında büyük farklılıklar olmasına rağmen, Ömer'in neden Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas ve Şurahbil b. Hasene gibi valileri görevlerinden azledip Muaviye b. Ebu Süfyan ve Amr b. As gibi valilere de görevlerine devam etme izni verdiğini bize açıklamaktadır. Ömer (r.a.)'in idrak ettiği büyük hakikati ne kadar zikredersek edelim, bundan bıkmamız mümkün değildir. Bu da Müslümanları çalışmayı öğretmesi ve kendisinin bu sahada örnek olmasıdır. İslam’dan önceki durumunu her zaman halka hatırlatır ve cahiliyede işlediği kötülükleri anar idi. Bütün bunların Ebu Bekir döneminde açıklıyordu. Onun bununla kastettiği hataların keşfedilmesi için halkın kendisine yardımcı olması için, gerekli yolu kendilerine açmaktı. Resulullah'ın vefatının ertesi günü, kendisini şahsen eleştirmek için mescidde durup şu sözleri söylemekle tereddüd etmedi: - Ey insanlar! Ben dün sizlere bir söz söylemiştim. Söylediğini bu sözü ne Allah'ın kitabında ne de Resulullah'ın sünnetinde buldum. Ben Resulullah'ın bütün işlerimizi idare edeceğini sanıyordum. Allah aranıza Resulü için hidayet olan kitabını bıraktı. Ona sarılırsanız, Resulullah’ı doğru yola götürdüğü gibi, sizleri de götürecektir.” Halife olduğu zaman da yine kendisiyle Ebu Bekir'in arasında mukayese yapmak suretiyle kendisini eleştirdi ve halka şöyle hitap etti: “Ey insanlar! Ben size Ebu Bekir ile kendim hakkında bilgi vereceğim. Resulullah vefat edince Araplar irtidat ettiler (dinden döndüler).” Biz Resulullah'ın sahabileri hep birlikte şu karara vardık ve kendisine şöyle söyledik: “Ey Resulullah'ın halifesi! Allah'ın Resulü Araplarla savaşırken Allah vahiyle ve meleklerle kendisine yardım gönderiyordu. Ancak Resulullah’ın vefatından sonra söz konusu yardım ve destek kesildi. Evine ve camine bağlı kal (bunlarla yetin) Sen Araplarla savaşacak güce sahip değilsin.” O zaman Ebu Bekir bana şöyle söylemişti: “Hepinizin vardığı görüş bu mudur?” “Evet.” “Vallahi gök yüzü düşüp kuşların beni kaçırması bu görüşte olmamdan benim için daha hayırlıdır.” Sonra minbere çıktı, Allah'a hamdetti, tekbir aldıktan ve Resulullah'a salavat getirdikten sonra tekrar halka hitap etti: “Ey İnsanlar! Şayet düşmanlarınız çoğalır ve sizler de sayıca azalırsanız vallahi müşrikler nefret de etseler Allah bu dini bütün dinlerden üstün kılacaktır. Onların söyledikleri hak ve vaadi doğrudur.” "Hayır, biz hakkı batılın tepesine (indirip) atarız da, o bunun beynini parçalar. Bir görürsünüz ki, bu yok olup gitmiştir. (Allah'a karşı) vasf (ve isnat) etmekte olduğunuz (iftiralardan) dolayı yazıklar olsun size." 115 "Nice az bir cemiyet, daha çok bir cemiyete Allah'ın izniyle galebe etmiştir. Allah sabır (ve sebat) edenlerle beraberdir" 116 “Ey İnsanlar! Vallahi beni zincire ve prangaya da vursalar yine bunun için cihad ederdim. Allah'tan yardım diler, onlara karşı savaşırdım. O en hayırlı yardımcıdır.” Sonra minberden indi. İşte bu şekilde deha sahibi olan halife, insanları doğru yola sevketmeyi ve sapmalardan kurtarmayı başardığı gibi, İslami kavramlardan sadece teorik felsefe değil, aktüel gerçekleri çıkarmayı da başardı. Resulullah’ın dediği gibi o, fitneye karşı güçlü bir set idi. Allah Ömer'e rahmetler yağdırsın. Özel olarak Arap alemine, genel olarak İslam dünyasına takdim ettiği hizmetlerden dolayı Allah onu en büyük mükafatlarla mükafatlandırsın. ---- SONUÇ Ömer (r.a.)'in üstün bir kişiliğe, olağanüstü zekaya, dehaya sahip olduğuna hiç şüphe yoktur. Bunun yanı sıra o politika ve idare sahasında Arapların ilk lideridir. Müslümanların ilk önderidir. Bu eserin gayesinin bununla ilgili delilleri sunmak değildir. Çünkü bu mesele asırlar önce gerçekleşmiş ve isbatlanmıştır. Bizim burada amaç edindiğimiz husus, bu yüceliğin sırlarına ve başarının sebeplerine temas etmektir. Ve Ömer'in sabit olan İslam esasları ile Müslümanların değişen ihtiyaçları arasında nasıl en mükemmel bir şekilde uzlaşmayı sağladığına temas etmek istiyoruz. Ancak bazı durumlarda belki de sür'atle üzerinden geçtiğimiz ve açıkladığımız bazı hakikatlere dokunmadan bu etüdü sonuçlandırmak istemiyoruz. Bunları açık bir şekilde sonunda ibraz edeceğiz. Çünkü bu olmadan etüdümüz eksik kalacaktır. Milletlerin dahi liderlere olan ihtiyaçları bu tartışmasız olarak kabul edilen hususlardandır. Her sahada ve her düzeyde liderlik, cesedi harekete getiren ruhtur. Ancak liderlik tek başına bir mana ifade etmez. Şayet Ömer günümüzde dünyaya gelseydi, onun bu başarıları belki de şüpheli olurdu veya en azından mucize kabilinden sayılan üstün başarılarının bazılarını gerçekleştirmesi şüpheli olabilirdi. Siyasi lider, halk liderliğine olumlu karşılık verdiği zaman ancak görevinde başarılı olur. Yine idari lider, yüksek düzeyde organize edilmiş bir idari sistemin bulunmasıyla başarı sağlayabilir. Bu sistemdeki görevliler itaat ruhuna, sorumluluk duygusuna sahip olup, çalışma ve işbirliği için hazırlık içindedirler. Askeri komutan, komutası allında üstün yetenekli askerlerin bulunması, onun liderliğine güvenen ve ölecekleri amaç için iman eden askerlerle ancak zafer kazanabilir. Bu liderliklerin basan yönlerinin başka bir cephesini teşkil etmektedir. Bu etüdlerin ve araştırmaların te'yid ettiği zımni bir şart olup ayrıca belirtilmesine gerek yoktur. Ancak bu gerçeğin çok açık olmasına rağmen çoğu zaman halktan gizlendiğini, kahramana ibadete yönelindiğini, her başarının lidere, her başarısızlığın ise millete mal edildiğini biliyoruz. Kalbine İslam'ı sindiren, Allah yolunda ölümü hayata tercih eden Müslüman şayet olmasaydı, Ömer ne yapabilirdi? Ömer başarılı oldu, çünkü Resulullah’ın en üstün mctodlarla yetiştirdiği, sahabiler kafilesi etrafını çevirmişti. Sonra, Resulullah hakkında bilinen şu ki, birçok dava sahiplerinin aksine, o çağının bariz ve yetenekli kişilerini dava için görevlendirmeye itina gösteriyordu. Onun Allah'tan İslam'ı Ömer ile güçlendirmesi hususundaki duasının sırrı da budur. Böyle birini kazandığında onu eğitip İslam esaslarına göre terbiye etmeye itina gösteriyor ve daha sonra gerek sivil gerekse savaş sahasında onu ihtisası sahasına gönderiyordu. Ömer, halife olmadan önce Resulullah’ın medresesinden çıkmıştı. Bu süre içinde o eşi bulunmaz bir lider olarak kamu işlerini yürütmüş ve kendisinden önce hiçbir devlet başkanına nasip olmayan yardımcıları etrafında toplamıştır: Bunlar Ali b. Ebi Talib, Osman b. Affan, Abdurrahman b. Avf, Sa'd b. Ebi Vakkas, Amr b. As, Halid b. Velid, Ebu Ubeyde b. el-Cerrah, Muaviye b. Ebi Süfyan'dar. Öyle ki, Ömer kendisi de bu arkadaşlarından bir tanesini birçok yerde bin kişi olarak değerlendiriyordu. Başarılı bir komutan hakkında etad yapmak isteyen kişinin her şeyden önce liderin başında bulunduğu toplumu etüd etmekle işe başlaması gerekir. Başarının lidere mal olmasından önce, topluma ait olduğunu ve bundan kaynaklandığını bulacak ve görecektir. Resulullah bütün bunları şu hadis-i şerifıyle ifade etmektedir: "Sizler nasıl olursanız, öyle idare edilirsiniz." Ömer, saptığı takdirde kendisini doğru yola sevkedecek kişilerin Müslümanların arasında bulunmasından dolayı Allah'a şükrediyordu. Kendisinden sonra gelen Emevi halifelerinin minbere çıkıp halka şu sözleri söylemeyi kendileri için uygun bulan kişiler de yok değildi: “Kim bana takva sahibi ol (Allah'tan kork) derse kafasını uçururum.” Halktan bazıları bu halifeleri kınadıklarında ve dört halifenin metodunu takip etmelerini söylediklerinde kendilerinden şu cevabı almışlardı: “Bizim dönemimizdeki halkın imam, dört halife dönemindeki halkın imanıyla aym düzeyde değildir. (Onların yönettikleri toplumla bizim yönettiğimiz toplum aynı toplum değildir.)” Bizim burada anlatmak istediğimiz, topluma düşen, kendisine iyi, yetenekli liderler bulmadan önce, kendisini düzeltmektir. Buradan yola çıkarak, Muhammed Abduh'un Arap toplumunun ıslah edilmesi için iyi niyetle ileri sürmüş olduğu "el-Müstebid el-Adil" isimli hikayesine kafi bir şekilde inanmıyoruz. Liderler toplumları değil, toplumlar liderleri ortaya çıkarırlar. Ömer Resulullah’ın ektiği tohumun, olgunlaşmış olan toplumun meyvesiydi. Aralıksız olarak yirmi üç sene ona itina göstermiş ve onu eğitmişti. İkinci defa dönüp teyit etmemiz gereken nokta şudur: Lider ne kadar iyi niyetli olursa olsun, devlet sistemini garanti altına alan, sapıtmalardan alıkoyan ve bunları önleyen sistemler bütün sistemlerin esaslarından vazgeçme anlamına gelemez ve bu sebeple Ömer (r.a.) devletin selameti için, devleü güvence altına alan sistemleri ve esasları kurmuş, ilk temellerini atmıştır. Divanların kurulması, nüfus sayımı, herkesin payına düşen ödeneğin takdir edilmesi, devletin eyaletlere bölünmesi, kamu hizmetlerinde ihtisaslaşma ve haberleşme gibi sistemler olup günümüzdeki en iyi sistemlere denk gelmekte ve aktivite açısından çok daha üstün olduğu görülmekledir. Ömer (r.a.) valilerini ve komutanlarını seçerken, imanlarından ve takvalarından şüphenin söz konusu olmadığı Müslümanların arasından seçip tayin etmekle yetinmedi. Onların peşlerine haberciler ve casuslar gönderdi. Bu casuslar valilerin ve komutanların hareketlerini takip eder, rapor halinde halifeye sunarlardı. Şüphesiz Ömer hatanın bazen istenmeden de vuku bulabileceğini, sapmaların büyümeden, her şeyin daha başlangıçta ve ciddileşmeden haledilmesinin daha kolay ve imkan dahilinde olduğunu şu ebedi ve hikmetli söze dayanarak "tedavinin en ideali, başta alınan tedbirdir" sözünün anlamını çok iyi idrak etmişti. Bu açıdan Ömer'in valilerine karşı katı davranıp neden onları halktan ayırt edecek özelliklere sahip olmalarına karşı çıktığını idrak etmemiz mümkündür. Çünkü şayet o, küçük işlere göz yummuş olsaydı, onlar büyük yasak işlere de başvurabilirlerdi. Bu sebeple Amr b. As'ın halkın tepesine çıkan minbere çıkması ve Sa'd b. Vakkas'm yapmış olduğu büyük evden ayrılması ile ilgili onun kat'i emirleri vardı. Öyle ki, halk bu eve "Sa'd'ın Kasrı" ismini takmıştı. Yine Amr b. As'a verdiği emirde meclislerde ve toplantılarda herkesin oturduğu gibi oturmasını ve meclislerde arkasına dayanmamasını emrediyordu. Verdiği başka bir emirde de raiyesine karşı kapılarını kapatan valilerin, kapılarının yakılmasını emretmişti. Bazılarına göre halifenin bu yaptıkları gerekçesi olmayan, yapılması gereksiz işlerdi. Bazen bunları uygulamış ve tabi olmuştur. Ancak şayet işleri sonuçlarına göre kategorilere ayırır ve Ömer (r.a.)'den sonra idare edenlerle edilenlerin varmış oldukları durumu göz önünde bulunduracak olursak, bizim Ömer'i şiddeti ve katılığı yüzünden kutlamamız, kendisine teşekkür etmemiz gerekir. Devlet sistemlerinin gayesi, devlet idaresinin selametini sağlayan ve garanti altına alabilen korunma (önlem) icraatlarının gerçekleştirilmesidir. Buradaki amaç, gerek bu sistemler anayasalarında devlet düzeni için genel normları ihtiva ediyor ve vatandaşların haklarını ve görevlerini açıklıyorsa gerekse adli anayasa şeklinde inşa edilip devletteki anayasal müesseselerin en iyi şekilde çalışmalarını sürdürmelerini denetliyor ve toplum çıkarlarının sımrları dahilinde projeleri onaylamak ve uygulama safhasına koymak veya değişik denetim organlarının denetimi sırasında sapmaları önlemek içindir: Örnek: İdari savcı ve idari denetim v.s. Daha önceki konularda gördüğümüz gibi, bugün idare ve politika sahasında kullanılan terimlerin büyük çoğunluğu Ömer (r.a.) döneminde mevcuttu. Müesseseleri kuran ve inşa eden yine odur. Farklılık görev ve cevherde değil, formdan kaynaklanmaktadır. Bu sahada islami sistemler kendisine duyulan ihtiyaç sebebiyle tabii bir şekilde doğmuş, herhangi bir sebeple bugün olduğu gibi herhagi bir ülkenin sistemini taklit etmemiş ve bunu kendisine hedef edinmemiştir. Daha sonra İslam toplumuna düşen görev, bu sistemlerin terbiye edilmesi ve şekillerinin tamamlanması, olayıdır. Şayet İslam toplumu Ömer'in tasarladığı ve proje elliği metod üzerinde yürümüş olsaydı, bugün bu durumda olmazdı. Ömer (r.a.), Resulullah’ın buyurduğu gibi, fitne karşısında bir set idi. Set yıkılınca fitne de her tarafı sardı, İslam toplumu gerçek ve müstakim yolundan saptı. Ömer (r.a.)'in etrafında bulunan Resulullah’ın sahabilerinin içtihatlarını anlayan her insaf sahibinin varacağı sonuç şudur: İslam ebedi olan kavramlarıyla ve prensipleriyle her ne şekilde olursa olsun, insanoğlunun akıl hürriyetine ve hayat akışını insana daha kolaylaştırmak için dünya işlerinde düşünceye herhangi bir kayıt veya şart koşmamıştır. İnsanı dünyayı ve kainatı düşünmeye, şayet yapabilirse uzayın ve yerin tabakalarına gitmeye teşvik eden ayet ve hadisleri burada zikretmemize ihtiyaç yoktur. Vahyin nazil olduğu, çağrı sahibinin yaşayıp vefat ettiği Arabistan'da Arapların alışmış oldukları örf ve adetler, İslami kavramlar ve prensipler Ömer'i tamamen farklı olan, değişen ihtiyaçlara ve şartlara rağmen, İslam prensiplerini uygulamaktan alıkoymadı. Şayet bugün bir eksikliğimiz, bir ayıbımız var ise, bu, Müslümanların uzun asırlardan beri karanlık çağları yaşamaları ve İslam ruhundan uzak olmalarından kaynaklanmaktadır. Müslüman akidesinin cevherini idrak ettiği gün, bununla her şeyini düzenler ve hayat nizamı için anayasa yaptığı gün, eskiden olduğu gibi, yine bugün beşeriyetin efendisi olacaktır. İşte o zaman herkes İslam’ın kavramlarıyla, Allah’ın insanı diğer yaratıklardan ayırdığı özelliğiyle, insanın insani esaslara göre, kin ve nefretten uzak, bütün insanlığın rahmet ve sempati gölgesinde yaşaması için çalışmasının gerekliliğini anlayacaktır. ---- 1 Kahin: Cinlerle ilgisi olan kişiler, er-Raf ise karinelerle ve ferasetle işleri yoluna koyan insanlardır. 2 Resulullah bu antlaşmayı hep hayırlı anardı. Ezcümle şöyle derdi: "Abdullah b. Cü'dan'ın evinde müşahede ettiğim Hılfü'l-Fudul'a bir daha çağrılmış olsaydım, giderdim." 3 Sire, İbn Hişam. 4 Ömer (r.a.), Medine'ye hakim olarak Ebüdderda'yı, Kufe'ye Şurahbil el-Haris el-Kend'i, Basra'ya Ebu Musa el-Eş'ari'yi, Mısır'a Osman b. Kays b. Ebi el-As'ı atadı. 5 O zamanki geleneklere göre suçlunun eli ve ayağı bağlanır. Halkın gerçeği görüp doğruyu söylemesi için yol kenarlarına bırakılırdı. Ali (r.a.) bu geleneği ortadan kaldırdı. Bugünkü deyimiyle adalet bakanı Ebu Yusuf hapishaneler için bir sistem meydana getirerek mahkumlara bazı haklar verdi. 6 el-İdare el-Arabia, s. 210 Mısır'daki hakim îyaz b. Abdullah, halife Ömer b. Abdülaziz'e yazdığı mektupta şuf a konusunda komşuyla ortağın durumları hakkında bilgi istiyordu. Ömer yazdığı cevapta ortağın hakkının komşu hakkından daha çok olduğunu karara bağlayarak cevaplandırdı. 7 Tarih kitaplarının kayıtlarına göre, Ebu Cafer Mansur döneminde, İmam-ı A'zam Ebu Hanife özür beyan ederek görevi kabul etmemiştir. Onun gibi özür beyan etmek suretiyle görev almayanların sayısı çoktur. 8 el-İdare el-Arabia, s. 211. 9 Bu statüyü ilk meşgul eden Ebu Halife'nin meşhur talebelerinden Ebu Yusuf’tur. Miladi 298 tarihinde vefat edinceye kadar halife Mehdi ve oğlunun dönemlerinde bu makamda görevini yürüttü. Allah'ın lakaplarından olması itibariyle bu lakaba karşı itirazlar vardı. Bazılarına göre de bu statü, halife Mehdi'den sonra halife Harun Reşid döneminde inşa edilmiştir. 10 Hakim Yahya b. Eksem, Halife Me'mun döneminde ordu komutanlığı yaptı. 11 İbn Hazm ez Zahiri ve bazı tarihçiler bu mektubun Ömer b. Hattab'a ait olduğu hakkında şüpheye düşerek itiraz ettiler. Ancak çoğunluğun görüşüne göre, bu mektubun ona ait olduğunda şüphe yoklur. Detay için bak. Menhec Ömer b. Hattab fi et-Teşri, s. 43. 12 Bilindiği gibi bir hüküm şartların ve durumların farklılıklarına göre değişebilir. Hırsızlık ve benzeri suçlar şartların normal olduğu zamanlarda adli makamlarca uygulanmasına karşılık, şartların değişmesi, savaş veya kıtlık gibi durumların vuku uygulanmasına karşılık, şartların değişmesi, savaş veya kıtlık gibi durumların vuku bulması halinde bu suçun İptali söz konusudur. İşte bu sebeple Ömer'in benzer iki olaya karşı farklı iki hükmü varsa bunun sebebi benzer olayların farklı sebeplerde vuku bulmasından ötürüdür. 13 Bazı rivayetlere göre Cebele yaptığından pişman olur ve şu şiiri söyler: “Bir tokatın arından şerefliler Hıristiyanlaştı. Şayet buna sabretseydim ne zarar olurdu? Israr, gurur ve izzet-i nefsimi korumak için yaptım bunu. Böylece sağlam gözü bir kör göze sattım. Keşke annem beni doğurmamış olsaydı. Ve keşke Ömer'in söylediğine uysaydım. Keşke doğum yapan kadınlara bakıcılık yapsaydım. Rabie veya Mudar'a esir düşseydim. Keşke Şam'da çok düşük bir hayat sürseydün. Kulaklarım duymaz, gözlerim görmez ama kavmimin yanında olsaydım.” 14 Bilindiği gibi İslam hukukundaki prensipler genel prensiplerdir. Zaten böyle olmayan bir hukuk sistemi de belirli periyodlar içinde değişikliğe uğramadan değişen ihtiyaçlara cevap veremez, İslam hakukunu her zaman ve mekan için geçerli kılan ve her ihtiyaca cevap veren bu özelliğidir. Bazı prensipler sabit olup hiçbir zaman değiştirilemez. Bunlar Kur'an ve Sünnetteki kafi ve detaylı olarak açıklanan hususlardır. Genel prensipler zamanın ve şartların değişmesiyle Müslümanların çıkarı doğrultusunda değişikliğe uğrar. Buna örnek olarak Ta'ziri gösterebiliriz. Mesela para cezası gibi cezaların kanun maddesi olarak yasalaşması halinde belli bir süre sonra bunun değişmesi zorunluluğunun kaçınılmazlığı bilinen bir gerçektir. Bu sebeple İslam hukukunda bu tür yasalar genel normlarla belirlenmiş, bunun tesbiti ise o günün sarılarına göre veliyyülemre bırakılmıştır. Devlet idaresi, adalet, yasama, ekonomik gelişme ve buna benzer toplumun vazgeçilmeyen normlarım İslam hukuku genel prensipler halinde yaşamış ve bu sınırlar dahilinde İslam hakukçusuna içtihad hakkı tanunıştır. Hukuku geliştirip toplumun ihtiyaçlarına cevap verecek şekilde bu hususta içtihat etmek ise İslam hukukçusuna düşer. 15 Bu paragraf merhumun, "Velaye el-Mezalim fi el-İslam" isimli eserinden nakledilmiştir. Bu eser 23 Ekim ile 27 Ekim 1960 tarihleri arasında Kahire Sosyal, Edebiyat, Sanat ve Ana Bilimler Yüksek kurulunun denetiminde, Hukuk ve Politik Bilimler Etüd edilerek takdim edilmiştir. 16 Ahkamü's-Sultaniyye / Maverdi. 17 Ahkamü's Sultaniyye / Maverdi. 18 Daha önce bahsettiğimiz merhum Muhammed Ebu Zehre'nin eseri. Resulullah bu hususta şöyle emretmiştir: "Bir şeyin söylenemeyeceğini bana söyleyin. Kim ki otorite sahibine söylenmeyecek şeyi söylerse Allah Sırat köprüsünde ayakların titrediği günde onun ayaklarını sabit kılar." 19 Ahkamü's-Sultaniyye / Maverdi. 20 Ahkamü's-Sultaniyye / Maverdi. 21 Ahkamü's Sultaniyye / Maverdi. 22 Detaylı bilgi için şueserlere baş vurabilirsiniz: Ahkamü’s -Sultaniye / Maverdi. /Mukaddime/ İbn Haldun. 23 Al-i İmran: 3/104. 24 Ömer (r.a.) devesine taşıyamayacağı yükü yükleyen adamı dövdü. Yol ortasında eşiyle konuşan ve kendisini şüpheli duruma düşüren adamı terbiye etti. Daha sonra göreceğimiz gibi bunlar el-Muhteseb'in görevi kapsamına girer. 25 Mukaddime. İbn Haldun. 26 İşte bu şekilde İslami sistem, daha ilk başta dilenmeye karşı çıkmıştır. İslam şayet sadaka vermeye Müslümanları teşvik etmiş ise, de bunun için ihtiyacı olmasını ve kazanma gücüne sahip bulunmama şartını koşmuştur. Gücü kuvveti yerinde olup dilenmeye meslek elarak bakanlara gelince onlara karşı muhtesebin yapması gereken şey, onlan kovalamak ve kınamak suretiyle cezalandırmaktır. Bu hususta Maverdi şöyle demektedir: "Şayet muhtesib birinin halka elini açıp dilendiğini, sadaka istediğini görse ve onun zengin olduğunu veya iş yapabildiğini öğrendiğinde, bunu ona kabul etmemesi ve onu bu yaptığı için terbiye etmesi gerekir. Dilenen kişinin güçlü ve kuvvetli olduğunu görürse onu kınaması ve profesyonelce çalışmasını kedisinden istemesi gerekir... Durum gerektirirse dilenciyi yaptığı işten vazgeçirinceye kadar azarlaması gerekir. Mal sahibine kendi malından zorla harcatır. Çalışan kişi karşılığını harcar.” 27 Detaylı bilgi için merhum Prof. Dr. Osman Halil ile birlikte yazmış olduğumuz "Mebadil el-Kanun ed-Düsturi" isimli eserimize başvurulabilir. 28 Bu anlamda, Prof. Dr. es-Senhuri "el-Hilafe ve Tedevvureha" isimli eserinin 6. sayfasında der ki: “İslam hukuku yargı organının yürütme organından bağımsız bir organ olarak kabul etmez. Tam aksine birincisini ikincisine tabi kılar.” 29 Daha önce de değindiğimiz gibi bu özellik, önemli kamu görevlerini yürüten her kişide bulunması gerekmektedir. Bunun sebebi ise İslam devletinde her şeyin Kur'an ve Sünnete uygun olması ve onlarla çelişmemesiciir. Bunun için de kişinin içtihad mertebesini elde etmesi gerekir. 30 Hucurat: 49/13. 31 Kelale: Ne babası ne de çocuğu olan kişi. 32 Nisa: 4/176. 33 Hucurat: 49/14. 34 Yusuf: 12/2-3. 35 Bakara: 2/256. 36 Tevbe: 9/1-5. 37 Bakara: 2/136. 38 Mu'minun: 23/96. 39 Al-i İmran: 3/126. 40 Maide: 5/87. 41 Tevbe: 9/111. 42 Bu hususta Resulullah şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Celbeden rızık sahibidir, (ithal eden, ticaretle uğraşan kişi) monopoli eden ise hatalı yoldadır." "Müslümanların yiyeceklerini tekeli altına alanı Allah cüzzam ve iflas ile cezalandırır." 43 "Çalışanın teri kurumadan kendisine ücretini verin." Başka bir hadis-i şerifte ise Resulullah şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Kıyamet gününde ben üç kişinin hasmıyım.” Bunları zikrettikten sonra şöyle buyurdu: “Ücretli işçiyi çalıştırıp ücretini kendisine ödemeyen kimseler.” 44 Kefaretler, Allah’ın emirlerine karşı suç işleyenler için konmuş mali cezalardır. Bu kefaretler zenginler için mali sadakalardan ibarettir. Bazılarım aşağıda zikredelim: a) İhtiyarlık ve hastalık gibi meşru özre dayanarak Ramazanda oruç yemek. Oruç yiyen kişinin her yediği gün için bir fakiri doyurması gerekmektedir. Ama oruç yeme herhangi bir özre dayanmıyorsa, yani bile bile oruç yemişse ve iki ay da oruç tutamıyorsa altmış fakiri doyurması gerekmektedir. b) Yalan yere yemin edenin ise on fakiri doyurması veya giydirmesi gerekir. c) Kendisine kim iftira ederse ve "anam avradım olsun" derse iki ay ara vermeden oruç tutması, yapamazsa 60 fakiri doyurması. 45 Teori ve Uygulama Arasında İslam Toplumunda Sosyalizm. 46 Bakara: 2/213. 47 Ayrıca Allah’ın Resulüne şu soruları sorduğu rivayet edilmektedir: “Namaz nedir?” “En hayırlı mevzudur.” “Namazların en faziletlisi hangisidir?” “Kunut namazı.” “Oruç nedir?” “Mükâfatlandırılmış bir farzdır. Bu mükâfatların, Allah katında bir kaç kat olması da söz konusudur.” “En faziletli sadaka hangisidir?” “Tanınan fakire ve orta halli kimseye yapılan yardımdır.” “İşlerin en faziletlisi hangisidir?” “Allah'a inanmak ve yolunda cihad etmek.” “En faziletli hicret hangisidir?” “Kötülükleri terketmektir.” “Mükemmel imana sahip olan mü'minler kimlerdir?” “En iyi ahlaka sahip olan mü'minlerdir.” “Resullerin sayısı kaç tanedir?” “Üç yüz on üç.” “Allah’ın indirdiği kitap sayısı kaçtır?” “Yüz dört.” “Kendilerini Allah'a en fazla teslim eden mü'minler kimlerdir?” “Diliyle ve eliyle halka selam verenlerdir.” “Nazil olan ayetlerin en yücesi hangisidir?” “Kürsi ayeti.” “Peygamberlerin sayısı ne kadardır?” “Yüz yirmi dört bin.” 48 Tevbe: 9/34. 49 Ebu Nuaym, Ebu Esma er-Rehebi'den rivayet ettiğine göre, şöyle der: Ebu Zer, ez-Zübde'de iken ona gittim. Yanında esmer ve perişan bir hakle duran sanki bünyesi yok olmuş bir kadın vardı. Ebu Zer bana şöyle söyledi: "Bu kadının bana nasıl emrettiğine bakmak istemez misin?” Bana Irak'a gitmem için emrediyor. Irak'a gidecek olursam oradakiler dünyalanyla, dünyalarıyla ve istekleriyle bana meyledeceklerdir. Sevgilim (Resulullah'ı kastetmektedir) cehennem köprüsünden başka zorlukla ve zilletle dolu bir yol vardır, iktidar sahibi olarak yüklü olmamız oraya gelip kurtulmamızdan daha iyidir. Abdullah b. Herraş der ki: Ebu Zer'in Zübde'deki çadırına gittim. Yanında esmer bir kadın vardı. Kendisi ise bir çuvalın üzerinde oturuyordu. Dedim ki: “Daha yumuşak bir şeyin üzerinde otursun olmaz mı?” Bana şöyle cevap verdi: “Allah affetsin. Dilediğin bir şey varsa alabilirsin.” 50 Muaviye b. Ebu Süfyan, elindeki mala Allah’ın malı diye isimlendiriyorsun? Muaviye dedi ki: “Ya Eba Zer, Allah sana rahmetler yağdırsın. Biz Allah'ın kullan değil miyiz? Mallarımız da onun malları değil midir?” Ebu Zer dedi ki: “Böyle isimlendirme.” Politika dahisi Muaviye cevap verdi: “Müslümanların malı diyeceğim,” dedi. Ebu Zer burdaki anlamı idrak etmişti. Çünkü Müslümanların malı dendiğinde bunun gereği olarak veliyyül emrin rolü, Müslümanların haklarını iade etmekle sınırlıydı. Çünkü mal onlarındı. Ama malın Allah’ın olduğu iddia edilirse veliyyül emrin elinin bu mala uzanmasına sebep olur. Yeryüzünde Allah’ın otoritesini gerçekleştiren kişi itibariyle bunu yapabilir. Bu durum daha sonraları Emeviler ve Abbasiler zamanında vuku bulmuştur. 51 İsra: 17/29. 52 Furkan: 25/67. 53 En'am: 6/141. 54 İsra: 17/26. 55 Talak: 65/7. 56 Hadid: 57/7. 57 İslam Toplumunda Sosyalizm, s. 129. 58 Maide: 5/3. 59 İnsan: 76/30. 60 Alak: 96/6-7. 61 Hucurat: 49/3. 62 Bilindiği gibi, iyilik insana hayır veya başka bir tanımla yarar sağlar. Kişi iyilikten ancak fayda görür. Kötülük ise insana hüzün ve musibet getirir. Ancak mü'min kişiye şer musibetle birlikte fayda da getirir. Zor anlarda Allah’ı unutmayan kendisine her şeyi verenin O olduğuna İman ederek bütün şartlar altında şükreden şüphesiz kendisine büyük bir fayda sağlamıştır. 63 İsra: 17/5. 64 İbrahim: 14/5. 65 Enfal: 8/26. 66 Hucurat: 49//13. 67 Bilindiği gibi mehir İslam hukukuna mahsus bir kavramdır. Erkek evleneceği kadına belli miktarda bir mal ödemek zorundadır. Bu, bir nevi kadına verilen güvenceden ibarettir. Mehir olmadan nikah gerçekleşmez. Ama mehrin miktarı ise erkeğin maddi durumu ve kadının eşlerine denk düzeyde olması da gerekmektedir. Yani kadının toplumsal mevkii ne ise onun düzeyinde bulunanların aldıkları kadar kendisine mehir verilir. Başlıktan tamamen'ayrıdır. Çünkü başlık kadının ailesine verilir, mehir ise kendisine verilir. 68 Nisa: 4/20. 69 Ömer (r.a.), bununla şu ayet-i kerimeyi kastediyordu: "(Habibim) zevci hakkında seninle tartışıp duran (nihayet halinden) Allah'a da şikayet etmekte olan (kadın)ın sözünü (umulduğu veçhile) Allah dinlemiştir. Allah sizin konuşmanızı (zaten) işitiyordu. Çünkü Allah hakkıyla işitici, kemaliyle görücüdür." (Mücadele: 58/1). 70 Ahzab: 33/32-33. 71 Ahzab: 33/59. 72 Rum: 30/21. 73 Ebu Rigal, Semud kavminin üyelerinden biridir. 74 Rivayetlere göre Ömer eşine "Cemile" ismini seçmiş ancak o buna kızmıştır. Çünkü Cemile köle ismi idi. Resulullah gidip kendisine isim vermesini isteyince, o da Ömer’in seçtiğinden haberi olmadan Cemile ismini uygun gördü. Bunun üzerine Cemile Resulullah'a şöyle dedi: “Ömer'e söyledim, o bana Cemile ismini seçti. Ben de kızdım.” Resulullah kedisine şöyle söyledi: “Sen Allah’ın, Ömer’in kalbinin ve lisanının yanında olduğunu bilmiyor muydun?” 75 Ayrıntılı bilgi için, İslami Etüdler Yüksek Okulu Dekanı merhum Dr. Abdullah el-Arabi'nin "İslami Sistemler" adlı eserine bkz. 76 Mülk: 67/15. 77 Cuma: 62/9-10. 78 Bakara: 2/198. 79 İsra: 17/12. 80 Nahl: 16/14. 81 Rum: 30/45. 82 Casiye: 45/12-13. 83 Araf: 7/10. 84 En'am: 6/32. 85 Al-i İmran: 3/185. 86 Nisa: 4/77. 87 Yunus: 10/7-8. 88 Hud: 11/14-15. 89 Kehf: 18/45-46. 90 Hadid: 57/20. 91 Naziat: 79/37-38-39. 92 Tevbe: 9/24. 93 Kasas: 28/77. 94 Bakara: 2/200-201. 95 A'raf: 7/32-33. 96 Bu hususa kısa bir şekilde de olsa değinmekte yarar vardır sanıyorum. Sa'd b. Ebİ Vakkas, Resulullah'a gelir ve ona bütün servetini sadaka olarak bağışlamak istediğini söyler. Bunun üzerine Resulullah böyle yapmaması gerektiğini kendisine söyler. O zaman yansını fakirlere sadaka olarak dağıtmak istediğini belirtir. Resulullah bunu da reddeder ve bunun çok olduğunu söyler. Son olarak malının üçle birini sadaka olarak vermek ister. Bunun üzerine yukarıda olduğu gibi, Resulullah, üçte birinin bile fazla olduğunu ve çocuklarını zengin olarak bırakmanın daha hayırlı olduğunu belirtir. Bu durum İslam hukukunda bir kaide haline gelmiştir. Bugünkü çağdaş sistemlerde olduğu gibi, islam hukuku insanın bütün malını başkasına vasiyet etmesine izin vermez. Şayet böyle bir şey yapılmışsa bile üçte biri aşan miktar için bu vasiyet geçersizdir. Kişi gerek yakınlarına gerekse uzaktan birine ancak malının üçte birini vasiyet etmek suretiyle başkasına verebilir. Bu üçüncü kişi mirasçılardan biri olabileceği gibi, yabancı da olabilir. Gerçekten kişinin varisleri (gerek alt gerekse üst soy, kan bağı) var iken bütün servetini yabancı birine verebilmesi hakkaniyete ve adalete ters düşer. İslam hukukunda miras sahipleri üç gruba ayrılır: 1- Ashabü'l-Furud (Feraiz sahipleri): Bunlar on iki kişi olup Kur'an-ı Kerim'de detaylı bir şekilde açıklanmıştır. Bunlar üst soy, alt soy, eşler ve kardeşlerden meydana gelmektedir. 2- Asebe: Ölen kişiye yakın akraba olan erkeklerdir. 3- Zu el-Erham: Bunlar ise daha uzak olan akrabalardır ki, dayı ve teyzedir. Buna göre kişi öldükten sonra miras hakkı kazanan kişiler ve yakınları yukarıdaki sıralamaya göre öncelik sahibidirler. Birinci planda olan feraiz sahiplerinin haklan oran olarak açık ve seçiktir. Asebe ise bunların olmaları veya olmamaları halinde miras hakkına sahiptirler. Son olarak zu el-Erham grubu ise, daha önceki grupların bulunmaması durumunda ancak miras sahibi olabilirler. Ayrıca evlatlık hususuna da değinmede yarar var sanıyorum. Bilindiği gibi İslam hukukunda evlatlığa yer yoktur. Evlat ancak iki türlü olur: a) Anne ve babanın sulbünden olan çocuk. b) Süt çocuğu, (annenin sütünü emen çocuk) Bunun da gerçekleşebilmesi için belirli şartların olması gerekmektedir. Ve mezheplere (içtihatlara) göre, ihtilaf söz konusudur. Yeri olmadığı için buna değinmeyeceğiz. Burada evlatlık hususuna değinmemizin asıl amacı, Resulullah’ın yukarıdaki hadisi şerifinin anlamını daha açık ve seçik bir şekilde okuyucuya İntikal ettirmektir. Bilindiği gibi sadaka Allah’a yaklaşmanın en iyi yollarından biridir. Ancak bu belli sınırlar dahilinde yapılmalıdır. Çocukları fakir ve sefil bırakıp sadaka vermek Resulullah’ın hadisine göre hiç de uygun bir hareket değildir. Durum böyle iken bugün çağdaş sistemlerde evlatlığa verilen önemin insani ve hakkaniyet açısından hiçbir yönü yoktur. Çünkü kişi, kendisiyle hiçbir yakınlığı olmayan birini kendisine evlat edinebiliyor, yakınları (anne, baba, kardeşler, amcalar, halalar, teyzeler v.s.) olmasına rağmen mirasını bütün bunlardan mahrum ederek başka birine bırakabiliyor. Diğer taraftan evlat edindiği kişiyle aynı zamanda evlenebiliyor da. Böyle bir sistemin (yakınları, akrabaları mirastan mahrum eden) toplum için ne yararı olabilir? Kanaatimizce düşmanlık ve kin meydana getirmekten başka hiçbir fayda sağlamamaktadır. Bundan dolayı İslam hukukuna göre miras bırakan kişi varislerden herhagi birini mirastan mahrum etine hakkına sahip değildir. Buna şöyle bir örnek verecek olursak, şayet ölen kişi üç kardeşe belli miktarda miras bırakmış ve yaptığı vasiyette bu kardeşlerden birini mirasdan mahrum etmiştir. Bu durumda servetin ikisine verilip birinin mahrum edilmesiyle ölene lanetler yağacağı gibi, kardeşler alasında düşmanlık, kin ve nefret doğacaktır. İşte bu sebeple İslam hukuku bunu tamamen yasaklamış ve herkese düşen hissenin kendisine verilmesini ön görmüştür. Kişi şayet iyilik yapmak suretiyle Kabbine yaklaşmak istiyorsa elinde bulunan (sahip olduğu, o anda elinin altında bulunması şart değil) servetinin üçte birini sadaka olarak verebilir. 97 Buradaki çoğunluğa uyma, kişinin katıldığı her topluluğa kayıtsız şartsız bütün kurallarına uyma anlamında değildir. Müslüman ancak Müslümanların toplu olarak vardıkları kararlara uyabilir. Burada kastedilen husus, Müslümanların Kur'an ve Sünnet'e ters düşmemesi kaydıyla, toplu olarak kabul ettikleri ve bu sahada içtihadın gerekli olduğu hususlarda toplumu birbirine düşürmemek, parçalamamak, çeşitli gruplara ayırmamak, fitneye atmamaktır. Toplumun bu görüşünü tercih etmese bile karşı eylemci bir tavır takınmaması gerekir. 98 Abkariye Ömer / Abbas Mahmud el-Ahhad. 99 Fetih: 48/29. 100 Fussilet: 41/34. 101 Zümer: 39/53-55. 102 Hud: 11/15. 103 Yusuf: 12/52. 104 Bakara: 2/143. 105 Nisa: 4/59. 106 Müddesir: 74/38. 107 Necm: 53/38-43. 108 Zilzal: 99/7-8. 109 İsra: 17/13. 110 Asr: 103/1-3. 111 Al-i İmran: 3/104. 112 Ra'd: 13/11. 113 Al-i İmran: 3/14. 114 İsra: 17/16. 115 Enbiya: 21/18. 116 Bakara: 2/249.